TRAICIÓN
by anita675
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! El final de una traición que puso en juego el destino del mundo mágico donde Harry o Ron, uno de ellos deberá morir dejando consigo una consecuencia... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS SON LO MEJOR!
1. De regreso

**TRAICIÓN**

**Capitulo 01**

"**De regreso"**

La Luna.

Fuente de inspiración para muchos poetas, de tranquilidad para otros, de alegrías y sueños para jóvenes, pero lamentablemente para mi, en este momentos solo significa una de las cosas más imperdonables del mundo.

Traición.

Traición de una persona a quien yo consideraba mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, me traiciono de la peor manera, por la espalda, sí, me ataco por la espalda sin siquiera verme a los ojos.

Nunca olvidaré ese día, en donde esa misma luna que brilla esta noche, fue testigo de la traición.

Estábamos en el bosque caminando un poco ya que en dos días nos íbamos a graduar del colegio, sin darnos cuenta este me llevo a un lugar muy apartado y profundo, cuando me percate ya nos habíamos perdido, por lo menos yo porque él sabía perfectamente donde estábamos.

Parece que nos perdimos – le dije observando el lugar un tanto desierto de vegetación y animales – que crees Ron – le pregunte

Sí – me respondió detrás de mío – así parece Harry.

Todo fue muy rápido, sentí dos puñaladas una en el hombro izquierdo y la espalda del mismo sitio, de la impresión y del dolor caí al suelo, mal herido, seguido una tercera puñalada a mi pierna derecha.

Trate de ver quien había sido al tiempo que trataba de ubicar a mi amigo por si lo habían atacado como a mi, pero lamentablemente él se encontraba bien ya que en su mano tenía una especie de daga llena de sangre, de mi sangre. Le mire atónito, no podía creer lo que veía, parecía una película de terror muggle, pero era la cruda realidad.

Mi mejor amigo me había traicionado.

Quede en un estado de trance porque no articule palabra, no podía, después vi como este escarbaba un hoyo y levitándome me dejo allí, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero lo único que sentí fue como me tiraba la daga a mi pecho para luego taparme.

Me dejo allí desangrándome con la misma daga que infirió las heridas. Lo último que pensé antes de perder el conocimiento fue...

¿Por qué?

Cuando me desperté salí como pude de allí, no me había enterrado tanto por lo que me fue fácil salir de allí, aunque había algo extraño cuando salí. Habían pisadas de personas cerca del lugar por lo que me hace pensar que me estuvieron buscando sin éxito.

Estaba desorientado, no sabía donde ir por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue seguir una dirección, a penas eso sí, porque mis heridas estaban muy mal, sobre todo la puñalada de la espalda al lado izquierdo. Seguí caminado durante días, semana...la verdad es que no tenía noción del tiempo.

Cuando pensé en darme por vencido, encontré una cabaña en la cual solo vivía un chico de veinte años, mitad mago y muggle, por cierto; me ayudo y curo las heridas, menos la de la espalda ya que era más profunda.

Me di cuenta de que no habían pasado ni días ni semanas ni siquiera meses, sino, años, cinco para ser exactos. Por medio de un mapa me di cuenta que había caminado tanto que me había salido de los territorios de Hogwarts.

Me llevó un hospital muggles donde me curaron la herida, milagro me habían dicho los médicos ya que el puñal estuvo a punto de perforar el corazón, unos cinco centímetros y habría muerto.

Ahora estoy recuperado.

Durante dos meses he reunido información y he sabido que cuando Ron intento matarme llegó a la oficina del Dumbledore lastimado y diciendo que Voldemort aún estaba vivo, que él y yo peleamos y nos matamos durante el combate

Que vil mentira.

Se lanzo hechizos el mismo para despistar e invento esa mentira. Después averigüe que se había echo jugador de Quidditch. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más me impacto fue que Hermione, mi amiga y novia estaba compartiendo un departamento con Ron en Londres, ella trabaja como auror en el ministerio.

Cuando supe eso, sentir odio, odio porque le estaban mintiendo, estaba compartiendo el mismo techo con ese traidor que a sangre fría me apuñalo por la espalda.

Hasta el momento no he recibido ninguna información más, yo la buscaría pero se me hace imposible, todos mis amigos son muy cercanos a Ron.

Ginny ahora trabaja como medimago y se casó con Malfoy quien es auror y también compañero de Hermione.

Que ironía.

De Draco Malfoy me esperaba algún día una traición, que iluso soy, ahora me doy cuenta que de quien menos me lo espero me puede traicionar pero nunca pensé que esa traición sería de alguien tan cercano.

Ahora solo observo esa luna que ante mis ojos esta llena de sangre al igual que la daga que tengo en mi mano y que la he conservando durante todos estos años. Sucia y con sangre.

Mi sangre.

Me gustaría decir que esta daga no la conozco y que nunca se la había visto a Ron pero lamentablemente no es así, la conozco muy, porque yo se la regale en símbolo de todos los años de amistad que habíamos, en ese entonces, construido en Hogwarts.

Símbolo que él mismo destruyo cuando me apuñado sin remordimiento alguno para tratar de matarme.

Harry – le llamaron haciendo que este despegara la vista de la luna llena y se guardara la daga en su bolsillo – le envié la carta a Remus para juntarse en Hogsmeade a las dos

Sin remitente – le preguntó este caminando hacia el recién llegado

Si – respondió – solo que se verían en el pueblo, en ese café.

Gracias Daniel – le dijo este – muchas gracias

No tienes por que – le contesto – bueno buenas noches Harry – se despidió

Buenas noches Daniel – dijo Harry viendo salir a su amigo.

Amigo.

Nunca pensé que volvería a llamar amigo a alguien; Daniel Spencer es el joven de veinte años que me abrió la puerta y ayudo en esa cabaña. Esta próximo a ser auror, por lo que me facilita información sobre Hermione. Ahora estamos aquí en Londres en un departamento muy cercano de donde viven ellos.

Daniel si siquiera saber de mi me ayudo a recuperarme, sin pedir nada a cambio a él le puedo decir amigo.

Mañana veré a Remus

En un principio pensé en buscar a Hermione pero eso fue antes de saber de que estaba viviendo con Ron y por ningún motivo quiero arriesgarla o más bien arriesgarlos ya que hace unos días supe de algo que me hizo odiar fuerzas a Ron Weasley, y es que Hermione supo después de mi supuesta muerte de que ella estaba embarazada.

Tenía un hijo.

Un hijo – repitió mentalmente mientras sonreía – los voy a recuperar.

Y con ese pensamiento Harry se acostó para dormir y descansar para poder enfrentar ese día que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

------------------------

Despertó un tanto adolorido sobre su cama, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el cuello y la espalda le ardía, lo más seguro es que se habría golpeado contra la pared otra vez y le habrían aplicado algún desinfectante.

Odiaba sentirse así.

Le gustaría todos los días despertar repuesto y con energías para comenzar un nuevo día en su trabajo y en su vida diaria. Claro siempre era así, solo que esa regla no se aplicaba para cuando había luna llena.

Era un hombre lobo.

Desde que tenía uso de razón que por las noches de luna llena se convertía en lobo y a pesar de los años no se podía acostumbrar a eso...al menos no del todo, ya que cuando estaba en Hogwarts, sus amigos le hacían eso más soportable, y ahora aún más porque había de alguien quien cuidaba de él a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo.

Pensé que dormirías hasta la tarde – le preguntaron haciendo que se de media vuelta sobre la cama

Me siento bien – sonrió este incorporándose – otra vez – preguntó topándose la espalda

No – le sonrió ella de forma divertida – el lobito se durmió sobre una silla clavada en su espalda – contó riéndose un poco al igual que Remus Lupin – no tienes muchos rasguños...solo eso... – curándole con un ungüento el hombro – saliste bastante bien

Gracias – le sonrió Remus - ¿Y esa lechuza? – preguntó señalando con la barbilla la ave encima del escritorio

Es tuya – contó ella – tenlo – pasándole un vendaje mientras se dirigía hacia la lechuza – se paso toda la noche afuera y recién ahora le deje entrar no me gustaría que te lamentaras por comer una inocente lechuza

Es cierto – sonrió este tomando entre sus manos la carta – toma – pasándole en vendaje – no tiene remitente

Léela – dijo ella

Si – dijo este abriendo la carta.

"_Señor Remus Lupin._

_Necesitamos con urgencia hablar con usted._

_Le esperamos en Hogsmeade, en el nuevo café del pueblo a las dos en punto._

_Es importante._

_PD: Es sobre su alumno y amigo Harry Potter._

Leyó nuevamente la carta no dando crédito a lo que allí se ponía. Miro el reloj de la pared dándose cuenta que eran las una y media, se levanto de la cama al tiempo que su hombro ya era curado.

¿Sucede algo? – le preguntaron al verle buscar una camisa

Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade – contó este – no te preocupes Tonks – le sonrió este – estoy bien...tu misma lo dijiste

Se lo que dije Remus – dijo ella – ten cuidado

Si – contesto este tomando su túnica – gracias – le dijo acercándose a ella y darle un beso de despedida – nos vemos

Nos vemos – contesto ella

Y desapareciendo por la puerta Remus Lupin salió rumbo hacia Hogsmeade con la carta fuertemente apretada en la mano.

Mientras que en el departamento, Harry terminaba de abrocharse la camisa y tomar su varita para luego caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al pequeño comedor donde le esperaba Daniel al lado de la chimenea-

Listo – preguntó Harry a su acompañante quien asintió – bien...ve tu primero, yo iré diez minutos después y nos encontraremos en la casa de los gritos.

Bien – contesto este tomando los polvo "Flú" – con cuidado

Llevo la capa ¿Recuerdas? – sonrió este – anda, Remus es muy puntual

De acuerdo – le dijo introduciéndose en la chimenea para luego lanzar los polvos y dirigirse hacia Hogsmeade

Es hora – se dijo a si mismo tomando la daga que estaba encima de mesa para guardarla en su bolsillo.

Remus ya se encontraba en Hogsmeade, no le había costado mucho llegar allí después de todo la casa tenía una conexión a red "Flú" por lo que pudo trasladarse hacia el pueblo.

Camino unos minutos hasta llegar al café donde uno de los camareros le hizo saber que alguien le esperaba al fondo del local. Este solo asintió dando las gracias mientras se dirigía al fondo del lugar donde solo había un joven de veinte años con una taza de café.

Señor Lupin – sonrió este – tome asiento – le ofreció este

Gracias – susurró este un tanto extrañado – disculpe – dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio – pero...¿Quién es usted?

Daniel Spencer – se presento este – fui yo él que le envió la carta supusimos que no llegaría puntual por su condición – comentó en tono confidencial haciendo que Remus le mirara sospechosamente – pero bueno eso es algo que a mi no me corresponde

Y que le corresponde – inquirió este – en su carta me decía algo sobre Harry Potter

Así es – dijo seriamente mientras terminaba de tomar su café – pero digamos que no es buen lugar para hablar eso...así que lo invito a que me acompañe

Donde – preguntó Remus no tan convencido de las palabras que le decía el joven en su hablar misterioso

Acompáñeme – le ofreció Daniel

Se levantaron de allí para salir del local hacia la calle donde se podía ver un día despejado sin llegar a ser caluroso. Salieron de allí para dirigirse a la casa.

No creo que sea supersticioso – comentó el joven a Remus caminando – por que necesito que me siga hasta la casa de los gritos

De acuerdo – contesto este notando que el extraño sabía algo de su licantropía y hacia un especial hincapié en eso – es extraño que no le tema a los fantasmas que hay allí – comento ahora Remus siguiéndole el juego

Un mito de casi veinte años – contesto Daniel como quien dice la hora – nadie sabe con exactitud que era, o quienes eran – sonrió de vuelta a Remus quien iba a su lado – con respecto al tema de Harry Potter – comenzó haciendo que Remus prestara atención – o más bien a su muerte

Sabe algo – indago este – debe saberlo ya que ese era el motivo de la carta que me envió

En cierta forma sí – respondió de forma seca y precisa dándole a entender a Remus que no sería fácil sacarle información – pero allí dentro hay una persona que sabe mucho más que yo.

¿Quién? – preguntó este

lo sabrá pronto – le sonrió de forma misteriosa

siguieron caminado por unos minutos más hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa donde por un camino alterno llegaron al viejo comedor que en ese momento estaba iluminado por una tenue luz dándole un aspecto misterioso al lugar más que de miedo.

Hace años que no vengo aquí – susurró Remus por lo bajo pero que Daniel escucho

Lo sabemos – comentó este restándole importancia – la persona que quiere hablar con usted...a esperado varios años...y si él le considero importante es porque es él único en el cual ahora puede confiar...

Y donde esta – preguntó este mirando el lugar con nostalgia

Allí – le respondió Daniel señalando la puerta del costado que comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco.

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio como alguien cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con determinación; era un joven alto de veinte tres años de cabello negro azabache más revuelto que nunca, sus ojos verde esmeralda que había heredado de su madre junto con el temperamento que hasta ahora había desarrollado de su padre.

Vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones desgastados negros casi grises. Se veía cansado y como si no hubiera dormido casi nada.

Camino con poco más rodeando el viejo sofá que allí se encontraba para luego quedar a unos escasos metros de Remus, no tenía miedo ni se sentía incomodo de volverle a ver, estaba tranquilo, siempre se había sentido tranquilo estando cerca de él, más que mal él era como un padre.

Eso era después de la muerte de Sirius.

Un Padre.

Mis ojos y los de él se llenaron de lágrimas sin llegar a caer; ver al mejor amigo de mis padres era algo que no esperaba tan pronto. Pero ahora él es el único que me puede ayudar a pensar de forma ordenada y calculadora, por que sino, mis instintos me estarían dominando para vengarme de Ron de una forma casi torturadora.

Dejo mis pensamientos para acercarme a él y estar a un metro.

Solo una mirada.

Eso es lo único que en este momento hicimos para expresar todo y de forma instantánea solo atinamos a abrazarnos con fuerza; él transmitiendo su alegría de verme y yo con la alegría de tenerle cerca en estos momentos.

Lo sabía – susurró Remus en el abrazo – no podías estar muerte, era ilógico

Lo sé – comentó este separándose de Remus para tomarle por los hombros – estoy vivo y tienes razón era ilógico – sonrió con tristeza

Sí – murmuró – no sabes cuanto te buscamos el día en que Ron apareció lastimado en la oficina de Dumbledore...casi un mes pero luego el ministerio te dio oficialmente muerto.

Sonreí. Como era posible que Ron les hubiera mentido de esa forma, ahora me convenzo más de que esto no lo ideo un día para otro, sino más bien, era algo de hace mucho tiempo, antes de que la batalla con Voldemort hubiera terminado.

Solo sonrió mientras muevo la cabeza negativamente haciendo que Remus me mirara interrogativamente.

Siéntate – le ofreció Harry para luego darse la vuelta mirar a Daniel quien permanecía en silencio – puedes vigilar que nadie venga

Claro – sonrió este entendiendo a su amigo, no había nada que vigilar, a ese lugar casi nadie llegaba, solo quería estar a solas

Gracias – le sonrió este mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los desgastados sillones – Remus – comenzó – no se como decirlo pero es necesario...

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó este mirando a Harry, sorprendiéndose que en sus ojos veía sufrimiento, incluso más que cuando Sirius murió, algo andaba mal.

Les mintió – susurro, algo que Remus oyó perfectamente – Ron – aclaro – él mismo se lanzo hechizos para aparentar que venía un duelo

No entiendo – dijo este – para que Ron hizo eso.

Ron trato de matarme – confesó de golpe con una sonrisa triste – me apuñalo en el bosque prohibido con esto – dijo sacando la daga de su bolsillo con una funda para luego pasársela a Remus – le sangre que esta allí es mía, tres veces – señalo – una en el hombro derecho; una en la pierna cuando caí otra y la primera que me infirió fue aquí – señalando el corazón – por la espalda, cinco centímetros Remus – contó – solo cinco centímetros y yo no estaría conversando aquí contigo.

Por eso todo era tan confuso – comentó este tomándose la cabeza que parecía que iba a explotar por la información tan relevante – porque lo hizo – preguntó más si mismo que para Harry

No lo sé – contesto este – busque la respuesta por mucho tiempo pero ahora – sonrió con amargura – ahora no hay ni quiero una explicación por parte Ron, no hay una justificación para lo que me hizo y menos ahora que vive con Hermione.

Como lo sabes – preguntó Remus intrigado

Daniel – respondió sin simpleza – Ron me enterró prácticamente vivo, perdí la conciencia por un periodo de tiempo que no sé, perdí la noción del tiempo y más cuando salí de ese "tumba" – sonrió – camine en una dirección que no sabía a donde me llevaba después de un tiempo salí de los terrenos de Hogwarts o eso pareció, por que cruce una especie de riachuelo que por ese tiempo estaba seco y continué.

Y tus heridas – dijo Remus preocupado

No sanaban – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – camine hasta que llegué a una cabaña en donde él – refiriéndose a Daniel – me ayudo...me curo y me llevo un hospital muggle... – hizo una pausa para recordar lo que había pasado – luego de eso siguió ayudándome dándome información durante los últimos meses, se que Hermione es auror – estaba vez Harry sonrió con orgullo y sinceridad

Como él sabe eso – volvió a preguntar Remus muy atento – se supone que ella trabaja en el ministerio

Él va a hacer auror – confesó Harry – va un par de veces allí...también se que Ron es jugador de Quidditch...es actualmente buscador, pero también era cazador y guardián – rió un poco pero de forma casi sarcástica – quizás por eso intento matarme

Por fama – inquirió este pensativo – es algo ridículo

No para Ron – contradijo este de forma seca tanto que sorprendió a Remus – pero también sé otra cosa – comentó mirando a su amigo de forma inquisitiva

Que cosa – preguntó este tratando de descifrar su mirada cosa que ahora era imposible

Tengo un hijo – le sonrió – lo sé por parte de Daniel pero necesito confirmarlo a través de ti, Remus – le miro - ¿Tengo un hijo?

Remus miro a ese joven que tenía al frente poco ya quedaba ese estudiante que le vio sonreír cuando por fin había derrotado a Voldemort; estaba lastimado apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, pero aún así podía sonreír y más aún cuando tenía a su lado a Hermione. Dio un suspiro, tenía que contestarle ya que se veía que Harry no tenía mucha paciencia.

Sí pero creo que no sabes todo – confesó este un tanto incomodo – Harry, son mellizos – le sonrió

Se había equivocado.

Primero se había equivocado cuando había creído en la palabra de Ron de que Voldemort había regresado y muerto junto a Harry, se equivoco cuando interpreto esa sonrisa de Ron en el funeral de su amigo, una sonrisa triste, cuando en realidad era de felicidad. Y ahora se volvía a equivocar al pensar que Harry había cambiado, un poco, sí, pero ahora estaba demostrando que seguía siendo el mismo, y Remus Lupin lo supo cuando vio como las lágrimas aguantadas hace unos minutos ahora caían libremente por el rostro del joven.

Disculpen – llegó Daniel – Harry – le llamo a sus espaladas a lo que este se giro aún con el brillo de las lágrimas – se acerca un grupo de personas – dio un suspiro y continuo – un de ellos...es Ron – finalizo

¿Qué? – exclamo Harry levantándose de su asiento al tiempo que lo hacía Remus

Tranquilo – le paro su amigo acortando distancias para ponerse en frente de él y tomarle por los hombros – aún no es el momento

Lo sé – susurró este pensativo – tenemos que salir de aquí – soltándose y caminando de prisa hacia una trampilla

A donde lleva – preguntó Remus caminado hacia la trampilla que era abierta por Daniel

Al otro lado de la casa – informo Harry dándole paso a Remus

Harry – susurró este porque el grupo había llegado cuando el aludido cerraba la trampilla – se me olvidaba, Dumbledore

Que sucede – preguntó este en un susurró – esta muerto – volvió a preguntar

No – contestó este sacando un suspiro de alivio por parte de Harry – esta muy enfermo

Harry – le llamo Daniel a lo lejos – vamos

Caminemos – dijo este – que tiene Dumbledore – preguntó nuevamente – como eso que enfermo

Así es – ratifico Remus – un año después de que tu murieras – haciendo unas comillas con los dedos – esta en cama...a veces esta bien pero otras... – hizo una pausa mientras atravesaba una parte lodosa – Minerva se ha hecho cargo del colegio, incluso yo también trato de ayudar

Entiendo – dijo pensativo mirando de forma analítica el camino – Daniel – le llamo a su amigo quien caminaba unos metros más allá – tomaremos la trampilla de la izquierda

¿Izquierda? – preguntó este extrañado – se supone que es el de la derecha – le dijo

Lo sé – le dijo – vamos a Hogwarts

¿Hogwarts? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Daniel – de acuerdo – aceptó el segundo siguiendo el camino

Porque – le pregunto Remus

Tengo que verle – explicó – no quiero pensar que Dumbledore puede morirse sin saber que estoy vivo

Entiendo – dijo

Extraño.

Esa es la palabra correcta para todo esto, todo es raro, oscuro. Sí algo me enseño el mismo profesor Dumbledore es que todo tiene su explicación y su motivo. Las coincidencias se pueden dar pero tienen sus raíces.

Y definitivamente esta coincidencia era muy extraña, claro el profesor ya es anciano, pero siempre ha sido muy fuerte y lo más extraño después de que yo "muriera"

Ya llegamos – anunció Daniel sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos – ustedes primero

Bien – dijo Harry saliendo por la trampilla seguido de Remus y posteriormente por Daniel – el mismo día en que Ron me apuñalo lo descubrí – explico caminando por un pasadizo que resulto ser una pequeña cueva – estamos a unos metros del lago

El bosque – inquirió Remus – no lo sabía

Yo tampoco – sonrió este – todo lo que pasa aquí es una cajita de sorpresa – dijo con tristeza – aunque algunas no son muy buenas...por cierto – cambiando de tema – quien cuida del profesor

Minerva – respondió este – sobre todo ahora en el verano que no hay nadie, cuando empiezan las clases lo hace Poppy, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es la profesor

Comprendo – susurró este pensativo – no saben que tiene

No – dijo – más que nada porque todo sale normal...dicen es que es una enfermedad sicológica pero ni Dumbledore ni nadie que le conoce cree en eso.

Será prudente visitarle – preguntó Daniel caminando al frente – de la impresión podríamos hacer más mal

Tal vez tengas razón – comentó este pensativo – pero necesito verle, no me perdonaría que muriese sabiendo una mentira y no la verdad

Caminamos hasta llegar a ese castillo, tan impresionante como la primera vez que lo vi cuando tenía once años, allí creí conocer a Ron, pero me equivoque, nunca lo hice o tal vez lo hice en la forma equivocada.

En cuanto pusimos un pie allí supe que algo no andaba bien, la magia, era casi nula y eso era porque Dumbledore estaba débil, vivo, pero muy débil. Miré a mi alrededor y por un momento sentí que el tiempo no había pasado, incluso tuve la sensación de que en algún rincón me encontraría con algún compañero o profesor.

Nerviosismo.

Eso es lo que sintió cuando estaba enfrente de aquella gárgola, escucho como Remus decía unas palabras "caramelo de limón". Sonrió, a pesar de estar enfermo seguía siendo el mismo.

Subieron las escaleras de caracol mientras a cada pisada sentía como el corazón le latía a una velocidad que le era imposible describir.

Tu primero – dijo Remus en cuanto llegamos a la puerta

Yo me quedó – dijo ahora Daniel mirando a su amigo quien asintió

Gracias – susurró este mientras entraba al despacho seguido de Remus – donde esta – preguntó observando el lugar un tanto desordenado

Por esa puerta – señalo este una puerta a la derecha – entrare yo primero – se ofreció – cuando te diga podrás entrar

De acuerdo – aceptó este

Camino hacia dicha puerta para luego golpear con suavidad con los nudillos seguido de un débil "pase" que hizo que un escalofrió se apoderada de Harry.

Como esta profesor – le saludo Remus sin cerrar la puerta

Como siempre – susurró Albus sentando en su cama – un tanto aburrido y la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor solo que Minerva no me deja hacer nada, esa mujer es muy testaruda

Entiendo – se permitió reír un poco – entonces se encuentra mejor

Así es – sonrió este - ¿Porqué?

Bueno... – comenzó este poniéndose un tanto nervioso – hay alguien que lo vino a visitar profesor – se aclaro este – por eso le pregunte si se encontraba mejor

Y quien es – preguntó Albus intrigado

Yo soy – dijo la voz de un joven que entraba a la estancia .

Dudé.

O más bien tuve miedo de encontrarme con él, miedo de verle débil y que esa sonrisa siempre portaba hubiera desaparecido a través de la enfermedad.

Pero ahora que le veo, allí, en esa cama, con esa misma sonrisa que tuvo siempre, me sentí más tranquilo, incluso sorprendido de verle tan bien y lo que más sorprende con ese brillo que ahora era más intenso.

Harry – susurró Albus con una sonrisa - ¿Eres tú?

Sí – le sonrió este caminando hasta su cama para sentarse cerca de su profesor – volví y no quería seguir con esto sin que usted sepa la verdad

Lo sé – le dijo este sonriendo – siempre lo supe

Que no estaba muerto – ironizo este – más o menos – sonrió

Siempre lo supe – comentó – o creías que me iban a mentir con facilidad

Un momento – interrumpió Remus poniéndose a la altura del director – usted lo supo todo este tiempo...que Harry no estaba muerto y que Ron era el responsable

Es cierto eso – preguntó este a su profesor quien asintió en silencio - ¿Cómo?

Es muy extraño que Ron no halla traído tu cuerpo – comentó este – el cuerpo de Voldemort su puede convertirse en polvo porque él ya no es humano pero él tuyo no, eres diferente, ya te he dicho que las coincidencias no se dan por que si – sonrió este ante el asentimiento de Harry – ¿Sabes lo que paso?

Traidor – escupió este esquivando la mirada de su profesor – eso es lo que es Ron – le miro esta vez directo a los ojos de Dumbledore quien sonrió con tristeza – esto no va a quedar así profesor

Harry – le llamaron este al ver el amago de levantarse pero antes de decirle tan si quisiera media palabra

¡No puede ser! – exclamaron

Los tres magos que se encontraban allí dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona que había gritado pero antes de poder enfocarla sintieron un fuerte golpe en el suelo, claro indicio que alguien se había desmayado.

Minerva – reacciono primero Remus yendo donde la profesor – genial... – susurró

Te ayudo – dijo Harry levantándose de su lugar para ayudar – no quiero ser responsable de que se vuelva loca – sonrió este

La colocaron en una silla cercana donde la trataron de reanimar, poco a poco la profesora fue despertando hasta que nuevamente pudo enfocar a un joven de cabello azabache

Daniel quien había entrado al despacho del directo tras escuchar un gran alboroto en dicha oficina, se encontró con una escena muy peculiar, una mujer abrazaba a su amigo con tanto ímpetu que se sorprendió que la cabeza de su amigo estuviera en su sitio y no rodando por algún lugar de ese dormitorio.

Estás vivo – le sonrió Minerva tomándole por los hombros – no puedo creerlo...pero como...según Ron...

Según Ron – repitió este con cierto sarcasmo que fue notorio por todos los que estaban en esa habitación – por él...casi no estoy vivo

Él... – dudó ella si seguir – una trampa

Es un termino más elegante de decir – sonrió este de nuevo – para mi...es un traidor – dijo de forma dura

Harry – le llamo Dumbledore - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Primero – comenzó este separándose de Minerva – alejar a Hermione de él y por supuesto a mis hijos – sonrió, esta vez de forma sincera tal y como le recordaban los tres presentes – y luego no lo sé...supongo que seguiré mis instintos – ironizó

Estas seguro – preguntó Minerva preocupada

Como nunca – contesto este – bueno...me tengo que ir – se disculpo – pronto sabrán de mi – sonrió – profesor, le ayudaré – dijo – se lo prometo

Ten cuidado – le dijo este

Odio.

Eso es lo único que vi en los ojos de Harry, un profundo y casi indomable odio que cada vez iba creciendo más y más, casi sin control. Solo se mostraba el verdadero Harry cuando hablaba de Hermione y sus hijos, pero cuando contaba algo relacionado con Ron, sus ojos se ensombrecían, ya no había tristeza ni penas, solo odio.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Remus quien solo asintió a mis pensamientos. Estábamos en lo correcto.

----------------------------------------

Había destrozado todo.

La habitación estaba al revés, muebles en el suelo, escritorio con sus papeles volando por allí, lámparas destrozadas, libros regados por todos lados, la cama revuelta, solo quedaban los ventanales intactos.

Me equivoque. Explotaron

Su ira iba creciendo al igual que su odio. Sino le paraba él mismo, habrían grandes consecuencias.

Harry – le llamo Daniel desde el umbral de la puerta – cálmate

¡No puedo! – exclamo este explotando un vaso - ¡Maldito traidor¡Enveneno a Dumbledore!

Como lo sabes – le preguntó este con total tranquilidad no propia de él

Solo lo sé – le respondió este con la voz entrecortada – todo calza, mi muerte, la enfermedad de Dumbledore, solo para que este no tuviera fuerzas para poder encontrarme...

Entonces hay que planear algo – propuso este – mira – le tendió una nota – es una invitación para una fiesta en el club donde juega Ron, celebrando su campeonato, podríamos ir.

Prefecto – susurró este sentándose en la única silla que no salió volando – mañana – leyó este – te queda poción multijugos – preguntó a lo que este asintió – gracias

Solo asentí mientras movía la mano de forma despreocupada, dándole a entender que no tenía porque darme las gracias. Me acerque a él y le di una palmada en el hombro para que se calmase, luego saque mi varita y con un movimiento de ella ordene todo, excepto su cama, con algo tenía que escarmentar después de todo.

-----------------------------------------

Era el plan perfecto.

Lo había elaborado con tanto cuidado, casi dos meses de anticipación, no había ningún margen de error, solo tal vez, que él se diera cuenta. Pero no ocurrió, todo continuo como lo tenía planeado; el lugar, la hora, como y cuando, todo. Solo veinte minutos me demore en concluir y realizar mi plan.

Matar a mi mejor amigo.

Quizás digan que lo hice por fama, en parte si, odiaba la fama que iba y estaba teniendo por derrotar al mago más tenebrosos de todos los tiempos, pero era algo que iba mucho más allá de todo eso.

Él estaba con la mujer que yo amaba y eso no lo podía y no lo iba a soportar, por eso le mate en aquel bosque con la misma daga que una vez él me había regalado.

Solo fueron tres estocadas, una de ellas perforo su corazón haciendo que cayera al suelo, lo enterré aún agónico, siempre con su mirada atenta sobre mi, yo solo le ignoraba, luego me deshice de la daga lanzándosela a un lado y luego me fui de allí, dejando enterrado todos mis problemas.

Eso sí, solo el comienzo. Después tuve que hacerme el lastimado e inventar alguna que otra historia, solo eso y también ocuparme de alguien en especial.

Albus Dumbledore

Lo supe cuando estaba en su despacho junto algunos de la orden dando las explicaciones, él se me quedo viendo fijamente, como tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pensando pero no le deje, le esquive la mirada de algún modo. Pero aún así, tenía que hacer algo.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, solo tenía que esperar. Esperar a que Hermione se acercara a mi y yo pudiera consolarla y conquistarla hasta hacer que se enamore de mi, todo era perfecto. Solo que no contaba con un pequeño gran detalle, y si digo pequeño es porque literalmente es pequeño o pequeños.

Estaba embarazada, la mujer que yo amaba tenía a dos Potter en su vientre.

Incluso muerto me tuvo que causar problemas; Hermione se dedico única y exclusivamente a sus hijos y sus estudios como auror, mientras que yo solo seguía siendo el estúpido amigo fiel de Potter que cuida de su mujer y de sus hijos.

Se que vive conmigo pero eso no es suficiente, lo tengo todo, tengo la fama que siempre quise como jugador de Quidditch, también tengo una carrera como auror de hace dos años, pero nunca lo he ejercido y la verdad es que creo que nunca lo haré.

Lo tengo todo, menos a ella.

Por eso sigo odiando a Harry Potter, aún después de muerto.

-----------------------------------------

Una explosión.

Eso es lo que oí para luego saltar de mi cama para luego coger la varita y subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de ese segundo piso.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó mirando nuevamente el ventanal echo añicos – Harry si sigues así va a llegar un momento en que esas ventanas no se van a poder hechizar

Sabes que es Meitox – preguntó este pasando de la pregunta de su amigo

Claro – dijo este intrigado – es una planta que la usan como relajante o algo así ¿Por qué?

Y sabes que efectos produce si se la mezcla con la poción CX-23 – preguntó sin mirarle y con la vista en un libro

¿Qué? – exclamo este asustado – es muy peligro, si se mezclan la persona que ingiere sufre una perdida de sus poderes mágicos y su mente comienza a nublarse sin poder concretar pensamientos y produce la muerte inmediata de algún muggle.

Exacto – susurró este con los puños apretados – dime quien puede ser tan retorcido como para hacerle eso algún mago poderoso

Ron – susurró Daniel, no en una pregunta sino una afirmación – esta desquiciado – continuo sentándose en una silla – estas seguro

Completamente – dijo Harry cerrando el libro – no tengo dudas pase casi toda la noche investigando

Pero como consiguió esa planta – se preguntó Daniel caminando de lado a lado de la habitación – salen normalmente en el verano por lo que la pudo conseguir antes de entrar ese año al colegio, pero la poción...se demora casi dos meses en hacerla...es decir que tenía todo planeado desde hace mucho

Y no solo eso – comentó Harry levantándose de su lugar para tomar su varita y colocársela en el bolsillo de su túnica – alguien le ayudo – sentenció seriamente – también hay que averiguarlo – le dijo a Daniel quien asintió – vístete – ordeno – tenemos un largo viaje – anunció

Solo asentí mientras salía de allí.

Harry tenía razón habían un largo viaje por delante y no solo hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta, sino para buscar la verdad que tanto ansiaba Harry y no le culpo, había sufrido mucho por culpa de Ron. Lo más seguro es que si me hubiera pasado a mi, ya estaría loco.

Vamos – dijo este en la sala luego de unos minutos

Bien – dijo este tomando unos frasquito para luego guardarlos en la túnica – con cinco será suficiente – aseguró

Que vas a hacer – preguntó este intrigado – sabes que no podemos hacer mucho, aún

Lo sé – susurró Harry entrando a la chimenea – solo quiero observar – le sonrió este lanzando los polvos "Flú" para luego desaparecer entre las llamas verdes

Mentiroso – sonrió de igual manera Daniel

Un viaje a que apenas si estaba comenzando.

-----------------------------------------


	2. Reencuentros

**TRAICIÓN **

**Capitulo 2:**

**Reencuentros.**

Reconocimiento.

Eso es lo que yo siempre he querido, ser reconocidos por todos y que se pregunten al verme si era quien estaba en una portada del profeta. Después de mucho esfuerzo tengo eso y mucho más de lo que algún día me lo imagine.

Jugador de Quidditch o mejor dicho único jugador de Quidditch que ha ocupado todos y cada unos de los puestos que pueden haber. Actualmente buscador y creo que en definitiva.

Ya no más el amigo del famoso niño Harry Potter, ya no más el estúpido amigo del niño que vivó. Ahora Ron Weasley, con reconocimiento, fama, dinero, aunque...

Solo me falta una cosa.

El amor de la mujer que tengo a mi lado.

Hermione Jane Granger, mi mejor amiga desde que entre a Hogwarts; vivo con ella, claro, pero solo soy para ella su amigo, el amigo que le dio apoyo cuando su novio y padre de sus hijos murió en una dramática lucha con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Si solo supiera.

Tal vez no querría verme en toda su vida.

Pero eso es parte del pasado y el presente esta ahora frente a esas cámaras que emiten flash cada cinco segundos, lo cual no es para nada molesto para mi, al contrario me agrada mucho.

----------------------------------------

Los ves – preguntó Harry de forma rápida a su amigo quien asentía – donde – preguntó

Allí – señalo con la cabeza a la mesa – esta con Hermione – informo – tranquilo – paro a su amigo quien ya caminaba hacia allá – luego lo harás, ahora no

De acuerdo – susurró este revolviéndose el cabello ahora castaño producto de la poción – ves a mis hijos

No – dijo Daniel – ven vamos allá...es mejor estar cerca que lejos

Bien – dijo Harry siguiendo a Daniel.

Seguí a Daniel por entre las mesas dispuestas en aquella carpa modificada mágicamente para ser más cómoda, a un lado del gran estadio del equipo donde jugaba "mi mejor amigo". No le perdía de vista ni a él y a Hermione quien visiblemente estaba molesta por algo, lo más seguro por el agobio de todas esas cámaras. Aún después de cinco años sé cada uno de los gestos de ella.

Disculpa – dijo Harry al chocar con niño pequeño quien había quedado sentado en el suelo con un asomo de lágrimas – no te vi – le sonrió este quedando a su altura para ayudarle a levantarse

Iba muy rápido – respondió con simpleza – es mi culpa

No te preocupes – le dijo Harry al niño quien se limpiaba con sus manitas – por cierto me llamo James – mintió eso si no del todo – y tú

También – sonrió este – James – explicó – James Potter, cariño para mi mamá y para mi hermana bobo – sonrió revolviéndose el cabello.

Me congele.

Tuve que poner una rodilla en el suelo para no irme al suelo de espalda mientras me maldecía por no haberme dado cuenta antes de quien era ese niño, su cabello, su forma de sonreír y el gesto de revolverse el cabello negro con sus ojos castaños.

James Potter.

Mi hijo.

Ya no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor solo veía sus labios moverse al decirme algo, al parecer se despedía porque luego se limpió su ropa y paso por mi lado corriendo, haciendo que me levantara en el acto mientras trataba de ver por donde se iba, era muy rápido por lo que no le pude ver.

Harry – le llamo Daniel llegando a su lado

James – susurró este con la mirada perdida

Si lo sé – le dijo este de forma distraída – se que te tengo que decir James pero ahora tenemos que buscar un sitio...

No – negó este mirándole – me tope con James, mi hijo – sonrió – están aquí – le tomo por hombros desesperado

Esta bien, esta bien – le tranquilizó este mientras lo sentaba en una mesa cercana – tranquilo hay que ir paso por paso ¿De acuerdo? – le miro

De acuerdo – respondió Harry tomándose la cabeza – solo que...quiero verlos

Aún no – le dijo Daniel mirando a ambos lados – por si no te habías dado cuenta – miro – a unos metros de aquí están Ginny y Draco y algunos compañeros de curso, así que hay que tener cuidado

Y Remus – preguntó este

No le he visto – negó este – lo más seguro es que lleguen luego... – se interrumpió porque la ceremonia había comenzado.

Todo cambio.

De alegría pase a odio nuevamente cuando veía a Ron allí adelante dando un discurso de esfuerzo y dedicación y que todo llegaba en la vida a la hora indicada.

No le reconozco

No puedo ver aquel niño pelirrojo que conocí cuando tenía once años, no puedo ver al niño y joven con el cual llegué tarde a mi primer día de clases en Hogwarts, a mi amigo con el cual pase las vacaciones y navidades.

Ya no queda nada de lo que algún día fue Ron Weasley, no se cuando cambio tanto, fue algo tan silencioso que no me di cuenta y cuando lo hice, tenía un puñal clavado en la espalda.

Ahora – anunció Ron con una sonrisa no propia de él – como es tradición cada vez que este equipo gana una copa...alguien tiene que retar a un integrante del equipo – sonrió – algún voluntario – pregunto ante el silencio de la carpa – nadie – preg8ntó de nuevo

¡Aquí! – exclamaron desde le fondo atrayendo todas las miradas del salón

Genial – dijo Ron sonriendo – acérquese – le animo este mientras el joven se acercaba a él – como se llama – preguntó

James Evans – sonrió Harry al ver un ligero asombro en los ojos de su amigo – espero no ser insolente pero me honraría que usted acepte el desafió – preguntó con una sonrisa casi arrogante que hizo Daniel muy cerca de allí soltaba un risita

Claro que no – sonrió Ron – por favor todos en el campo – anunció a los demás quienes en seguida comenzaron a salir de allí hasta el estadio – que posición mi amigo – preguntó este a Harry quien volvió a sonreír mientras bajaban de la tarima

Buscador – propuso este – he sabido que nadie ha podido arrebatarle la snitch desde que es profesional

Muy bien informado – comentó este poniéndose su equipo al igual que Harry que lo hacía de forma rápida – pero esta en lo correcto

Me alegró – sonrió este – supongo que puedo usar escoba – preguntó

Claro – dijo Ron poniéndose el protector sin sacarse una muñequera larga negra para luego salir a fuera donde ya todo estaba preparado

Por un momento me sentí como en mi primer juego de Quidditch cuando tenía once años e iba a salir al estadio como el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor.

Respire hondo mientras salía de la carpa hacia el estadio donde estaba medio lleno ya que era enorme y donde Ron tenía en su mano su escoba, la cual no reconocí, pero en su forma me hacía pensar que era una Nimbus

Que escoba – preguntó Ron con tranquilidad

Una mía – conteste sacando mi varita - ¡Accio Saeta de fuego! – apunte al cielo haciendo que el solo nombre de aquella escoba Ron borrara su sonrisa por unos segundos – estoy listo – sonreí cuando tuve en mis manos

De acuerdo – susurró este haciendo una señal

Que hacen aquí – escucho Daniel a sus espaldas – es muy peligroso

Remus – susurró este asustado – lo siento – dijo – pero es algo que Harry tiene que hacer - susurró

Realmente no lo entiendo – negó este

Es algo muy simple – sonrió Daniel – Harry lo único que buscar es recuperar todo aquello que Ron le arrebato, tu conoces mejor a Ron que yo...y debes ver y sentir él cambio que ha tenido después de la muerte de Harry o me equivoco – preguntó mirándole a lo que este negó – lo ves...no es algo que podamos controlar

A la cuenta de tres – dijeron desde abajo

Uno

Dos

¡¡Tres!!

Di una patada al suelo tan fuerte que me pude elevar más que Ron tomando una ventaja muy considerable. Me eleve muy alto para concentrarme y ver cada rincón del estadio a diferencia de Ron quien volaba de un lado al otro buscando aquella pelotita. Pude notar como a unos metros de Daniel y Remus estaba Hermione con James y una niña.

Era mi hija

No tenía dudas.

Sonreía nuevamente para luego descender un poco para buscar la snitch con más cuidado, definitivamente Ron había ganado experiencia porque a pesar de estar buscando la snitch a tontas y a locas se movía con agilidad y precisión.

Mire de nuevo hacia las gradas, donde James gritaba seguido de un jalón de una niña de cinco años cabello castaño y lo más seguro de ojos verdes. Iba a dirigir mi mirada hacia Hermione pero antes de hacerlo me había percatado de un destello dorado y no fui el único porque Ron iba dirigido hacia el lugar que estaba exactamente debajo mío casi cerca del suelo.

Baje en picada de forma rápida mientras sentía como el vacío del estomago se acrecentaba cada vez que me acercaba más suelo y cerca de Ron quien al igual que la snitch hicieron un giro brusco hacia derecha.

Demonios – susurró Harry casi al perder el control de su escoba

Era mía.

Nadie en ningún partido de Quidditch me ha podido quitar la Snitch y no iban a comenzar ahora, ni menos un extraño con una saeta de fuego.

James Evans.

Debo reconocer que cuando me dijo su nombre me sorprendí, primero porque Harry tenía por segundo nombre y apellido James y Evans, y más cuando llamo su saeta de fuego.

Acorto la distancia para luego estirar mi mano para alcanzar la snitch, ya es mía, nadie me la puede quitar.

Lo sabía.

A pesar de todo Ron, sigue siendo Ron, aumento mi velocidad para darle alcance suficiente para luego sostener mi escoba con fuerza para no perder equilibrio ni rapidez, alzo mi mano sobrepasando la de Ron para luego de un movimiento rápido alcanzar la snitch y sobrevolar para no estrellarme contra una pared de contención, cosa que Ron no pudo esquivar.

La tengo – susurró Harry sonriendo mientras los de las gradas aplaudían dándole como ganador.

No bajo a tierra, se quedó allí con la snitch entre sus manos para luego volar hacia las gradas, exactamente donde Hermione y sus hijos quien vitoreaban por el espectáculo.

Para usted – sonrió Harry a Hermione entregándole la snitch, ella le miro extrañada – hace rato tropecé con su hijo James – explicó

Se llama igual que yo – apremió este sonriendo – e igual a mi abuelo y mi papá – comentó haciendo sonreír aún más a Harry

Gracias – agradeció ella sonriendo levemente – supongo que James – refiriéndose a su hijo – estaría corriendo

No podría confirmarlo – respondió mirando al pequeño – pero diría que yo tuve la culpa por que iba distraído – sonrió – y ella – preguntó por la pequeña

Jane – respondió ella por su madre – igual a mamá – sonrió al igual que Harry

Entiendo – dijo este riendo levemente – bueno tengo que ver como esta el señor Weasleys – anunció – acéptela – dijo al ver como Hermione le entregaba de nuevo la snitch – como disculpas

Hermione solo asintió un tanto cohibida mientras este bajaba hacia campo donde Ron se incorporaba con lentitud por medio de sus compañeros de equipo quienes le felicitaron.

Humillación.

Eso es lo que veía en los ojos de mi mejor amigo cuando estuve frente a él después de descender de mi escoba con un salto ágil. Era ayudado por compañeros del equipo mientras le daban algunas palabras de apoyo, pero este parecía no escucharles porque tenía fija mi mirada en mi.

Odio.

Algo que hace cinco años nunca había visto en los ojos de Ron, solo cuando fue demasiado tarde y hasta ahora.

Le extendí mi mano mientras sonreía quizás lo hice de forma arrogante porque el odio en sus ojos se acrecentó.

Excelente duelo – comenté sonriendo mientras este asentía en silencio

Felicidades – dijo de forma seria – espero volverle a ver – comentó

Yo también – sonreí nuevamente – nos vemos – me despedí pero antes de darme por completo la vuelta le dije – tenga cuidado cuando vaya a atrapar la snitch otra vez, pierde estabilidad cuando esta a punto de atraparla, es algo básico pero muy útil

Pude ver de reojo como la sorpresa en el era evidente, él único que sabía sobre ese pequeño defecto en su vuelo era yo y nadie más. Definitivamente le inquiete y eso es lo quería, inquietarle, hacerle sentir que su pasado ha vuelto con coincidencias y que vea que tras este personaje puede estar al que una vez considero como su amigo.

Y aún falta más mucho más.

Salí de allí para encontrarme en la salida con Daniel y a su lado a Remus quien no parecía muy contento con lo que había echo.

En que estás pensando – me reprimió este – todo lo que haz echo para Ron y Hermione son cosas obvias sobre todo para Hermione recuerda que ella es muy suspicaz

Lo siento – susurré – pero no puedo ni quiero evitarlo, además aún falta algo que debo hacer

¿Qué? – preguntó este al ver mi mirada sobre él – que estas pensando

Necesito que me metas al escuadrón de Hermione – le pidió este de forma tan tajante que no daba cavidad para replicar – por favor Remus

Imposible – negó este caminando de un lado al otro – no puedo hacer eso, es muy peligroso, ese escuadrón esta tras la pista de mortifagos que presuntamente se están reuniendo en torno de un nuevo Lord.

Lo sé – dijo Harry tomando a su amigo de los hombros – por eso mismo quiero hacer esto...no solo volví para recuperar lo que me quitaron sino también para terminar con este maldito circulo... – le miro – es lo que hubieran querido mis padres y por supuesto Sirius, ellos me han cuidado todo este tiempo, por eso estoy vivo...por favor

No lo sé – dijo este – es peligroso

Más peligroso es Ron – soltó este – Remus – le miro – descubrimos que...él enveneno a Dumbledore, que tenía todo planeado hace mucho tiempo y que no estaba solo cuando planeo esto, tiene un cómplice – susurró porque había más personas que venían desde estadio

Quien – preguntó este

No lo sabemos – contesto Daniel por Harry – Remus tu más que nadie debes saber que algo raro esta pasando, necesitamos que nos ayudes...tu más que nadie debe hacerlo.

Era hijo de James Potter.

Obstinado por naturaleza y lo sabía por su mirada llena de dolor y odio que había adoptado desde que le vi de nuevo en la casa de los gritos.

Daniel tenía razón, algo estaba pasando, algo tan grande y rápido que era difícil descifrar, y no podía aparentar que nada sucedía siendo que no era así, tenía que ayudarle.

De acuerdo – susurró este forma resignada – mañana iremos al ministerio – le aseguro ante la sonrisa de Harry quien solo atino a abrazarle – tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás – susurró este

De acuerdo – sonrió este – gracias Remus

De nada – le dije este de igual forma

Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, aunque de ante mano sabía por cuenta propia que esto no iba a terminar muy bien y más de alguien iba a terminar sufriendo, solo espero que solo esa y que esta historia no terminarse en un río de sangre que por alguna razón estaba visualizando cuando perdí de vista a Daniel y Harry, este último despidiéndose con una sonrisa de sus hijos, quienes hacían lo mismo, Hermione solo le miraba de forma analítica y Ron solo se le podía ver odio en sus ojos.

"Para usted"

Esa palabra rondó los pensamientos de Hermione durante toda la noche cuando James Evans la persona que había desafiado a Ron, le había regalado la pelotita que ahora estaba en sus manos, al caer en su escoba en picada para atrapar la Snitch.

La última y única persona que había echo en un juego había sido y novio y padre de sus hijos.

Harry James Potter Evans.

De esa misma forma había sido como él le había pedido ser su novia cuando ambos estudiaban en Hogwarts. Lo que había pasado en ese estadio hace unas horas había sido una copia fiel de lo que había pasado hace siete años atrás.

Estás bien – le preguntaron desde la puerta – desde que llegamos que nos hablado

No te preocupes – le sonrió ella no muy convencida de lo que había dicho – solo estoy cansada ¿Y tú? – le preguntó

Cansado – sonrió este apoyándose en el marco de la puerta – o más bien un poco triste por lo que paso en el estadio – meditó

Alguna vez tenías que perder Ron – comentó ella cogiendo un libro de su velador – no todo es para siempre

Sí lo sé – le dijo este en un suspiro – solo que nunca pensé que me iban a arrebatar la snitch un desconocido – ironizó – ¿Le conoces? – preguntó – te vi conversando con él cuando atrapo la pelotita

Solo se quería disculpar – contesto ella – había tenido un accidente con James, solo eso y no te pongas como hermano mayor que ya no te queda – sonrió

Disculpa – dijo – te dejo – anunció – voy a dormir

Yo también – dijo ella acomodándose en su cama – mañana hay una reunión

Como va eso – indagó este – he oído rumores que se agrupando

Así es – respondió – solo que, no sabemos quien es su líder

Entiendo – sonrió este – buenas noches Hermione – se despidió mientras desaparecía de la puerta

Buenas – susurró ella pensativa.

Todo era tan extraño.

Comenzando por como murió Harry a manos de Voldemort "resucitado", seguido por la enfermedad de Dumbledore unos años después y ahora los indicios de grupos mortifagos agrupándose en torno de un nuevo Lord.

Y también Ron.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que ha estado raro, ya no es el mismo desde que salimos de Hogwarts, ahora es un tanto más frío, más calculador. Es extraño porque desde hace unos meses siento que algo no anda bien, que algo se ha salido de su lugar, un lugar mal ubicado y que ahora busca acomodarse pero que tiene que mover otras piezas para poder hacerlo.

Quizás este equivocada, quizás este presentimiento sea solo eso y nada más.

Quien sabe.

Fue genial – escucho Ron desde una pieza donde dormían James y Jane – genial

Quien yo – bromeó este apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta

No tío – respondió James saltando sobre su cama – el señor que se llama igualito a mi y que me regalo su snitch – dijo mostrándosela – se la iba a dar a mamá pero ella me dio a mi

Lo acordamos – siguió Jane sonriendo desde su cama – porque yo también tengo una que se la dio papá cuando se hicieron novios

Entiendo – susurró Ron con un amargo gusto en su garganta – bueno ya es tarde y si no mal recuerdo tienen que acompañar a mamá mañana, así que a dormir – aviso mientras acomodaba a James en su cama – déjala allí – le dijo

No – respondió este – la voy a poner debajo de mi almohada – colocándola – no quiero que se me pierda – sonrió este

De acuerdo – sonrió este – buenas noches – les dijo a punto de cerrar de la puerta

Tuvo que morder su puño para no gritar de la rabia y es que eso era lo único que inundaba todo su cuerpo.

Camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación donde la insonorizo y allí pude descargar toda su furia en esas cuatro paredes. Ya cerca de una hora lo único que se podía ver en la habitación de Ron Weasley, era este dormido en el suelo con su cama dada vuelta, afiches, cuadros destrozador y su puño derecho con sangre al verlo mordido.

Solo vas al ministerio – le decían a un Harry revolviendo un closet de hace media hora – no vas a ningún otro sitio

Aún no puedo ir como un simple civil – argumentó este, se había levantado a las seis de la mañana para probarse ropa, una después, todavía no sabía que ponerse

Es una reunión – dijo nuevamente desde la puerta – además vas con Remus y allí va a estar Hermione

Por eso mismo – exclamo este alzando unas camisas – Hermione es muy estricta y supongo que aún más siendo que es jefa del departamento de aurores, Daniel

Solo tienes que ganarte su confianza – explicó este arrebatándole un camisa de las manos – a ver – le dijo mirando analíticamente su montoncito de ropa regada en el suelo – toma esto y esto y cámbiate – le ordeno – hazme caso – le interrumpió al ver que este iba a protestar – apúrate se supone que ibas a pasar a buscar a Remus

Es cierto – meditó este – me preguntó si ya lo sabrá

No les haz dicho – preguntó Daniel a su amigo quien negó – no mal recuerdo van dos semanas y media – meditó este – bueno luego hablamos de eso, anda

Bien – sonrió este yéndose al baño

Como llegó a esto.

No lo sabía.

Un día Harry llegó casi agónico a la casa, venía herido, ensangrentado, solo fue un impulso que le llevo a ayudarle, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo llevó al interior de la casa. De eso ya ha pasado mucho agua por debajo del puente, y ahora solo trato de ayudarle a recuperar la vida que hace un buen tiempo su mejor amigo le había arrebatado.

No lo hacía por cobrar una fama después de que todo esto haya acabado, de buena forma, ni tampoco espero nada a cambio, solo se que tengo que seguir ayudándole en todo lo que este a mi alcance.

¿Estás seguro? – le preguntaron desde el baño – es lo mismo que utilice cuando estuvimos en la reunión con Remus en la casa de los gritos – le dijo

Es lo único que se me ocurrió – sonrió Daniel – además la idea no es llamar la atención, por ahora – bromeó

Tienes razón – susurró pensativo – bueno me voy o sino Remus me va a matar o arrepentir – dijo caminando hacia una chimenea – deséame suerte – sonrió este

No la necesitas – negó Daniel – solo es Hermione

Cierto – le sonrió este introduciéndose en la chimenea – gracias

Solo asentí la verdad es que no tenía porque darlas.

---------------------------------------

Es solo Hermione – habló Remus al lado de Harry por el pasillo que daba a la sala donde se realizaba la reunión

Lo mismo me dijo Daniel – contesto – y créeme que no me tranquilizo mucho – sonrió de forma nerviosa

Como quieras – le dijo este encogiéndose de hombros

Vamos muy lento – comentó apurando el paso – no quiero llegar tarde

Harry, espera – lo trato de alcanzar – hay algo que debes...

¡Diablos! – gritó este

Saber – susurró este en un suspiro – no otra vez – se dijo mientras llegaba donde estaba Harry, quien permanecía colgado de por las piernas

O no fallamos de nuevo – se maldijo un niño de cinco años mientras se sonreía – lo siento – se disculpo este mientras cortaba una pequeña cuerda

James no – le advirtió Remus al pequeño que ya había cortado la cuerda haciendo que Harry caiga al suelo de golpe – eso duele – se dijo

Lo siento – dijo el niño mientras sonreía – queríamos hacerlo con nuestro padrino, verdad padrino – miro a Remus quien desvió la mirada

¿Padrino? – susurró Harry frotándose la cabeza

Mire hacia todos los lados buscando a la persona que se hacía llamar padrino, pero no encontré nada, mire de nuevo a James quien miraba a Remus con una sonrisa, los mire de forma alternativa a cada uno de ellos, quizás el golpe hizo que escuchara mal pero ante la mirada de James y la mirada de Remus diciéndome un "disculpa", me di cuenta que no había escuchado mal.

Remus era el padrino.

Que sucede – preguntaron desde una puerta cercana – James otra vez – le regañaron

Fue un accidente – sonrió el niño de forma inocente – pensábamos que era Remus

Y tu hermana – dijo Hermione acercándose a su hijo

Esta allí – señalo el piso – mira – le dijo mientras empujaba a su mamá para que se alejara un poco – sale Jane – le dijo a su hermana que segundos más tarde salió de un pequeño escondite

No resultó – se quejo ella saliendo de allí

Siempre hay otro sábado – sonrió James al igual que su hermana quien asintió

Remus puedes llevártelos – pidió ella al licántropodo quien asintió en silencio mientras esquivaba las miradas de Harry – gracias – le sonrió para luego dirigirse hacia Harry quien aún estaba en el suelo – lo siento – dijo ella mientras le tendía la mano

No se preocupe – sonrió este – son niños – levantándose para luego seguir a Hermione, Remus le aviso

Así es – dijo ella – me envió una lechuza en la mañana – abriendo la puerta – pase

Gracias – susurró este ingresando a la sala donde habían dos personas más

Draco Malfoy.

Estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla mientras sonreía con esa arrogancia característica de él mientras que al otro lado de la mesa estaba otro hombre que se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

Los presentó – habló Hermione – él es James Evans y formara parte del primer escuadrón – le nombro – señor Evans – le llamo – él es Draco Malfoy – le señalo a lo que este extendió su mano lo cual Harry aceptó – primer escuadrón y subjefe del departamento – dijo – él es Terry Boot, capitán del segundo escuadrón

Terry Boot.

De todas las personas posibles nunca me imagine que sería él, trate de no asombrarme por lo que le extendí la mano la cual este la estrecho, luego de eso me senté mientras Hermione comenzaba a hablar

Hoy habrá una misión – comenzó ella – nos informaron que los mortifagos se reunirán en un bosque a las afuera de Londres, en un principio pensábamos ir el escuadrón entero es decir, diez aurores pero luego de discutirlo hemos decidido que solo iremos Draco, yo y usted, claro si esta en condiciones

Por supuesto – habló Harry

Bien – susurró ella para luego mirar a Boot – Terry necesito a la mitad de tu escuadrón por si las cosas se complican y acudan en cuanto reciban mi señal

No te preocupes Hermione – dijo este cruzándose de brazos

Y usted señor Evans – le miro – para asegurarme que esta listo...necesitare hacerle unas pruebas

¿Pruebas? – inquirió este sorprendido – si me disculpa vine aquí para ayudar no para hacer pruebas – sonrió este

Usted no decide aquí Evans – comentó Draco con su arrogancia de siempre – solo obedece ordenes y más aún si son de la jefa del departamento de aurores

De acuerdo – sonrió este mientras se acomodaba en su silla – que pruebas

Acompáñeme – le dijo ella mientras le hizo una señal a Draco para que este se levantara de su asiento y luego despedirse de Terry

Caminamos por el pasillo con Hermione al frente de nosotros.

Hermosa.

Tal como al recordaba hace cinco años, a pesar de estos años sigue siendo la misma de siempre, eso sí, tomándose cargos superiores con mucha seriedad, me sorprendió un poco que no me hubiera regañado porque en cierto modo quise desobedecerla pero bueno a lo mejor es porque aún soy un extraño para ella y los demás...

Sobre todo para Draco.

La verdad es que no me sorprendió verle allí después de todo ya sabía y tenía algo de información. Tampoco ha cambiado, no importa que tanto puedas conocerte o no, Draco Malfoy no tiene problemas en decirte las cosas, solo lo hace.

Quizás suene extraño pero realmente me tranquiliza mucho que Draco este en el escuadrón con Hermione, principalmente por que confió en él y se el cambio que ha tenido, que lastima que me di cuenta al compararle con el actuar de Ron.

Terry Boot.

Esa si que fue una sorpresa cuando lo presentó Hermione, la verdad es que no le había reconocido, pero aún y aunque este en el segundo escuadrón no me gusta, presiento algo extraño, tal vez es porque confió solo en pocas personas en su mayoría conocidas.

Llegamos – anunció Hermione parando el paso enfrente de una puerta – aquí será donde tendrá la prueba – dijo mientras abría la puerta

Era un salón mágicamente ampliado como una arena de duelos con algunos obstáculos, lo más seguro para practicar o algo así. Un extraño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al darme cuenta del lugar en que estamos y dudó si preguntar o no.

Un duelo – susurró Harry

Muy perspicaz Evans – comentó Draco detrás de él

Más o menos – contesto Hermione – es algo muy simple – comenzó – solo tiene que enfrentarnos nosotros, pasara ciertos obstáculos hasta llegar donde Draco donde tendrá que derrotarlo, si lo hace, seguirá hasta llegar donde mi.

Entiendo – dijo Harry – no hay problemas – contesto luego de un rato mientras sonreía

Comencemos de una buena vez – apuró Draco caminando hacia la arena – hay cosas más importantes que hacer

Lo mismo digo – habló este

No hay vuelta. A esto vine.

Aquí estoy.

Parado enfrente de estos obstáculos del departamento de aurores, para enfrentar a Draco y Hermione en un duelo, si lo logró, podré demostrar que puedo acompañarles en una misión que se realizara esta noche.

Empuño mi varita con fuerzas. Aquí veré si estoy recuperado de mis heridas.

Veo como Hermione da la señal lo cual indica que la prueba ha comenzado, corro a través de los obstáculos para llegar a mi primer objetivo; Draco.

Vamos Evans – le reta este mientras sonríe – trata de pasarme

Lo haré – susurró este apuntándole

Le lanzó un Expelliarmus pero este la repele protegiéndose para luego atacarme, ataque que esquivo con facilidad, mucha a decir verdad, pero luego me doy cuenta de que me tendió una trampa ya que esta detrás de mi

Rit...

¡Expeliiarmus! – le ataco Harry con rapidez haciendo volar a Draco unos metros más allá

Sigo el camino por los obstáculos hasta por fin encontrarme con mi último objetivo, Hermione quien ya me esperaba.

Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento ella me lanza un sorpresivo Expelliarmus que hace que caiga de espaldas unos metros más allá, tal y como lo había echo con Draco. Como puedo me incorporo del suelo con la espalda adolorida, pero antes de erguirme por completo a penas si alcanzó a evadir un rayo amarillo que alcanza mi hombro produciéndole un corte.

Diablos – susurró Harry adolorido – aunque no me sorprende – sonrió para luego atacarla

Protego – exclamo Hermione

Expelliarmus – insistió este recibiendo la misma respuesta de Hermione – Petrificus!

Me eche a correr mientras conjuraba el hechizo, Hermione volvió a defenderse pero esta vez fui más rápido y conjure un Bombarda que la hizo volar hacia el otro lado del salón, dejándome su varita en mis manos.

Estas bien – le preguntó Draco ayudándole

Si – le sonrió ella – muy bien pasaste la prueba – dirigiéndose a Harry quien sonrió mientras se tomaba el hombro – lo siento – le dijo – ven – le llamo mientras hacía aparecer una silla – siéntate

Gracias – susurró este

Sácate la camisa – le pidió ella con una cajita lo cual este obedeció

Voy por Remus – anunció Draco yéndose del lugar – nos vemos

Nos quedamos allí sin decir nada, la verdad es que me sorprendí cuando se ofreció a curarme pero luego de unos minutos comprendí que no solo era por eso.

No lo soy – dijo Harry de pronto – ni lo seré

Tengo que asegurarme – contesto ella con calma – puede que hayas venido con Remus pero aún así no es suficiente

Lo sé – dijo este mientras se exaltaba ante el alcohol

Disculpa – dijo ella – no es que desconfié de Remus ni nada de eso...solo que cualquier persona puede hacerse pasar por otra...en guerras anteriores hemos perdido a personas nuestras

Con Voldemort – inquirió este sin mirarle ya que estaba de espaldas – todos perdimos en esa guerra

No creo mucho – comentó ella – si no mal recuerdo nunca he escuchado de usted, por lo que deduzco que no es de aquí.

No, no lo soy – sonrió Harry al saber que a Hermione no se le iba ninguna – pero aún así perdí indirectamente cosas muy preciadas – sonrió con amargura esta vez visible para Hermione – sino mire mi espalda...un pequeño regalo del que una vez considere casi mi hermano

Era mortifago – preguntó ella limpiando algunas zonas lastimadas en la espalda

Hasta el día de hoy – comenzó Harry – no lo sé y créame – rió un poco – después de tantos años, ya no quiero una respuesta, y usted aún busca una respuesta, si mis cálculos son correctos James y Jane son hijos de Harry Potter – preguntó

Así es – sonrió ella con melancolía que evito ver Harry – aunque la verdad aún no hay una respuesta lógica

A veces la respuesta esta más cerca de lo uno cree – comentó este – tome esto en cuenta, siempre hay un testigo de los hechos, por muy insignificante que sea, este puede revelar una gran verdad para bien o para mal

Entiendo – susurró Hermione – listo – anunció

Gracias – le sonrió este – entonces la misión va – preguntó

Sí – dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta – vamos Remus le estará esperando señor Evans

James – corrigió este sonriendo – después de todo somos compañeros

James – sonrió ella – vamos

Solo asentí mientras le seguí ya había dado un gran paso en este camino que cada día sería más peligroso.

Salimos de allí para luego caminar por uno de los tantos pasillos de ese lugar, y luego de unos minutos llegar a una cafetería donde se encontraban Remus, Draco y los niños quienes estaban insertos en un mar de comida y dulces de todo tipo.

No es mi culpa – levanto las manos Draco en forma de inocencia – cuando llegué ya estaban así

Es cierto – habló James con migajas de galletas – pero nos dio juguito – sonrió haciendo sonreír a Harry – Hola – le saludo este

Hola – saludo Harry – como estás

Excelente – busco algo de su pantalón para luego mostrárselo a Harry – mira – le mostró la Snitch que la noche anterior le había regalado – la tengo conmigo todo el tiempo – le dijo

Me alegró mucho – sonrió este

Remus sabes que siempre arman un alboroto cuando vienen aquí – le regaño Hermione mientras limpiaba a su hija – y Draco se supone que vienes a buscarlos o no hacer peor las cosas – regaño al rubio quien se hundió aún más en su asiento – en serio, realmente no sé quien de los dos puede comportarse con un padrino

Padrino.

Esa palabra hizo que me acordara lo que había sucedido hace unas horas antes de insertarme en el escuadrón.

Remus era el padrino de mis hijos, era él, pero entonces porque metía Hermione en juego a Draco.

Mira – señalo James a Remus y Draco – Remus es mi padrino – comentó – y tío Draco es el padrino de Jane – completó haciendo que la pregunta de Harry quedara resuelta en ese mismo instante – es raro pero entretenido – sonrió este al igual que Harry

Es hora de irnos – anunció Hermione ante las protestas de sus hijos – tengo trabajo en la noche y se quedarán con el tío Ron ¿De acuerdo?

Queremos quedarnos – dijo Jane quien suplicaba al igual que James

Sí – apoyo James – nos portamos bien con los padrinos

No – dijo ella – además Draco también tiene trabajo en la noche y Remus no puede cuidarlos.

Por favor – suplicaron ellos mientras sonreían de inocente

Si quieres puedes dejarlos con Ginny – comentó Draco de pronto – sabes que allí se portan muy bien, además una vez Weasley nos dejo plantados y tuvimos que suspender la misión por su culpa

Opino lo mismo – apoyo Remus a su lado – es mucho mejor que se queden con Ginny, sabes que si retrasan esta misión por más tiempo el ministerio se volverá inquieto

Si lo sé – meditó Hermione mientras Harry miraba a cada uno de ellos de forma analítica, intuía que algo andaba mal – esta bien – aceptó ella ante el jubilo de sus hijos – solo por esta vez – sonrió

¡Bien! – gritaron ambos mientras se abrazaban a Draco quien solo reía – nos vamos ahora – preguntó James

Vamos padrino – sonrió Jane colgándose del cuello de su tan nombrado padrino – vamos ahora

Bien vamos – anunció este sonriendo mientras tomaba a ambos niños y los cargaba en sus brazos – vengo una hora Hermione – dijo a modo de despedida

Observe como Draco iba con los niños hacia la salida de cafetería mientras ellos conversaban de todas las cosas que harían en la casa de su padrino. Luego mire a Hermione quien ahora se sentaba en la mesa junto a Remus gesto que imite ya que no sabía nada más que hacer.

Lo más seguro es que ahora Ron se moleste – comentó Hermione en un suspiro – la otra vez lo hizo cuando le mencione que quería dejar a los niños contigo, no lo hice y los deje con él, al final nunca apareció.

Y tuvimos que suspender la misión por dos meses – continuó Remus – lo bueno es que ahora nada puede salir mal

Si tienes razón – murmuro ella mientras tomaba una galleta y se levantaba de su asiento – me voy – anunció – tengo algunos papeles que hacer, nos vemos en la noche James – le dijo a Harry quien asintió en silencio – nos vemos Remus

Nos vemos – se despidió este con la mano para luego mirar a su amigo quien no le miraba con buenos ojos - ¿Qué? – sonrió este a medias

----------------------------------

Espera, espera – le paro Harry una vez en la casa junto a Daniel, quien estaba en el sillón de forma tranquila escuchando todo con atención – me estás diciendo que tú y Draco son los padrinos de James y Jane

Sí – volvió a decir este ya cansado del interrogatorio – y James también te lo dijo

Sí lo sé – suspiro de forma cansada – solo que no se si es bueno o malo

¿Por qué? – preguntó Remus preocupado – no confías en nosotros

No es eso – dijo de pronto Daniel – solo que...Ron – explicó – al no tener un lazo más profundo con los hijos de Hermione, no sé – meditó este – al saber toda la verdad...podría hacerle algo a ellos.

Entiendo – susurró Remus

Lo que no entiendo – comenzó Harry nuevamente – es como Hermione no eligió a Ron..."supuestamente" era nuestro mejor amigo

Una semana antes – contó Remus – que Hermione diera a luz Ron salió de viaje por motivos de su club o algo así explico él y se ausentó casi un mes y ella decidió no esperarle y nos eligió Draco a y a mi, eso si, eso ocasiono que Ron se molestara y también sienta hasta el día de hoy cierto rencor conmigo y Draco, sobre todo con este último – sonrió

Me senté con pesar en el sillón al lado de Daniel, esto cada día se ponía peor, o más bien la actitud de Ron era cada vez más extraña.

En la cafetería – habló – mencionaron que Ron les había fallado una vez – inquirió este – y que había arruinado una misión

Parece que no prestaste atención – sonrió Remus – porque dijimos casi tres veces que Ron no había cumplido en cuidar de James y Jane mientras Hermione estaba fuera, muchas veces no llegaba a la hora por celebraciones y cosas de él.

Lo bueno es que esta misión si se concretara – menciono Daniel

Si – dijo Harry – estoy ansioso por saber quien es ese nuevo Lord

No te emociones – comentó – durante cuatro años hemos tratado de ubicarle

¿Cuatro años? – inquirió Daniel pensativo – un año después – susurró

Más o menos – dijo Remus – al año que se enfermo Dumbledore comenzaron a agruparse mortifago, y al año siguiente comenzaron los ataques y rumores de un nuevo Lord

Entiendo – susurró este de forma pensativa

Que piensas – pregunto Harry a su amigo quien solo negó

Solo cosas – le aseguró este sonriendo – te lo diré en cuanto confirme mis sospechas

De acuerdo – dijo este – bien, mejor me preparo ya va siendo hora – anunció mientras se levantaba de su asiento para luego desaparecer por las escaleras

-----------------------------------------

Holaaas! Antes de comenzar mi humilde disculpa por no prestar antecedentes en le primer capitulo.

Esta es una historia que escribi hace más de un año con una idea no muy clara y con el tiempo he ido puliendo poco a poco.

Quizás el tema de traiciones no este tan utilizado como uno cree, normalmente se lee entre bandos que se pasan al lado bueno y viceserva pero ( creo ) no se ha dado en tema de una amistad, por lo menos no me he encontrado con alguna historia que lo ejemplifique de manera tan explicita como intento hacerlo en lo mejor posible.

Solo espero que disfruten de esta historia en la cual se van a encontrar con situaciones en las cuales se van a preguntar muchas veces por las actitudes de Harry, pero allí no es para nada malo ponerse en un segundo en el lugar del moreno y preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera hecho ante esto o esta situación"

Por el momento no tengo nada más que decir...solo que disfruten la lectura que esta historia da para largo y tendido.

A pesar de que tengo capitulos avanzados, cualquier sugerencia o reclamo será bienvenido siempre y cuando se haga en el modo correspondiente.

Muchas gracias.

Ani D

PD: Para las escenas más tensas se les recomienda The Lord of the rings two towers – Réquiem a for dream, música que me inspiró muchas veces.


	3. Mi padre¿¿Vivo?

**TRAICIÓN.**

**Capitulo 03**

"**Mi padre...¿¿Vivo??"**

**Notilla; Ningún personaje es mío, excepto la historia, todo es de JK.Rowling**

Silencio.

Eso es lo que inundaba todo aquel bosque oscuro y casi tétrico que sin duda alguna haría que hasta el más experimentado auror temblara de miedo al imaginarse las extrañas criaturas que habitaban ese lugar. A cualquier auror experimentado.

Menos a ella.

Había pasado por cosas peores que ese bosque oscuro y pantanoso que no me dejaba caminar con sencillez además de la maleza que estaba a nuestro alrededor, ya casi una hora de intensa caminata para llegar al lugar de destino, destino que a cada paso que dábamos estaba más cerca.

Mire hacia mi derecha, allí estaba Draco Malfoy quien caminaba a paso firme por el terreno, este al verme solo sonrió dándome indicios que todo iba muy bien a lo cual solo le respondo con el mismo gesto; definitivamente ese hombre que camina a mi lado no es el niño mimado, presuntuoso y arrogante que solía ser cuando le conocí en Hogwarts, prácticamente lo dejo todo por su ahora esposa, dándole la espalda a su familia de sangre pura.

Ahora miró a mi izquierda.

James Evans.

Un excelente mago que por casualidad le conocí en un evento de su amigo Ron y luego veinte cuatro horas después es recomendado por Remus y minutos más tarde estuvimos conversando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Una extraña mezcla que por alguna razón me inspira confianza en aquel hombre que ahora lidia por soltarse de esa maleza sin resultado alguno que me hace sonreír.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó ella haciendo es que este desista de esa lucha en contra la maleza

Estoy bien – respondió en un susurro – solo que esta maldita maleza es...es...olvídelo – hizo un gesto con la mano para luego tomar su varita

No lo hagas – le freno Hermione acercándose a él al igual que Draco – no hay que llamar la atención, estamos cerca – le advirtió ella

De acuerdo – susurró este ayudado por Hermione – gracias – sonrió Harry una vez liberado – hace algún tiempo que camino en estas situaciones

Entonces no hubiera venido Evans – reprocho Draco al lado de Hermione quien le miro en forma de advertencia

Por como te deje en la mañana – comentó Harry con una sonrisa – no creo que estés en posición de replicar nada – soltó en forma arrogante mientras que Hermione miraba a una dirección más adelante

Así – retó este dando un paso hacia delante – veamos si ahora tienes suerte, Evans

Basta – susurró Hermione – no estamos aquí para pelear, lo digo en serio Draco – le informo al ver que este sonreía – y tú – viendo a Harry – solo te acepte por dos razones – señalo – la primera porque te recomendó Remus y la segunda porque pasaste la prueba ¿Entiendes?

Sí – susurró este un tanto apenado – lo siento

Bien – dijo ella – escuche algo allí adelante, así que sigamos con cuidado – murmuro

Solo asintieron mientras seguían a Hermione en silencio y la verdad es que tenía razón que a medida que se iban avanzando se iban escuchando voces cada vez más y más fuertes entre carcajadas y demás ruidos que hizo que Harry sintiera un leve escalofrío.

Al parecer ciertos cálculos no habían salido bien ya que supuestamente quedaríamos ubicados enfrente de ese misterioso Lord y no a sus espaldas mientras era rodeado por cerca de diez mortifagos quienes estaban arrodillados frente a él con las típicas marcaras de huesos que le cubría hasta la mitad del rostro. Nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos para evitar ser vistos y poder escuchar esa reunión.

Mi señor – habló uno de los mortifagos haciendo una leve reverencia – que haremos con los mortifagos que están en España – preguntó este – hemos recibido información que no han tenido resultados gratos...si me disculpa creo que lo mejor es decirle que se devuelvan

Solo yo puedo decidir que es lo mejor – habló este con una voz fuerte pero un tanto distorsionada que hizo que el mortifagos se doblara en si mismo – y ellos tienen una misión y la cumplirán...de lo único que se tienen que preocupar es de los aurores

Tiene un plan – preguntó uno que estaba apoyado en un árbol – esos aurores cada vez interfieren más señor

Lo sé – susurró este – tengo una idea, idea que por ahora no les comentaré

Demonios – susurró Draco desde el escondite – solo hablan en clave – refunfuño – esto no esta funcionando Hermione – le miro este preocupado

Tranquilo – le dijo ella – solo hay que esperar

No podemos hacerlo eternamente – apoyo a Draco, Harry – no estamos logrando nada

No vamos a actuar ahora – ordeno ella mirando a sus dos acompañantes quienes iban a protestar nuevamente cuando sienten un ruido detrás suyo

Porque – preguntó el mortifago a su señor quien sonrió

Quietos – escucharon los tres mientras sentían como una varita le topaba la nuca a cada uno de ellos

Hay compañía – finalizó este

Cada uno de los mortifagos se pararon de sus lugares con rapidez a la vez que sacaban sus varitas listas para atacar a quienes aparezcan por los arbustos, y lo iban a hacer de no ser porque los intrusos estaban bajo control.

El escuadrón alfa – susurró uno de ellos bajando la guardia

Señor – dijo uno de ellos según Harry el líder de aquel escuadrón – los encontramos husmeando – informo a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia a su señor quien se dio la media vuelta

Bien echo – habló este.

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta para sonreírnos con una sonrisa siniestra que por alguna razón la había visto antes. Apreté los dientes de rabia mientras entre Draco y yo tratábamos de proteger a Hermione quien a pesar de estar rodeada de mortifagos y estar frente a ese Lord mantenía una respiración tranquila y serena.

Mira quien tenemos aquí – comentó riendo mientras portaba una mascara sobre su rostro – un traidor...como estas Malfoy – le miró a través de la mascara – que bajo haz caído, traicionaste a tu familia y tu sangre...y por nada...pensé que eras más inteligente

Quien eres – preguntó este dando un paso hacia delante pero fue interceptado por el líder de aquel escuadrón quien le apunto con su varita – sácate la mascara – le retó

Todo a su tiempo – sonrió este para luego mirar a Hermione – o no mi querida jefe – rió este – el tiempo es muy importante...dime hace cuanto que murió el querido padre de tus hijos

¡Maldito! – gritó Draco no haciendo caso a la advertencia del mortifago quien le lanzo un Crucio

¡Draco! – gritaron ambos mientras este se revolvía del dolor sin gritar – estas bien – susurró Hermione a lo que este sonrió

Un nuevo pajarito – escucharon con una voz burlona – perdiste tu nido

Me lo arrebataron que es muy distinto – habló este parándose ya que estaba arrodillado ayudando a Draco – James Evans – se presentó con ironía

Evans – escupió este con vehemencia – me gustaría darte una bienvenida – sonrió – pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir – anunció mientras se daba la vuelta – escuadrón alfa por favor denle una despedida a los invitados, los demás retírense hasta una nueva oportunidad

Había desaparecido del lugar junto a los demás.

Entre los tres nos cubrimos las espaldas mientras éramos rodeados por unos quince mortifagos de ese denominado escuadrón alfa, con rapidez sacamos nuestras varitas para protegernos contra cualquier ataque, mire de reojo a Draco quien aún no se reponía de la maldición, luego mire a Hermione quien también miraba a Draco con preocupación, mientras que este solo murmuraba cosas y una de ellas era.

Porque no vienen – susurró este – los llamaste Hermione – le preguntó

Lo hice hace cinco minutos – le respondió ella mirando un lugar por el cual escapar – aún no llegar

Recuérdame matar a Terry – sonrió este – claro después de salir de esto

Tengo una idea – habló Harry – tengo un truco

Pues hazlo – dijo Draco

Reflexttor – gritó este justo cuando una gran ola de hechizos arremetieron contra ellos – funciono – sonrió satisfecho

Y ahora – preguntó Draco inquieto – no podemos aparecernos – le regaño – estamos muy lejos del radio Evans

Lo sé – sonrió Harry mirando a Hermione – llévate a Draco – pidió este y antes de que ella hablara dijo – esta muy mal después de la maldición, no te preocupes – sonrió este – con simples hechizos no me van a matar...

Pero – iba a protestar pero este negó

Hace mucho tiempo – contó Harry – alguien intento matarme y casi lo consiguió, y no fue de forma mágica, ellos – señalando a los mortifagos – no me pueden hacer nada, te lo prometo – aseguró este para luego sonreír ante el asentimiento de Hermione – suerte – dijo para luego apuntarse con su varita – Finite

Solo tome a Draco y comencé a correr con él a toda velocidad mientras detrás de nosotros se escuchaban explosiones, maldiciones, hechizos entre otras cosas, ningunos de nosotros miró hacia atrás, solo mantuvimos la mirada fija hacia delante asegurándonos de salir por completo de ese radio de veinte metros donde la protección del ese hechizo protector nos dejara aparecernos lejos de allí, más específicamente en el departamento de aurores donde Remus con recibió con preocupación al ver la herida que el crucio le había ocasionado a Draco en su brazo.

Y Ha..James – corrigió este tan rápido que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de su error – donde esta – preguntó

Nos dio tiempo para escapar – informó Hermione ayudando a Draco al igual que Remus quien no parecía muy convencido por la explicación – se quedó en ese lugar

¿Qué? – exclamo este entrando a una salita – y con ese Lord – preguntó

No – respondió Hermione dejando a Draco en manos de una enfermera de turno – ese Lord es mas astuto de lo que pensábamos – contó – tiene un escuadrón que llama alfa, eran cerca de quince que nos descubrieron cerca de allí, el líder de ellos ataco a Draco...Remus, sabe todo de nosotros, claro de menos de James – susurró ella ante un ligero de suspiro de Remus quien se tuvo que sentar en una silla cercana

Hay que ir a buscarlo – dijo este mirando a Hermione quien negó – no vas a dejarlo allí... – exclamó extrañado

Nos demoraríamos quince minutos – explicó ella también frustrada – y si llegar asemos allí y él ya allá escapado, caeríamos en una trampa y eso sería aún peor

Es cierto – se tomo la cabeza mientras intentaba hallar una solución – y Terry – preguntó – se supone que si algo salía mal, él y su escuadrón les iban a brindar apoyo – recordó

No se lo que paso – dijo ella – les envié la señal pero nunca llegaron – maldijo ella mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la salita – sino llega en media hora, les iremos a buscar – anunció mientras Remus asentía en silencio.

Era su culpa.

No debí aceptar nunca, debí negarme a pesar de que Harry se molestara conmigo, debí decirle o darle una segunda opción, nunca debí darle esperanzas de entrar a ese escuadrón.

Sabía que al integrarlo allí correría un gran peligro al estar frente a frente a ese nuevo Lord, se tendría que relacionar con Hermione y sus hijos. Yo sabía de antemano que ante cualquier percance, Harry no dudaría ni un segundo en tratar de proteger a Hermione y los suyos, lo sabía y aún así acepte hacer esto.

No me lo perdonaría nunca si algo malo le llegase a pasar a Harry, ya suficiente tenía con la muerte de James, Lily y Sirius. Miré la hora; ya son pasada las dos la madrugada, la poción multijugos de alta duración ya habría terminado, algo hizo clic en mi mente al darme cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle.

La poción había terminado su efecto.

Y que tal si le descubrieron en plena batalla y los mortifagos le reconocer y le avisan a ese nuevo Lord, que tal si le capturan o peor aún, si el plazo se cumple y lo vamos a buscar y le encontramos inconsciente con su forma normal, haciendo que no solo Hermione le reconozca sino también el escuadrón completo que son quince o más aurores

Demonios – susurró Remus mientras se levantaba de su asiento – la poción ya termino – se dijo dando vueltas

Siempre hay un plan B – le dijeron a sus espaldas haciendo que este se diera la vuelta

Harry – susurró este

No lo vi venir.

Solo que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con mi labio, que estaba con un leve corte, ahora sangrara por el puñetazo que me había regalado Remus quien me tomo del cuello de la túnica para decirme en un susurró

Te das cuenta de lo hiciste – le preguntó este sin quitarle la vista de encima – la poción ya había terminado y no me importa si tenías una de emergencia – interrumpió al ver que este iba a decir algo – hay veces en que me pregunto que si de verdad estás pensando bien las cosas

Daniel me ayudo – susurró este poniéndose serio mientras tomaba el brazo de Remus y lo sacaba con fuerza de su cuello – me trataron de matar a la forma muggle y no lo consiguieron y no lo van a hacer de la forma mágica, ahora – pasando por el lado de Remus – tengo que ver a Hermione y a Draco

James – le llamo este a sus espaldas – procura que esta venganza no derrame mucha sangre y no de forma equivocada – le aconsejó

No le hice caso.

Solo seguí caminando hacia la salita donde estaba Draco siendo atendido y un poco más allá Hermione sentado en un de los sillones, mientras miraba un punto fijo.

Lo atiendo – le preguntaron haciendo que tanto Hermione como Draco me miraran

James – exclamo Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento para darle un abrazo que hizo a Harry temblar – estas bien – le pregunto preocupada

Sí – sonrió este mientras era llevado a otra camilla – solo un rasguño

Como te hicieron eso – preguntó ella al ver el labio del auror partido – parece un puñetazo – mirándole

Algo así – rió este – digamos que uno de ellos se aburrió de jugar con la varita pero por suerte pude escapar y aparecerme aquí – explico

Entiendo – susurró ella – todos escaparon – preguntó ella a lo que Harry asintió sonriendo ante el desconcierto de Hermione - ¿Qué?

Alcance a arrebatarle esto a uno de ellos – comentó Harry sacando de su bolsillo una pañoleta roja – lo tenían en su brazo derecho – contó – el líder posee una dorada

Es como un instintivo – murmuro Hermione extendiendo la pañoleta – no tiene nada, pero sin duda alguna es un instintivo parar ese escuadrón alfa

Alfa significa principio – comentó Draco con su brazo vendado – o primeros – mirando a Hermione quien asintió – por la fuerza que poseen hay que suponer que son los primeros mortifagos que se reunieron en torno a ese Lord hace cuatro años

Hay que averiguar más – dijo Hermione – poco a poco – mirando a Draco quien ya se iba a parar de la camilla – ahora tenemos que descasar, se quedan aquí – les advirtió a ambos quienes asintieron – nos vemos mañana – se despidió Hermione – gracias – sonrió a James

De nada – sonrió este mientras era atendido

-----------------------------------

Me aparecí en la casa cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, no quería despertar a nadie y por eso no utilice la red "Flú" que era más escandalosa. Pensé en encontrarme en una sala a oscuras pero equivoque cuando vi una tenue luz que alumbraba uno de los sillones del salón.

Ron – susurró mientras ponía una mano en el pecho – me asustaste

Lo siento – susurró este – solo me preocupe por la hora y al no ver a los niños

Están con Ginny – explicó ella encendiendo las luces – esta misión era muy importante y no pude ubicarte

Llegue temprano – dijo Ron parándose de su asiento – y como les fue – preguntó

Más o menos – sonrió ella con cierta nostalgia – lastimaron a Draco y el nuevo auror por un pelo y no sale vivo

Tienen un nuevo auror – preguntó este sonriendo – vaya comienzo

Es el joven que te reto en el estadio ayer – comentó ella yendo a la cocina sin ver como Ron apretaba los puños con fuerza – por suerte no le paso nada

Que bien – habló este aparentando alivio – bueno creo que lo mejor es que descanses – le sonrió al estar frente a ella – si quieres mañana voy por niños casa de Ginny, después de todo es domingo

No te molestes – le dijo ella subiendo las escaleras seguido de Ron – es mejor estén allí además así aprovechan de ver a Molly

Entiendo – dijo este siguiéndola por el pasillo – y tú, que vas a hacer mañana – le preguntó en el umbral de la puerta de Hermione – vas al ministerio

Tengo que hacerlo – contó ella – tengo que asegurarme que Draco y James están bien, además por ellos salí sin ningún rasguño, no te preocupes tanto Ron – al ver que este iba a decir algo – ahora buenas noches, nos vemos dentro de unas horas – sonrió

Nos vemos – se despidió de ella a la vez que cerraba la puerta

Me apoye en la puerta en cuanto la cerré.

De un momento a otro las conversaciones con Ron me inquietan hasta tal punto que no se sabía con certeza si era verdaderamente Ron quien me esta hablando.

Había cambiado.

Desde que salimos de Hogwarts o más bien desde antes, desde que murió Harry, él ha cambiado, rara vez hace sus bromas o se ríe, muchas veces esta de mal humor, se encierra en su cuarto donde tiene largos pergaminos que él dice que son estrategias de Quidditch muy privadas porque son del equipo.

Pero sin duda alguna su cambio se consolido el mes que estuvo fuera por asuntos de su equipo, el mes donde nacieron James y Jane. En un principio pensé que era un tanto el resentimiento que tenía hacia Remus y Draco, pero conforme paso el tiempo, me di cuenta que era algo más, algo que hasta el día de hoy no descifro.

Podemos hablar – preguntó Remus entrando a una habitación donde descansaba Harry quien asintió en silencio

No es necesario que te disculpes – susurró este una vez que Remus llegó a su lado – te entiendo

No lo creo – dijo este sentándose – Harry se lo que sientes...

Ese es el problema – le interrumpió este mirándole fijamente – no sabes como me siento, no sabes la angustia que se siente que la persona a quien tu considerabas como un hermano de un momento a otro te apuñale – soltó con amargura – no sabes lo que se siente ver al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de tu amigo con un puñal con tu sangre al tiempo que tu te desplomas en el suelo, mientras te preguntas ¿Por qué?

Si tienes razón – sonrió Remus de igual forma – tal vez no me apuñalaron como a ti pero si de forma literal...Colagusano – soltó este al ver la duda de Harry – traiciono a tus padres, Sirius y a mi, hizo que por casi doce años culpara a una persona inocente y tú más que nadie lo sabe

Que paso con él – preguntó Harry al darse cuenta no sabía nada de él desde que se anunció que había sido uno de los tantos mortifagos que había escapado vivo de la guerra – esta muerto – inquirió

No – susurró este – no sabemos nada de él hace cinco años

No alcanzo a agregar nada más por en un segundo Harry saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación casi corriendo al tiempo que Remus hacía lo mismo.

A donde vas – le preguntó este alcanzándole – estás herido

Estoy bien – susurró este caminando de prisa hasta la enfermería donde estaba Draco ya casi quedándose dormido – Draco – le llamo haciendo que este pegara un bote

Demonios – exclamo este sobresaltado – que quiere Evans – menciono mirándole de mala gana

Necesito los expedientes donde están registrados los mortifagos que escaparon de la última guerra hace cinco años – dijo casi de carrerilla

Pregúntale a Remus, él...

No pudo terminar porque Harry ya se lo llevaba arrastras de la enfermería ante la mirada desconcertada de Draco quien arqueó una ceja al ver la extraña escena de esos dos aurores.

Llévame – apresuro Harry a su amigo empujándole – donde están esos papeles

Harry son las casi las cuatro de la madrugada – informo este siendo arrastrado por Harry – y debes descansar

No ahora – contesto este – vamos

Esta bien – aceptó este

Casi volaron por los escaleras con un Remus casi sin aire ya que era arrastrado por Harry quien a pesar de estar visiblemente agotado no paraba de su subir las escaleras casi corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo por donde siguieron hasta llegar a la última puerta donde con letras doradas decía "Expedientes"

Abre – susurró Harry a Remus quien asintió en silencio mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo para luego lanzar un hechizo

Ya esta – susurró Remus mientras Harry entraba a la oficina llena de estantes con miles y miles de carpetas y pergaminos – son los de la derecha – señalo este sentándose exhausto en una silla

Estos – preguntó este señalando un estante lo cual su amigo solo asintió

No creo que encuentres nada – comentó este mientras Harry revolvía las carpetas – algunos mortifagos por su edad ya deben estar muertos y escaparon cerca de treinta o cuarenta en esa guerra

Lo sé – susurró Harry – solo tengo que sacarle su edad actual – dijo apartando carpetas en dos grupos de forma ágil – listo, solo necesito saber quienes están desaparecidos y quienes están capturados

Es esa primera carpeta Harry – señalo Remus apuntando una que estaba en el primer montón – te va a tomar toda la noche

Entonces pasare toda la noche – sonrió este mientras se acomodaba en una silla y comenzaba su labor

Desperté sobresaltado.

Al tiempo que me incorporaba de la cama de la enfermería, giré para ver en el velador de la derecha un pequeño reloj que me indicaba que eran las ocho y me lo demostraba la luminosidad de la habitación. Me tome el pecho mientras sentía como los latidos de mi corazón estaban a mil por hora por el sueño que había que tenido.

No miento.

No era un sueño

Era un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo que nunca antes se había echo presente. Hasta ahora. Fue cuando había terminado la guerra contra Voldemort y todo parecía volver a la normalidad en el colegio, yo caminaba por el pasillo que daba hacia la torre de Gryffindor para ver si me encontraba con mi ahora esposa, Ginny, estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina, cuando sucedió. Una fuerte punzada en mi pecho hizo que me doblara de dolor mientras me tomaba el lado izquierdo donde estaba mi corazón que parecía partirse en dos. El dolor era tan fuerte que me quito el oxigeno de mis pulmones por lo que no pude pedir ayuda, me estaba mareando debido al que el dolor era cada vez más fuerte y una extraña sensación de tristeza me estaba inundando pero luego de unos segundos, los más largos de mi vida, tanto el dolor como las sensaciones desaparecieron.

Me quedé sentado en el suelo mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra el muro para tratar de recuperarme un poco y aspirar el oxigeno que poco a poco volvía a mis pulmones. Luego de recuperarme cambie me rumbo hacia la enfermería donde no me encontraron nada anormal.

Poco a poco ese recuerdo se había desvanecido de mi mente hasta ahora, ahora que vuelvo a experimentar esas sensaciones de ahogo, tristeza y dolor. Y si me pongo a pensar detenidamente eso paso el día en que Harry murió.

Que extraño – susurró Draco mientras salía de la cama para luego vestirse y salir de allí rumbo al departamento de Aurores..

Ya algunos funcionarios caminaban por el lugar con tazas de cafés, porque a pesar de ser un día hermoso, la mañana estaba bastante helada, por lo que yo mismo tuve que abrocharme la túnica para repeler el frío.

Tome el ascensor para llegar al departamento y luego subir algunas escaleras donde estaba la oficina donde se guardaba cada expediente de algún mortifagos o persona de dudoso comportamiento. La verdad es que no me gustaba ese lugar ya que allí se encontraba un pasado oscuro y lleno de dolor para muchos aurores, por lo que muy pocos funcionarios iban allí para sacar algunas carpetas, leerlas y luego guardarlas lo más rápido posible.

No puedo creer que aún estén aquí – susurró este mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta semiabierta – que haces Evans

Un James Evans alzó la mirada para verme con una ceja levantada al tiempo que sonreía de forma despreocupada. Definitivamente ese sujeto no me gustaba nada en un principio, un tanto arrogante y superior a los demás, pero luego de ayer, solo le podía considerar con un "Aceptable"

Digamos que tengo la solución – sonrió este cruzándose de brazos – estos son los mortifagos del famoso escuadrón alfa – dijo allegándole un montón de carpetas agrupadas

Y como lo sabe – inquirió este sentándose en una silla – son más de veinte mortifagos quienes escaparon de esa guerra

Si, pero los separe – sonrió este de forma sencilla – primero en dos grupos, uno que no eran más de diez que ya estaban muertos y los treinta los volví a separar en dos grupos más, en capturados y desaparecidos pero no muertos, capturados son quince que en su mayoría tienen cuarenta años y los otros mortifagos desaparecidos están cerca de los treinta años y son quince – sonrió - ¿Se hace alguna relación?

Alfa – susurró Draco revisando las carpetas dándole la razón a James

Solo dos de ellos tiene la edad de Remus – comentó este de forma seria a lo cual Draco le miró de forma inquisitiva – mira las últimas carpetas

Y así lo hice.

Pase de forma rauda hasta las últimas carpetas que me había dicho Evans, cuando las tuve entre mis manos, dudé, abrí la primera con cuidado al tiempo que la fotografía que Colagusano se hacía presente mientras que el timbre de "Desaparecido" resaltaba sobre dicha fotografía. Cerré con cuidado esa carpeta mientras que con las manos temblorosas tome la segunda.

Tenía que enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

Así que la abrí con decisión mientras deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la foto de ese hombre estuviera en la lista de muertos, aunque en vida ya lo estaba para él.

Su padre. Lucius Malfoy estaba vivo y desaparecido

Tristeza y rabia.

Eso es lo que pude apreciar en los ojos de Draco al ver esa carpeta que a mi también me dio pena ver, era obvio que Draco tenía la sombra de su padre sobre él, que aún tenía la incertidumbre de que si estaba vivo o muerto.

Estás bien – susurró este al ver que Draco no decía nada

Sí – susurró mientras cerraba la carpeta – así que estos son los mortifagos de ese escuadrón – sonrió con arrogancia al tiempo que se tomaba su hombro donde la noche anterior le había llegado la maldición – es él líder – se dijo

No sabemos – trato de tranquilizar este – aún...

No le conoces – interrumpió este de golpe mientras se levantaba de su asiento – no sabes lo que es capas de hacer por poder y ahora que se que esta vivo, tengo aún más ganas de luchar que antes

Se que no le conozco – le dijo este haciéndole parar en el umbral de la puerta – pero no puedes actuar sin pensar antes

No pienso buscarle – habló este dándole la espalda – lo esperare, de lo contrario podría dañar a mi familia o incluso a Hermione – sonrió ahora mirándole – por cierto...gracias por ayudarme y ayudarle

Dicho eso Draco desapareció de su vista al tiempo que por el umbral de la puerta aparecía Remus quien tenía dos tazas de cafés en sus manos.

Ha cambiado mucho – resolvió Remus ante la mirada de Harry – ya no es el niño arrogante y que conociste en Hogwarts

Eso lo sé – sonrió este recibiendo la taza de café – incluso me ayudo junto a Hermione a derrotar a Voldemort

Si – sonrió este también – pero su cambio no se detuvo solo allí, después que termino el colegio se caso con Ginny y renunció a todo, se acerco a la familia Weasleys a pesar de las peleas con Ron, también se hizo amigo de Hermione y más aún cuando se supo que estaba embarazada cosa que molesto mucho a Ron

Y no me extraña – comentó Harry apoyado en el respaldo de la silla

Luego se supo de algunos desaparecidos y muertos – continuo Remus – Draco quiso y asumió con total libertad que su padre estaba muerto, aunque creo que siempre supo que eso no era cierto y ahora lo confirma – sonrió este – creo que yo también quise creer que Colagusano estaba muerto

No es culpa de nadie – susurró Harry pensativo – aún queda un poco de ese pasado – sonrió con amargura mientras se tomaba un último sorbo de su taza – voy a casa – anunció parándose del asiento – dile a Hermione sobre las carpetas

¿Qué carpetas? – preguntaron desde la puerta haciendo que ambos hombre pegaran un salto

Nos quieres matar – preguntó Harry sujetándose de la mesa – ya anoche pase un susto – bromeó este ante la mirada de su "jefa" – lo siento – susurró poniéndose serio

Que sucede – preguntó nuevamente entrando a la oficina

Bueno – comenzó Harry dando un suspiro en donde sería en una larga historia por contar...

En casa.

Salí de la chimenea con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, aunque lo más seguro que si hubiera venido alguna visita ya se hubiera tropezado con los juguetes que estaban regados por toda la sala, era una suerte que él conocía esa pequeña maña de esos niños.

Subí las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso; en la primera puerta a la derecha estaba el baño, por lo que seguí hasta la primera puerta a la izquierda, en donde la abría con cuidado para poder asomarse un poco al interior.

Como lo imagine.

Un desorden.

Y la verdad no me sorprende por lo que dirige mi mirada hacia las camas, donde en una de ellas esta mi hija; Natalie de cuatro años y mi ahijada Jane de cinco, parecen unos ángeles durmiendo aunque cuando se ponen activas, ellas junto a James, su ahijado y su pequeño hijo Josh de dos años son un paquete de travesuras, trastadas y alguna que otra explosión.

Da miedo imaginar cuando coincidan en Hogwarts – susurró este sonriendo a la vez que caminaba hacia la puerta de al lado.

Peor.

Si al lado era un desorden aquí era un revoltijo de juguetes y cosas pegajosas, pero aún así quiero mucho a ese cuarteto, sobre todo a mis hijos.

Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta para ahora dirigirme a la habitación del fondo en donde no es necesario abrir la puerta ya que esta abierta por lo que me asomo con cuidado para ver en el interior de la habitación donde alguien me espera.

Mi esposa.

Ginny.

Estaba sentada en la cama mientras leía un libro, libro que dejo de lado al verme entrar en la habitación.

Estás bien – preguntó ella abrazando a Draco quien hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se tomaba el brazo – que paso – preguntó preocupada

Un hechizo – susurró este sonriendo – no te preocupes ya lo trataron – anunció al ver que ella le arrastraba hasta sentarlo en la cama mientras ella iba hacia un velador

Parece que sigue abierta – dijo ella llegando a su lado con una cajita – quítate la túnica – pidió a lo que este solo asintió en silencio – lo supuse – susurró al ver la herida de su esposo – como están todos – preguntó ella

Bien – respondió Draco haciendo un gesto de dolor ante la poción que estaba aplicando Ginny – el nuevo auror nos ayudo bastante

Tiene un nuevo auror – preguntó ella buscando una venda en la caja – el último auror no duro ni un mes

Pues este parece que va a durar mucho – comentó pensativo – lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de Terry – mascullo – nos dejo botados sin el plan de ayuda, si no hubiera sido por el nuevo auror, Hermione y yo estaríamos en San murgo

Paso algo más – preguntó Ginny al ver a su esposo hablar con cierto desprecio y no precisamente por lo sucedido con Terry

No – negó este bajando la mirada ante la insistencia de Ginny

No me mientas Draco – le dijo ella ajustando el vendaje – te conozco y se que algo más paso en esa misión, descubrieron quien era el nuevo Lord – preguntó ante la negación de este

Ginny – dijo en un suspiro haciendo que ella se sentara a su lado en la cama – hay un escuadrón formado por quince mortifagos que sobrevivieron a la guerra anterior, los demás murieron y por unos papeles que hayamos esta mañana, uno de ellos es Colagusano – habló este tomando a Ginny de los hombros – y el líder de ese grupo y el causante de esta herida – señalando su brazo con el cabeza – es mi padre – termino en un susurró – Lucius esta vivo

Un abrazo.

Eso es lo único que sentí por parte de Ginny al acabar el relato, sentí como su calor se impregnaba al mío dándole un sentimiento de paz que hace poco había perdido ante la noticia de James.

Solo atine a abrazarla con la misma intensidad que ella mientras le susurraba que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien y que eso corría por cuenta mía.

No iba a permitir que la presencia de mi padre instaurara un ambiente de miedo mi familia, como le había dicho antes a James, no pensaba buscarle, no iba a ir tras de él, solo esperaría que él apareciera.

Te pudo haber echo algo – susurró ella entre el abrazo

No lo hizo – susurró este de vuelta – y lo va a hacer porque no le pienso buscar, no quiero que ni tú y los niños salgan lastimados

¡James! – gritaron desde el pasillo haciendo que ambos se separaran el tiempo que sonreían – despertaron – susurró Draco sonriendo mientras se acomodaba el túnica

Lo sé – sonrió Ginny caminando hasta la puerta donde al abrirla cuatro niños pasaron de forma rauda hasta llegar donde Draco

¡Llegaste! – gritaron los cuatro mientras se colgaban de este – papi James y Josh nos despertaron con una cosa pegajosa – acuso su hija con las manitas alrededor del cuello de papá

No es cierto padrino – saltó James en la cama – ellas – señalando a las chicas – nos metieron dulce que sabían feo – acuso

Digle algo papi – dijo su hijo

Diría algo si lo soltasen – comentó Ginny al ver que los cuatro niños tenían prácticamente aplastado a Draco quien agradeció con la mirada a su esposa

Como esta mamá – preguntó Jane

Esta muy bien – respondió este sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en la cama

Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su padrino – comentó alguien llegando a la habitación. – se suponía que debías quedarte en la enfermería

Niños – habló Ginny acercándose a ellos – vamos abajo a recoger lo que dejaron tirado ayer – propuso a lo que estos asintieron mientras Draco solo le agradeció con la mirada – vamos

Los cuatro niños saltaron de la cama mientras salían corriendo de la habitación seguidos de Ginny quien cerró la puerta dejando a solos a Draco y Hermione, esta última acercándose hasta la cama para luego sentarse en una silla cercana.

Esta vivo – susurró Hermione – Lucius Malfoy esta vivo

Lo sé – respondió este de igual manera – y por ello que...quiero pedirte un favor

Que cosa – inquirió ella

Sácame de la misión – dijo Draco mirando fijamente a su amiga quien cambio su semblante de preocupación a enojo

No necesitaba saberlo.

La conocía desde años y no necesitaba saber cuando estaba molesta y este era uno de esos momentos.

Estas loco – habló ella parándose de la silla – te golpeaste la cabeza o que – le preguntó caminando de lado a lado

No quiero seguir – habló este de forma tranquila

Estas escapando – preguntó Hermione mientras le miraba de forma fija – estas escapando – repitió – no me digas que les tienes miedo ahora después de cinco años en que lo creíste muerto

¡No esta muerto! – exclamo este incorporándose de la cama para quedar enfrente de ella – Hermione, las cosas han cambiando, hace cinco años, no tenía una familia, ahora la tengo y no pienso arriesgarla por él...aún no me acostumbro a la idea de algún día decirle a mis hijos que su abuelo era mortifagos y no quiero decirles que murió por mi culpa

¡No es tu culpa! – gritó ahora Hermione tomándole del brazo mientras una mueca de dolor se hacía presente en Draco – y no es culpa de nadie, Draco, tienes una vida completamente diferente a la de un Malfoy y aunque no me creas tu padre debe estar feliz porque no seguiste su camino

¿Feliz? – escupió con sarcasmo – si claro debe estar feliz que su propio hijo lo traiciono y por lo feliz que esta me dio este regalo – se soltó de forma brusca al tiempo que señalaba su vendaje – lo siento – susurró volviéndose a sentar – de verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo, no puedo seguir con esto.

De acuerdo – susurró Hermione – veré que puedo hacer – le dijo – nos vemos

Con un gesto se despidió Draco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación con calma, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Draco a sus espaladas le dijo.

Estoy seguro que Harry tomaría la misma decisión – comentó – él querría protegerles, te lo aseguro

Yo también – sonrió Hermione sin que este le viera mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta para luego abrirla y salir por ella

No sé si es lo correcto.

Solo sé que él volverá a buscar a venganza.

Y cuando eso pase.

Estaré listo para defender

A mi familia.

Holaaaaaaas!!!!!

Gracias por sus comentarios que siempre son un apoyo extra para escribir.

Me agrada saber que la historia les ha gustado a pesar de que la lectura en veces puede ser algo engorrosa pero solo con algo practica sabran ubicarse dentro del contexto de cada escena……

Con respecto a que esta misma puede ser o no un tanto "irreal" y todo eso…..si, puede ser, pero considere interesante este tipo de historia…

Voy a tratar de contestar algunos Review lo antes que pueda…..estoy un poco corto de tiempo y por eso las demoras de contestación. A pesar de que no se puede ser (creo). Alguien de ustedes creo ya tiene una pequeña llave con respecto de cierto personaje si en algo les ayuda…….los conectores son muy utiles en muchos casos.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este tercer capitulo que se acerca un poco a Draco en quien ha habido una pequeña "reformación" y poco a poco se darán cuenta que h sido un gran apoyo para Hermione cuando Harry había sido "asesinado" por Voldemort cuando realidad fue nuestro pelirrojo.

Nada mas que decir solo que pronto colgare el cuarto capitulo……..

Nos vemos y muchas gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios


	4. El día en que todo se perdió

**TRAICIÓN.**

**Capitulo cuatro**

"**El día en que todo se perdio"**

**Nada es mío (bueno la historia, si.). personajes de JK Rowling.**

Tensión.

Eso era lo que se percibía en el aire de aquella sala de reuniones del departamento de Aurores, sala de reuniones en donde en una larga mesa se dividían dos personas.

Y yo.

Como referí de esa pelea de miradas asesinas y frías, bien dice el dicho, que si las miradas matarán, varios Aurores no alcanzarían a hacer su testamento de lo rápido que hubieran muerto, y como único culpable.

James Evans o Harry Potter.

-A que hora llega Hermione – preguntó Remus para tratar de deshacer esa tensión que se había instaurado la sala, ya hace media hora

-Fue donde Malfoy – comentó Terry en el extremo de la mesa – siempre han sido Buenos Amigos – comentó sonriendo de lado

Y estalló

-¡No hables así! – golpeó Harry la mesa al tiempo que Terry también se levantaba – ¡Tú menos que nadie debe alzar la voz¡después de lo que hiciste!

-¡Ya di mis explicaciones Evans! – gritó este - ¡y no voy a permitir que me hables así, solo porque estás en el primer escuadrón! – le retó

-¡Quieres que te demuestre porque llegué allí! – le retó ahora este sacando su varita al igual que Terry al tiempo que rodeaba la mesa con astucia.

-¡Alto! – les paro Remus levantándose mientras se ponía en medio de ambos quienes se apuntaban con sus varitas – somos compañeros de trabajo, con quienes debemos poner todas nuestras fuerzas es en contra de los mortifagos no entre nosotros – les recordó

-Pues eso no debes recordármelo a mi precisamente – habló Harry sin quitar su vista de encima de Terry

-Pues recuerda entonces – comentó este sonriendo – que tengo mucha más experiencia en duelos que tú y por tanto soy tu superior Evans

-Que dices – dijo este acercándose a Terry sin éxito ya que Remus le había atajado en el intento

-Tranquilízate – susurró este – no cometas una locura

-Ya suficientes traiciones he recibido – susurró Harry soltándose de Remus – para ahora recibir otra y más encima de él – señalando de forma despreciativa a Terry

-Disculpen – dijeron al tan solo entrar a la sala – tuve unos contratiempos – se disculparon

-No te preocupes Hermione – dijo Remus sentándose al igual que Harry y Terry, este último más alejado de todos

-Antes de comentar lo sucedido en la misión de ayer – comenzó mirando de reojo a Terry – necesito hacerle un anuncio que luego en el receso se lo comunicaré oficialmente a todo el departamento – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – Draco Malfoy queda fuera de las misiones en donde se involucre al nuevo Lord, solo nos ayudara en la parte teórica de las estrategias y eso

-Lo decidiste tú – preguntó Harry con el presentimiento de que había algo más

-No – respondió ella en un suspiro – él tomo una decisión muy personal...y lamentablemente no pude hacerle cambiar de opinión – comentó mientras abría una carpeta – ahora – dijo – que paso ayer – preguntándole ahora a Terry quien solo se acomodo en su asiento

-Nos descubrieron – comenzó este – y nos dejaron inconscientes por cerca de una hora más o menos, cuando despertamos, y por precaución bajamos hasta el lugar donde estarían reunidos pero allí ya no había nadie, solo una fogata bastante fría, luego de eso tuvimos caminar mucho para salir fuera del radio del hechizos para poder aparecernos aquí en el ministerio, donde supimos que Draco y Evans estaban heridos y tú en tu casa – termino de explicar Terry de forma convincente

-Entiendo – susurró Hermione ante la mirada incrédula de Harry – puedes retirarte – le otorgo a lo que este asintió con una sonrisa – y Terry – llamándole a sus espaldas – que no se vuelva a repetir – advirtió

-No te preocupes Hermione – respondió este – no volverá a suceder – le aseguro – confía en mi – le dije para luego salir de allí con tranquilidad.

No lo entendía

Y es que no quería entenderlo

Se notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia que Terry mentía o por lo menos que ocultaba algo, claro era muy convincente su historia, pero tanto así como para convencer a Hermione, ni siquiera yo puedo decirle una sola mentirilla, como puede hacerlo Terry entonces.

-Remus – llamo Hermione sin mirarle – puedes avisarle a Eric para que vigile a Terry – le pidió

-Claro – susurró este levantándose de su lugar para salir del salón

Me equivoque.

Aún nadie puede mentirle a Hermione

-Renunció por su padre – preguntó Harry levantándose de su asiento

-Sí – susurró Hermione a lo que este sonrió con ironía

-Cobarde – susurró este sonriendo mientras se paseaba por el salón – eso es lo que es

-No le conoces – le dijo ella mirándole – su decisión va más allá de que es por su padre o no...

-Es cierto – dijo Harry con calma – no le conozco, pero pensé conocerle cuando recién supo que su padre estaba vivo, dijo lucharía Hermione – contó este – aún más que antes y no lo sé...ahora comunica que se retira de las misiones...eso para mi es cobardía, un maldito hurón cobarde – soltó de pronto al tiempo que se daba la vuelta hacia una de las ventanas ya que se le había escapado "hurón" cosa que Hermione no pudo evitar mirarle.

-¿Hurón? – preguntó ella a sus espaldas – como sabías que a Draco le decían hurón hace años – inquirió de forma curiosa

-Le dicen hurón – le miro este haciéndose el desentendido – no lo sabía – se excuso – pero el sobrenombre le queda muy bien – sonrió este para luego cambiar el tema – y que vas a hacer ahora – le preguntó este tomando unas carpetas suyas – tenemos un hombre menos y Draco era muy importante en el escuadrón

-Tengo una idea – comentó Hermione pensativa – aunque es muy difícil que acepte

-Sea quien sea – comenzó ahora sonriendo Harry dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – lo necesitamos – confesó

-Si lo sé – dijo ella a sus espaldas – solo que este auror nunca ha ejercido como tal y es muy difícil de convencer

-Ni que se crea muy famoso – bromeó este a punto de abrir la puerta

-Más o menos – susurró ella a sus espaldas – es jugador de Quidditch.

---------------------------

-¡Ron es auror! – gritó Harry una vez llegó a la casa – porque demonios no me lo contaste – exclamo riñendo a su amigo

-No creí que era algo importante – se defendió Daniel sentando en el escritorio mientras veía a su amigo caminar de lado a lado – además la misma Hermione te lo dijo, nunca ha ejercido como auror – le recordó

-Es de Ron de quien estamos hablando – señalo este – la persona que casi me asesino, que escondió toda evidencia incluso envenenando a Dumbledore, y casi mató, y me dices que es no es importante – le miro – Daniel, algún día tendré que enfrentarme a él y puede que sea de forma mágica y muggle a la vez...un auror tiene una formación especial tanto mágica como física y eso es mucho decir

-Lo siento – susurró este apenado – no quería ocultarte nada

-Pero lo hiciste – le interrumpió este – Ron perfectamente puede matarme en un duelo...solo por Remus estoy en el departamento porque en realidad yo no soy auror y eso tú y yo lo sabemos - mirándole

-Si tienes razón – se paro de su asiento para encararle – pero eres mucho más fuerte que Ron...es cierto él tiene una formación mágica más avanzada que tú, pero tienes la ventajas que conoces sus debilidades – le animo

-Y él las mías – susurró este esquivando la mirada de Daniel – no precisamente mágicas – le miro ahora – entiendes Daniel, si él forma parte del escuadrón será un gran problema, ya suficiente teníamos con que Hermione y mis hijos vivieran junto a él...

-La única manera de revertir esto – comenzó Daniel – es que trates de hablar con Draco y convérsele que vuelva

-No lo sé – se revolvió el cabello Harry clara señal de desesperación – es difícil convérsele cuando se "supone" – haciendo comillas con los dedos – que no le conozco

Era cierto.

Se suponía que James Evans no conocía a Draco Malfoy y más cuando solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Harry había ingresado al escuadrón.

Pero teníamos que encontrar una solución a este problema que se nos había presentado, estábamos conciente del gran obstáculo que sería Ron al entrar al escuadrón, no por el miedo que descubran a Harry sino más bien porque este, prácticamente le había dejado en ridículo frente a todos en ese duelo entre "buscadores" cuando después de cinco años Harry volvía a ver cara a cara a Ron.

-Lo tengo – saltó Harry desde el sillón – hay algo que las personas orgullosas como Draco no aceptarían nunca en su vida por mucho que es te haya cambiado

-Que – preguntó Daniel intrigado

-Ya lo verás amigo – sonrió este dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras se dirigía a la cocina – creo que mañana le haré una breve visita al huroncito – comentó riendo

-Creo que tendrá que ser en dos días más – habló su amigo mientras se apoyaba en la pared – mañana si no mal recuerdo tienes una reunión con el escuadrón y al otro día tienes que ir a Hogwarts – le recordó

-Cierto – susurró Harry con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano – ahora dime – abriendo la botella – todo lo que sepas y me has omitido

-Seguro – le preguntó este extrañamente nervioso cosa que no paso por alto Harry quien solo asintió – bueno, después de salir de Hogwarts Ron se probo para equipos de Quidditch donde fue ganando fama de forma rápida como guardián, en todo equipo donde jugó – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – luego de tres años decidió salirse y formarse como Auror en un curso especial donde en un año lograría graduarse y como uno de los mejores desde que Hermione se graduó de allí

-Lo que es extraño – comentó Harry – Ron no era tan buen estudiante, de echo siempre dejaba los deberes hasta último minuto – meditó – que más paso – le preguntó

-Salió de la academia y volvió al Quidditch – continuo este – está vez probándose en todos los puestos, hasta quedar como buscador y como te dije antes – le miro de forma seria – nunca ejerció como auror

-Porque se graduó como auror – se preguntó este – si nunca trabajo como tal

-No lo sé – dijo Daniel – pero ahora lo va ser

-Si Hermione se lo propone – dijo molesto – no lo puedo creer – dio un suspiro dejando de lado su cerveza – bueno, será mejor que me vaya o Hermione me matará

Le veo desaparecer entre las llamas verdes de la red "flú", al tiempo que doy un suspiro de alivio porque Harry no me interrogara más de la cuenta, aún no quiero exponerle mis sospechas ya que necesito más datos y revisar estos mismos. Si bien Ron representaría un problema en el ministerio en los planes de Harry para acercarse a Hermione y sus hijos, por el otro lado me permitiría averiguar más cosas.

Todo esto es muy confuso, tenemos más preguntas que respuestas, siento, y creo que Harry también lo siente, que hace falta algo, falta una pieza en este rompecabezas que pueda conectar todo, siento que el tema de ese nuevo Lord tiene mucho que ver con el mismo Harry.

-------------------- Días Después --------------------

Caminábamos en completo silencio por ese lugar que no era muy grato de visitar para los dos, lamentablemente las circunstancias de la vida nos hace revivir cosas que no son muy agradables, por mucho que tratemos de olvidarlas siempre estarán allí, ya que forman parte de nosotros.

Cada uno sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, los míos son los de siempre, un tanto nostálgico mientras que imágenes del pasado se agolpan en mente, cada una de ellas con su propio significado.

Pero él.

Que estará pensando.

Quizás y lo más lógico es que este pensando en ellos, quizás este pensando en ese día en donde su vida entera se destruyó y ahora luego de cinco años vuelve, completamente distinto.

Y no solo físicamente.

Sus ojos.

La primera vez que le volví a ver casi no le reconocí, portaba la misma vestimenta que lleva ahora; camisa y pantalones negros, su cabello desordenado. Pero sus ojos mostraban odio, rencor y sobre todo dolor, un dolor tan grande como el que sintió cuando murió Sirius.

Ya no era el mismo Harry Potter que conocí en su tercer curso, ahora era un hombre que había sufrido más de lo que ya había sufrido.

Eso si, con el correr de los días me he dado cuenta que es el mismo, que vuelve a serlo cuando esta cerca de Hermione, de sus hijo o incluso del mismo Draco. Su mirada cambia y se oscurece cuando se habla de Ron o de ese nuevo Lord.

Y no le culpó

Le entiendo.

Sorteamos una última lápida para quedar enfrente de tres más, este se acerca y frente a ellas se arrodilla.

La primera dice: Lily Potter

La segunda dice: James Potter

Y la última : Harry Potter

-Lo siento – susurró Remus a sus espaldas – lo siento mucho

-Porque – preguntó Harry sin mirarle – la verdad me hubiera gustado ser enterrado junto a mis padres – comentó de forma sarcástica

-Porque fui un ciego – respondió este haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior – no supe ver lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo

-Fuimos – le sonrió este ahora si mirándole a los ojos mientras se levantaba – todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando ya nada se podía hacer

-No me refiero a eso – le sonrió este de forma triste mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las lápidas – las pistas estaban claras, tu muerte, la enfermedad de Dumbledore, malinterpreté muchas cosas y ahora que volviste me doy cuenta de la verdad

-Entiendo – susurró Harry bajando la mirada por un momento para después volver a mirar a Remus – me podrías contar lo que sucedió el día de mi muerte – sonrió

-Estás seguro – le preguntó de forma seria

-Ahora sí – le respondió – he esperado mucho tiempo y no quiero seguir esperando

-De acuerdo – dijo en un suspiro mientras todas las imágenes de lo que ocurrió ese día, en donde todo perdió su sentido lógico.

"_Estábamos en el despacho de Dumbledore conversando acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la guerra, la muerte de Voldemort, los mortifagos que habían escapado y los pocos aurores que habían caído, entre otras cosas triviales._

_No sé cuantos minutos habían transcurrido cuando de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe dejando pasar a un Ron mal herido; su ropa embarrada, su túnica rasgada, algunas heridas superficiales y su brazo derecho roto, el cual se lo tomaba con dolor o eso parecía demostrar._

_Tuve que sujetarle para que este no se cayera al suelo, tenía la respiración agitada se encontraba muy cansado y lo único que repetía a media voz era._

_-Muerto – decía una y otra vez – Harry esta muerto – concluyó en forma angustiado mientras le ayuda a caminar hasta Dumbledore _

_-Que dices – le preguntaba de forma incrédula en ese momento no podía creer lo que decía Ron, era algo inaudito – como que Harry esta muerto_

_-En el bosque – había aclaro al tiempo que lo sentaba en una silla – Voldemort, no se como volvió, nos ataco, casi me mata y luego peleo con Harry, hubo un destello blanco y luego...luego de eso sus cuerpos cayeron inertes al tiempo que se desvanecían – contó de forma rápida y agitada – no pude hacer nada – susurró_

_ Extrañamente Dumbledore permanecía muy sereno y la noticia no parecía afectarle, lo único que atino hacer fue mirar a Ron en todo momento, este solo le sostenía la mirada, una mirada entre angustiada y triste que me era muy extraña, pero en ese momento no quería indagar nada, mi mente estaba nublada por la noticia, no podía creer lo que decía Ron, me era imposible creer en algo así."_

-Siempre lo supo – comentó Harry en un momento en que Remus hizo una pausa – siempre supo que Ron mentía o por lo menos que algo raro estaba sucediendo

-Y Ron lo sabía también – dijo Remus en un suspiro – sabía que no le sería fácil engañar a Dumbledore y como no lo logró

-Le envenenó en vida – finalizó este con amargura – que más sucedió.

"Después de salir de mi letargo salí de la oficina con rapidez para ir por los de la orden y así comenzar con tu búsqueda sin perder tiempo alguno, cuando cerré la puerta escuche como Dumbledore iniciaba una conversación con Ron, conversación que me hubiera gustado escuchar pero lamentablemente lo único que en ese momento ocupaba mi mente era buscarte en el bosque.

Y así lo hicimos, te buscamos día y noche por todos lados, no hubo ningún rincón del bosque prohibido que no hubiéramos revisado hasta el cansancio. En la búsqueda también contribuyó Hermione, Harry."

-Hermione – preguntó este desviando la mirada de su lápida hacia Remus quien asintió en silencio – le avisaron ese mismo día – susurró

-Así es – dijo este pensativo – fue un duro golpe para ella y en realidad para todos, nadie creía que estabas muerto...créeme que esa duda, aún persiste en todos

-Cuanto tiempo me buscaron – preguntó Harry en un suspiro

"Casi una semana y te juró por tus padres que yo te hubiera buscado por mucho tiempo más si el ministerio nos hubiera dado más tiempo, nos prohibió ampliar la búsqueda más allá de los terrenos de Hogwarts y te dio oficialmente por muerto, a los tres días se programo tu funeral en donde asistieron pocas personas, solo las más cercanas, Albus, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Draco, algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, la familia Weasley al completo y por supuesto yo. Duró apenas una hora pero no queríamos que terminara, sabíamos que al terminar la ceremonia te estaríamos dando por muerto, y quien sabe, tal vez en vida y creo que así fue. Luego de eso poco a poco nos fuimos retirando, tuve que llevarme a Hermione, con ayuda de Draco, porque estaba muy afectada con todo lo sucedido, solo quedaba una persona; Ron, me di la vuelta para ver si venía detrás de nosotros pero aún estaba parado frente a tu lápida, inmóvil, solo fueron unos segundos en los cuales le vi sonreír, créeme Harry que fue un ingenuo en creer que esa sonrisa era de tristeza, ahora me doy cuenta que era de felicidad, antes de fijar mis vista hacia delante podría jurar que le vi mover los labios, lamentablemente estábamos ya muy lejos para que me oído de licantropodo le escuchase."

-A los pocos días – continuaba – supimos que Hermione estaba embarazada, eso por supuesto le dio más fuerzas y tuvo un motivo por el cual no dejarse caer y bueno Harry el resto ya lo sabes – le sonrió este apenado

-Gracias – le sonrió Harry con los ojos cerrados y permanecer en silencio por largo tiempo.

Dolor.

Eso es lo que expresaba el rostro de Harry, un profundo dolor que no me sorprendería que su corazón, ya dañado estuviera sangrando en ese preciso momento, aunque hace cinco años casi lo hizo.

-Me preguntó – comentó Harry rompiendo el silencio – si mis padres han perdonado a Peter

-Confió en el buen criterio de Lily – sonrió Remus – y creo que sí, le perdonaron a pesar de todo

-Y tú – le preguntó mirándole - ¿Perdonaste a Colagusano?

-No lo sé – respondió este pensativo – y créeme que muchas veces me he preguntado eso, aún el tiempo no ha dado la respuesta

-Entiendo – susurró Harry un tanto apenado al ver como los ojos de su amigo se oscurecían

-Perdonarías a Ron – le preguntó ahora este – sea cual sea la respuesta que este te pudiera dar del porque trato de matarte

-Mientras caía al suelo – comenzó – perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco y mientras veía la imagen de Ron con el puñal con mi sangre, me pregunte porque, porque mi mejor amigo me había hecho esto y créeme que mientras caminaba desorientado por el bosque muchas veces llore, sufrir al no tener esa respuesta, pero eso solo fue durante un tiempo, ahora ya no, no quiero una explicación ni nada, volví para recuperar todo aquello que Ron me quito, solo eso.

-Creo que tienes razón – meditó Remus en silencio para luego hablar – Albus hace algunos días me había dicho que él Ron que creíamos conocer, hubiera traído cualquier cosa, tu varita, un pedazo de tu túnica, algo, pero no lo hizo, si hubieran quedado tus cenizas, ese Ron, lo hubiera traído.

-Sé a lo que te refieres – le sonrió Harry – bueno – suspiro – vamos, tengo que hacer algo antes de ir al ministerio.

-Bien – dijo Remus emprendiendo el viaje de regreso – yo tengo que ir a casa Tonks me dijo que llegara temprano para decirme algo – se encogió de hombros mientras Harry sonreía de forma discreta – por cierto a donde vas – le preguntó

-Digamos que no quiero ser compañero de Ron – bromeó este – antes prefiero recibir una maldición por la espalda de un mortifago que de mi amigo

-Draco es difícil de convencer – sonrió Remus con tranquilidad – pero si de verdad quieres convencerle – le miro a lo que este asintió – la dirección de su casa para la red es "familia Malfoy"

-Me lo imaginaba – bromeó – pero gracias – sacando su varita una vez afuera del cementerio – voy a Hogsmeade – le explico – por cierto...felicidades – le sonrió al tiempo que se desaparecía del lugar

No le entendí lo que me quiso decir pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle del porque me felicitaba ya había desaparecido del lugar.

A pesar de todo aún sigue habiendo algo del viejo Harry que conocí cuando era un estudiante, claro, su dolor ha aumentado pero por suerte aún conserva y aunque no lo demuestre, ese pequeño brillo de felicidad que poseía, sobre todo cuando estaba con Hermione.

Solo espero que ese brillo.

No sé muera.

----------------------------------------

Una hora.

Eso es exactamente lo que llevo buscándole por todo el departamento

Se suponía que después de la reunión de Aurores nos juntaríamos en la cafetería para solucionar el problema de Draco y este lograra volver al escuadrón. Solo es que este no apareció por lo que ahora me dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones y por lo que escuche esta ya había terminado ya hace más de una hora.

En cuanto llegué la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que me asome por entre ella para ver si alguien quedaba dentro de la sala y así poder preguntar por Harry.

Solo había una persona.

Era una mujer de no más de veinte tres años, lamentablemente su rostro no lo reflejaba y no era para menos siendo quien era.

Luna Lovegood.

Eterna enamorada de Ron desde que se conocieron en Hogwrats, aunque este último nunca ha tomado enserio la "relación" tan especial que tienen. Dicen que de vez en cuanto se encuentran, o más bien cuando Ron quiere pasar un rato la busca y ella solo puede decir que si. Una relación bastante tormentosa a decir verdad, siempre es lo mismo, él la busca por una noche y al otro día la bota como un trapo sucio.

-Permiso – habló este entrando a la sala – busco a Ha-James Evans – rectificó este de forma rápida mientras miraba a Luna

-Sé poco antes de que terminara la reunión con Remus – le dijo ella sonriéndole

-Entiendo – susurró este observándole – disculpe – sonrió este un tanto nervioso – Daniel Spencer

-Luna Lovegood – sonrió ella mientras Daniel se entretenía viéndola

Realmente era muy bella.

No entiendo como el idiota de Ron puede tratar a una mujer tan hermosa como Luna, como puede ser tan ciego, siendo a que su lado tiene alguien que lo ama a pesar que este la trate como a una basura.

-Mucho gusto – sonrió Daniel saliendo de sus pensamientos – sabe a donde se fueron – preguntó

-La verdad es que no – le dijo ella negándole – simplemente salieron de la reunión unos minutos antes de que termine

-Bien – dijo este pensativo – bueno – le sonrió Daniel – me tengo que ir, buenas tardes – le dijo

-Buenas tardes – le dijo ella – por cierto eres Auror – le preguntó

-Hago una pequeña practica de la academia – dijo este sonriéndole – luego pasaré dentro de unos meses a algún escuadrón ¿Y usted?

-Jefa del tercer escuadrón – contó – ojalá nos veamos otro día

-Sería un gusto – sonrió este antes de salir de allí tomándose la cabeza.

No.

No puedes.

Es la mujer de quien traición a tu amigo.

Y aunque claro, ella es muy hermosa de eso no puedo mentirme, pero de allí a siquiera a fijarme en ella, es ilógico, complemente descabellado.

Además Harry es tu amigo, no puedes traicionarle de esa forma, aunque Ron lo hizo de la peor forma...

No.

Ella es solo un elemento más que le puede servir a Harry para sacar información

Solo eso.

-------------------------------------

Demonios.

Nunca me ha gustado viajar en esa cosa de la red "Flú", primero por que la forma de llegar es muy escandalosa y segundo porque cada vez que viajo por ella me resbalo con algo, es este caso, con juguete.

Miró a mi alrededor observando una muy acogedora casa, muchas fotografías de Draco junto a su familia, con una actitud que francamente nunca pensé verle.

Feliz.

Creo que en cierta forma entiendo porque quiere proteger a su familia.

Y creo que yo haría mismo.

Tomo el juguete con el cual minutos antes me había ido de bruces al suelo, es un trencito marrón, lo que me había contado Remus era cierto, tenía dos hijos, una niña de cuatro años y un niño de dos años.

Con el trencito en mis manos me trato de incorporar para tratar de hablar con Draco, pero antes de tan siquiera poder apoyarme para hacerlo siento como la punta de una varita se incrusta en mi cuello con firmeza al tiempo que escucho una voz.

-No se mueva – le dijeron en un tono amenazante

-Como si pudiera hacerlo – susurró este en broma al tiempo que sentía como la varita hacía presión sobre su cuello – lo siento – susurró

-Quien es – preguntaron

-James Evans – respondió con rapidez – soy auror y compañero de Draco, señora Malfoy – girándose al fin para ver el rostro de Ginny y a sus espaldas dos niños – soy nuevo hace más de una semana, tal vez por eso no me conozca

-Lo siento – se disculpo ella guardando su varita – solo que, como están las cosas, no se puede confiar en nadie

-La entiendo – sonrió este incorporándose del suelo – lamento mucho llegar así – se disculpó – este...esta Draco – preguntó

-Arriba en la habitación del fondo – señalo Ginny las escaleras – pase

-Gracias – susurró Harry acercándose al niño – toma – le sonrió mientras le entregaba el juguete a lo que este lo tomo con una sonrisa

Camine de forma lenta durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la última habitación en donde se encontraba Draco, era una verdadera suerte que la puerta estuviera entre abierta, me asome para comprobar que estaba, y no me equivoque, estaba de pie mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior.

Ingrese con cuidado hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta de mi para luego quedar en silencio, no sabía exactamente que estaba esperando o más bien, no sabía como comenzar con esa conversación sin que este me descubriera, una de las recomendaciones más importantes que me hizo Daniel fue, por todos los medios, no decirle que estaba vivo, por lo menos, no por ahora.

-Que quieres – dijo de pronto Draco haciendo que Harry pegara un respingo – si hubiera sido yo él que te recibió en la chimenea, ten por seguro que te hubiera regalado una maldición

-Algo característico de los Malfoy – soltó Harry sin querer – lo siento – susurró disculpándose

-Que demonios haces aquí – preguntó de nuevo este sin verle – mira que no estoy de humor Evans

-Vengo a pedirte que regreses al departamento – le pidió al fin y antes de que este dijera algo, agregó – y también a la misión

-Si Hermione – se dio la vuelta sonriéndole con sarcasmo – que es más que una amiga para mi, no pudo convérseme – explicó – que oportunidad crees tener, si apenas te conozco una semana – sonrió

-Es cierto – le sonrió de igual de forma – no te conozco...pero – siguió – creí hacerlo cuando la otra vez te escuche decir que ibas a pelear, que no ibas a dejar que la sombra de tu padre te atormentara...pero luego de unas horas nos avisan que renuncias

-No sabes mis razones – le dijo este – esto va mucho más allá de que si es o no mi padre...no puedo buscarle

-Porque no – preguntó Harry acercándose lo suficiente y prudente – porque es tu padre, porque es tu misma sangre, porque

-Nunca podrás entenderlo – le dijo Draco mirándole – cuando era joven no tenía esto – señalo una fotografía donde aparecían todos, excepto claro Ron – no tenía una familia a quien cuidar, no tenía amigos por quienes preocuparme, no tenía un hogar – respondió exaltado – tu no sabes el terror que se siente al saber que la sombra de padre que una vez creíste muerto, y que ahora esta vivo, pueda arrebatarte a tu familia

-Estás equivocado – refutó este – hace mucho tiempo alguien a quien creía que era mi amigo me arrebato todo lo que yo quería, incluso la oportunidad de poder compartir con mis hijos... – tuvo que parar, si seguía con esto le revelaría toda la verdad – a pesar eso, sigo luchando por recuperar todo lo que me han arrebatado – continuó - ¿Sabes? – sonrió este – estoy perdiendo mi tiempo – decía mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba a Draco con ironía – me equivoque...pensé que eras diferente – sonrió – pero eres igual a tu padre, un cobarde

No lo vi venir.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en suelo con Draco apretando mi cuello

-¡No lo vuelvas a repetir! – exclamo este con sus manos en el cuello de Harry - ¡No vuelvas a repetir que soy igual a mi padre¡porque no es cierto!

-¡Demuéstralo! – le gritó este en apenas un susurró – demuestra que no eres igual a tu padre y no un hurón cobarde – soltó mientras sostenía las muñecas de Draco – porque realmente estás demostrando eso ¡que eres un maldito hurón cobarde! – exclamo

-Cállate – le soltó este mientras se incorporaba al igual que Harry quien lo hacía de forma lenta mientras tosía tratando de recuperar el aire

-Escúchame – le decía Harry con la respiración entrecortada – tienes que volver...no solo por tu familia, sino también por Hermione

-Que dices – preguntó este – que pasa con Hermione

-Contrato a su amigo Ron – anunció este nombrando a Ron como si no le conociera – no es por nada...pero no me da buena espina – susurró pensativo

-Entonces no le conoces – contesto este sin darle importancia

-Quien sabe – dijo Harry – pero por menos piénsalo...y si tomas alguna decisión durante el día...te esperamos, en tres días más en Hogsmeade, según algunos informantes, atacaran ese lugar, nos reuniremos quince minutos antes de las dos de la tarde...espero que no le tengas miedo al pasado

No espere respuesta alguna

Solo me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación, no estaba seguro si realmente había sido capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a Draco, pero si el fuego que vi en sus ojos cuando le dije que era igual a su padre, era el que creo que era, estoy seguro que volverá.

Aunque en cierta forma tiene razón.

Yo también hubiera actuado así.

---------------------------------

-¿Estás seguro que lo convenciste? – le preguntó Daniel en la cafetería del departamento – te dijo algo

-No – respondió Harry pensativo – pero lo vi en sus ojos – le contó – y a pesar de ser otro Draco Malfoy, sé que algo que no soporta es que le comparen con su familia en especial con su padre – explicó – y como me golpeó creo que funciono – tocándose el labio con una que otra muestra de sangre – casi me asfixia – sonrió al igual que Daniel quien asintió

-De acuerdo – susurró este – solo espero que haya funcionado porque es muy peligroso que Ron tome ese cargo

-Dímelo a mi – sonrió de forma irónica – me voy a tener que cuidar las espaldas

-Eso si no haces nada que le provoque – le advirtió este

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo este levantándose de su lugar – voy a buscar a Hermione, nos vemos luego – se despidió este para luego caminar rumbo a la sala de reuniones

Sí. Estaba seguro que Draco iría a esa misión.

Tenía que comprender que si no se enfrentaba a su pasado nunca podría ser completamente feliz con su familia, no podía seguir con la incertidumbre que si su padre estaba vivo o muerto, seguiría con esa sombra de su familia y esos miedos y temores lo más seguro es que con el tiempo, los transmitiría a sus hijos y estoy seguro que eso, es algo que Draco no quiere.

Dobló en una esquina para caminar unos metros más hasta la sala de reuniones, sala que extrañamente esta abierta. Me asomo con cuidado esperando que sea Hermione quien este allí, por suerte mis deseos se cumplieron, porque allí estaba, tan o más concentrada como estábamos en Hogwarts cada vez que hacíamos los deberes.

-Te molesto – susurró este haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos

-No pasa – le dijo ella a lo que este asintió – pensé que ya te habías ido

-No, solo había ido a la cafetería – explicó Harry mirando el plano sobre la mesa – esto es para la misión

-Si – respondió ella – lo mejor es hacerlo ahora, para corregir algún error antes de la misión y no durante esta

-Me parece bien – dijo este – te ayudo – preguntó este

-Claro – acepto Hermione

En aproximadamente media hora no nos hablábamos, cada uno pendiente de sus propios cálculos, estábamos conciente de que cualquier error podía matarnos, sobre todo a los aurores recién ingresados.

De vez en cuando me detenía en los cálculos y observaba a Hermione trabajar, a pesar de estos cinco años, sigue siendo la misma persona que conocí cuando íbamos en Hogwarts y por supuesto me enamore.

Solo es una lastima.

Que alguien tuvo que interferir.

-Listo – susurró ella sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos – que te parece – le preguntó

-Veamos – susurró viendo el perfecto y ordenado mapa que tenían en medio de la mesa, con muchas coordenadas entre otras cifras – que raro – susurró este pensativo, a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia en planos y eso, sabía e intuía que algo no andaba bien con esas coordenadas – estás segura que esa es la ubicación por donde entraran los mortifagos – le miro

-Claro – dijo ella mirando el plano de forma analítica – he revisado estas coordenadas casi diez veces ¿Por qué? – le preguntó ella

-Porque – comenzó – no lo sé, pareciera como si el plano se corriera un poco más de lo esperado – explicó – es decir, olvídate de las coordenadas y eso – le dijo – guíate solo por el plano y verás que esas coordenadas dan justo donde estaremos nosotros ocultos, más específicamente unos metros más atrás – le señalo en el plano

-Estas seguro – le preguntó ella mirando con detenimiento el plano – no lo creo – susurró – revisamos miles de veces esas coordenadas

-Con quien – preguntó Harry intrigado, definitivamente algo no andaba bien

-Todos – respondió ella – prácticamente todo el departamento lo revisa una y otra vez y luego pasa a mis manos para darle el visto bueno

-No lo sé – negó este – hay algo raro en este mapa es más – dijo cogiendo un lápiz para luego comenzar a marcar unos sectores del mapa con sumo cuidado – suponiendo que los mortifagos entrarían por allí – rayando – no podemos arriesgarnos a encontrarnos de espalda con ellos, los más perjudicados serían los aurores nuevos y eso muy peligroso – susurró – que te parece – le mostró – los del tercer escuadrón estarán como apoyo en el perímetro de Hogsmeade mientras que los del segundo escuadrón estarán inserto un poco más en el pueblo y nosotros – señalo este – podemos estar atrás de ellos, así sería mucho más fácil – termino sonriendo

-No lo sé James – negó ella – es muy arriesgado

-Pero te aseguro que será efectivo – sonrió orgulloso – es esto o perder prácticamente a todo los aurores del tercer escuadrón – le miro – las coordenadas anteriores están mal hechas Hermione

-Me hecho cargo de esto desde que entre al departamento – repuso Hermione mirándole de forma amenazante

-¿Segura? – le bromeó este sabiendo que Hermione no se lo tomaría como tal

-Por supuesto – le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Pues no se nota – soltó de pronto sonriendo al tiempo que de la mesa tomaba la varita de Hermione antes que esta lo hiciera – muy lento – rió un poco

-Damela – le pidió esta rodeando la mesa hasta llegar donde Harry – es en serio

-No le voy a hacer nada – sonrió este ocultándola en sus espaldas – te lo juro

-James – le amenazo acercándose a él – mi varita

-No la tengo – alzo sus manos sin la dichosa varita

Di un paso hacia atrás.

Sabía que con esta broma se iba a enojar pero de alguna manera tenía que acércame a ella, y por medio de esta instancia de relajo quiero hacerlo.

Tenía mis manos alzadas dándole clara muestra que su varita no estaba conmigo pero conociéndola estaba claro que no me creía y en cierta forma tenía razón. Se acerco a mi intentando ver donde tenia su varita.

-Te lo dije – sonrió Harry – no la tengo

-James, te juro que si no me la das – le señalo ella

-Allí esta – señalo la mesa donde efectivamente se encontraba su varita – vez te lo dije

-Gracioso – susurró ella caminando hasta donde su varita

Cosa que Harry aprovecho para lucirse con su rapidez y reflejos para prácticamente arrebatarle la varita de las manos a Hermione quien no quedándose atrás en reflejos re alcanzo a aferrar a un brazo de Harry quien también se aferró a ella, solo que por la cintura.

-James Evans – le amenazó Hermione – suéltame – le ordeno con firmeza que Harry hubiera creído si ella no le asomara una pequeña sonrisa

-Una razón – preguntó este

-Soy tu jefa – dijo ella tratando de liberarse de su captor

-Otra – continuo con el juego

-Vas a caer – dijo al fin

No alcance a decir ni media palabra.

En un ágil movimiento Hermione se agacho de tal manera que me tumbo en el suelo, y claro, esto sería serio de no ser porque estaba muy sujetado de ella, por lo que inductivamente, mi querida jefa cayó al suelo junto a mi.

-Falló – se rió Harry en el suelo junto a Hermione

-Vas a ver – dijo ella ya con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras forcejeaba

Cualquiera que pasara por la sala de reuniones solo escucharía risas al interior de esta, y si viera al interior, vería a dos jóvenes casi adultos en el suelo riendo y forcejeando por una varita, que a estas alturas del partido estaba bastante lejos de los involucrados pasando a un segundo plano.

Lamentablemente a veces la vida pone a la persona menos indicada para presenciar las escenas menos indicadas con las personas, en especial una de ellas, menos indicada.

Ambos entre risas y demás escucharon unos carraspeos bastante sutiles a diferencia que la inmensa tormenta que estaba creciendo dentro de dicha persona.

-Disculpen – susurraron de forma fría a la entrada de la puerta

-Eh...Ron – habló primero Hermione levantándose del suelo o de Harry de forma rápida

-Molesto – preguntó este sin mirar a Harry

-No – respondió esta vez Harry – ya terminábamos un trabajo importante – dijo sin mencionar el mapa

-Ya veo – sonrió este mirando el suelo encontrándose con una varita y agachándose para recogerla – siempre me has enseñado a no descuidar una varita – le sonrió de forma forzada mientras se la entregaba a Hermione

-Gracias – sonrió ella incomoda – este...él es James Evans – le presentó ella – creo que ya se conocían tuvieron un pequeño duelo en Quidditch

-Si lo recuerdo – susurro este ahora si mirando a Harry con una mirada cargada de odio

-Odio.

Por fin puedo ver con claridad todo el odio que puede transmitir en su mirada, por fin puedo ver y comprobar que el amigo que creí conocer cuando tenía once años ya no existe en esta persona completamente diferente, ahora que lo pienso, nunca llegué a conocerle verdaderamente y eso es algo que lamento profundamente.

-Y para que vienes – le preguntó Hermione un poco más relajada – paso algo – dijo preocupada a lo que Ron sonrió con tranquilidad

-Nada de eso – sonrió este – vengo a hablar contigo de algo muy importante – dijo – es sobre la propuesta – explicó este – y lo he estado pensado muy bien durante estos días y he decidido que...acepto – concluyó – te voy ayudar en la misión – sonrió aún más

-En serio – preguntó ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su amigo quien solo asintió - ¡No sabes lo importante que es esto para mi! – exclamo abrazándole – te lo agradezco mucho Ron

-No es necesario – susurró este recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga – no olvides esto – se separo un poco de ella tomándole de los hombros mientras le miraba a los ojos – además de hacerlo por ti...lo hago por Harry – le sonrió

-Gracias Ron – le sonrió devuelta Hermione – muchas gracias

-De nada – dijo este – ahora seremos compañeros – dirigiéndose a Harry quien tuvo que contenerse para nos irse encima del jugador – espero que hagamos un buen equipo – le sonrió mientras le extendía la mano

-Lo mismo digo – sonrió de lado este mientras estrechaba su mano junto a la de Ron – bienvenido

-Gracias – susurró este

-Ven vamos – le dijo Hermione aún abrazada a su amigo – tenemos que ingresarte como auror oficial

-Vamos – le sonrió este – nos vemos señor Evans – se despidió con la mano Ron caminando abrazado junto a Hermione hacia el exterior de la sala dejando a Harry solo

Lo único que siento ahora.

Lo único que ahora recorre en mis venas y lo sé, porque lo siento sin poder controlarlo, es odio, pero al mismo tiempo, dolor. Un dolor tan intenso que siento como la cicatriz de mi espalda junto al corazón, esta sangrando y que esa sangre me estaba quemando de forma desgarradora.

Trato de respirar con fuerza para evitar que mis poderes salgan de control, pero me es imposible y lo sé porque un vaso que se encontraba en la mesa, ahora esta echo añicos, tengo que apoyarme en el borde de la mesa para no caer, al parecer la poción multijugos ya termino su efecto, lo más seguro que sea algún efecto secundario.

Lo cual eso ya poco me importa.

-----------------------------------

Lo conocía demasiado bien

Para saber que estaba molesto.

Y como no saberlo siendo que lo conocía desde que teníamos once años en aquel expreso, por lo que no me era muy difícil saber que estaba molesto, aunque no lo demostrara, lo sabía, solo faltaba unos minutos más y explotaría.

-Desde cuando tan amiga de tus colegas – preguntó este mientras caminaban el registro para hacer válida el ingreso de Ron al departamento – siempre pensé que mantenían la distancia

-Ron por favor – le dijo ella suspirando – tienes casi veinte tres años, te queda muy mal el gesto de niño celoso

-Solo te cuido – reprocho este parando de caminar – no quiero que nada te pase, desde que murió Harry me prometí que te cuidaría – susurró este al ver que alguien pasaba por su lado

-Si lo sé – dijo Hermione – pero no tienes porque tomártelo tan a pecho, además James es un buen auror, y fiable, sino hubiera sido por él quizás Draco y yo estaríamos graves de la última misión

-Ahora es un héroe – exclamo este de forma irónica – que bonito, ahora viene cualquier sujeto te salva a ti y a Draco y después los encuentro muy risas en una situación bastante más que amigo

-Mucho cuidado – le amenazo ella tanto o más que cuando estaban en el colegio – mira que a pesar de que eres mi amigo y que vamos a trabajar juntos, no quita el derecho que soy tu jefa Ronald – le recordó

-Lo siento – susurró este sabiendo que cuando utilizaba su nombre completo es porque la había sacado de sus casillas

-Mas te vale – le dijo mientras caminaba nuevamente por el pasillo seguido de un Ron Weasley con los puños apretados

Mientras que escondido en una esquina estaba Daniel quien después de pasar por el lado de los dos se había ido a esconder allí para escuchar mejor la conversación de Hermione y Ron. Conversación que le dejo muy intrigado ya que por lo que había escuchado le habían dado a entender que Ron formaba parte del departamento de aurores.

Más que alarmado, prácticamente corrió hacia la sala de reuniones donde la puerta de esta estaba abierta en su interior se encontraba Harry de pie junto a un ventanal totalmente destruido

-Harry – le llamo Daniel al ver que estaba sin el efecto de la poción – que paso – le preguntó

-Nada – respondió este sin mirarle restaurando con su varita las ventanas y luego el vaso – porque

-Porque vi a Ron y Hermione en el pasillo discutiendo – le informo a lo que este le miró haciendo que Daniel le mirara de forma extraña

-Le hizo algo – preguntó este de forma brusca haciendo que nuevamente el vaso se quebrara

-No – le respondió – lo puso en su lugar – le tranquilizo – pero me dieron a entender que Ron es parte del ministerio y que además James Evans tuvo algo que ver – le miro

-Algo – dijo este sentándose – nada de importancia

-Harry por favor – le dijo este – dime que paso

-Estábamos bromeando – comenzó este revolviéndose el cabello – Hermione me tumbo en el suelo que como la tenía sujeta cayo conmigo al suelo, comenzamos a forcejear entre risas y en eso...bueno Ron nos vio en esa situación un tanto comprometedora – finalizó y justo a tiempo que por alcanzó a esquivar un golpe de su amigo – que te pasa – le preguntó

-Te das cuenta de lo que me estás contando – le preguntó este – si Ron Weasley te mato, según él, siento tu su amigo, imagínate si pone sus energías en ti, no tendría piedad

-Eso lo sé – le dijo este molesto – y me preocupa que él este aquí

-Entonces – exclamo Daniel – no provoques situaciones que puedan perjudicarte o te matara y esta vez no te podrás salvarte

Tenía razón.

Tenía que controlarme, no provocar situaciones comprometedoras con Hermione, porque si no me gano su odio, irá contra ella y eso es lo que menos quiero en estos instantes sobre todo por mis hijos.

Trato de tranquilizarme, tengo que pensar con claridad ahora más que nunca, no puedo tomar una decisión equivocada porque pondría en riesgo, no solo a Hermione y a mis hijos, también todos lo que saben que estoy vivo.

-Lo siento – susurró Harry – tienes razón, tengo que pensar las cosas

-No te preocupes – le sonrió Daniel – te entiendo que quieras estar de Hermione y de tus hijos pero tienes que hacerlo con precauciones – le recomendó a lo que este asintió – ahora tomate la poción y vamos

-Con respecto a eso – le dijo este – creo que me esta comenzando a hacer efectos secundarios – le comentó a que su amigo le miro con extrañeza – es decir que cuando termina el efecto que es solo en la cara – tomándose el rostro – siento como si todo mi cuerpo se partiera en dos

-Tu cuerpo – preguntó este intrigado – que extraño – susurró – no debería pasar eso – se dijo – en que momento fue

-Cuando explotó el vaso y las ventanas – respondió Harry

-Debe ser por tu magia – comentó este – lo averiguare – le aseguro a lo que este asintió – vamos

-De acuerdo – dijo este tomando su poción para luego caminar junto a Daniel

Algo pasaba con Harry

No solo por la poción sino por su magia que aún es un misterio para mi, desde que lo conozco su magia oculta, sobre todo cuando se enfada, es una maquina destructiva y eso conforme pasa el tiempo es aún mayor. Y hoy lo demostró en cada uno de sus gestos.

Sobre todo en su mirada.

Si bien es cierto, ese verde esmeralda muy pocas veces brilla porque normalmente están apagados, esta vez estaban distintos, normalmente se ven en ellos dolor y sufrimiento pero ahora lo único que lograba ver era odio, y no tenía que ser adivino contra quien.

-Harry – le llamo un poco mientras caminaban – sucedió algo más que te afectara – le preguntó

-Más o menos – susurró este

-Que cosa – le preguntó

-Ron – sonrió de forma triste – le dijo a Hermione que aceptaba ser parte del escuadrón, no solo por ella...sino que lo hacía por mi

-Ya veo – susurró este – se que no me harás caso si te digo que tienes que ignorar lo que dice Ron – comentó haciendo sonreír a su amigo

-Tienes razón – suspiro este sonriendo – vamonos – dijo mientras Daniel asentía en silencio

No sé lo que podía suceder en estos días.

Sobre todo si ahora estaba Ron tan cerca de nosotros y de Hermione cosa que realmente afectaba de sobre manera a Harry.

Lo único que se podía hacer en estos momentos era esperar a que todo tome su curso correcto.

Para bien o para mal.

No habían más opciones.

----------------------

Holas!!!!!!

Quizás el capitulo no es tan llamativo como lo fue el anterior, pero creo que es necesario dejar un poco en claro ese día en cual muchas cosas para los personajes dejaron de tener un sentido lógico, incluso para Hermione y el mismo Harry.

La incorporación de Ron también es algo muy necesario, además de que muchas cosas se van a ir descubriendo o por lo menos dar cuenta de pistas, pero de eso solo depende de los detalles.

Bueno no creo que tenga mucho que decir….solo muchas gracias por todos los Review que han dejado, la verdad es que muy importante saber que el tema central, como la traición en otra situación un poco más "cruda" si se le quiere llamar así, les gusta. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Casi se me escapa……algunos Review comentan un poco sobre la identidad de Voldemort, pero la mayoría no se atreve en decir quien puede ser??? No es malo decir quien pueda ser, después de todo solo hay que unir unas cuantas piezas…..piezas que poco a poco se van a ir ordenando…se los prometo.

No le quito mas tiempo…..solo que dejen sus comentarios, critica o cualquier cosa.

Nos vemos.

D


	5. Sombras

**TRAICIÓN.**

**Capitulo Cinco:**

"**Sombras"**

**Nada es mío (bueno la historia, si.). personajes de JK Rowling.**

Diez minutos.

Solo diez minutos para que sean las dos de la tarde y yo aún permanecía mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín donde tanto mis hijos como mis ahijados jugaban en completa tranquilidad, en un ambiente lleno de risas y alegría. Sentimientos que yo en este momento no tenía, al contrario, sentía miedo, pero no por mi, sino por ellos, por nada del mundo quería que ellos sufrieran y menos por mi culpa.

Cinco minutos.

Ya todo el departamento debe estar en el pueblo tomando posición para enfrentarse a ese escuadrón alfa, en donde su líder principal era mi padre; Lucius Malfoy, la sombra que por tantos años he tenido que cargar sobre mis hombros al igual que mi esposa y carga que no quiero que también tengan mis hijos.

Me preguntó que haría él.

Es gracioso pero a pesar de haber compartido poco tiempo con él y más aún en el duelo final no nos llevábamos tan mal como pensábamos, por lo menos nos soportábamos, y eso era mucho decir.

Lo más seguro es que trataría de cuidar a su familia con su propia vida si fuera necesario pero también sé que pelearía hasta final.

Cuando murió, fue un duro golpe en el cual Hermione quedó muy herida y en donde tanto la familia Weasley como yo tratamos de ayudarla en todo lo que estaba en nuestra manos, eso sí, yo en cierta forma me sentí en la necesidad de ayudarle, después de todo ella había echo lo mismo conmigo cuando más lo necesite.

Ahora me doy cuenta.

No puedo.

No puedo temer a la sombra de mi padre por siempre, si hago eso, a la larga estaría causándole un daño mayor a Ginny y a mis hijos.

Tengo que terminar con esta cadena de una vez por todas y definitivamente el camino de esconderse en debajo de una roca no es la mejor elección, tengo que pelear contra esa persona que desde niño me transformo en una persona cruel e indiferente y que por azares del destino me encontré con personas que me hicieron cambiar, ver y sentir sentimientos que en mi infancia me fueron negados.

Son las dos.

Era hora, dándole una última mirada a los niños en el jardín tomo mi túnica del departamento de un cajón y de la mesilla de noche tomo entre mis manos mi varita. Es hora de enfrentar ese pasado por muy doloroso que este sea.

Salgo de la habitación para caminar por el pasillo hasta por fin llegar a las escaleras donde al pie de esta se encontraba mi esposa con una sonrisa que me dice claramente que no necesita explicaciones, ya lo sabe.

Ten cuidado – susurró ella dándole un leve beso en los labios

Lo tendré – dice sonriendo

No necesitamos más palabras.

Tomo unos polvos "flú" y me introduzco en la chimenea y con una última mirada de un "hasta luego" me despido de mi esposa con la seguridad de que por la noche la volveré a ver.

De eso me encargo yo.

-------------------------------------

Habían pasado aproximadamente quince minutos desde el primer encuentro entre los mortifagos y nosotros, y esto, acompañado de múltiples explosiones, llantos y gritos de los pobladores que se vieron inmersos en una turba de hechizos y maldiciones. Era una suerte que las personas pudieron ser evacuadas a salvo y más suerte aún al saber que las nuevas coordenadas eran las correctas ya que pudimos dejar fuera de combate a muchos mortifagos pero por el pequeño error y según oí decirle a Hermione el principal sospechoso de adulterar dichas coordenadas era; Terry Boot.

Obviamente el cambio de planes no fue del gusto de todos los aurores, pero en especial de Ron y más al saber que quien había sugerido ese cambio era yo.

Daniel me va a matar.

De eso estoy seguro.

Pero la verdad, eso era lo último que me preocupaba en estos momentos ya que lo que más concentraba toda mi atención eran aquellos dos mortifagos que tenía enfrente y que llevaba peleando unos largos diez minutos en los cuales me di cuenta de que estaban entrenados para matar.

Sus movimientos eran tan ágiles que me costaba de sobre manera seguirle el ritmo, haciendo que por un descuido mío me lastimaran el hombro, el mismo que hace cinco años Ron me apuñalo en el bosque prohibido.

¡James! – exclamo Hermione a unos metros más allá – estás bien – le preguntó

¡Sí! – respondió este – eso creo – se dijo

Solo fue un segundo.

En el cual me distraje para mirar a Hermione y luego...

Dolor.

Un potente Crucio me había pegado de lleno en la espalda cerca del corazón, provocando que me desplomase en el suelo mientras me retorcía del dolor, un dolor tan intenso y profundo que por un momento pensé que me iba a reventar el corazón. A pesar del dolor y sufrimiento que sentía, no grite ni nada, lo había dado el placer a Ron cuando me "asesino" y menos lo iba a hacer con dos mortifagos.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos de pasado el efecto de la primera maldición cuando otro hechizo me volvió a pegar en la espalda haciendo que saliera volando y posteriormente caer bruscamente al suelo un poco alejado de la batalla.

Me iba a poner boca arriba

Pero mi atacante no me dio tregua.

Otro y más potente, que el anterior, crucio me arremetió con fuerza, esta vez sentía como el aire de los pulmones desaparecía al tiempo que cada fibra de mi cuerpo la sentía arder con la maldición. Mi mente estaba tendiendo a estar en blanco y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el dolor.

Sabía que si no hacía algo para defenderme acabaría conmigo con una maldición imperdonable. Con todas las fuerzas que aún me quedaban poco a poco me fui incorporando provocando que mi atacante aumentará el hechizo, pero eso ya poco me importaba ahora, porque no podía morir, no ahora que sabía la verdad, que tenía una familia a la cual recuperar, a un amigo al cual tenía que enfrentar y recuperar mi vida que por azares del destino me habían quitado.

Cuando por fin me pude poner de pie.

Me voltee para ver a mi atacante que aún no disminuía el hechizo.

Era él...Lord Voldemort.

Aún a través de la mascara pude ver su sorpresa al ver que me incorporaba a duras penas, si, pero me mantenía en pie, con varita en mano.

Protego – susurró Harry deshaciéndose con facilidad de la maldición

Expelliamus – grito el líder de los mortifagos haciendo que Harry saliera disparado hacia atrás y junto a él su varita que fue a llegar unos metros más allá – perdiste algo – le sonrió con malicia – que pena

Así – susurró este sonriendo – Expelliasmus – exclamo con una mano

Nunca lo había intentado de nuevo.

Pero la magia sin varita, había resultado.

Por que había volado unos metros más allá tal y como lo hizo él.

¡Maldito! – grito encolerizado - ¡vas a sufrir hasta enloquecer! – amenazó apuntándole con la varita – Cru...!!

¡Inténtalo! – le dijeron a sus espaldas – y te juro que será el último hechizo que dirás en tu vida...mortifago

Draco – susurró Harry en una sonrisa

Mi querido Draco – saludo este de forma sarcástica – como estas – sonrió de igual forma – ya saludaste a tu padre...debe estar al otro lado del pueblo con tu querida amiga Hermione

No lo creo – le dio una segunda persona – tu querido líder – le dijo usando el mismo tono que él había usado anteriormente – escapo...parece que con los años se vuelven más cobardes – y mirando a Draco agregó – sin ofender – añadió a lo que este negó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Granger – susurró con asco

Estas rodeado – le informo al ver que iba a alzar su varita mientras caminaba hasta Harry quien hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para no perder la conciencia - ¿Estas bien?

Algo – le sonrió este

Esto no se quedara así – les dijo a los tres aurores – se los prometo

No sé si había desaparecido.

O quizás mi vista comenzó a nublarse.

Pero ya no estaba.

Trate de enfocar a Hermione pero tanto ella como Draco se veían borrosos, solo hasta que este último levanto ligeramente mi cabeza donde pude enfocarle con mayor precisión solo con un pequeño inconveniente, ahora le veía doble dándole una imagen muy graciosa de él, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

Viniste – le sonrió este con la mirada un tanto perdida – lo sabía

Ya no le temo al pasado – le sonrió igual – no te preocupes, te trasladaremos a un hospital – le informo a lo que este asintió – gracias

Al contrario – susurró este – gracias a ti

Fue lo último que le dije.

Me había desmayado.

----------------------------------

Estoy muerto.

Eso es lo que primero pensé al recuperar la conciencia después de haberme desmayado durante la misión en Hogsmeade y haber recibido fuertes maldiciones de Voldemort, si Voldemort porque no se le podría poner otro nombre a una persona tan o más ruin que su antecesor.

Siento una fuerte punzada en la espalda justo en la cicatriz que me dejo Ron como un recuerdo, además de sentir el cuerpo muy adolorido.

Abro los ojos.

No, no estoy muerto, al parecer estoy en un hospital ya que las paredes blancas del lugar así me lo demuestran, aunque no estoy totalmente seguro porque casi no veo nada, dándome cuenta que no llevo mis anteojos puesto, otra señal que la poción multijugos ha terminado su efecto porque cuando estoy como James Evans, no las necesito.

A pesar de estar sin anteojos y ver nublado a mi alrededor puedo identificar a una persona que se encuentra frente a mi, no necesito esforzarme por reconocerle, y como no reconocer al amigo de mi padrino y mis padres.

Remus – susurró este tan bajo que creyó que este no le escucharía cosa que no fue así

Que bueno que despertaste – le sonrió este levantándose de su lugar para caminar hasta llegar a su lado donde cogió los anteojos de un velador – toma – le ofreció

Gracias – agradeció este tomando sus anteojos para luego colocárselos – nadie me ha visto – le preguntó preocupado

No – negó este – como estabas inconsciente no ha venido nadie y me ofrecí para vigilarte...así es mucho más seguro – añadió sacando una botellita de su bolsillo – tómatela...por si acaso – dijo

Estaría muerto si no fuera por tu ayuda – rió este pero lo dejo de hacer al sentir un ligero pinchazo en su espalda – diablos – susurró

No hagas ningún esfuerzo – aconsejo Remus preocupado – las maldiciones fueron muy severas

Lo sé – se dijo tomándose la poción para luego esperar a que hiciera efecto – bien – murmuro – ese Lord es muy poderoso y cada vez que le veo lo único que logro percibir de él es odio

No por algo las maldiciones fueron casi asesinas – comentó este a lo que Harry asintió en silencio – aún me pregunto como es que no saliste peor.

Tenía un pequeño truco bajo la manga – susurro pensativo

Que cosa – le preguntó este intrigado

En el duelo – comenzó este – me tenía completamente fuera de combate y sabía que sino hacía algo para defenderme de un momento a otro me daría el golpe de gracia, no tenía mi varita porque había unos metros más allá, así que...use un Protego

¿Sin varita? – inquirió Remus a lo que este asintió en silencio – enfrente de él – alzo la voz un poco

Si – contesto este apenado – también le ataque sin ella... – y al ver que Remus iba a decirle algo este añadió – era mi vida o mi muerte y créeme no pienso morir sin antes recuperar a Hermione y a mis hijos

Bien, te entiendo – le dijo – pero lo que hiciste es muy peligroso...y más encima con ese Lord enfrente... ¿Qué pasa si te reconoce?

No creo – dijo Harry también preocupado – es cierto se sorprendió al ver que un auror le atacaba sin varita...pero...no lo sé – suspiro un tanto desesperado

Bueno lo hecho, echo esta – susurró – lo que más me llama a atención es hayas dominado esa magia...cuando venciste a Voldemort no lo dominabas muy bien – comentó este

Remus – le sonrió este – sabes que no fue precisamente mi magia lo que venció a Voldemort ese día...solo en parte

Tienes razón – rió este moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro – como pudiste hacerlo esta vez – preguntó

La verdad es que aún no la domino perfectamente – contó Harry – solo una parte de ella la tengo bajo mi control...lo supe en el ministerio, el día en que Ron llegó al departamento – aclaro – ocurrieron tantas cosas que me sacaron de quicio y sabía que no podía armar un escándalo en ese lugar...poco a poco pude controlar esa magia y lo único que salió perjudicado de esa habitación fue un vaso que estaba encima de una mesa

Me alegró mucho – le sonrió Remus tomándole un hombro de forma amistosa – bueno – anunció – mejor la aviso a alguien que despertarte para que te revisen

Bien – sonrió de igual forma Harry – nos vemos

Harry – le llamo este antes de salir de la habitación – cuando te recuperes, te espero en el tiempo libre en la sala de duelos...te habrás dado cuenta en que Ron es muy hábil y que en duelo puede llegar a matarte – concluyo este preocupado

Gracias Remus – sonrió este mientras asentía – tienes razón...allí estaremos, además sería un orgullo volver a tenerte como profesor

Y tu como alumno – sonrió este y haciendo un gesto de despedida salió de la habitación dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Si, tiene razón.

Si no me preparo como se debe y sino logró dominar completamente mi magia escondida y lo más seguro que es un tiempo no muy lejano, en un duelo, donde tenga que enfrentarme a Ron, este puede causarme graves heridas, incluso llevarme hasta la muerte, sino le tembló el puñal hace cinco años, dudo mucho que eso cambie con su varita.

Es por eso que tengo que estar preparado.

Y con Remus lo estaré.

Permiso – llamaron mientras se asomaban por la puerta haciendo que Harry pegara un leve brinco – James ¿Estas despierto? – preguntaron

Hermione – le sonrió este – si lo estoy – le dijo mientras ella se acercaba a su lado

Te encuentras bien – preguntó nuevamente muy preocupada

Solo algo adolorido – contó este haciendo una mueca de dolor al tratar de acomodarse – bueno bastante – sonrió

A ver – dijo ella dando la vuelta a la cama para sentarse en la cama – date la vuelta – pidió esta a lo que Harry solo obedeció

Pasaron segundos.

Que eran una verdadera eternidad.

Y no es que me molestara su presencia, todo lo contrario me agradaba de sobre manera, solo que si alguien llegaba a entrar por esa puerta, ya sea Draco, Remus o incluso el mismo Ron me metería en un problema con diferentes consecuencias.

James – le llamo en un susurró que hizo que el susodicho se le erizara la piel – desde cuando tienes esta cicatriz

Mucho tiempo – murmuro este – por motivo de fuerza mayor me la curaron hace algunos meses

Y supongo que no fue por un medimago – le miro a lo que este asintió en silencio – medico muggle

Así es – sonrió un poco - ¿Por qué? – le pregunto mirándole de reojo al estar de lado

No quiero asustarte – comenzó ella – pero tu cicatriz se volvió a abrir y esta sangrando

¿Qué? – preguntó este haciendo un amago de levantarte y lo hubiera echo sino fuera porque Hermione lo freno en el intento – pero...pero...¿Cómo?

Quizás por los Crucios – supuso ella preocupada – y no te preocupes – le dijo – la herida no esta abierta completamente...lo más seguro es que esta herida comenzó a cicatrizarse de adentro hacia fuera...de lo contrario esos hechizos hubieran llegado a tu corazón – concluyó

Entiendo – susurró este preocupado

Te la voy a limpiar – anunció ella bajándose de la cama para sacar debajo de esta una cajita – no es conveniente que se te infecte – contó mientras se sentaba de nuevo

No conteste.

Estaba demasiado preocupado, y no precisamente por mi herida en la espalda, sino en las palabras de Remus, que recién estaban cobrando un sentido real para él.

Que tal si durante la pelea este Lord le reconoció y no solo por la magia sin varita...que tal si de antes ya sabía quien era...que sabía que estaba vivo y que tenía un pequeño punto vulnerable.

No, debe ser mi imaginación.

Como puede ser posible.

Miré de reojo a Hermione quien con mucho cuidado me limpiaba mi herida, sonreí de forma triste, quería gritarle que estaba vivo, que la persona a quien estaba curando era yo y no James Evans. Pero no podía, no ahora, y no era porque quisiera, era tanto por su seguridad y por como la vida de mis hijos.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, ella muy concentrada en mi herida y yo concentrado y sorprendido con la delicadeza con que me curaba, no sentía ninguna molesta, y eso sumado a que ella no le correspondía hacer eso, sino a una enfermera o medimago.

Pero eso ya poco importaba.

Con eso basta – susurró ella cerrando la cajita – lo demás tendrá que verlo Ginny

Gracias – le sonrió este acomodándose – "Ginny...espero no entrar en problemas con Draco" – pensó

Gracias a ti – le dijo ella sonriendo – Draco me contó que fuiste tú quien le convenció para volver – y riendo un poco continuo – por eso un día llegaste con el labio partido

Sí – rió este un poco – obviamente dije algo que no le gustó – sonrió

Muchas gracias – susurró ella

Me abrazó.

Algo que sinceramente no esperaba de ella, por lo que me tomo por sorpresa por unos segundos, pero luego solo atine a devolverle el abrazo casi con la misma suavidad que ella, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, lo que si sé y senti es que ambos perdimos un tanto la noción del tiempo y del lugar, sin escuchar como alguien entraba a la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno.

No sabía – dijeron de pronto haciendo que la pareja se separara – que estabas herida y que habían pocas camas para ubicar a los enfermos en una sola cama, Hermione

Ron – habló ella un tanto incomoda mientras se levantaba de su sitio – solo le estaba acomodando un vendaje de una herida a James – respondió

Y supongo que Evans te estaba agradeciendo – ironizo este cruzándose de brazos

No – respondió Hermione antes que Harry – yo le estaba agradeciendo por traer de vuelta a Draco, solo eso

Que bonito – se burlo este – pero para los vendajes y cualquier otra cosa no estás tú, de eso se encarga mi hermana

Solo era un favor – dijo ella comenzando a molestarse o eso percato Harry

Ya me imagino – comenzó con una sonrisa que Harry reconoció como la de Lucius – como le agradecerás cuando te salve la vida

No le hables así – respondió esta vez Harry ya bastante molesto con la actitud de Ron si bien sus comentarios eran los mismos la forma de pronunciarlos eran de una forma casi de desprecio

No te metas Evans – le amenazó este mirándole con odio puro

Basta – dijo de forma seca la jefa de aurores – no quiero peleas, Ronald...ultima vez que me hablas así – le advirtió ella – con permiso...voy a buscar a Ginny.

Sin decir más, Hermione salió de la habitación bastante molesta con su amigo, y dejando a los dos aurores, uno de ellos mirando de forma amenazante a su compañero que se encontraba en cama.

Te juro que si no estuviera lastimado – comenzó un susurró que a Harry le pareció salida de la boca de Lucius Malfoy – te mataría

Eres auror – sonrió este con autosuficiencia – no un mortifago – le miro de forma también fría y dura – además si me matas luego te mataría Hermione – se burlo

Ella es mi amiga – soltó Ron de forma posesiva – y no voy a permitir que alguien como tu le haga daño

De que hablas – inquirió este

No te hagas el tonto – bufó este con cólera – te interesa – contó con una sonrisa amarga

Es una compañera de trabajo – habló este de forma calma – y también me jefa

No te creo – susurró – a mi no me engañas...

Con permiso – entraron nuevamente a la habitación – hola cuñadito – se burlo el recién llegado – como esta el auror que puede romper el record de enfermería, una misión una entrada al hospital – rió este sentándose en una silla de forma elegante

Bien, Draco – rió este deshaciendo el tenso ambiente que se había formado

Me alegró – dijo este – que pasa Weasley – preguntó este – eso de matar con la mirada esta pasado de moda...

Cállate Malfoy – soltó este dándose la vuelta para salir de allí ante la mirada de desconcierto de Draco, quien al interrogar con la mirada a James y no recibir respuesta, solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Amargado – susurró este

Mira quien lo dice – dijeron desde la entrada haciendo que Harry por poco soltara una carcajada al ver quien ingresaba a la sala – pensábamos que se iba a despertar en unas horas más señor Evans

Si yo también – susurró Harry un tanto tenso por estar con Draco y Ginny

No es mi culpa – comenzó Draco – que tu hermano haya cambiado tanto

Olvídalo – dijo ella – póngase de lado – dirigiéndose a Harry quien asintió – Hermione me dijo que la herida se abrió y tuvo que limpiarla

Así es – susurró este

Ya entiendo – soltó el rubio – por eso tenía cara de ogro tu hermano – comentó pensativo

Draco silencio – le dijo ella atendiendo a Harry

Son... – inquirió este haciéndose el desentendido – son...esposos cierto

Por desgracia – bromeó ella haciendo que su esposo hiciera un falso gesto de ofensa

Si, ahora me acuerdo que le vi el día que fui a su casa – comentó este

Era gracioso.

Muy gracioso a decir verdad ver a Draco a y Ginny, discutiendo al tiempo que esta última me revisaba la herida de la espalda.

Me alegro mucho que por fin Draco haya encontrado la felicidad junto a Ginny a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que superar para estar juntos. Las familias, la sangre, los pactos, mortifagos, habían superado todo eso y ahora solo le faltaba una sola valla más; Lucius Malfoy y quizás el nuevo Lord Voldemort.

Hermione hizo un buen trabajo – comentó Ginny luego de terminar – solo algunas pócimas y esa herida quedara cerrada

Que bien – susurró este – y cuando podré salir – preguntó

En cuanto haya cerrado esa herida – anunció – pero no será más de dos días – le informo – como es antigua y ya que el proceso de cicatrización esta avanzada no será muy difícil

Comprendo – dijo este

Permiso – dijo ella a los dos hombre quienes asintieron

Por lo menos estas fuera de peligro – susurró Draco de pronto – además así alcanzaras para presenciar el interrogatorio – comentó

¿Interrogatorio? – preguntó Harry intrigado – a quien

Capturamos a unos mortifagos – contó este – y estamos esperando un tiempo, como Voldemort utilizaba trucos mentales no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a esos mortifagos...eso si, no será más de una semana

Excelente – sonrió este – por cierto – recordó – me alegró que hayas vuelto

Te lo dije – comenzó con orgullo – no le tengo miedo al pasado, ya no Evans - sonrió

Así debe ser – le apoyo este – tarde o temprano tienes que enfrentarte a tu padre es algo inevitable

Lo sé – dijo en un suspiro – lo he sabido durante todos estos años, solo que por un momento me paralice al saber que la persona que concidere por casi cinco años muerto...ahora resultara que estaba vivo y que era el lider de un escuadrón de dementes – sonriendo de forma burlesca

Es normal – dijo – ahora tienes que esperar que el momento llegara – le aconsejo este a lo que Draco asintió

Gracias – susurró este para luego levantarse de su lugar – tengo hacer algunas cosas – le informo – nos vemos

Nos vemos – se despidió este – "ten paciencia Draco, ya veras que algún día de desharás de esa sombra"

Confiaba en que Draco podría hacerlo.

Y trataría de ayudarlo lo más posible.

Después de todo se lo merecía.

-------------------------------------

Ya había llegado al hospital.

No me molestó en pasar por la recepción ya que minutos antes Remus me había informado donde se encontraba Harry. Tenía que entregarle las pociones lo antes posible, le quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que el efecto terminara y si eso ocurría se iba a meter en graves problemas.

Camine un último pasillo hasta por fin llegar a la habitación, mire a ambos lados del pasillo para luego entrar con cuidado, encontrándose con una cómoda habitación, con las típicas paredes blancas con un Harry Potter que al reconocerme casi puedo jurar que lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Él también sabía que la poción estaba a punto de terminar.

Me asustaste – reprocho este acomodándose un poco – la poción que dio Remus esta a punto de expirar

Lo sé – sonrió este – por eso mismo te traje más poción – contó dejando una pequeña cajita sobre el velador – y para que no cause problemas las hicimos con una duración de cinco horas como máximo

¿Hicimos? – preguntó intrigado – tu y quien más Daniel

Remus – contesto este abriendo la cajita para sacar una botellita – de echo la idea fue de él

Entiendo – susurró pensativo dándose cuenta que tendría a agradecerle en cuanto saliera de allí – gracias – le dijo tomando una botella que le ofrecía su amigo – ya me estaba preocupando – sonrió mientras se la tomaba – ahora voy a estar un poco más tranquilo

Eso si – le dijo sentándose en una silla – como la poción es mucho más concentrada, después de terminado el efecto tienes que esperar unos quince minutos antes de tomarte la siguiente

Lo recordare – le dijo este

Tengo entendido que ese sujeto por poco te mata – comentó luego de unos minutos en silencio – y que también usaste magia sin varita – sonrió al ver que este le miraba apenado – no te preocupes si no me lo contaste – le tranquilizo – no es fácil – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

Si – dijo Harry – no es fácil sabiendo que en algún momento tienes que enfrentar a dos sicópatas

A uno ya lo enfrentaste y no saliste muy bien – rió este al igual que Harry – solo te falta el otro

Y creo que no voy a tener que esperar mucho tiempo – susurró este a lo que Daniel le miro – no fue mi culpa – se defendió este antes de que Daniel hablara – Hermione me estaba agradeciendo con una abrazo por haber traído de vuelta a Draco al departamento solo eso.

Le quedo mirando tratando de averiguar algo más.

Para su suerte compruebo que solo fue eso, aunque tanto él como yo sabemos que el asunto fue mucho más grave que un simple abrazo por el cual Ron se molesto.

Ten cuidado – resolvió este a lo que Harry asintió – ¿Cuándo sales de aquí? – preguntó cambiando el tema

Según Ginny – comenzó – en unos dos días o por lo menos hasta que mi herida cicatrice bien nuevamente

¿Nuevamente? – preguntó este – no me digas que la cicatriz se abrió – habló sorprendido a lo que Harry asintió – y te preguntaron el porque

Solo Hermione – comentó este – bueno en realidad ya lo sabía hace algún tiempo, solo me preguntó si me había curado un medico muggle...no le podía engañar

Si ya me lo has dicho – susurró este sabiendo por boca del mismo Harry que a Hermione Granger nadie le podía mentir

Solo espero que no sea mucho el tiempo – susurró este – Draco me dijo capturaron a unos mortifagos – aclaró – y que dentro de poco los van a interrogar y yo quiero estar allí

Es una buena oportunidad – apoyo este pensativo – y creo que lo mejor es que Ron no participe de ese interrogatorio

¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigado a lo que Daniel solo negó – esta bien te dejare para confirmes sus sospechas

Gracias – susurró este levantándose de su asiento – me voy tengo que volver al ministerio, nos vemos

Bien y gracias – se despidió este mientras se quedaba nuevamente solo.

Confió en él.

A pesar de que en algún momento me dijo a mi mismo que nunca volvería a confiar en alguna persona después de lo ocurrido con Ron. Daniel me ha demostrado que en él puedo confiar sin dudar ni un segundo.

Y Remus.

Definitivamente el destino quiso que me volvería a encontrar con el amigo de mis padres después de tanto tiempo y que junto a Daniel me ayudasen en esta misión tan difícil que estaba llevando a cabo.

Además de ser mi cable a tierra el cual es capaz de hacerme recapacitar en momentos críticos y así evitar que cometa alguna locura.

James – le llamaron desde la puerta - ¿Estás despierto? – preguntaron

Sí, Hermione – contesto este mientras ella entraba a la habitación – despierto y aburrido – sonrió

Ginny me informo que dentro de dos días saldrías – dijo a lo que Harry asintió – eso es bueno

Así es – dijo este pensativo – te puedo preguntar algo – le preguntó este intrigado

Claro – contesto ella sentándose en la silla que antes había ocupado Daniel

Si no mal recuerdo – comenzó este de forma indiferente al tema – en la guerra anterior Voldemort no solo reclutó a magos con delirio de grandeza – sonrió – sino que también a criaturas mágicas como hombres lobos, vampiros, gigantes y semi... – paro de hablar al darse de un pequeño y gran detalle

Semigigantes – termino Hermione a lo que Harry asintió sin decir palabra – si lo recuerdo...la verdad es que no se si estos grupos están de lado de este Lord y averiguarlo nos tomaría demasiado tiempo

Y quien hace esas averiguaciones – preguntó este de forma inocente

Este... – titubeo mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba el rostro de Harry – instituciones anexas al ministerio y al departamento...y también a algunos infiltrados

¿Infiltrados? – preguntó nuevamente – no me digas que colocan a un auror para hacerse pasar por un hombre lobo – siguió poniendo una cara de sorpresa

Para nada – negó ella con rapidez – aunque en cierta forma tienes razón – dudó ella esquivando la mirada de su compañero sin que este tenía una enorme sonrisa

Hermione – le llamo este sin quitar su sonrisa.

Me miro.

Al principio me miro de forma extraña al no saber el motivo de mi sonrisa y hasta cierto punto un asomo de carcajada.

No dije nada, solo le quede mirando de forma fija al igual que ella quien poco a poco se fue dando cuenta del porque de mi sonrisa, y cuando por fin se entero su rostro de extrañeza paso a ser de enojo.

¡Oye! – rió Harry tomándose el brazo donde Hermione le había dado un golpe amistoso

Lo sabías – susurró ella cruzándose de brazos – sabes lo de Remus cierto – le preguntó de forma seria

Si – susurró este poniéndose serio – hace algún tiempo...pero no precisamente por eso te preguntó de las criaturas es porque...no quiero que Remus este como un infiltrado es muy peligro

No te preocupes – sonrió – de seguro hay otros métodos por los cuales saber si este Lord tiene ese apoyo...aunque la verdad es que lo dudo seriamente

¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigado

Durante la guerra – contó – las criaturas mágicas no salieron muy bien paradas de esa pelea, luego los mortifagos comenzaron a reunirse dos años después de la caía de Voldemort.

Y un año después de la enfermedad de Dumbledore – susurró a duras penas y que Hermione a penas si alcanzo a escuchar

Dijiste algo – le preguntó ella

Nada – dijo este un tanto nervioso – solo que tienes razón...aunque no es malo saber ese detalle...no debemos llevarnos sorpresas

Si es cierto – susurro ella – bueno James te dejo – anunció levantándose de su asiento – tengo que ir a Hogwarts...cuídate – se despidió con una beso en la mejilla de Harry

Tu también – murmuro este viendo salir a Hermione de la habitación

Idiota

Eso es lo que soy, un verdadero idiota al no acordarse de, no solo el amigo de mis padres y de los merodeadores al completo sino que también de mi propio amigo, Hagrid. La persona quien prácticamente me mostró mi verdaderos hogar.

Con todo esto de Ron, Hermione, este loco líder de los mortifagos, mis hijos, me olvide completamente del guardabosque de Hogwarts...realmente soy un idiota con mayúscula.

En cuanto salga de este lugar lo primero que haré será ir a visitarle...espero que este bien porque sino, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Imbecil.

Si, ese es Harry Potter.

----------------------------------

Estaba sintiendo algo que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

Claro, siempre lo he sentido, pero ahora es mucho más intenso.

Tanto como lo que sentí por Harry Potter.

Odio.

Un odio que en este mismo momento estoy sintiendo como recorre mis venas hasta llegar en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Es la misma sensación...la misma que mi impulso a hacer todo lo que hice hace cinco años y que me llevo a un punto para culminar con esa daga enterrada en la espalda de mi amigo.

Deje prácticamente todo de lado para poder lleva a cabo mi plan...me tomo meses de trabajo pero por fin lo había logrado.

Y ahora.

Cinco años después vuelvo a sentir esta misma sensación.

Por una persona que a penas si conozco y la verdad es que nunca antes la había conocido, bueno si, la conocí en ese juego de Quidditch en cual me humillo delante de miles de personas y eso algo que aún no se lo perdono.

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que como no tengo ningún lazo que me una a él, no tendré algún remordimiento cuando le pase algo malo en alguna otra misión. Ese es el precio.

El precio, por fijarse de la mujer que amo.

Todo se paga en esta vida. Y él.

Lo pagará.

Pero por ahora no me preocuparé por eso, quizás en un tiempo más, ahora solo me interesa llegar a un destino en especifico, la oficina de la jefa de aurores de la tercera división.

Luna Lovegood.

Si lo sé, tal vez ella no se merezca lo que siempre hago con ella pero ciertamente no puedo evitarlo, es una adicción que no puedo controlar, además tengo que aprovechar que ahora soy miembro del departamento.

Permiso – susurró este asomándose por entre la puerta dándose cuenta que Luna no estaba sola - ¿Molesto? – preguntó Ron con ese tono de ironía tan característico de él.

Para nada – dijo un muchacho alto de cabello negro corto y de ojos casi azules – yo ya me iba – le dijo a Ron para luego mirar a Luna – le entrego estas carpetas en nos días señorita – le dijo a modo de despida – un gusto señor...

Weasley – respondió este estrechándole la mano – mucho gusto

Daniel Spencer – saludo este sonriendo de forma elegante – permiso

Por alguna razón no le daba buena espina.

Demasiado amable para ser un auror y demasiado elegante para estar en una división y más si era en la tercera.

Quien era – preguntó este cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron solos – un auror

No Ron – sonrió Luna tranquilizándole – es un alumno de la academia que estaba a prueba, solo necesitaba unas carpetas para una investigación – le explico acomodando unos libros en un estante

Entiendo – susurró Ron sentándose de forma sublime en una silla – ya se me hacía raro que fuera un auror...demasiado cortes

Ron – reprocho – solo es un estudiante...además no tendría porque darte explicaciones – le miro

Vamos – le sonrió este levantándose de su asiento para acercársele – yo sé que me has extrañado

Ya quisieras – apartando un brazo del jugador – solo te acuerdas de mi cuando tienes problemas o te sientes frustrado

Pero ahora no tengo problemas – continuo este ahora tomando a Luna por los hombros – no estoy frustrado – sonrió – Luna, en verdad eres muy importante para mi...te necesito

No Ron – negó ella – ya no

Porque – preguntó de forma brusca – acaso hay alguien...ese muchacho – señalando la puerta por la cual minutos antes se había ido Daniel

No – le negó Luna – solo que me...

No pude escuchar más.

No tenía que ser un experto para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de esa sala, Luna nuevamente había caído en las manos de Ron y ella no podía hacer nada para decirle que no.

Espere unos minutos más para no escuchar nada al interior, habían insonorizado la habitación. Suspire un tanto resignado mientras emprendía camino de regreso para ir a la sala de reuniones que en esos momentos ya debía de estar vacía, estaba anocheciendo y pocos ya quedaban en el departamento.

Cuando llegué recién me pude dar cuenta que las carpetas que tenía en mis manos, estaban arrugadas producto de la fuerza que había empleado al escuchar la conversación de Ron y Luna. Algo inexplicable paso cuando no los volví a escuchar dentro de esa oficina, algo muy parecido a cenizas que comenzó a brotar en mis entrañas que me hizo enfurecer pero que también y de golpe se convirtió en algo helado que me congelo sintiendo una amarga pena y tristeza.

No Daniel – se dijo tomándose la cabeza – es estúpido y además es la amante de quien traiciono a Harry...no – susurró

Me levante de mi asiento mientras tomaba las carpetas.

Eran muchas emociones para un solo día, entre las misiones, sospechas y pociones, ya no podía más, tenía que descansar para mañana y seguir trabajando, además aún tenía que terminar la cura para la enfermedad de Dumbledore.

Salí de allí para tomar una chimenea que me trasladaría hasta la casa. Pero lamentablemente en ese día tenía una nuble negra y recién ahora me estaba dando cuenta de eso.

A punto de tomar una chimenea se encontraban Luna y Ron abrazados y bastante sonrientes porque cada cinco segundos se escuchaban unas risillas que cualquier persona que les vea también se pondría feliz, pero a mi no me causaba felicidad aunque quisiera, pero no podía.

Espere a que se fueran, no quería estar en la mira de Ron suficiente tenía con Harry y eso ya representaba un problema para nosotros. Se veían muy felices y lo demostraron cuando se dieron un apasionado beso.

Desvié la mirada.

Algo me impedía ver eso.

Te das cuenta en lo que te estás metiendo – le hablaron detrás suyo

Solo paré de caminar – respondió este reconociendo la voz de Remus – me pareció ver algo en el suelo – mintió Daniel de forma olímpica

Daniel – susurró este avanzando un poco para quedar a su lado – si vas a mentir por lo menos miente bien...además el suelo esta lo bastante limpio por lo que no creo que haya algún galeón botado

Estoy cansado – se excuso intentando caminar hasta las chimeneas donde estaban Ron y Luna – permiso

Espera – le detuvo por el hombro – porque no me dices la verdad – preguntó este – es Luna – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

Con la señorita Lovegood – comenzó este girándose para ver a los ojos al licantropo – solo hemos cruzado unas palabras, principalmente porque tengo que conseguir información ya sea para mi carrera como auror, como para James

Como quieras – susurró este echando un vistazo hacia enfrente dándose cuenta que la pareja ya no estaba – hasta mañana Daniel

Hasta mañana señor Lupin – se despidió este.

Esa mirada ya la había visto.

Hace algún tiempo confundí esa mirada de falsa alegría con una de tristeza, confusión, desesperanza y odio, no en el caso de Daniel. La confundí una vez, pero dos veces no comento el mismo error.

Daniel tenía cierta atracción por Luna pero lamentablemente lo que vi en sus ojos, era una lucha interna que libraba, quizás de aceptación o tal vez de negación, eso solo él lo sabe. Solo espero que tome la decisión correcta o sino va a sufrir.

Destino... – murmuró este mientras negaba con la cabeza como queriendo una explicación a ese mismo destino que en su momento había echo sufrir a Harry y que ahora lo iba a ser con Daniel.

Si, el único culpable de todo era él

----------------------------------

Exhausta.

Había sido un día extenuante, primero con la misión que a pesar de tener a algunos aurores en el hospital había dado buenos frutos. Después la discusión con Ron en la habitación donde James se estaba recuperando de un brutal ataque del líder de los mortifagos y por último una extraña conversación con mi antiguo profesor y director Albus Dumbledore.

---------- Flash Back ----------

Caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del director junto a mis dos hijos a quienes lo había ido a buscar en casa de Tonks ya que Ginny tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital y Draco aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer en el ministerio. Además la última vez que estuve aquí le prometí al profesor que iba a traer a los niños.

_Estar allí me traía tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, era como revivir el pasado, aunque yo solo quería revivir los buenos momentos y los malos dejarlo en una pequeña cajita sin que estos salgan._

_Caramelos de limón – susurró al tiempo que sonreía al ver que los gustos de su director no cambiaban – suban _

_Todavía esta enfermo – preguntó James _

_Tal vez – respondió ella – por eso lo venimos a ver _

_La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta por lo que entramos sin siquiera tocar, bueno en realidad James y Jane comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta lateral, no sé si tocaron pero cuando me quise dar cuenta unas carcajadas se escucharon desde el interior de la habitación._

_Permiso – susurro – Buenas tardes profesores – saludo _

_Hermione – le saludo la profesora Mcgonagall - ¿Qué bueno verte?_

_A mi también profesora – sonrió mientras veía al profesor jugar como un niño más con sus hijos – como ha estado – preguntó_

_Bastante bien – respondió este riendo – lo malo que cierta profesora no me quiere creer – mirando a Minerva de forma no muy disimulada _

_Albus – le regaño ella – porque a todos los que vienen les dices lo mismo _

_¿Todos? – preguntó Hermione intrigada – quien mas ha venido_

_Remus – respondió con extremada tranquilidad – hace unas semanas – y dirigiendo una mirada hacia su amiga que le indicaba que no comentara nada – y que te trae por aquí _

_Bueno – comenzó un poco dudosa – es algo complicado de explicar _

_Nada es complicado – le sonrió este – Minerva – le miro – puedes – pidió mirando a los niños quienes se entretenían con unas fotografías _

_Claro – susurró ella – James, Jane – les llamo – porque no vamos afuera un momento...veamos si el profesor tiene algunos dulces._

_Esa fue la señal para que ellos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para correr hacia el exterior de la habitación seguidos de Minerva quien cerro la puerta para dejarnos a Albus y a mi solos._

_Tú dirás – le animo este con tranquilidad _

_Hasta unas horas – comenzó – no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero creo que es posible._

_Que cosa – preguntó Dumbledore _

_Usted sabe que Voldemort – susurró – no solo utilizo a magos sino que también a criaturas; hombres lobos, vampiros, gigantes entre otros y no sé...me he estado preguntando si ellos estarían nuevamente dispuestos a unirse...esta vez con este nuevo Lord ¿Usted que piensa?_

_Voldemort, Hermione – dijo este – tenía la capacidad de dominar a cualquiera ya sea por las buenas o por las malas...si este nuevo líder de los mortifagos es capaz hacerla también...estamos en presencia de alguien muy poderoso _

_¿Cómo? – preguntó ella – como puede existir alguien con ese nivel de maldad y poder...uno de mis aurores salvo de suerte esta tarde – acordándose de James _

_Hermione – susurró este – no te quiero desviar del tema – le miro – pero hay algo que quiero que sepas – hizo una pausa y continuo – sobre mi enfermedad_

_Sabe que tiene – le preguntó ella – es algo grave_

_No – le sonrió – de echo estoy mucho mejor que hace cinco años...hace un par de días me enteré que lo que tenía no era una enfermedad...sino que...alguien me enveneno – concluyó_

_Que – preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana – como que lo envenenaron ¿Quién? _

_Por ahora no te puedo decir – le calmo Albus – lo que si...es que dentro de poco me recuperare gracias a una poción..._

_Porque lo envenenaron – preguntó – lo querían matar_

_Tal vez – se encogió de hombros – Hermione tu mejor que nadie sabe que es muy difícil engañarme...tal vez esa persona quiso dejarme fuera de combate por algo especial – comentó mirándole _

_Algo especial – susurró intrigada – algo como que _

_Escucha – le dijo de forma confidencial – hay algo que tu y yo sabemos...algo que desde el primero momento nos fue completamente ilógico, tu lo sentías en tu corazón y yo por mis años de experiencia...ahora bien – continuo – te pido de favor que no comentes esto con nadie porque dentro de unos días estaré curado y voy a descubrir la verdad de eso que nos a queja...confió en ti._

---------- Fin Flash Back ----------

Harry.

Ese era el motivo por el cual envenenado al profesor Dumbledore, quien tiene razón, desde el momento en que me dijeron lo que había pasado en el bosque prohibido no pude creer, algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que era mentira y mi razón me afirmaba una y otra vez que todo era ilógico. A pesar de esos sentimientos preferí vivir con eso, vivir con la duda, duda que el mismo Albus ha tenido y que producto de eso lo habían envenenado.

Mamá – le llamaron haciendo que esta saliera de sus pensamientos – donde esta el tío Ron

No lo sé James – contesto ella poniéndole un pijama a su hijo – por allí

Se pelearon – preguntó ahora su hija ya acostada

No – le sonrió Hermione tranquilizándoles – a lo mejor fue donde sus padres – comentó – tiene que aprovechar que esta de vacaciones

Y el señor Evans – preguntó de nuevo James – el padrino dijo que estaba en el hospital

Draco – inquirió a lo que este solo asintió con su cabecita – cuando te lo dijo

Fue a casa de la tía Tonks – contesto – un rato antes de que tu llegaras quería saber si estábamos bien y allí lo escuchamos decir que el señor Evans estaba en el hospital y que estaba siendo atendido por una buena enfermera – concluyó

Inocente.

Así es como hablaba James, que lastima que el tono de mi "querido amigo" no fue así, ya me lo estaba imaginando, siempre con esa sonrisa de burla en la cual me recuerda cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts.

Como esta él – preguntó Jane

Esta mejor – susurró ella arropando a sus hijos – en unos días saldrá del hospital

Y podemos ir a verle – preguntó James un tanto emocionado

Porque tanto interés – inquirió ella levantando una ceja – a penas si lo han visto

No lo sé – meditó este – será porque me regalo su Snitch...además se llama igualito a mi – miro a su madre y juntando sus manitas le suplico – por favor – sonrió

De acuerdo – aceptó ella – pero ahora van a dormir o sino mañana no van a despertar

Bien – dijeron ambos hermanos – buenas noches

Buenas noches – se despidió Hermione al tiempo que cerraba su puerta.

Lo único que puedo a hacer ahora.

Es esperar.

-------------------------------------

Otro día a acabado.

Algunas estrellas se asoman con timidez en el oscuro cielo completamente despejado, algo que internamente me tranquiliza a pesar de todas las cosas que están pasando. Sobretodo lo que paso hoy en la tarde durante la misión en Hogsmeade.

Cuando llegué al pueblo era una verdadera batalla entre los aurores y mortifagos, busque con la mirada a Hermione pero no le encontré por ningún lado, seguí buscando con rapidez por todo el pueblo, al no encontrarle pensé en internarme el campo de batalla pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una pequeña explosión llamo mi atención a un costado mío. Miré hacía allá enfocando a las dos personas que peleaban.

Lord y James.

Este último a duras penas podía mantenerse de pié mientras que Voldemort ponía todo su odio en un potente Crucio. Me sorprendí que pudiera mantenerse de pié sin siquiera moverse con uno que otro gesto de dolor, iba a ayudar pero antes de que diera dos pasos, paso algo que hasta este mismo momento me siguió preguntando.

Solo fue un segundo.

Una explosión mayor se produjo a un costado de ambos haciendo que Voldemort mirara por un mísero segundo hacia su izquierda para que sucediera algo que no sé si es real o un espejismo. Por un segundo la apariencia de James cambio, su cabello normalmente castaño ahora era negro y puedo jurar que por un momento creí ver a Harry. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su aspecto fue el mismo, ya que fue tan rápido que ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort se dio cuenta. Eso si, de pronto James pareció murmurar un hechizo de protección porque de un momento a otro el maléfico desapareció y lo más sorprendente es que este no tenía su varita.

Algo que su atacante también le sorprendió.

Aunque claro muchos magos pueden hacer magia sin varita pero lo que muy pocas personas pueden hacer es liberarse de un hechizo torturador y más si este le pertenece al líder de los mortifagos. Luego de eso James cayo con un nuevo hechizo, a lo cual ya no pude seguir siendo un mero espectador, comencé a correr hasta llegar donde estaban ellos, al tiempo que me percataba que Hermione venía también un poco más lejos.

Papá – le llamaron era su hijo menor – mamá dice que vengas a cenar

De acuerdo – susurró este sonriendo – vamos – dijo saliendo de la habitación junto a su hijo

James Evans.

Es curioso pero a veces siento que sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta de todos nosotros, de Hermione, Remus, yo incluso creo que conoce mucha más a Ron. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de ser un completo extraño para mi, siento que le conozco hace muchos años y por alguna extraña razón me inspira confianza.

Algo que ya es mucho decir.

Sobretodo si se trata de mi.

Holas!!

No tengo mucho tiempo para comentar algo sobre el capitulo, solo espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que dejen algun comentario sobre la historia…..y agradecer nuevamente a todos los review que he recibido.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que estara muy interesante. Se los prometo.

Adios.

Ani D


	6. Te vengaré

**TRAICIÓN.**

**Capitulo Seis:**

"**Te vengaré"**

**Nada es mío (bueno la historia, si.). personajes de JK Rowling.**

Miles de disculpas por el atraso, entre paseos familiares y otras cosas casi no me queda tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para poder conectarme un momento. Pero aquí esta este sexto capitulo, que antes de que lean algo debo decir hay una carta que aunque puede ser algo que nunca ocurra verdaderamente, pero que es posible, después de todo la sangre a veces es más fuerte que todo. O eso es por lo menos lo que dicen. Disfruten del capitulo y envíen sus comentarios que me motivan para seguir escribiendo.

Caminábamos con cuidado.

Si nos veían sin una compañía adulta lo más seguro es que buscarían a un guardia que nos llevase a donde nuestra madre que se encontraba en el primer piso conversando nuestra tía. Y es que ya llevaban casi media hora conversando y como nosotros los niños por naturaleza no tenemos paciencia para esperar lo cual desencadena un plan de travesuras que termina normalmente con alguien desmayado.

Aunque a veces termina con una explosión.

Y eso ocurre cuando estamos los cuatro.

Corrimos hasta la última esquina que llevaba hasta la habitación del señor Evans que estaba más o menos a mitad del pasillo.

Cuando doble esa señora corremos – indico James a su hermana que se encontraba detrás de él quien asintió – bien – susurró mirando con cautela.

Espere a que esa señora, que por cierto caminaba muy despacio, desapareciera por la esquina más próxima, solo fueron segundos y cuando por fin se fue, le indique a mi hermana con una señal para que comenzara a correr junto a mí para llegar hasta la habitación, como nuestras piernitas eran cortas, los metros se hicieron más largos sumado a la adrenalina de que alguien nos pillase.

Llegamos – susurró Jane tomando aire de forma profunda por la intensa carrera junto a su hermano – estás seguro que es aquí.

Claro – respondió este haciéndose el ofendido – se lo escuche a la tía Ginny cuando espiaba en la puerta...creo – susurró mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba los brazos dándole una imagen adulta que se veía muy graciosa en un niño de cinco años

Bobo – reprochó su hermana – que pasa si no es la habitación...

Pues primero – comenzó – hay que comprobar – le sonrió caminando unos pasitos para llegar hasta la puerta y con cierta dificultad tomar la perilla de esta

James – le llamo su hermana desde atrás

Silencio – susurró este – la puerta esta un poco dura pero no te preocupes

James – le volvió a llamar – deja eso

Falta poco – dijo este haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Jane

James – le insistió ella

Quiere ver o no al señor Evans – soltó este ahora dándose la vuelta para ver a su hermana que en ves de estar a su altura estaba un par de metros más arriba – hola padrino – le sonrió este poniendo su cara más angelical posible – que haces tan temprano por aquí – le preguntó

Lo mismo me pregunté yo – le sonrió de vuelta este dejando a Jane nuevamente en el piso – que hacen aquí – les preguntó

Mamá esta conversando con tía Ginny, Remus – habló Jane – y como nos estábamos aburriendo decidimos adelantarnos para ver al señor Evans

Miro a mis dos ahijados.

Les miro tratando de buscar una señal de mentira y que me diga que en realidad solo estaban en una travesura más, pero al verle sonreír, sé que no me están ocultando ninguna broma y en verdad están aquí para ver a Harry.

Les sonrió de vuelta para luego abrir la puerta dejando entrar primero a los niños quienes entraron corriendo al interior de la habitación, con una sinfonía de saludos y preguntas que inundan la sala haciéndome sonreír y aún más al ver la expresión de Harry. Estaba emocionado, lo veía en sus ojos, estaba muy emocionado de tener a sus hijos a su lado, aunque también podía ver una inmensa tristeza por no poder expresar ese amor como correspondía, como padre que era.

Que hacen aquí – les preguntó Harry con un pequeño nudo en la garganta

Pues mamá esta ocupada – respondió James a un costado de él – y nos adelantamos

Como estás – le preguntó Jane de forma preocupada a su otro costado – te duele mucho

Un poquito pero nada grave – le tranquilo este con una sonrisa – en unos días más saldré de aquí – dijo

Y que te paso – preguntó James ahora

Algunos cortes – respondió este – pero nada que no se pueda curar con algunas pociones

Y esa preocupación – preguntó esta vez Remus sonriendo – ni cuando me enfermaba se habían mostrado tan preocupados

Lo que pasa – comenzó a explicar James – es que como el señor Evans es amigo del padrino Draco, de mamá y tuyo y parece que de tío Ron, entonces la conclusión es que también es nuestro tío – concluyó este de forma convincente tanto que a Harry le pareció que estaba hablando Hermione cuando hablaba con algún profesor

Además – agregó Jane – tío James nos cae muy bien – apoyo a su hermano

Lo puedo ver en su rostro.

Y porque le puedo ver sé que Harry ya no puede dar más de felicidad al escuchar a sus hijos hablar así y es que una parte de su plan era ese, ganarse poco a poco el cariño de sus hijos y la verdad es que todo le ha salido a pedir de boca, además de porque James y Jane tienen una personalidad muy peculiar.

Aún así debieron esperarla – recomendó Remus – debe estar preocupada buscándole porque debo suponer que no le avisaron – les miro haciendo que ambos niños le miraran sonriendo – lo sabía – susurró.

Y yo también – dijeron desde la entrada de la puerta – les dije que me esperaran – les regaño

Lo sentimos – susurraron ambos – es que ya no queríamos esperar más – argumentó Jane abrazándose a un brazo del James adulto

No te enojes Hermione – les defendió Harry sonriendo – son niños...además si no hubieran llegado me hubiera muerto del aburrimiento

De acuerdo – susurró ella – por cierto hable con Ginny – hablando con Harry quien le miró – y dice que si tus heridas han mejorado podrías salir esta tarde

En serio – inquirió este sonriendo a lo que ella asintió – genial

Todo depende – continuo – de la revisión a eso de las dos de la tarde – informo

De acuerdo – dijo este – ya me estaba cansando de estar todo el tiempo en esta cama

Tío Draco dijo que tenías una enfermera – comentó James de pronto haciendo que tanto Harry como Hermione se sonrojaran y Remus les mirara con una ceja levantada – se lo dijo a la tía Tonks – sonriéndole a su padrino quien le devolvió el gesto

James – le llamo Remus sonriendo – se supone que a los enfermos los debe cuidar una enfermera

Si tienes razón – meditó este

Así que sales hoy – le preguntó Jane a Harry quien asintió

Si todo sale bien, si – respondió más tranquilo ante la interrupción de su amigo – aunque creo que luego voy a tener que hacer un reposo – mirando a Hermione quien asintió – ves – le sonrió

Mamá – le llamo su hijo – cuando el tío James salga del hospital puede ir a la casa a cenar – preguntó sonriendo, gesto que también le acompaño su hermana.

Irreal.

Por un momento pensé que lo que estaba viviendo era un hermoso sueño donde había recuperado a las personas que más amaba, donde no existía un nuevo Lord Voldemort y por supuesto, donde mi mejor amigo no me había traicionado.

Lamentablemente la leve punzada en mi espalda me decía lo contrario de forma abrupta pero también me decía que ese sueño se podía hacer realidad, y es que ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de mis hijos me hace pensar en que nada es imposible.

Con permiso – hablaron desde la entrada de la habitación

Pasa John – le invito Hermione al auror quien negó con sutileza

Aquí estoy bien – respondió este - ¿Puedes venir un momento? – preguntó el auror

Claro – contesto Hermione para luego salir de la habitación

No fueron ni cinco minutos.

Cuando de pronto la puerta nuevamente se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a una preocupada Hermione quien se encamino hasta donde estaba Remus para luego tomarlo por la muñeca y jalarlo hacia la salida, algo que no paso desapercibido por nosotros, y cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación ella se giro hacia nosotros para decirnos.

No te molestaría quedarte con ellos – preguntó a Harry quien solo atino a negar – gracias – le sonrió para luego mirar a sus hijos – pórtense bien, enseguida vuelvo – les dijo

Bien – dijeron ambos – nos vemos – dijo Jane.

Solo hizo un gesto al aire mientras sacaba a Remus prácticamente a jalones de la pieza, conocía a Hermione como la palma de mi mano y sabía que algo no andaba bien, había ocurrido algo realimente grave.

Ojalá me equivoque.

Hermione que sucede – preguntó Remus soltándose de su amiga quien le pidió disculpas con la mirada – paso algo

Si – soltó sin rodeos – paso algo muy grave – mirando a John quien asentía

Y – preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia – que sucedió

Hace unos minutos atrás – comenzó John a explicar – recibimos una carta de Voldemort – anunció – en ella nos dice que si no soltamos a sus mortifagos lo antes posible...él cada una hora matara a una familia muggle...y por personas que están infiltradas en la policía muggle ya van tres con quince muertos de forma extraña – termino

No puede ser – susurró este sorprendido mientras miraba el reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para las once de la mañana – maldito – susurró con rabia

Eso no es todo Remus – informo Hermione a lo que este le miro – John me dijo que alguien había entrado al departamento, específicamente en el lugar donde teníamos retenidos a los mortifagos...mataron a uno de ellos...al de más edad por lo que suponemos que tenía más información

Demonios – soltó este – y que hacemos ahora – preguntó – no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

No – negó ella mirando a John – necesito que le envíes una carta a Draco informándole lo sucedido y que vaya al departamento ¿De acuerdo? – ordeno a lo que el auror asintió y se marcho de forma rauda

Remus – le miro – ve también y haz una reunión de forma urgente donde estén, los jefes y subjefes de cada división y un representante de los alumnos de la academia, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

Y que haremos con los mortifagos – preguntó este – lo más seguro es que haya algún espía...nadie nos asegura que puedan hacer alguna emboscada

No lo creo – pensó ella en voz alta – la persona que esta dentro del ministerio esa sola...lo presiento – le miro

Bien – susurró este – y tu que vas a hacer

Donde la policía muggle – le dijo ella – tengo que hablar con la persona que esta allí – informo – nos vemos dentro de unos minutos

De acuerdo – asintió este.

Nos separamos en una esquina.

Por nada del mundo podíamos perder más tiempo...cada una hora una familia muggle sería torturada hasta el cansancio y luego los mortifagos les matarían de la forma más cruel posible.

-----------------------------

Todo esta saliendo a la perfección.

El mundo mágico y en especial los estúpidos Aurores del ministerio sabrán que con Lord Voldemort no se juega y el que intente pasarse de listo lo pagara con su vida, en este caso con la vida de los muggle.

Señor – hablaron desde la puerta – puedo pasar

Pasa – susurró este – paso algo – preguntó al tener a su vasallo frente suyo en la oscuridad de la habitación

No, señor – se inclino este – solo vengo a informarle que ya van veinte muggles en una hora

Buen trabajo – sonrió este – pero no es suficiente – meditó – sigan con el plan y aumenten las victimas

De acuerdo, señor – susurró este inclinándose – me retiró...voy con un escuadrón

Espera – le paro este – tengo una misión especial para ti Lucius

Cual, señor – preguntó este

Ve con Colagusano a Prive Drive – ordeno

¿Prive Drive? – inquirió este – no sé supone que estábamos en ese lugar

Si – dijo este levantándose de su lugar – pero hay una casa en especial – acercándose lo suficiente a Lucius para que este viera su sonrisa - ¿Me entiendes?

Completamente, señor – sonrió este inclinando la cabeza levemente – en diez minutos salimos

Bien – sonrió este – y Lucius – le llamo antes de que este abriera la puerta – que sean quince minutos, yo también iré.

No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza para luego salir por completo de la habitación dejándole solo en aquel lugar oscuro.

Es hora terminar completamente con esto, no es importante, pero es necesario.

Ya ningún recuerdo rondara mi mente.

Te desperté – susurró alguien a un costado pero no veía nadie porque un pequeño bulto le tapaba la visión – James

Hola – sonrió este incorporándose para ver a Ginny – me quedé dormido

Así parece – le sonrió ella – y ellos también

Eh – preguntó este para luego darse cuenta que tenía a dos niños, sus hijos, cada uno de ellos abrazados a él – es cierto – murmuro

Incorpórate bien – le pidió ella – tengo que ver como esta tu cicatriz

Bien – dijo este levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a sus hijos – cuanto tiempo dormí – preguntó

No lo sé – respondió ella – supongo que una hora

Entiendo – susurró este para luego guardar silencio por unos minutos.

Realmente me sorprende como Hermione confía en ti – menciono ella luego de unos minutos – y no lo tomes a mal – añadió – Hermione es una persona en quien tu puedes confiar en cuestión de segundos pero a veces es un poco difícil que confíe en personas anexas a su circulo cercano

Todos somos así ¿O no? – inquirió este – más me sorprendería que confiara en la primera persona que viera en la calle

Sé a lo que te refieres – siguió Ginny – pero ya debes saber que todos nosotros; Draco, Ron, Remus y muchos otros salimos de una guerra en donde era muy difícil confiar en una persona nueva por miedo a que sea del otro bando

Comprendo – susurró este pensativo, él también actuaría igual que Hermione

Lo bueno es que Hermione ha sabido enseñar muy bien a sus hijos – comentó nuevamente – tienen el mismo instinto que sus padres para detectar en quien se puede confiar...y veo que no se equivocaron por incluso lo señalaron como su tío – le sonrió

Cierto – sonrió también Harry un tanto emocionado

Bueno señor Evans – dijo Ginny – su cicatriz esta casi cerrada...creo que hoy podrá salir de aquí...eso si tendrá que hacer reposo por unos días

Que bien – dijo este

Permiso – dijeron desde la entrada – Ginny como esta James

Hermione – susurró ella – pensé que estabas con Remus – preguntó

Sí pero volví – respondió ella – y como esta – preguntó nuevamente

Bien – contesto Ginny – de echo hoy mismo puede salir del hospital

Que bien – sonrió ella – lo que pasa es que necesito a James para que me acompañe a un lugar – le explico

Claro – respondió Harry incorporándose de forma lenta de la cama para no despertar a sus hijos – vuelvo enseguida

Bien – susurró Hermione para luego caminar hasta sus hijos quienes aún dormían

Que sucedió – le preguntó un susurro Ginny a su lado

Voldemort – susurró ella de vuelta – esta matando a muggles cada una hora...aunque de antemano hay que saber que él nunca va a respetar su propia palabra...

Y Draco – preguntó ella preocupada

Le envié una carta – comentó – le pedí que hiciera una reunión...además de las muertes de los muggles...mataron a uno de los dos mortifagos que teníamos prisioneros...Ginny – le miro – hay un espía

¿Un espía? – inquirió ella – quien

No lo sé – negó ella – tengo mis sospechas pero primero que hay interrogar al mortifago que aún vive

Estoy listo – anunció Harry saliendo del baño – vamos

Vamos – susurró ella despidiéndose de Ginny

Hermione – le llamo ella antes de que desaparezcan – James no puede hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo...sino corre el riesgo de abrirse nuevamente su herida

No te preocupes – le sonrió ella

Salimos de allí para caminar por un largo pasillo.

A donde, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé.

Hermione – le llamo Harry al ver que ella no pensaba decirle nada – a donde vamos

Aquí no te puede decir nada – contesto ella de forma rápida dándole a entender que no iba a hablar aún – tómalo con fuerza y no lo sueltes – le recomendó al estar enfrente de un trasladador

De acuerdo – dijo este

Nuevamente esa sensación.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no marearme más de lo que ya estaba y eso que aún no termina el efecto de la poción multijugos.

Estas bien – le preguntó ella – no fue una buena idea el trasladador

No te preocupes – le sonrió este – es solo que nunca me he acostumbrado a viajar en esta cosa

Te entiendo – susurró ella – ven vamos

Ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos – le preguntó nuevamente, no se iba a dar por vencido

Esta bien – resopló ella disminuyendo el paso por un pasillo poco iluminado – Voldemort envió una carta al ministerio amenazando que mientras no le devolvamos a sus mortifagos ante de la media noche...mataría a familiar muggles

Que – dijo este no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba

Cada una hora una familia iba a morir – continuo ella – pero debes saber que Voldemort nunca cumple su palabra

Y los mortifagos que capturamos – inquirió Harry, algo allí no andaba bien

A uno de ellos lo mataron – respondió Hermione – era más anciano...por lo tanto era el que tenía más información...

Quien lo mató – preguntó este parando su caminata

No lo sé – dijo ella pensativa – tengo mis sospechosos pero primero hay que interrogar al mortifago que queda...James – le miro – esto muy pocas personas lo saben...el espía esta entre nosotros...podemos usarlo a nuestro favor pero sino puede ser una desventaja...nadie puede saberlo

Confía en mi – le sonrió Harry tomándole por los hombros – todo va a salir bien

Eso espero – dijo dejando salir un suspiro

Y eso también yo esperaba.

---------------------------------

Cansado.

Y quien no lo estaría, prácticamente llevo más de tres horas entrenando aquí sin ningún tipo de descanso y es que es la únicamente manera de que mi mente permanezca ocupada y eso sumado a que pase toda la noche en vela, apenas si he dormido una hora.

El calor es sofocante, gotas de sudor resbalan por mi frente y mi espalda de forma libre, desde hace dos horas que me he despojado de mi camisa y túnica. Estoy a punto de comenzar de nuevo cuando oyó que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación de duelos.

Daniel – le llaman a sus espaldas haciendo que el susodicho pegara un respingo al reconocer la voz

Luna – susurra este al verle entrar y sonrojarse al verle así – lo siento – dice apenado corriendo para colocarle por encima su túnica

No te preocupes – le sonrió ella también apenada – necesito...que vengas, hay una reunión muy importante dentro de unos minutos

Y yo porque – preguntó este un tanto incomodo – no soy auror

No, pero eres uno de los representantes de la academia – explicó Luna

Tan grave es – inquirió este a lo que Luna asintió – de acuerdo...tengo que darme una ducha...

Claro, te espero – comentó ella con rapidez – yo también tengo que presentarme a esa reunión

De acuerdo – le sonrió sonrojado mientras tomaba sus cosas y ingresa por una puerta lateral donde se encontraban los baños – _Genial_ – pensó Daniel apoyando su cabeza en la puerta

Tenía que concentrarme.

No puedo por nada del mundo perder el sentido del porque estoy aquí en el ministerio, tengo que darle la mayor cantidad de información a Harry para que esté este más preparado para un posible enfrentamiento con Ron. Tengo que alejar esto de mi mente...además no puedo hacerle esto a Harry, ya mucho ha sufrido por la traición de Ron y no quiero ser yo el que le de una segunda experiencia.

Tengo que tener la mente fría.

Tan o más fría como el agua que cae sobre mi cabeza, tengo que darme prisa o quedaré fuera de esa reunión y por el tono de Luna creo que no son muy buenas noticias.

Me visto con rapidez para luego salir de allí donde Lu...la jefa del tercer escuadrón me esperaba para llevarme a la sala de reuniones.

Tenemos que darnos prisa – anunció ella en cuanto le vio – ya debe estar por empezar

De acuerdo – susurró este caminando junto a Luna hacia la sala – que tan grave es

Tengo poca información – comentó – allá lo averiguaremos

Bien – murmuro

Espero no sea nada que lamentar.

---------------------------------

Silencio.

Caminábamos en silencio por las desiertas calles de ese lugar y la verdad, es que no me sorprende, de echo se me hubiera hecho muy extraño que hubiera personas transitando tranquilamente por las calles con una alerta de homicidios en series o casi de forma compulsiva.

Es extraño.

Desde siempre he tenido un sentido lógico para cada problema que se me presentaba, siempre había una explicación lógica para todo. Pero desde hace algún tiempo hasta aquí, ya nada tiene lógica; desde el comportamiento de Ron hasta Voldemort, quien hasta el momento ha cumplido con sus amenazas de matar a familias muggles, algo que aún no comprendo, para que matar a muggles que no saben de su existencia, para que insertar el miedo en personas que tal vez nunca le conocerán. Lo lógico sería que aterrorizará a magos tal y como lo hizo su predecesor. Sinceramente, no lo entiendo.

Espero que ocurra un milagro.

A estás alturas, ya no me sorprende nada.

Prive Drive.

Cuantos recuerdos se me viene a la mente, si, quizás no fueron los mejores años de mi niñez, quizás los recuerdos sean más bien malos que buenos pero a pesar de todo es una parte de mí que por nada del mundo me gustaría borrar, no después de todo lo que he pasado, de que por poco mi mejor amigo me asesina.

No fue necesario esperar a que Hermione me dijera el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, en cuanto puse un pie allí, sabía donde me encontraba.

Doblamos en una esquina.

Aproximadamente a una media cuadra nos percatamos de que se encontraba un hombre, seguramente el informante que Hermione me había mencionado, este al vernos saco algo de su bolsillo, al parecer su varita porque le vimos decir unas palabras, palabras que por la distancia no pudimos oír. Nos acercamos un poco más para poder hablar con él.

Que bueno que llegan – comentó el joven a modo de saludo – Eduard Thomas – se presento este a Harry

James Evans – saludo este

Cuantas familias han matado – preguntó Hermione

Esta es la décima – suspiro este mirando con nostalgia la casa que tenían a sus espaldas – casi treinta muggles

Algún mago o relación con nuestro mundo – siguió preguntando

Nada – negó este – ningún tipo de relación... – caminando hacia la casa – la policía muggle esta desconcertada, la única evidencia que tienen es que desde las casas atacadas se escucharon fuertes gritos y llantos y luego un completo silencio, nadie ve nada y más aún cuando las puertas no han sido forzadas o por lo menos las puertas del perímetro.

Alguna luz – inquirió ella siguiéndole

Verde – suspiro este

Mortifagos – murmuro James arrodillándose frente a una de las victimas que estaba tapada con una manta – no hay dudas – mirando a Hermione quien asintió en silencio

Es un asesino – susurró Hermione por lo bajo

Tranquila – le dijo este poniéndose a su altura mientras le tomaba de los hombros – todo saldrá bien

Como – preguntó soltándose de su compañero – no sabemos nada de él, James – no tenemos nada

Lo tendremos – acercándosele – te lo prometo

No lo creo – susurró mirándole con dureza

_Thomas, un nuevo ataque en Prive Drive ¿Estás cerca?_ – le dijeron al auror por un radio

Si – contesto este por su radio – en que número

Cuatro.

Cuatro de Prive Drive.

Literalmente me habían apuñalado nuevamente al escuchar donde se había originado el nuevo ataque, aparente que ese sitio no significaba nada para mí, que no había sido durante mi niñez el único hogar después de Hogwarts y al parecer Hermione también aparentó no conocer ese número porque se mantuvo serena, tranquila, aunque ya sabía de antemano que estaba sufriendo y no le culpó yo también me sentía así.

Vamos – anunció Eduard a lo que ambos asintieron en silencio – acaba de ocurrir

Algún sobreviviente – preguntó Hermione sin mirar a nadie mientras Eduard cerraba la casa nuevamente

No lo sé – susurró pensativo caminando por la vereda – normalmente no queda nadie con vida

Comprendo – susurró mirando el suelo con impotencia

Faltaba poco.

A la vuelta de la esa esquina y a una media cuadra se encontraban las nuevas victimas de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Mis Tíos.

Los tíos de Harry.

Ellos eran las nuevas victimas de esa matanza despiadada de muggles que había iniciado Voldemort. A medida que nos acercábamos a la casa sentí como cada paso que daba me llevaba a una laguna de recuerdos, específicamente a la última vez que puse un pie en ese lugar, el día que en compañía de Remus tuve que comunicarles que Harry había muerto.

Las mismas causas – preguntó Eduard interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione quien vio al que parecía el jefe de la policía

Las mismas – dijo este en un suspiro para luego mirar a los acompañantes de Thomas – quienes son

Son agentes – soltó este – acaban de llegar y les estaba mostrando el último lugar en donde atacaron ¿No molestan? – preguntó

Para nada – negó este saludándoles – comandante Bravo – se presentó

James Evans – le saludo él estrechándole la mano

Hermione Granger – saludo ella – podemos pasar – le preguntó

Claro – les dijo – adelante

Gracias – sonrió ella para luego caminar con cuidado hacia la casa.

La muerte de Harry.

Una noticia que a penas si pude comunicarles porque el tío de Harry no me dejo explicarles nada, no sé cuantos tiempo estuve allí, quizás fueron cinco minutos o menos, cinco minutos que me sirvieron para darme cuenta que la tía de Harry si le quería, lo vi en sus ojos, vi el brillo de dolor y pena que se posaron en sus ojos.

Camino por el pequeño pasillo para llegar hasta la sala donde aún permanecen los cuerpos, inertes, sin vida. Cerca del televisor se encontraba su primo, a unos metros más allá estaba Vernon y prácticamente a mis pies estaba ella, Petunia.

Lo amaba.

A pesar de los rencores en contra de Lily y la magia en general, Petunia amaba a Harry, espero que donde sea que estén se encuentren y puedan comenzar de nuevo, después de todo nunca es tarde para nada.

Miserables – susurró Hermione caminando hasta Vernon y arrodillarse frente a él

Entiendo – se oyó decir a Eduard quien conversaba con otro compañero para luego acercarse a Hermione poniéndose a su altura – los vecinos dicen que les escucharon gritar de forma desgarradora durante muchos minutos...los torturaron

Porque – dijo ella levantándose – no lo entiendo

Yo tampoco – susurró este mirando a James quien se agachaba frente a uno de los cuerpos – James – le llamo haciendo que este pegara un respingo – toma esto – lanzándoles unos guantes blancos – no queremos malos entendidos

Entiendo – dijo este poniéndose los guantes y luego volver a arrodillarse frente a su tía – lo siento – susurró por lo bajo – lo siento mucho... – con cuidado le acaricio la mejilla y pese a estar con guantes pudo sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo

Tal y como la recordaba.

A pesar de los años, seguía igual, no había cambiado nada, aún con los guantes puestos baje sus párpados que producto de la maldición habían permanecidos abiertos. Cuando me disponía para levantarme de allí me percate como en su mano derecha aún apretaba algo con fuerza, era una cadena dorada con un pequeño medallón, un relicario.

Con cuidado lo saque de su mano para abrirlo, poseía dos fotos, una a cada lado; en el lado izquierdo se encontraban mis padres sonriendo felizmente y en el otro lado se encontraba un bebé de no más de cinco meses de vida.

Era yo.

Algo en mi interior me dijo que ese relicario me pertenecía, mi mente me lo decía, pero algo mucho más fuerte me hizo mirar donde se encontraba Hermione aún conversando con Eduard, era lo mejor, lo correcto.

Hermione – le llamo este haciendo que ella se le acercara – encontré esto en el suelo – mintió este – a quien crees que le pertenezca – le preguntó pasándole el medallón

No lo sé – susurró ella abriéndolo con sumo cuidado para ver las dos fotografías – es de ella – murmuro por lo bajo pero no lo suficiente como para que Harry no le escuchara – sé lo voy a pasar a Eduard – anunció caminando nuevamente con la intención de pasárselo.

Pero no lo hizo.

De reojo vi como de forma disimulada se guardo el relicario en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sabía, quien mejor que tenerlo que ella, yo no podría quedármelo, es cierto, es mío, probablemente lo tenía desde pequeño, pero algo me decía que era Hermione quien de verdad merecía tenerlo, por ahora.

Puedo ir a revisar arriba – le preguntó Harry a Hermione quien asintió en silencio

Hermione puedes venir – le llamo Thomas – hay algo que quiero que veas

De acuerdo

Caminamos hasta llegar a la cocina.

Era como si un verdadero huracán había pasado por allí derribando todo a su paso, curiosamente ningún vidrio ni puerta estaban destrozados, al contrario, todo estaba en su sitio. Guiada por Eduard nos paramos frente a un cuadro que estaba pintado con un hermoso paisaje. Le mire de forma interrogante aparentemente no tenía nada de extraño, de echo era un cuadro muy hermoso, este con su varita hizo aparecer una tinta roja que manchaba el cuadro dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

"Todos tienen el mismo final de una manera u otra."

Fue Voldemort – susurró Hermione con los puños apretados – él personalmente los mato

Por ti – comentó este a lo que ella asintió

Por mi.

Quería doblegarme, quería verme débil, quería dañarme a través de los recuerdos como dicen a los enemigos no se les ataca el cuerpo sino el corazón y francamente creo que lo logró.

Lo logró.

Ya estoy aquí.

En este segundo piso, me quedó quieto no sé a donde ir, decido por lo más fácil, mi antigua habitación.

Sorprendentemente esta tal y como la deje aquel termino de ese verano antes de entrar a mi último curso.

No pase los mejores momentos en ese lugar y eso no puedo cambiarlo por más que quiera pero no puedo negar que por lo menos tuve un techo donde estar, que lastima que ahora que me doy cuenta no pueda agradecerles. Salgo de ese lugar para luego caminar hasta la habitación de mis tíos, todo muy ordenado y limpio, alguno que otro mueble nuevo y eso pero nada más, todo estaba igual, todo excepto un pequeño papelillo tirado al lado de la mesilla de noche, ingreso a la habitación para acercarme hasta la cama, tome el papel que por una de sus caras tenía un nombre escrito, mi nombre.

Lo abrí.

"Querido Harry" 

"_Te escribo una carta que nunca recibirás, y que solo leerás en mis recuerdos porque ya no estás, ya no. Tu novia en compañía de uno de los amigos de tu padre han venido para darme la noticia de que estás muerto, de que algo paso en tu mundo y que has muerto, que pena que la magia no pueda hace revivir a las personas. Vernon no me dejo preguntar mucho más pero que más se puede saber si tan solo el hecho de que estás muerto ya lo cuenta todo._

_Perdón. Perdón por no haberte dado todo el cariño que te merecías, sentía un odio injustificado en contra de tu madre y su mundo que también pensé sentir odio por ti, pero no, ahora me doy cuenta que no, que te amo como un hijo, un hijo que ahora debe estar en otro sitio. Ahora entiendo cuando alguien me dijo una vez que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta enfrenta el miedo de perderlo, y yo lo perdí, te perdí._

_Espero que me perdones por todo el mal que te hice y ojalá, en donde quieras que estés, estés con tus padres, con tu padrino y espero también que tu madre me halla perdonado._

_Buena suerte, hijo mío. Te quiero._

_Tú tía Petunia Evans."_

Me amaba.

Me amaba como si fuera de su propia sangre, murió pensando en que yo estaba muerto, por eso poseía ese relicario, está carta la escribió el día en que Hermione y Remus le dijeron de mi muerte.

Es mi culpa.

Si yo hubiera sabido...si hubiera venido aquí primero, si le hubiera dicho que estaba vivo, quizás ellos no estarían muertos, esos mortifagos no se hubieran atrevido a asesinarlos, a torturarlos.

Perdóname tú – susurró este aún con la carta en sus manos – perdóname tía...debí habértelo dicho a pesar de todo...

¡James vamos! – le llamaron desde la planta baja

¡Voy! – gritó este limpiándose las lágrimas con fuerzas – lo siento Hermione pero esto es mío – susurró doblando la carta para luego meter la en su bolsillo.

Salgo de allí.

No sin antes darle una última mirada a la habitación queriendo que nunca se me olvidara ese lugar, esa casa.

A paso rápido bajo la escaleras donde Eduard me esperaba junto a Hermione, está última parada enfrente de los tres cuerpos ya tapados hasta el cuello, me dirige hacia ella para quedar a su lado y frente a mi tía.

Encontrarte algo – me preguntó Hermione sin mirar a su compañero

Nada – susurró este de igual forma – y tú – preguntó de vuelta

Algo – menciono en un suspiro – un mensaje... – aclaro para luego mirar a James de forma triste – fue Voldemort...él los mató

Voldemort.

Él había asesinado a mis tíos, los había torturados hasta enloquecer y luego los mató uno a uno.

Un profundo odio recorrió mis venas a más no poder, un odio tan o más fuerte que el que siento por Ron o que sentí alguna vez por el primer Voldemort. Comencé a temblar, y no era precisamente por el frío, era rabia, por suerte Hermione no se dio cuenta de esto porque luego salió de la casa en compañía de Eduard, mientras que yo aún permanecía parado frente al cuerpo de mi tía. Y arrodillado frente a su cuerpo y a su memoria juro que cobraré venganza, juró que la vida de mis tíos se pagará con la vida de ese asesino.

Lo juró.

Me vengaré.

--------------------------------------

Hace media hora.

Aproximadamente hace media hora que deberíamos haber comenzado con la reunión, y hubiera comenzado desde hace mucho tiempo si el idiota de Ron no nos estuviera estorbando a mitad de la puerta de la sala de reuniones, prácticamente esta parado en el umbral de la puerta por lo que no hemos podido cerrarla, no sé que porque aún no he sacado mi varita y amenazado con lanzarle una maldición, quizás sea porque es mi cuñado.

Por última vez Ron – le decía Remus – no puedes ingresar, así que haznos el favor de dar un paso hacia atrás

No lo voy a hacer – se negaba este mientras permanecía de forma tranquila cruzado de brazos – tengo derecho de saber lo que esta pasando

Y eso no te lo niego – repetía nuevamente este – pero aquí solo pueden estar los jefes y subjefes de escuadrón, son ordenes de Hermione

Y porque ella no esta aquí – preguntó Ron apoyándose en el marco de la puerta – a lo mejor esta preocupada por su compañero favorito – sonrió mientras miraba a Draco de forma altanera – parece que te reemplazaron

Cállate – soltó este dando un paso hacia delante – por última vez – repitió al igual que Remus – sal de aquí

Oblígame – le desafió este

No va a hacer necesario – dijeron a las espaldas de Ron quien al reconocer la voz se giró de inmediato – Ron esto es muy serio

Hermione – le sonrió este – solo quería ingresar a la sala soy parte de esto

Por supuesto que lo eres – le dijo ella – pero esto es una reunión de jefes y nadie más puede entrar

Y como él entra – mirando de forma suspicaz a James quien ya había entrado a la sala

No voy a discutir eso contigo – le dijo Hermione – ahora si nos permites – comentó mientras cerraba la puerta prácticamente en las narices de su amigo – Buenas tardes – saludo a todos para luego ponerse en la puntilla de la mesa – como deben saber Voldemort ha cumplido con su amenaza y matado a muchos muggles

¿Cuántos? – preguntó Draco

Treinta – susurró ella – y van aumentando cada vez más, nos puso una condición – explico – que mientras no les devolvamos a sus mortifagos que tenemos retenidos, él va a seguir matando...lo malo y esto me he enterado hace algunas horas es que alguien ha entrado al misterio y ha matado al más de más avanzada edad

¿Cómo pudo entrar alguien? – preguntaron – las celdas de retención están protegidas por hechizos muy poderosos

Esta insinuando que hay un espía – preguntaron nuevamente

No estoy asegurando nada – habló ella de forma seca haciendo que varios que iban a preguntar se callarán de pronto – es algo que hay que investigar de forma interna por lo que les solicito que no digan ni comenten nada...solo lo necesario – mirando a la sala en general de pronto sintió como si todos fueran cómplices – y como no hay nada más que hablar pueden retirarse

Murmullos.

Eso es lo que siguió a espaldas nuestras mientras salíamos de la sala de reuniones, y no era para menos, se había formado un vinculo de desconfianza en aquella sala y estoy más que seguro que Hermione también lo percibió.

A donde vamos – preguntó Draco a su lado

A interrogar al mortifagos que nos queda – respondió ella sin mirarle algo que intrigó aún más a Draco quien le miro de forma intensa - ¿Qué? – preguntó ella

Que paso – preguntó en voz baja ya que James y Remus iban detrás de ellos

No es el momento de explicar nada – le dijo ella sin mirarle nuevamente a los ojos – hay trabajo por hacer

De acuerdo – asintió mientras guardaba silencio por el resto del trayecto hacia la celda donde encontraba el mortifago

Pasa algo – le preguntaba Remus en voz baja a Harry quien caminaba mirando al suelo de forma pensativa

Nada – respondió este de forma ambigua

¿Seguro? – preguntó de nuevo deteniendo la marcha mientras le tomaba el hombro a su amigo quien solo se limito al silencio – han pasado muchas cosas todo este tiempo pero aún sé cuando algo te pasa

Ahora no – le sonrió este forma triste – más tarde – suspiro apurando el paso.

Solo le seguí.

Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal, algo en sus ojos me decía que algo grave le estaba sucediendo, que algo paso en ese pequeño viaje con Hermione pero que no tiene relación con ella.

Remus ayúdame – le dijo Draco quitando los hechizos de seguridad donde estaba el mortifago

Claro – respondió este sacando su varita para ayudarle

Vas a usar una poción – susurró James a Hermione quien solo asintió en silencio – cuidado – le dijo este al ver como forcejeaban Remus y Draco con el mortifago

¡Para que interrogarme! – exclamo este, era un joven de no más veinte cinco años – mi señor ya mató a muchos – le sonrió a Hermione – y lo seguirá haciendo por mucho tiempo más

Cállate – le dijo Draco llevándoselo junto a Remus

Espera – ordeno ella acercándose – Petrificus – conjuró – así será más fácil

De acuerdo – susurró Draco

Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Hermione no es de las personas que lanza hechizos por que le da la gana, de echo muy pocas veces ha hecho eso y lo ha hecho cuando algún prisionero es demasiado peligroso o difícil de controlar pero este mortifago no era problemas ni para Draco ni para mí.

Que sucedió.

En cuanto llegamos a la sala de interrogatorios lo sentamos en una silla especialmente acondicionaba para estos casos, insonorizamos la sala con varios hechizos además de poner unos cuantos más en la entrada. Draco se encargo de las pócimas las cuales estaban bien guardadas en unos pequeños frasquitos.

Te voy a dar la posibilidad – comenzó Hermione poniéndose a una distancia prudente del mortifago – de cooperar por voluntad propia de lo contrario tendremos que aplicarte un incentivo

Hagan lo que quieran – sonrió este de forma sádica – después de todo mis palabras no son importantes con respecto a lo que está haciendo mi señor

Y que sería eso – preguntó ahora Draco

Matar a muggles – respondió este riendo – una verdadera entretención para todos nosotros, claro matar a magos es entretenido pero lo es más hacerlo con muggles y más al ver el último suspiro inmundo de vida de ellos.

Basta – interrumpió ella – Draco – le miro a lo que este asintió para luego acercarse al mortifago para aplicarle la poción veritaserum

Quien eres – preguntó Hermione – y que edad tienes

Frank Jonson – respondió en una mueca – veinte ocho años

Excelente – susurró Draco – la poción durara por lo menos media hora

Bien – dijo ella – dime porque mataron a tu compañero

Es obvio – sonrió este – era un hombre de casi cuarenta años con mucha información valiosa para gente como ustedes...

Que tipo de información – preguntó Remus a su lado izquierdo

Eso no lo sé – respondió mientras negaba – yo solo soy un simple vasallo de mi señor

Frank – menciono James un poco alejados de todos – quien es Voldemort – soltó de golpe

Tampoco lo sé – sonrió – yo llegué hasta él por medio de mi padre quién fue contactado por Lucius – mirando a Draco – de los todos los servidores de mi señor hay muy pocas personas que saben exactamente el nombre.

Que personas – preguntó Hermione

Lucius por ejemplo – rió este de nuevo – ese maldito junto a Colagusano lo saben fueron los primeros quienes supieron la existencia de mi señor hace cuatro años.

Lo sabía – susurró Draco con rabia – lo sabía – repitió para luego mirar de nuevo al mortifago quien reía de forma casi descontrolada – última pregunta – dijo – quien es el espía que mato a tu compañero y que pasa información a tu señor

Terry Boot – sonrió

Terry Boot.

Definitivamente el cerebro de Draco y Harry pudieron procesar mejor la información que nosotros dos porque fueron los primeros en caminar hacia la salida de la sala y hubieran conseguido de no ser porque se les adelantó de forma casi magistral interponiéndose entre ellos y la salida.

Déjanos pasar Hermione – pidió Draco de forma amenazadora – voy a matar a Boot

Nadie va a matar a nadie – les apuntó a ambos con su varita – y lo digo en serio – amenazo

Sugieres que lo dejemos hacer y deshacer como si nada – soltó James

No estoy sugiriendo nada – le miro de forma severa – tenemos que pensar bien las cosas...si hacemos algo Voldemort se va a enterar y esta situación podría empeorar

Hermione – le dijo Draco con calma – ese maldito ha estado estropeando nuestros planes durante mucho tiempo...acaso quieres eso

No, pero tengo un plan mejor – apuntando al mortifago le desmayó – dejaremos que Terry siga con sus planes después de todo tenemos una misión en un mes

Quieres tenderle una trampa a Voldemort – habló Remus de pronto

Algo mejor que eso – sonrió Hermione tomando por los hombros a Draco y James – es un tanto arriesgado pero no tenemos otra solución – mirando a todos – Remus, puedes llamar a John un momento

Claro – dijo este intrigado por lo que pudiera hacer Hermione – enseguida vuelvo

Ahora Hermione.

Algo en ese brillo no me gustó, por un segundo me pareció ver a Sirius cuando tenía un plan que podía salir perfectamente bien o un total desastre.

La única garantía es que ella puede pensar con detenimiento cada opción conveniente para todos.

Ojalá no me equivoque.

--------------------------------

Todo esta saliendo como lo planee.

Mi objetivo esta cumplido y lo demás ya poco me importa, y la verdad, es que poco y nada me debe importar la muerte de esos muggles. Lo único que hacen es estorbar.

¿Señor? – preguntaron – se encuentra bien

Sí – respondió este – porque lo preguntas Lucius

Lo digo por esa herida – le miro el hombro izquierdo – es una cortada muy profunda que le hizo esa mujer

No te preocupes – dijo restándole importancia – este corte no podrá matarme

Si lo sé – susurró este – es que también me preocupa que le haya mostrado su identidad...si...

Lucius, Lucius – le negó mientras sonreía – esa mujer ya esta muerta, lo más seguro es que ahora desde donde esté le este contando a todo el mundo quien soy, pero mientras eso no llegué a oídos de personas vivas eso no me importa.

Pero – iba a continuar pero Voldemort le hizo una seña en forma de silencio

Basta – soltó ya molestándose – los vivos deben preocuparte y no los muertos, los vivos pueden acusarte, pero los muertos, muertos siempre estarán y ellos para suerte de nosotros no pueden hablar ni revivir y eso tu lo sabes – le miro

Si, señor – susurró este asintiendo – lo siento, no quise cuestionarle...

Bien – dijo este – ahora sigan con plan hasta la medianoche, pero esta vez vayan a otros lugares

De acuerdo – asintió mientras se erguía – señor, usted creer que Granger haga lo que usted le esta pidiendo.

No lo dudo – sonrió – hace mucho tiempo escuche por allí que para derrotar a tú enemigo debes dañar su alma...yo ya lo hice...no va a tomar riesgos tontos y si lo hace...los descubriremos en seguida...

Entiendo – susurró Lucius – me retiro señor...voy a poner a los escuadrones en filas

Adelante – le dijo a lo que este salió de la estancia con rapidez dejando a Voldemort solo.

Si, el corte era profundo.

Quizás lo hizo por demostrar todo el odio que sentía por mi, pero eso ya poco importa, logré lo que quería, poco a poco los aurores se irán descoordinado y cuando eso pase, ya nadie se meterá en mi camino.

Como le dije a Lucius.

Los muertos, no hablan ni pueden revivir.

------------------------------------

Voy a descubrir quien eres.

Aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, voy a averiguar quien eres, así tenga que matar a mil mortifagos no descansaré hasta buscar mi venganza, se lo prometí frente a su cuerpo, lo haré.

Ya te vas – le preguntaron desde la entrada de la sala de reuniones

Este...si – susurró tomando su chaqueta – ya me iba...no sido un día fácil – le miro – Hermione – dijo – no pude evitar...ver que...te afecto la muerte de esas personas

Mis padres eran muggles – le sonrió de forma triste al igual que Harry quien se dio cuenta que ella evadió la pregunta real – son parte de mi a pesar de ser una bruja.

Entiendo – le sonrió – bueno – suspiro – me voy...

James – le llamo ella – no es por nada pero si no mal recuerdo James te invitó o algo así.

Cierto – meditó este

Si tienes algo que hacer – comenzó ella – le puedo decir a James que...

No para nada – le negó este – además a un niño no se le pueden romper la ilusiones por más pequeñas que sean – le sonrió

De acuerdo – dijo ella – bueno...te espero abajo...tengo que ir a solucionar un problema con Draco... – le sonrió

Claro – dijo este para luego ver desaparecer a Hermione por la puerta

Esa mirada.

Era la misma que usaba cuando tenía sus instintos asesinos para con Ron, pobre Draco, creo que mañana va a despertar con varios dolores en el cuerpo.

Con que no le rompa la cabeza.

Creo que sobrevivirá.

¡Draco Malfoy! – exclamo Hermione en la oficina del rubio – como se te ocurre decirle eso a mis hijos – le regaño de un extremo del escritorio

Yo no dije nada – se defendió este detrás de su silla visiblemente preocupado por lo que su amiga le pudiese hacer – solo era un comentario que le hice a Tonks cuando los fui a buscar, no es mi culpa que ellos lo hayan escuchado...Hermione – le miro sonriendo – son niños y no saben aún lo que es el doble sentido

Me estás queriendo decir que ese comentario lo hiciste con doble sentido – le miro de forma cuidadosa a lo que Draco negó con rapidez

Para nada – soltó este – solo era un comentario inocente, tan inocente como James y Jane

De acuerdo – suspiro – mejor me voy tengo que ir a buscarle – anunció

Deben estar donde Ginny – comentó a lo que ella asintió

Nos vemos – se despidió ella – deberías tomarte la tarde libre

Eso pienso hacer – le dijo – Hermione – le miro – ahora si puedo saber que paso en ese viaje que volviste tan distinta

Voldemort – comenzó mirando el suelo de forma intensa – mató a los tíos de Harry

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido – como que los mató – dijo acercándose a Hermione quien ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era lo mismo que hice hace cinco años cuando supimos que Harry estaba muerto.

Abrazarla.

Abrazarla de forma intensa para que sienta que no esta sola, que nunca lo va a estar, no mientras yo esté a su lado y pueda protegerla.

Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si estuviéramos nuevamente en los pasillos de Hogwarts ambos lamentándonos por la muerte de Harry, tratando de buscarle una lógica a todo ese problema. Pero no, ya no estamos en el colegio, y pesar de que las muertes sean distintas, duele y duele mucho más al saber que esa muerte puede recodarte ese pasado lleno oscuridad.

Todo va a salir bien – le susurró este – te prometo que vamos atrapar a ese maldito y lo vamos a hacer pagar por todas las que nos hizo

Eso mismo me dijiste hace cinco años – rió ella en el abrazo, algo que Draco no pudo evitar hacer también

No pude evitarlo – sonrió este – ahora – limpiándole las lágrimas – a no llorar más y mejor ve a buscar a ese par de malvados – bromeó

Bien – asintió ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – gracias de nuevo

No tienes por que – le sonrió Draco para luego mirarle con picardía – dale saludo a James – soltó riendo para luego a los pocos segundos esquivar a duras penas un pequeño cojín.

Sí en algo puede apoyarse Hermione para salir de esa pena.

Es en sus hijos.

James – le llamaron a sus espaldas – ya te vas – le preguntaron

Si – susurró este dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Remus quien le miraba con detenimiento – que sucede – le preguntó

Eso me gustaría saber a mi – respondió de vuelta – porque volviste tan triste

No es importante – respondió esquivándole la mirada

Seguro – le preguntó de nuevo – te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo a pesar de todo lo que has pasado

Remus yo... – iba a decir pero calló al ver llegar a Hermione

Vamos – dijo tan solo al llegar

A donde – preguntó Remus sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry

Voy a buscar a James y Jane – dijo ella – ya conoces a tu ahijado – le sonrió a lo que este comprendió – vamos – le preguntó a James quien asintió en silencio sin quitarle la vista a su amigo quien le miraba detenidamente.

Aún no es el momento.

Sé que si digo algo no voy a contenerme de lanzarle maldiciones a cualquier persona, no quiero que me descubran por un arrebato mío, no ahora que sabemos que hay un espía dentro del ministerio, no ahora que puedo estar cerca de mis hijos.

En que piensas Remus – le preguntaron atrás suyo mientras desaparecían James y Hermione

En nada Draco – susurró este pensativo

¿Seguro? – inquirió este – te conozco

Me preocupa el plan de Hermione – comentó mirándole – es un plan arriesgado, no siempre funcionan

Lo dices por él – inquirió este borrando su sonrisa de hace cinco segundos – sabes que no es un traidor

No me malinterpretes – le dijo Remus – lo digo por otra persona – alejándose de su compañero

De quien – le atajo este dándose la vuelta para darle alcance a Remus pero este no le miro – Remus respóndeme – exigió – a quien te refieres

No tiene importancia – susurró sin mirarle

Te refieres a mi querido cuñado – soltó de pronto haciendo que el paso de Remus se detuviera – aunque lo neguemos todos sabemos que algo más paso en ese bosque o me equivoco – preguntó

No – dijo dándole la espalda – no te equivocas pero ya nada se puede hacer...nada

Yo no pienso lo mismo – le dijo Draco – aún poseo esa perspicacia Remus y nunca me equivoco – caminando hasta darle alcance a Remus para luego golpearle hombro en tono amistoso mientras seguía su camino dejando a su compañero parado allí.

En cierta forma tenía razón.

Todos quienes conocíamos a Harry nunca creíamos del todo, la historia de Ron, pero nunca fuimos lo suficientemente capaces como para investigar más allá, quizás fue el miedo, miedo de confirmar que verdaderamente Harry estaba muerto.

Por suerte los milagros existen y ha vuelto, a pesar de su forma de comportarse, de su mirada, sigue siendo el mismo y no sé si eso es bueno.

Solo tiempo lo dirá.

-------------------------------------

Por fin.

Por fin he terminado con está poción, la poción que podrá recuperar complemente a Dumbledore y que también me servirá como puente de unir de estás sospechas que cada día que pasa me carcomen por dentro al no tener una solución coherente, en todos estos conflictos hay algo que no me calza, siento que hay algo que une a estos dos mundos en paralelo pero que lamentablemente no he podido encontrar, espero que está poción pueda sanarle. Aunque por el otro lado, quisiera estás sospechas no fueran ciertas, muchas personas saldrían lastimadas por esta verdad en especial una.

Harry Potter.

------------------------------------

A pesar de todo lo malo de este día.

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

Y como no estarlo siendo que me encuentro con las tres personas que más amo en este mundo, mis hijos y Hermione.

Confieso que aún estoy herido con la muerte de mis tíos, pero la sola sonrisa de ellos al saber que aceptaba la invitación de ir a su casa hizo que eso se esfumara de mi mente por unas cuantas horas, bastantes a decir verdad ya que casi son las siete y por lo menos llevó aquí dos horas.

Vamos a buscar las Snitchs – le dijo James a su hermana quien asintió y corriendo subieron las escaleras dejándoles solos.

Hermione – le miró este borrando la sonrisa que traía hace unos segundos – sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para preguntarte esto pero... – hizo una pausa y luego continuo - ¿Estás segura de ese plan? No es muy arriesgado

Tienes razón – le sonrió ella tomando el ultimo sorbo de jugo – no es el momento pero si te puedo responder – le miro – sé que al no pedir una autorización a los demás es algo que me puede perjudicar mucho pero también hay que estar conciente de que ya no se puede confiar en nadie

Si es cierto – susurró este pensativo

Mira – anunció bajando las escaleras – esta es la que tú me regalaste ese día en el estadio – le sonrió James mostrándole la Snitch de forma orgullosa – esta igualita no la he dañado

Si ya veo – le sonrió Harry tomando la pelotita dorada – me alegró mucho de que no este estropeada – le felicito a lo que este asintió con orgullo – tú también tienes una – le preguntó ahora a Jane quien también tenía una en sus manos – a ver

Me la regalo mi mamá – explicó ella – pero a ella se la regalo mi papá cuando estaban en el colegio la he cuidado mucho

Si, esta casi nueva – comentó pensativo

Bien – comentó Hermione parándose del sillón donde estaban – ustedes si no mal recuerdo tienen que ordenar cierto desorden de esta mañana...así es que... – señalando las escaleras

Nos visitarás – le preguntó Jane abrazándole por el cuello gesto que Harry considero adorable

Lo prometo – le sonrió este a lo que cual recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija seguido de otro de James

Nos vemos – se despidieron para luego correr escaleras arriba

Te aconsejo que estés alerta – recomendó Hermione sonriendo – aún con Remus y Draco que son sus padrinos les hacen una que otra travesura

No te preocupes – le sonrió este levantándose de su lugar – son niños – ayudándole con las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina – Hermione – le miro – no es que te quiera incomodar ni nada – comenzó mientras dejaba las cosas a un lado – pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que...te afecto mucho la muerte de esas tres personas

Suspiro.

No me gustaba hacerla sufrir, pero tenía que averiguar ciertas cosas y además, tenía que acercarme a ella.

Eran los tíos de Harry – comenzó de forma tranquila mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño pero acogedor salón – la última vez que los vi fue el día en que tuve que comunicarles que él había muerto, sobre todo a su tía que era hermana de su madre

Quería a su sobrino – preguntó al pasar tratando de no ser impertinente

Es gracioso – sonrió de forma triste – pero si bien nunca casi le demostró un gesto de cariño...ese día, es día vi realmente en sus ojos que siempre amo a su sobrino, y su muerte realmente le afectaba...no solo me afecto verle muerta sino que también el pensar que nunca sé pudieron sincerar y expresar todo ese cariño que sentían, por sé que a pesar de todo lo que Harry sufrió...él también le quería de eso no tengo dudas – termino bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar una lágrimas que imploraban salir.

Tranquila – le sonrió de igual forma tomando su rostro entre sus manos – no es tu culpa y de nadie, el único que tiene la culpa de todo esto es Voldemort... algún día va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, no llores – susurró limpiándole los indicios de lágrimas con sus dedos – tienes que ser fuerte, no solo por ti, sino también por tus hijos

Lo sé – susurró – es solo que es injusto que ellos hayan muerto además quedaron tantas cosas inconclusas entre ellos que...

Nada es justo en esta vida – le interrumpió Harry – y por las cosas no contadas, eso debe haberse resuelto hace mucho tiempo, si las cosas se hacen de corazón lo demás poco importa – le sonrió – todo va a salir bien...te lo prometo

Gracias – susurró para luego acortar distancias y abrazarle con fuerzas

Solo pude corresponderle.

Ahora más que nunca ella tenía que ser fuerte, Voldemort trataba de debilitarla y si lo conseguía podía representar un verdadero riesgo para todos. Iba a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese

Por un instante tuve la tentación de decirle quien era en verdad pero algo en mi interior me dijo que aún era muy pronto, de que no era momento para hacer ni decir nada y por suerte no lo hice porque sin siquiera darnos cuenta Ron estaba en el umbral de la puerta observándonos.

Disculpen – murmuro – no quiero molestar – comentó para luego cojear un poco mientras se tomaba la muñeca

Te encuentras bien – le preguntó Hermione acercándosele

Si lo estoy – le sonrió este – solo que estoy algo mareado, estuve en el campo de Quidditch y caí de mi escoba, solo eso

¿Seguro? – inquirió ella preocupada

Si – asintió – voy acostarme, permiso – mirando James quien asintió en silencio

Yo me tengo que ir – anunció Harry luego de unos minutos – aún me quedan algunas cosas por hacer – mirando a Hermione quien asintió – cuídate, nos vemos mañana – le sonrió para luego darle un abrazo

Hasta mañana – se despidió ella

Se acerco a la chimenea.

Y luego de tomar unos polvos "flú" y murmurar su destino desapareció por entre las enormes llamas verdes.

Realmente ha sido un apoyo muy importante estos días, es extraño, pero siento muy segura cuando habló con él, siento que cada palabra que me dice es verdad y sobre todo que puedo confiar en él en todo momento.

Aún sigo preocupada por Ron.

Subo las escaleras para luego caminar hasta su cuarto que permanece con la puerta entre abierta, me asomo con cuidado para ver si está durmiendo, pero como es de costumbre en él, no está descansando ni durmiendo como se debería hacer.

Como estás – le preguntó ella al ver a Ron acostado en su cama con su brazo derecho fuera de las cobijas

Mejor – le sonrió este – solo algo mareado

Porque fuiste al campo de Quidditch – inquirió ella – si no mal recuerdo la temporada comienza en dos meses

Quería despejarme un momento – meditó este mientras daba un largo suspiro – pero creo que me paso la cuenta

Ron – le miro para luego sentarse en la cama de su amigo – quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en la sala de reuniones...no debí por ningún motivo cerrarte la puerta prácticamente en la cara

No tienes porque dármelas – le sonrió – tenías toda la razón al hacerlo, yo no debía estar allí...tus ordenes eran claras, además tú eres la jefa allí – encogiéndose de hombros – tu mandas no yo...aunque tengo que admitir que no agrada la idea de que pases tanto tiempo con Evans

Ron – suspiro sonriendo – no quiero tener una discusión contigo y menos si en ella están tus celos de hermano mayor...si lo viste aquí es porque le invitaron los niños

Entiendo – susurró este pensativo – por cierto – le miro esta vez de forma un tanto más seria que aún Hermione no se podía acostumbrar – que sucedió en esa salida que llegaste de esa forma...te conozco Hermione – le sonrió Ron – por una parte entiendo tu molestia pero tampoco era para que cerrarme la puerta en la cara a pesar de tus disculpas – le miro analíticamente a lo que ella solo pudo sonreía de forma melancólica – confía en mi – pidió

Sabes que hubieron muertes muggles – comenzó de forma pausada

Si – meditó este poniendo su brazo detrás de la nuca – pero nadie dijo en que lugar ¿Por qué? – le miro preocupado

Fue en Prive Drive – soltó ella – cuando estábamos revisando una de las casa atacadas recibimos la información de que habían atacado una nueva casa muy cerca de allí – hizo una pausa y continuar – fue en la casa de los tíos de Harry

¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendido Ron al tiempo que sacaba su brazo de la nuca para incorporarse un poco – o sea que ellos...ellos están...

Si – le interrumpió Hermione con melancolía – los tíos de Harry están muertos... fueron torturados y asesinados por el mismo Voldemort

Como lo sabes – murmuro este aún sorprendido

El muy maldito dejo un recado – ironizo ella – la última vez que los vi fue para comunicarles que Harry había muerto y ahora verles...muertos

Tranquila – le apoyo este para luego hacerle una señal a su amiga para que se acercara y este pudiera abrazarle con su brazo descubierto – lo siento mucho Hermione...de verdad que lo siento mucho...pero te puedo asegurar que ellos deben estar en un lugar mejor – susurrándole en el abrazo – no sufras pensando en cuanto ellos lo hicieron al verse torturados...piensa mejor que ellos están en un lugar mejor y quien sabe tal vez estén junto a Harry

Tú crees – le miro con los ojos cristalinos

Claro – afirmo este sonriéndole – no es que sea religioso pero es mucho más sano para ti y para los que te rodea pensar en eso.

A veces me gustaría pensar en que los muertos pueden revivir – comentó ella luego de un momento de silencio entre ambos

No te comas la cabeza en eso – comentó Ron aún abrazándole – aunque nos duela las muertes de seres queridos eso no puede ser...hay que seguir con nuestras vidas, te lo dije una vez, Harry hubiera querido que tú continuaras con tu vida

Gracias Ron – dijo Hermione sonriéndole – eres un gran amigo

De nada Hermione – susurró este mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en su cuello para abrazarle mejor.

Si supieras.

Si supieras lo que hice hace cinco años atrás, estoy seguro que me odiarías hasta el fin de tus días o incluso más, si supieras que soy el causante de tus más profundos dolores, si supieras lo que hice con el profesor Dumbledore para evitar ser descubierto, si supieras en todo lo que he hecho, tal vez hallarías una razón lógica a mi comportamiento, si supieras que maté al padre de tus hijos y mi mejor amigo.

Me odiarías.

Y no te culparía, aunque tengo que admitir que es algo que a veces me atormenta, algo que las primeras noches no me dejaba dormir en paz pero que poco a poco he convivido con ello hasta acostumbrarme a las eternas pesadillas que algunas noches se cuelan por mi mente.

Lo más seguro es que nunca de diga lo que hice, y es porque solo es la punta de una inmensa montaña que si descubriera la verdad...no sé lo que haría.

Es un secreto.

Un secreto que me llevaré hasta el día de mi muerte.

Y que espero nunca tú lo sepas.

Ni tú, ni el mundo mágico.

Ni tus hijos.

Ni nadie.

_**Continuará……**_

Bueno ya termino este capitulo. En el proximo capitulo habra una actitud un poco extraña de Harry…..como quien dice, la gota que rebaso el vaso.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos y espero que sigan enviandolos.

Nos vemos. Procurare no demorarme mucho para el proximo capitulo.

Ani D


	7. Mi duda: ¿¿Harry, Eres tú?

Holas!!

Si me atrase un poco, pido disculpas por ello. Aquí prácticamente ya se acabaron mis vacaciones y hay volver nuevamente a la vida "real" de algún modo u otro. Bueno como dije antes, en este capitulo aparecerá quizás un Harry más descontrolado de normal, y como no, siendo que la situación lo amerita, como lo es la muerte de sus tíos, específicamente su tía, si bien no se llevaban bien, ambos se querían, a su modo, como bien alguien dijo en un comentario, pero se querían.

Y antes de nada...en una escena se presentan varios personajes hablando en sus pensamientos, mientras asisten a un funeral. Trate de hacerlo de tal modo que puedan identificar a los personajes, espero que no sea un poco engorrosa la lectura, de todas formas háganmelo saber. Sin más. Los dejo, esperando que este capitulo les agrade y esperando todos sus comentarios. Disfruten.

**TRAICIÓN.**

**Capitulo séptimo:**

"**Mi duda¿¿Harry, eres tú??"**

Dolor.

Eso es lo que sentía mientras subía las escaleras de caracol para llegar hasta la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, a pesar de pasar un rato agradable con Hermione y mis hijos, no podía dejar de sentir ese dolor en mi pecho, un dolo tan o más intenso que la puñalada que me propino Ron hace cinco años, pero no solo siento dolor sino también...

Odio.

Un profundo odio por ese ser maldito y despiadado que mató a mis tíos solo por diversión y de paso también para poder dañar a Hermione.

Una vez dentro de la oficina dirigió mis pasos hasta una puerta lateral donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, tenía que contarle lo que me pasaba, tenía que desahogarme de alguna manera y por supuesto tenía que ver a Hagrid.

-Permiso – susurró este en el umbral de la puerta – puedo pasar

-Claro Harry adelante – le dijo un sonriente Albus – Remus me contó lo que te paso con ese Voldemort además de las numerosas muertes muggles ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al ver su antiguo alumno cabizbajo

-No le dijo donde fue esa matanza – inquirió Harry sonriéndole de forma melancólica a lo que el director solo se limito a negar – Prive Drive – soltó con amargura

-No me digas que... – dudó, al parecer quería que Harry le confirmara la dolorosa noticia

-Si – le miro – mataron a mis tíos – soltó con rabia – fue el mismísimo Voldemort quien les torturo y mato a sangre fría! – exclamo con notorio rencor y odio en sus palabras

No había necesidad de preguntar más.

Sentí que algo no andaba bien tan solo se apareció por el umbral de la puerta, solo al mirarle a los ojos se podía ver el profundo dolor y odio que sentía Harry en estos momentos, temblaba y no precisamente de frío sino de rabia e impotencia.

-Tienes que calmarte – trataba de tranquilizarle – esto no te hace bien, recuerda tu magia

-Me amaba – soltó a duras penas Harry tratando de controlar su magia – mi tía me amaba como a un hijo y no lo supe ver hasta que leí esa carta que había escrito el día de mi muerte! – gritó pero no era un gritó de rabia era uno de dolor – es mi culpa – soltó - ¡Debí haber estado allí¡Si les hubiera dicho que estaba vivo ellos quizás estén vivos!

Un vaso.

Ese fue el indicio claro de cuanto se estaba controlando Harry para no armar un escándalo mayor, pero aún así, temía que la furia de él explotará en cualquier momento sin tregua alguna.

-Harry cálmate – le ordeno Albus – tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nadie te asegura que hubieran sobrevivido contigo allí, eso nadie lo sabe...además tú estás aquí para recuperar a tus hijos...Voldemort es una tema a parte...no intentes buscar justicia.

-¿Justicia? – sonrió Harry de forma irónica – quizás con Ron busque eso, pero con Voldemort no, no profesor – le miro – juré frente al cuerpo de mi tía que vengaría su muerte...que haría hasta lo imposible por descubrir quien es el maldito que se esconde detrás de esa mascara y que cuando lo haga, juró que lo mataré con mis propias manos

-Sabes que la venganza solo hará que te hagas más daño – aconsejo Albus

-No creo que más daño del que ya me han hecho – le sonrió este – tengo que irme – comentó – disculpe lo de su vaso

-A donde vas – le preguntó Dumbledore preocupado

-No quiero que me pase lo mismo dos veces profesor – contó este sin mirarle – y para que no se preocupe voy a estar buscando a Hagrid.

-Harry espera. – dijo este.

Pero no me escucho.

Ya se había marchado de la habitación.

Espero que sepa lo que hace, su magia esta cada vez más incontrolable y me temo mucho que no le va a hacer nada fácil controlarla a pesar de la ayuda que le pueda prestar Remus, para poder hacerlo tiene que deshacerse de todo ese dolor y odio que siente, pero no puede dejarla salir y eso es muy peligro para su vida, confío en que va a encontrar una solución, que va a encontrar la llave para poder salir de ese agujero oscuro en cual esta.

Solo espero que no se demoré mucho en encontrarle.

Hagrid.

No pienso pasar por lo mismo dos veces seguidas, no quiero a uno de mis seres queridos muerto sin saber que yo estoy vivo...de saber la verdad oculta.

Lo más seguro es que este en su cabaña, parece ayer cuando Ron y yo bajo la capa invisible y rompiendo todas las reglas salimos del castillo para llegar hasta acá buscando su ayuda, ayuda que casi nos mata por ser perseguidos por unas arañas tamaño familiar.

Recuerdos tan lejanos.

Recuerdos que ya nunca más se volverán a repetir. Sin darme cuenta llegó a la cabaña, aparentemente no hay ningún cambio, solo un poco vieja por los años, pero la misma de siempre.

-Aquí vamos – susurró este pero antes de comenzar a caminar siente como alguien le coloca una varita en la espalda

-Un paso más y será el último amigo – le susurraron a sus espaldas

-Quien eres – le preguntó Harry aún sin poder ver el rostro de su agresor, por un momento le pareció estar reviviendo ese fatídico día en el bosque – no es de magos decentes atacar por la espalda

-Silencio – exclamo este – el que debería preguntar aquí soy yo – regaño – cual es tu nombre – le preguntó

-James Evans – respondió este – auror, amigo de Hagrid y te agradecería que quitaras tu varita de mi espaldas y no te escondieras como un cobarde – pronunció con amargura

-Nunca te había visto – comentó haciendo caso a la petición de Harry quien le miro, era un joven de no más de diecisiete años; cabello y ojos oscuros que vestía de forma muggle pero que sin duda era una mago – como sé que te estás diciendo la verdad – inquirió mirándole con recelo

-Hace poco llegué de un viaje – mintió este – acabo de estar con el profesor Dumbledore y ahora vengo a ver a Hagrid ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó ahora de forma rápida

-No esta aquí – le respondió bajando la guardia cosa que tranquilizo a Harry – Alex soy un alumno interno del colegio – se presentó saludando – Hagrid está en el bosque

-¿En el bosque a estás horas? – inquirió este para luego mirar el cielo y darse cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo – es peligroso estar allí – susurró

-Si lo sé – asintió Alex mirando con tristeza el bosque – pero Hagrid siempre llega a eso de la una o dos de la madrugada y luego sale nuevamente a las seis, casi no come y apenas si duerme – contó

-Y eso porque – preguntó Harry preocupado se estaba temiendo lo peor

-No lo sé – contesto – nunca me ha dicho el motivo del porque...aunque intuyo que fue por la muerte de su amigo Harry Potter

-Ya veo – susurró este con un pequeño nudo en la garganta – sabes en que lugar del bosque está – le preguntó

-Lo más seguro es que este en esa dirección – señalo Alex – no sé porque te dejo pasar – comentó de pronto al ver que Harry ya emprendía viaje en esa dirección – Hagrid nunca me comentó de otro amigo llamado James Evans...si le encuentras tu no me viste ni yo también

-Gracias – sonrió Harry.

Seguí mi instinto.

Camine sin preguntarme si el camino estaba correcto. No sé si era el destino o si era coincidencia pero mi instinto me guiaba hasta el lugar donde todo cambio, hasta el lugar donde mi vida comenzó hacer un completo infierno, donde me di cuenta que mi mejor amigo me odiaba y que lo único que quería era verme muerto.

No me equivoque.

Allí estaba él, recorriendo el lugar con ímpetu casi con desesperación, a simple vista no cambiaba a pesar de los años, pero si me detenía a verle con cautela se le podía ver triste, melancólico, cansado y por sobre todo demacrado, y por como me describían su actual vivir no era para menos.

-Dicen que el bosque prohibido es prohibido – comentó Harry haciendo que su amigo pegara un respingo – y más aún cuando esta oscuro – siguió

-Quien eres – preguntó Hagrid apuntándole con su arco

-James Evans – se presentó de forma tranquila – lo estaba buscando

-No te conozco – respondió este bajando su arco para seguir recorriendo el terreno – es mejor que te vayas de aquí, las criaturas no te conocen y son muy peligrosas

-Le aseguro que las personas son más peligrosas – comentó Harry – que es lo que busca tanto – preguntó de nuevo a unos metros de su amigo

-No es te incumbencia – soltó Hagrid ya perdiendo la paciencia – vete quieres – le pidió de forma brusca para apuntarle nuevamente con su arco

-Debe ser un tesoro muy importante – continuo Harry sin inmutarse ante su amigo – ¿Oro, perlas o quizás joyas? – inquirió – debe serlo para arriesgarse de esa manera y sobretodo para dejar de vivir

-Es mucho más importante que todo eso y más en el mundo – respondió Hagrid sin dejar de apuntarle – algo que no se puede comprar...vete!! – exclamo

-Una persona – meditó Harry para luego mirar el suelo – a veces con la desesperación de encontrar algo no nos damos cuenta de los pequeños detalles – continuo sin hacerle acaso a la petición del semigigante y mirar hacia el suelo verde – si te miras detenidamente el suelo te darás cuenta que es plano y eso nadie lo puede discutir pero si pones aún más atención hay una pequeña curvatura justo al lado tuyo – señalando con la mirada – a veces la naturaleza es testigo mudo y sordo de momentos de vida y también de momento de muerte

-Que diablos me hablas – le preguntó Hagrid ya perdiendo la paciencia – vete de aquí antes de te mate

-No lo harás – refutó este sonriendo con melancolía – y si lo haces primero escarba ese lugar

Me miró.

Era una mirada entre confusión y por supuesto también dolor, el solo pensar en cuanto sufrió Hagrid ante mi supuesta muerte me hace un vació en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta.

Se arrodilla frente a lo que fue mi tumba, si la suerte corre conmigo aún debe estar allí, maltratada y gastada pero aún debe estar allí. Escarba con sus manos hasta por fin dejar al descubierto esa tumba, veo como su sorpresa es enorme al encontrar un viejo uniforme, lo saca de entre la tierra con dificultad al tiempo se incorpora nuevamente.

-Esto es – titubeo Hagrid – no puede ser – susurra con dolor – él no puede estar muerto...no puede estarlo...

-Pequeños detalles – le sonrió este con tristeza para luego acercársele un poco – eche un nuevo vistazo a esa tumba – pidió a lo que este solo pudo asentir con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos

-No hay nada – susurró este acongojado – que significa – le preguntó mirándole a lo que Harry le señalo con la mirada la túnica

-Si te das cuenta – dijo cerrando los ojos y reviviendo ese momento – esta rota pero solo tiene rasgaduras en lugares específicos; en el lado izquierdo cerca del corazón de la espalda y del mismo lado en el brazo, eso acompañado seguramente por algunos residuos de sangre seca

-Tu sabes a quien busco – le miro a lo que Harry hizo lo mismo – y por como hablas debes saber algo

-Sé lo que sientes – le sonrió de forma triste – sé lo que se siente el no poder encontrar una respuesta, de buscar una razón para todo lo que esta ocurriendo...créeme que lo sé...pero también sé...que es ser casi asesinado por tu mejor amigo.

Coincidencia.

Realmente no sé lo que fue porque de pronto comencé a sentir como el efecto de la poción multijugo de larga duración que habían fabricado Remus y Daniel comenzaba a desvanecerse, para este entonces no pude contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos y por lo que pude ver en Hagrid también.

-¿Harry? – susurró Hagrid a unos escasos metros de este - ¿Eres tú? – preguntó

-Si, soy yo – sonrió este y sin poder contener la emoción camino para acortar distancias y abrazar a su amigo

-Estás vivo! – exclamo Hagrid abrazándole mientras reía - ¡Vivo! – gritó – pero como...si...está es tu tumba y tu túnica – comenzó a preguntar de forma acelerada

-Es una larga historia – sonrió Harry tomando su túnica del suelo para luego mirar su "tumba" – será mejor que volvamos – comentó este – no es el mejor lugar para hablar

-Tienes razón – le dijo sonriéndole – vamos a la cabaña

Atrás.

Dejamos atrás ese lugar para luego salir del bosque, eso si, lleve conmigo esa túnica, tenía algunos planes para ella y definitivamente me serviría para comenzar enfrentar a Ron a ese pasado que volvería para hacerle la vida imposible.

En cuanto llegamos a la cabaña nos sentamos en la mesa, mientras que Hagrid preparaba sus habituales tazas de café, mientras tanto me dedique a mirar el lugar, si bien estaba un tanto descuidado, seguía siendo el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Gracias – dijo Harry al recibir la taza de su amigo

-De nada – le sonrió este – aún no puedo creer que estés vivo – comentó – durante todos estos años te he buscado a pesar de que el ministerio te dio muerto

-De verdad te lo agradezco Hagrid – susurró este apenado – te agradezco el haberme buscado

-Que te paso – preguntó de nuevo – Ron dijo que les había atacado Voldemort y que tú habías muerto

-No – negó este pensativo – esas rasgaduras – mirando su túnica ahora colgada de un perchero – son las puñaladas que me propino el mismo Ron y que casi me mataron – suspiro y continuo a pesar de la cara de su amigo – además de que es el culpable de la enfermedad de Dumbledore

-Pero como – susurró este sorprendido – Ron era tú amigo, era casi un hermano para ti y Hermione

-Eso mismo pensé yo – sonrió Harry con tristeza – pero no...nunca fue mi amigo, nunca fue mi hermano, nunca fue nada...nunca lo conocí realmente

-Harry – le llamo Hagrid poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro – lo siento tanto, nunca pensé que Ron pudiera hacer eso...que vas a hacer – inquirió

-Recuperar mi vida – susurró este – recuperar a mi familia por un lado y por el otro vengar la muerte de mis tíos

-Voldemort – susurró este a lo que Harry asintió – no quiero preguntarte lo que vas a hacer pero si te puedo decir que tengas cuidado y que cuando tengas que enfrentar ese pasado – mirando la túnica – lo hagas con tus heridas cerradas y no digo las físicas – le sonrió a lo que este asintió nuevamente – sino las tu corazón...te veo herido y eso si esta acompañado por la venganza te puede destruir

-Entiendo – le sonrió Harry a su amigo – me tengo que ir – anunció levantándose de su asiento para luego tomar su túnica – tú también cuídate, la próxima vez que te vea no quiero verte así de cansado ¿De acuerdo? – dijo

-Es un trato Harry – le sonrió su amigo mientras la daba el última abrazo antes de que este saliera de la cabaña

Un milagro.

Eso es lo único que se puede decir para que Harry Potter haya sobrevivido al intento de asesinato de Ron, aún me es difícil comprender como es él pudo hacer algo así, como pudo apuñalar a su mejor amigo a sangre fría y luego enterrarle sin remordimiento alguno y después tener el descaro de mentir ante todos.

Como puede vivir junto a Hermione y sus hijos sabiendo que James es la viva imagen de su padre, como pudo consolar a su amiga en esos oscuros años sabiendo que él fue el causante de su dolor. Como.

Que él es el causante de la enfermedad del profesor Dumbledore, lo más seguro para que este no le delatase, quizás se dio cuenta que podía engañar a todos, a todos, menos a él.

Le desconozco.

Desconozco aquel niño que once años que vi en la estación junto a Harry, ambos un tanto temerosos de ese mundo, desconozco aquel niño que tenía el alma pura y que él al igual que Harry y Hermione era capaz de dar su vida por sus amigos sin pensarlo dos veces. No sé donde quedó ESE Ron Weasley, realmente no lo sé.

Me equivoque al creer en sus lágrimas.

Me equivoque al igual que todos.

----------------------------------

Casi era medianoche

Y Harry no aparece.

Espero que no se haya metido en problemas en esa ida a la casa de Hermione, encontrarse a Ron a esas alturas y saliendo de hospital no era algo que debía de tomárselo a ligera y más aún por como estaban las cosas en el mundo muggle.

Cuando estaba a punto de coger un pergamino y una pluma para escribirle a Remus para saber el verdadero paradero de Harry, escucho un ruido en la planta baja, lo más seguro es que sea él, después de todo muy pocas personas saben donde vivimos.

-¿Harry? – le preguntó Daniel bajando las escaleras - ¿Eres tú?

-Si Daniel – le respondieron en el comedor donde ya se encontraba Harry quitándose su chaqueta para luego sentarse con pesar en el sofá – que te sucedió ya son las casi las doce

-Fui a casa de Hermione – comenzó este sin mirarle – y luego fui donde Dumbledore necesitaba hablar con él...luego me encontré con Hagrid – le sonrió este forma triste

-Y eso no te alegra – inquirió este preocupado por su amigo – eso era lo que más querías ¿O no?

-Claro que si Daniel – sonrió Harry para después mirarle – pero a veces no es agradable saber cuanto ha sufrido esa persona...Remus, Hermione, Albus, Hagrid y todos los que me conocieron, incluso Draco – meditó riendo – y ahora también mis tíos

-¿Tus tíos? – preguntó intrigado – se supone que no los has visto desde tú último curso

-Se supone – rió un poco Harry – pero no...hoy por la tarde fui con Hermione para los ataques y una de las familias que murieron...fueron ellos...Voldemort mató a mis tíos

-Según me comentaste ellos no te apreciaban mucho – recordó su amigo

-Vernon no – meditó Harry melancólico – pero me di cuenta de que mi tía Petunia me amaba...tuve que leerlo en una carta que escribió el día en que Hermione le dijo que había muerto para darme cuenta de ello, además poseía un relicario con la fotografía de mis padres y la mía – añadió

-Lo siento – susurró este poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo – por como te conozco – le miró seriamente – sé que esto no va a quedar así ¿Cierto?

-No te equivocas – sonrió Harry – me voy a vengar – soltó – voy a descubrir quien es y le voy a hacer pagar con sangre – mirando a su amigo – te lo prometo Daniel

-Ten cuidado – aconsejo este – sé que no me vas a escuchar si te digo que no lo correcto, pero solo toma en cuenta eso...ten cuidado

-Gracias – le sonrió este dando un largo suspiro

Cuidado.

Eso era lo que tenía que tener presente Harry, tener mucho cuidado con lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía quien era Voldemort, de echo casi nadie lo sabía, pero de solo pensar en los posible o él posible sospecho, mi panorama no era muy bueno, espero equivocarme, espero equivocarme.

-Harry – inquirió Daniel llamando su atención – por poco se me olvida – continuo – la poción del profesor Dumbledore ya está lista – le sonrió

-¿De verdad? – sonrió Harry de igual forma a lo que Daniel solo asintió en silencio – pensé que se iba a tomar un mes

-Eso dependió de los ingredientes – explicó – por suerte estaban en buenas condiciones y eso facilito su maduración

-Genial – comentó este – y cuando se le podrá administrar – preguntó

-Mañana mismo si es necesario – le dijo – aunque lo mejor sería cerca de las seis de la tarde – meditó – puede tener algunos efectos secundarios

-Son muy graves – preguntó preocupado – no quiero que la cura sea peor que la enfermedad

-Como su enfermedad ya es casi parte de su organismo – contó Daniel con calma – es obvio que va a defender contra de cualquier agente extraño...pero según el libro solo será un fiebre muy alta que no durara más de dos horas

-Entiendo – susurró Harry para luego levantarse de su lugar – será mejor que vaya a dormir

-Tienes reposo – preguntó Daniel a lo que este asintió – es lo mejor así no te arriesgas a que esas heridas se vuelvan abrir.

-Si es cierto – sonrió este – pero recuerda que también tengo muchas otras heridas – comentó para después seguir su camino hasta su habitación.

Tiene razón.

Tiene muchas heridas y no son precisamente físicas, cada vez estoy más convencido en que esas heridas durante este tiempo en vez de irse cerrando se han ido expandiendo y apareciendo otras nuevas.

Mañana será un día largo, un día en el cual quizás varios se sorprendan en especial uno. Cuando estoy a punto de irme a dormir veo que encima del sofá donde antes estaba sentando Harry hay una vieja túnica, que por el logotipo que tiene como insignia su vieja casa.

-¿Harry? – le llamo Daniel antes de que este desapareciera por la escalera

-Dime – dice

-Esta túnica – le preguntó tomándola entre sus manos – no me digas que la desenterraste de ese lugar

-Fue Hagrid – respondió Harry – tuve suerte en que se encontrará allí me fue mucho más fácil explicarle que estaba vivo

-Ya veo – meditó este - ¿Y que vas a hacer con ella? – le preguntó

-Tengo algunos planes – le sonrió de forma misteriosa – pero aún no, creo aún no es el momento ¿Puedes guardarla?

-Claro – asintió Daniel mientras se disponía a doblarla

-Buenas noches – se despidió

-Buenas noches – susurró

Aún no era momento.

Por un segundo se me paso por la mente usarla de forma inmediata pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión, algo me decía que habría un mejor momento para usarla.

Ahora en lo que tenía que poner toda mi atención era en la poción que se le administraría al profesor Dumbledore mañana por la tarde, ya puedo imaginarme la cara de Ron cuando le vea completamente recuperado, daría lo que fuera por ver en sus ojos la clara sensación de miedo

Su pasado volverá.

Volverá.

----------------------------------

Otro día más.

Un día más para compartir con las personas que amo que deseo proteger con todas mis fuerzas, sobre todo de él.

Él, que debe estar por allí esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer, no sé con que intenciones pero lo más seguro es que no sean las mejores viniendo de una persona tan vil y cruel como lo es mi padre.

Mi padre.

He vivido con miedo y temores desde el día en que se le dio como "desaparecido", estaba seguro que algún día volvería a escuchar de él, y así fue, estaba vivo y al servicio de un nuevo Voldemort que por lo visto es aún más cruel que su antecesor.

-Papi vamos – les dijeron sus hijos quienes ya estaban en la chimenea – queremos ver a la tía – dijo su hijo menor.

-De acuerdo – sonrió este mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea

-Draco – le llamaron – cuida que se no metan en problemas

-No te preocupes – dijo este – nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos – se despidió.

Ya no tengo miedo.

Por suerte alguien me hizo ver que de alguna forma u otra tendría que enfrentarme a mi padre tarde o temprano, tenía que luchar por mi familia, luchar por que en un futuro mis hijos no tengan que cargar con mis miedos y con la sombra de su abuelo.

-¿Sabes que Hermione te va a matar? – le preguntó Remus una vez en el ministerio – hoy vienen James y Jane para quedarse con Luna por lo del funeral

-Si lo sé – dijo este desesperado – pero no creo que sea tan grave

-¿Grave? – sonrió el merodeador – la última que ese cuarteto se junto casi vuelva la madriguera con una pólvora que encontraron entre los cachureos de los gemelos

-Aquí no hay nada peligroso – apuntó Draco mirando a todos los lados – no hay explosivos, no hay nada

-Veo que aún no sabes que los niños pueden sacar cosas de donde no las hay – menciono Remus moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado – por cierto vas a ir – le miró este

-Sí – susurró poniéndose serio - ¿Y tú?

-Sabes que si – suspiro Remus mientras miraba de forma detenida el suelo – bueno – mirándole ahora – buena suerte – dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-No me vas acompañar – preguntó Draco de forma alarmada y casi histérica cuando vio la negación de su amigo – cobarde – susurró entrecerrando los ojos

Tengo que decirlo.

Compadezco enormemente a Draco por tener que decirle a Hermione que sus hijos también van a quedar en el ministerio, ya puedo imaginarme la cara de culpabilidad del rubio ante los regaños de su jefa, a pesar de los años y que sean amigos, esas son cosas que no cambiaran nunca.

Aunque viéndolo por el otro lado.

Quizás no diga nada y es porque el motivo es tan delicado y sensible para todos que algo así puede pasar por alto.

Es que el funeral de los tíos de Harry es un tema que aún sigue y seguirá abiertos para todos...solo espero que James Evans no aparezca allí, solo se haría más daño del que ya de por si tiene o eso es por lo menos lo que me dijo Dumbledore ayer.

Por ese motivo fue que no me dijo nada, no había dicho por que estaba tan alicaído cuando regresó junto a Hermione y no era para menos, debió ser muy duro verles muertos.

-¿No tenías reposo? – le preguntó Daniel al ver a su amigo bajando por las escaleras

-Lo tengo – afirmó este vestido completamente de negro – pero necesito ir al funeral de mis tíos

-¿Qué? – exclamo Daniel casi escupiendo su café - ¿Estás loco? – le preguntó levantándose de su lugar – Harry sería demasiado sospechoso que estés allí, se supone que no tienes ninguna relación con ellos

-No tengo opción – contesto Harry mirándole – tengo que ir...lo más seguro es que solo asistan cercanos

-Por eso mismo – explicó este – Hermione y los demás es algo obvio porque conocieron a Harry Potter y posee un vinculo pero ¿Y tú? – mirándole – vas como James Evans porque no creo que te presentes como un espíritu

-No sean tonto – susurró caminando hasta el salón – no soy un suicida para hacer eso y más encima cuando estará Ron

-Tu crees – inquirió Daniel pensativo – no creo que sea tan...tan...

-Irá – le interrumpió sin mirarle – fue a mi funeral hace cinco años siendo el causante de todo...me sorprendería que no fuera

-Aún así – comentó apoyándose en un escritorio – no creo que sea buena idea

-Quizás – suspiro Harry poniéndose un abrigo de igual tono de su ropa – pero no quiero cometer más errores – acercándose a la chimenea para tomar unos polvos flú

-Ten cuidado – sugirió este preocupado – y suerte

-Gracias – dijo Harry en un vago intento de sonreír, introduciéndose al interior de la chimenea – nos vemos

-Nos vemos – se despidió con un gesto – acuérdate en la tarde tenemos que ir al colegio

-De acuerdo – susurró para luego lanzar las polvos flú y desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

No será fácil.

No será nada de fácil estar allí sabiendo que esta enterrando a sus tíos, sabiendo que Ron también estará allí al lado de Hermione tal y como lo estuvo el día en que él supuestamente estaba muerto.

Y solo es el principio

Para un final que posiblemente contenga un río de sangre.

------------------------------

El pasado vuelve.

Y pareciera como si este volviera a golpeamos con más fuerza aún, de forma tan o más despiadada que hace cinco años con la muerte de Harry.

Y clara muestra de su regreso ha sido el asesinato de los tíos de este a manos de Voldemort y con ello provocando nuevamente ese dolor en Hermione y abrir una herida que costo mucho tiempo en cerrar por completo con la ayuda de todos.

Un pasado que se revive en muestra memoria.

Estar en este cementerio, a pesar de ser muggle, no puede dejar de ser tremendamente familiar y más aún cuando estamos enterrando a los tíos de Harry. Hermione permanece a mi lado mientras uno de mis brazos pasa por sus hombros...escena muy parecida a cuando enterramos a Harry...irónico...quizás y más aún cuando quien debe estar a su lado es Ron como su "mejor amigo".

Todo transcurre con normalidad.

Entre Hermione, Draco, Ron y yo, tratamos de mantenernos un poco alejados de los demás, principalmente porque nadie nos conoce y no queremos tener problemas con nadie.

A unos dos metros un grupo de no más de diez personas entierra a los Durseley, al parecer son algunos amigos y conocidos.

Con que alguno de ellos no sea Harry me quedó más tranquilo.

Por el profesor Dumbledore sé que debe estar muy herido con la muerte de sus tíos, no puedo culparle, la sensación de perder a un familiar es un dolor tan grande que puede quitarte hasta el aliento pero también puede hacernos albergar un sentimiento muy oscuro como el odio, odio que poco a poco puede terminar acabando con todo lo bueno que somos

Es extraño.

Siento como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y nos encontráramos enterrando a Harry, quizás sea porque son sus tíos quienes fallecieron a manos de Voldemort, no digo con esto que sienta tristeza, para nada, de alguna manera algo en mi interior esta más tranquilo, tal vez porque ya no hay nada que me haga recordarle, ningún familiar, aunque claro, están sus hijos.

No puedo mentirme.

Tengo que admitir que muchas veces he tenido un miedo interno que me hace pensar que con los años el pequeño James sea la viva imagen de su padre, pánico al ver algún día a Jane a los ojos y ver el alma del que fue mi mejor amigo. Pero por suerte aún falta muchos años para eso...muchos años.

Es como vivir de nuevo el pasado.

Y es que todo es exactamente igual; Draco a mi lado mientras me apoyo a él, Remus un poco más atrás pero siempre a mi lado y por último Ron quien esta más alejado de nosotros mirando todo y la vez nada.

La gran diferencia es que está vez se esta enterrando a tres personas y no a una, no importa cuantas personas sean, siempre la muerte duele y duele mucho.

A pesar de no demostrarlo sé que ellos amaban a su sobrino, en especial su tía.

Espero que por fin puedan encontrarse.

-¿Estás bien? – susurró sin mirarle Draco al ver que la ceremonia ya comenzaba a terminar

-Estoy bien – susurro de vuelta

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – volvió a preguntar

-No – respondió Hermione – aún quiero permanecer aquí un poco más

-De acuerdo – dijo este con la mirada fija al ver como algunos amigos comenzaban a bajarles.

Quizás fue la nostalgia.

Quizás solo fue una ilusión.

Pero juro que vi a Harry.

Juró por lo más sagrado que tengo y que es mi familia que vi a Harry Potter junto a otros hombres ayudar a bajar el ataúd de su tía Petunia.

A pesar de la distancia no pude dejar de apreciar de que tenía la misma edad de nosotros, tenía puesta una gorra que le cubría pero aún así puedo jurar que era él.

Me alejó un poco de Hermione para caminar hasta esas personas que ahora se encargaban de tapar las tumbas, oí a la distancia como me llamaban, pero no hice caso, seguí caminando casi de forma absorta hasta ese hombre que se parecía tanto a Harry.

No podía equivocarme.

Algo en mi interior me decía que no era error que no estaba equivocado, poco a poco fui sintiendo la misma sensación de ahogo que sentí en el instante en que Harry murió. Faltaba poco, él estaba de espaldas mirando la fosa que ya poco a poco estaba siendo rellenada, faltaba tan poco cuando siento como alguien me detiene por el hombro haciendo que me girase.

-Draco – susurraron - ¿Qué haces?

-Remus – suspiro este con la respiración agitada – te puedo jurar que le vi – señalando el lugar donde estaba pero allí ya nadie había

-De que hablas – le miró Remus intrigado

-Harry – soltó este sin mirarle – estoy seguro que lo vi – mirándole a lo que cual Remus se alarmo – estaba con un gorro negro

-Debes haberte equivocado – le tranquilizo este más que nervioso – quizás solo le recordaste...sé que aún nadie se puede hacer la idea de la muerte de Harry

-No puedo – susurró este – y tú tampoco podrás hacerlo...nadie – susurró para luego volver donde Hermione quien le miraba de forma interrogativa – nada importante – le sonrió

-De acuerdo – le dijo ella mientras caminaba hasta donde Remus quien ya se encontraba al pie de las tres tumbas ya tapadas.

-Crees que todo esto se pude a ver evitado – comentó este – es decir...todas estas muertes

-No lo sé – suspiró – nadie puede saberlo

-Tienes razón – menciono este en un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada un poco más allá para ver a una persona vestida de negro con un gorro oculta detrás de las lápidas – enseguida vuelvo – anunció a lo que Hermione asintió en silencio

No puede ser.

Debe estar demente para hacer algo así. Tomo un pequeño corte de camino para evitar que el sujeto me vea, al parecer estaba de suerte porque salí casi a sus espaldas, que lastima que esa misma suerte no la posea él. Me acerque a él para tomarle de su chaqueta, levantarle y voltearle con fuerza, le tome del cuello de su camisa para llevarle hasta la entrada de ese camino, no pude contenerme.

Lo golpeé.

Lo golpeé con tanta fuerza que le hice caer en el suelo mientras su gorra volaba muy lejos de nosotros, le volví a coger para golpearle la espalda contra de una muralla.

-¡Eres estúpido! – exclamo Remus en un susurró potente – Draco te reconoció...es que acaso no piensas

-No me importa – susurró este con el labio sangrando – lo único que quería era enterrar a mis tíos – mirándole en que lo que se podía decir odio puro – y no me importa si me tienes que matar por eso...Ron y Voldemort casi lo hicieron pero ya no le tengo miedo a nada...

-Crees que eres él único que ha sufrido – mirándole de forma fría – mira a Hermione ¡mírame! – gritó al ver como este esquivaba su mirada – Hermione sufrió demasiado cuando te dieron por muerto y si no hubiera sido por Draco y los demás lo más seguro es que estaría muerta en vida y como si eso no bastará al año sus padres también murieron asesinados.

-¿Qué? – susurró Harry sorprendido - ¿Murieron?

No le di respuesta.

Tomándole por la chaqueta lo guíe a través del camino que daba a otros patios de reposo del cementerio, caminamos a través de las lápidas, Harry trataba de soltarse de mi agarre pero no le deje, solo le ignoré durante todo el trayecto, caminamos por un último sendero donde se encontraba unas pequeñas casitas donde se dejaban a las familias en un sitio más intimo para los demás familiares.

Quedamos frente a una casilla blanca con un suave tono Rosado, todo echo de cemento con una rejilla blanca que permanecía abierta, arriba de esta y con letras rosas decía "Familia Granger". Empuje a Harry la interior de ella en donde dos grandes murallas hacían del lugar un tanto estrecho pero no incomodo para dos personas.

-Están muertos – susurró este leyendo la inscripción del padre de Hermione – no puede ser – se dijo

-Lo es – soltó Remus de forma brusca – sus padres fueron asesinados

-Por quien – preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta mientras permanecía arrodillado entre ambas tumbas

-Voldemort – soltó este – entró por la noche a su casa y los asesino...lo sabemos porque le dejó una nota a Hermione encima de las manos entrelazadas de ellos.

Odio.

A pesar de la poca iluminación del lugar pude verlo en sus ojos y junto a eso pude percibir otra cosa, algo mucho más fuerte que una maldición imperdonable, algo que sino lo calmaba se iba a convertir en un infierno.

Lo tome nuevamente para sacarlo de allí sin resistencia, parecía como si fuera una simple hoja de papel, permanecía con los puños apretados tratando de contener la enorme rabia que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento...algo andaba mal...su magia estaba comenzando a descontrolarse y eso era muy peligroso

-Cálmate – le susurró poniéndose a su altura

-Maldito – decía entre dientes - ¡¡Maldito!! – gritó

-Demonios – exclamo Remus al ver como una pequeña fuente se hacia mil pedazos mojando por completo a Harry quien ni se inmuto

-Esto no se va a quedar así – comentó Harry caminando hasta su amigo quien le miraba fijamente – ahora tengo más motivos para vengarme...lo juró – susurró

Descontrol.

Dándose la media vuelta se alejó de allí para desaparecer del lugar...no sé si había echo lo correcto al mostrarle este lugar, quizás solo hice acrecentar su dolor y sus deseos de venganza en contra de Voldemort...no sé hasta que punto su corazón y su cuerpo podrán soportar toda esa magia y esa carga tan pesada que tiene desde hace cinco años.

-Remus que haces aquí – le preguntaron

-Nada – sonrió este

-Bien – susurró – vamos Hermione nos espera

-No va a venir – inquirió Remus

-No – negó este – deben ser muchas emociones para un solo día – meditó – vamos no quiero dejar sola a Hermione con mi cuñado – sonrió

-De acuerdo – sonrió Remus – Draco – le llamo – estás seguro de lo que viste – le preguntó preocupado

-Muy seguro – contesto el rubio mirándole – como nunca antes

-Entiendo – susurró pensativo – vamos – animó caminando junto a su compañero.

Será difícil hacerle creer otra cosa.

Y no le culpó, yo también sostendría esa esperanza después de tanto tiempo sin ninguna respuesta coherente.

Respuesta que muy pocas personas tienen.

------------------------------

Mojado.

Así es como llegó Harry después del funeral de sus tíos, mojado de pies a cabeza y por lo como le vi, con algo más que un mal genio.Le seguí hasta su habitación la cual dejó entreabierta, pude observar como se sentaba en el suelo apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras inclinaba su cabeza a estas.

-Déjame solo – susurró Harry

-Tu magia – menciono Daniel haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su amigo

-Daniel por favor – repitió este sin mirarle

-Quizás Ron te dejo solo cuando se lo pedías – comentó haciendo que su magia se incrementará peligrosamente – pero yo no...soy tu amigo y no pienso dejarte solo

-Mataron a los padres de Hermione – susurró este en un sollozo – Voldemort los asesino un año después de mi muerte...ha sufrido tanto y yo...yo...

-No es tu culpa – le atajó este sabiendo lo que iba a decir

-Sabes Daniel – mirándole ahora con los ojos llorosos – quisiera que la daga de Ron hubiera sido cinco centímetros más grande para que me matará...quisiera estar muerto...

-¡Estás loco! – gritó Daniel acercándosele - ¡Luchaste por tu vida y ahora quieres morir!

-Que más me queda – susurró mirando el suelo – muchas personas han sufrido por mi muerte

-Muerte que nunca estuvo clara – dijo – si pones un poco de atención te darás cuenta que muchos albergan la esperanza que Harry Potter este vivo...Hagrid lo hizo

-Ya no puedo más – suspiró Harry de forma resignada sacando de forma lenta la daga que siempre llevaba consigo

-Que vas a hacer – susurró Daniel acercándose un poco más

-Siempre hay una segunda vez – siguió diciendo mirando con cuidado el filo del arma – y siempre es más efectiva – llevándosela lentamente al cuello

-¡Harry! – exclamo Daniel siendo más rápido que su amigo para tomar el brazo de este y arrebatarle la daga - ¡Que te pasa! – gritó este incorporándolo para mirarle a los ojos.

Oscuros.

No era ningún efecto ocasionado por la luz ni por las leyes físicas muggles, sino que realmente los ojos de Harry se habían tornado de un extraño color oscuro dejando en abandono el color esmeralda que siempre poseía. Le miré fijamente dándome cuenta de estaba con la mirada perdida...su magia estaba haciendo estragos en su persona.Una alarma se activo al ver que por más que lo movía y lo golpeaba levemente contra la pared no reaccionaba...

-¡Escúchame! – exclamaba Daniel desesperado – haz pasado por dolores que ninguna persona va a pasar en su vida...tus padres fueron asesinados por un loco cuando eras un bebé...lo derrotaste años después...tú mejor amigo trato de matarte pero viviste, viviste por Hermione y viviste aún más al saber que eras padre!! – mirándole – es cierto muchos sufrieron por tu muerte pero estás vivo!! – gritó – no te rindas ahora y más aún cuando por fin Dumbledore va a recuperarse...lucha...lucha contra esa magia oscura que lo único que hace es proporcionarte más odio...esto recién esta comenzando...¡Tus padres no lo hubieran querido así!!

Al parecer funciono.

Poco a poco Harry se fue calmando al tiempo que sus piernas fallaron en su equilibrio, era una suerte de que estuviera sosteniéndole sino se hubiera ido de bruces al suelo. Le sujete mientras le tendía sobre la cama y espere a que se recuperara.

-Que paso – susurró este tomándose la cabeza – estoy mareado

-Tu magia – respondió Daniel – se salió de control...te querías matar – comentó mostrándole la daga que había tomado del suelo

-No pude controlarme al escuchar que Voldemort había asesinado a los padres de Hermione al año de mi muerte – contó Harry con pesar – recuerdo que mi furia fue tan grande que hice explotar una pequeña fuente de agua del lugar

-Por eso estas mojado – menciono Daniel a lo que este asintió – Harry – susurró sentándose a un lado de la cama – tienes que controlarte...tu magia esta fuera de control y más cuando el odio te domina

-No puedo evitarlo – susurró Harry mirándole – eso es lo único que siento cuando mencionan a Voldemort o Ron...no puedo Daniel es más fuerte que yo

-Entones pídele ayuda a Remus – aconsejo este – o incluso al mismo Dumbledore

-Albus – susurró pensativo – hoy se le iba a aplicar la poción... – recordó intentando levantarse intento que Daniel frustró

-Aún falta – dijo este – descansa te avisaré

-De acuerdo – susurró Harry – Daniel – le llamo antes de que este cruzara el umbral de la puerta - ¿Me puedes devolver la daga? – le preguntó a lo que Daniel le miró de forma analítica – no me voy a quitar la vida – le sonrió – no ahora

-Me alegró – sonrió este igual forma – solo...úsala bien – le miró

-Te lo prometo – susurró recibiendo la daga – gracias

-De nada – susurró Daniel saliendo de la habitación.

Ayuda.

Harry necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para poder dominar esa magia que estaba fuera de control cada vez que su odio le dominaba. Posiblemente Remus pueda hacerlo después de todo él conoce cada una de las debilidades de Harry. O quizás Dumbledore pueda ayudarle...no se puede saber hasta que punto pueda llegar a hacer su magia y su fuerza destructiva.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó Hermione aún en el cementerio viendo llegar a Draco y Remus

-Vamos – dijeron ambos caminando hacia ella – porque no visitaste a tus padres – preguntó Remus en un susurro

-No ahora – le sonrió ella de forma melancólica – quizás otro día

-Entiendo – sonrió este

-Espero que ese cuarteto no halla explotado el ministerio – comentó con gracia Draco mientras abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros

-Draco – le regaño Hermione sonriendo – son solo niños

-Si...eso mismo dijo la señora de la librería el año pasado – rió nuevamente mientras caminaban dejando atrás a Remus y Ron, este último aún permanecía inmóvil frente a la tumba de los tíos de Harry

-Nostalgia – susurró Remus a sus espaldas

-Más o menos – respondió este sin mirarle – por cierto que es lo que vio Malfoy que lo dejo tan intranquilo cuando enterraban los cuerpos – le preguntó ahora mirándole

-Es una tontería – le sonrió Remus medio en serio medio en broma

-Que cosa – volvió a preguntar Ron sonriendo

-Vio a Harry – le miró este – vio a Harry enterrando a sus tíos junto a los demás amigos de los Durseley

¿Miedo?

¿Terror?

O eso es por lo menos que pude percibir en sus mirada al escuchar la sola idea de que Harry estuviera vivo...aunque esto fuera solo un supuesto delirio de Draco. Me desvió la mirada para luego posarla unos minutos en las tumbas, dar un suspiro y darse la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar y darle alcance a Draco y Hermione quienes iban conversando de cómo iba a estar el ministerio cuando llegasen...

Ahora fue distinto.

Como me hubiera gustado haber descifrado sus comentarios, sus miradas, sus sonrisa hace cinco años atrás...ahora que sé sus miradas son de odio cuando se menciona a Harry y miedo cuando se le menciona que pueda estar vivo...ahora ya todo es distinto y seguirá cambiando cada día más y más.

-----------------------------------

Ya era hora.

Desde este instante muchas cosas iban a cambiar, comenzando por Albus que por fin iba a recuperarse de esa enfermedad que le causo Ron, además de que comenzará mi búsqueda de la identidad del asesino de Voldemort y por supuesto tratar de controlar mi magia para cuando tenga que enfrentarme al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

-Estás listo – le preguntó Daniel desde la puerta - ¿Qué te paso? – inquirió al verle un con un pañuelo blanco teñido con sangre.

-Remus – susurró Harry limpiándose una herida en el labio – me golpeó en el cementerio y con justa razón – sonriendo con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-No te vi ese corte – menciono Daniel suspicazmente

-No fui yo – le miró este al notar que su amigo miraba con desconfianza la daga que permanecía en el velador – quizás no lo notaste

-Quizás – susurró pensativo – bueno – suspiró – te espero abajo – señalo

-Bien – susurró Harry sin mirarle.

Y bien merecido me tenía este golpe.

En cierta forma Remus tenía razón, no debía presentarme como Harry Potter, y más aún corriendo el riesgo a que alguien me descubriera...lamentablemente así fue; Draco ya tiene sospechas de eso...espero que con el tiempo sus dudas se disipen, no quiero involucrar a nadie más, por lo menos no ahora.Al ver que mi labio ha dejado de sangrar me dispongo a cambiarme de ropa ya que la que tengo puesta esta completamente mojada y sucia producto del fango. Aunque mi manera de vestir no cambia mucho...creo que el color negro me acompañara por mucho tiempo más.

Baje la escaleras para llegar hasta la chimenea donde ya se encontraba Daniel con una pequeña caja donde se encontraba la medicina, el primero en irse al castillo fue él y luego de unos minutos yo fui el siguiente. No sabíamos si la cura sería efectiva o si esta sería peor que la misma enfermedad...a pesar de todo aún conservo un poco de esperanza.

-Crees que funcione – susurró Harry caminando ya por los pasillos del castillo

-Confiemos en que todo va a salir bien – le ánimo Daniel a unos metros de llegar hasta la gárgola

-Eso espero – susurro este pensativo

Subíamos las escaleras.

A pesar de confiar en las capacidades de Daniel y Remus no podía evitar preocuparme por los efecto que la poción podía acarrearle al profesor Dumbledore y más encima cuando el efecto de la primera poción administrada por Ron ya permanecía por casi cuatro años.Una vez en la oficina nos dirigimos a la puerta lateral donde se encontraría él, lo más seguro acompañado por Minerva.

-Lo trajeron – preguntó ella levantándose de la silla

-Aquí esta – respondió Daniel mostrándole la cajita – profesor ¿Esta listo? – le preguntó

-Sí – respondió Albus sonriendo

-Bien – suspiró este caminando hasta él para luego dejar la cajita encima del velador y abrirla – serán tres dosis – anunció mientras preparaba los frascos – cada una separada por cinco horas

-Entiendo – asintió este

-Eso si – le miró sentándose donde antes había estado la profesora Mcgonagall – entre dosis tendrá algunos efectos secundarios como fiebre, incluso puede sentirse un poco desorientado en algún momento pero no tiene de que preocuparse nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarle en caso de cualquier emergencia – explicó a lo que este asintió en silencio – comencemos – anunció

Primera dosis.

7:00 PM.

En un frasco pequeño y de un tono transparente fue la primera dosis a suministrar, no era la dosis oficial pero era necesaria para poder limpiar el organismo contaminado por la anterior poción.

-Harry – susurró Minerva a su lado – como estás

-Lo sabe – refiriéndose a sus tíos a lo que ella asintió – no muy bien – confesó – nunca pensé que su muerte me iba a doler tanto

-Ellos te amaban – comentó mirando con atención como su amigo poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormido – o por lo menos eso me contó Hermione hace un par de años atrás.

-Que lastima que me di cuenta tarde – susurró este apenado – sus padres también murieron – refiriéndose a Hermione – Remus me lo dijo – aclaró

-Sí – afirmó Minerva ahora mirándole – fue un duró golpe...los niños tenías a penas unos meses de vida cuando sucedió...fue Voldemort – le miró a lo que este asintió con amargura

-Lo sé – susurró Harry esquivando su mirada con la de Minerva para mirar hacia donde se encontraba Albus

-Aunque no lo creas – menciono Minerva – pero Hermione ha sufrido tanto o más que tú todos estos años...

-Le creo – se dijo en un suspiro – por lo menos estuvo acompañada

-Draco – susurró sonriendo – fue un gran apoyo para ella...que lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de Ron

-Yo también lo siento mucho – soltó Harry

Otra vez.

Una pequeña grieta en el frasquito ya vació me hizo mirar inmediatamente a Harry quien conversaba en susurros con Minerva, al parecer habían tocado el tema de Ron o de Voldemort porque sus puños estaban tan apretados que los nudillos de estos estaban completamente blanquecinos.

-Harry – le llamo Daniel con cuidado – puedes salir un momento – le pidió a lo que este le miró de forma interrogativa – deja tú daga aquí – señalando inquisidoramente a lo que este asintió en silencio

-Porque le pidió eso – le preguntó Minerva una vez que este hubiera salido de la habitación

-A penas si puede controlar sus impulsos – comentó Daniel – y más aún cuando se le menciona a Ron o Voldemort sobre todo a este último con la muerte de los padres de Hermione o los tíos de él.

-Entiendo – susurró ella para luego sentarse en una de las sillas cerca del profesor – estará bien – preguntó

-Por lo menos no hay nada anormal – comentó Daniel de forma tranquila – aunque no descartó una fiebre o desorientación – meditó también sentándose en una silla - ¿Puede hacerle una pregunta? – inquirió

-Claro – aceptó ella

-Ron era bueno para las pociones – preguntó intrigado – he sabido que no lo era pero a veces los profesores son más objetivos en ese sentido

-La verdad es que no – respondió Minerva – entre Harry y él...Harry tenía un poco más de habilidades...aunque puede que me equivoque porque ya no soy profesora de pociones ni nada de eso

-Y quien fue – preguntó nuevamente Daniel – digo – encogiéndose de hombros – para saber un poco más...es que se me hace muy extraño que una persona que no es buena para pociones pueda hacer esto – señalando al profesor – a una persona

-El profesor ya no está aquí – contó pensativa – de echo hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos mucho de él...aunque si quiere saber si él fue quien hizo esa poción, la respuesta sería no...

-Entiendo – susurró este apenado

-Traje agua – anunció Harry en el umbral de la puerta – y también aproveche para refrescarme un poco – sonrió

-Me alegró – rió Daniel levantándose de su lugar para tomar la fuente y dejar cerca de la cama junto a un pequeño pañuelo ante cualquier emergencia

-Y que vamos a hacer ahora – preguntó Harry mirando a su compañero y profesora

-Esperar – suspiró Daniel – solo esperar a que se cumplan las cinco horas para la siguiente dosis

Esperar.

Algo que graciosamente se me ha hecho habitual hacer estos últimos meses, primero esperar a que mis heridas sanaran por completo, esperar el momento por el cual hablar con Remus, esperar para hablar con Albus, esperar para acercarme a Hermione y mis hijos, esperar para descubrir quien es Voldemort, ahora esperar la recuperación de Voldemort y por último esperar el encuentro con Ron.

---------------------------

Dormida.

Hace ya una hora que duerme después de llegar del cementerio y no le culpó no ha sido un día fácil para ninguno de nosotros. Ella nuevamente ha tenido que reencontrarse con ese pasado que tanto la lastima y le golpea cada vez con más fuerza que antes.

Y yo.

Viendo a una persona que supuestamente debe estar muerta y junto a eso, vuelve la eterna interrogante que muchos de nosotros posee pero que nadie se ha hecho cargo por miedo a una terrible verdad.

Que Harry Potter este vivo.

Y que Ron lo haya...

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Hermione en el sillón junto a Draco

-Casi las nueve – contesto este un susurró

-Ya es tarde – bostezó levantándose de su lugar – y los niños

-Tranquila – sonrió este incorporándose – están con Ginny y mi cuñadito – mirándole – estás mejor – le preguntó

-Algo – sonrió ella volviéndose a sentar – no es fácil

-Lo sé – suspiró este arrodillándose para quedar a su altura – quizás ya te lo dije una vez...pero con el tiempo esa pena duele menos...

-Pero no sana por completo – le miró con tristeza

-Nunca dije eso – le sonrió Draco – pero tienes a tus hijos y me tienes a mi – menciono con cierto orgullo que Hermione notó

-Por favor Draco – rió ella levantándose nuevamente – no quiero recaídas – señalo

-Soy así – sonrió este – no me puedes cambiar – menciono riendo

-Si es cierto – comentó Hermione – bueno – anunció – tenemos que irnos

-De acuerdo – suspiró – vamos...

Quizás solo haya sido la nostalgia.

Quizás solo haya sido una visión.

Quizás.

-------------------------------

Cualquier paso en falso.

Y sería mi muerte inmediata.

No podía dudar en mi actuar y mucho menos en mis relaciones con los demás, cualquier error no solo colocaría la misión en riesgo sino también mi vida.Acepte sin dudar la misión que me encargó Hermione cuando interrogábamos al mortifago junto a los demás, misión que no ha sido nada fácil y más aún cuando estás a metros de la misma muerte.

No puedo dudar ni un segundo estando en esta posición, casi como un escolta del señor tenebroso, al parecer el mortifago a quien reemplazo era quien le escoltaba junto a otros a todas partes, algo que es muy útil para esta misión pero a la vez muy peligrosa.

-Ve al puesto de Michael – le dijeron a su lado a lo que este solo se limito asentir en silencio – y dile que se vaya a descansar

-De acuerdo – dijo al fin en un tono frío, tono que ya había adoptado como suyo propio

El error no existía en estos instantes.

No sé cuanto tiempo tendré que permanecer en este lugar, sé muchos de los infiltrados ya sea de un bando u otro terminan irremediablemente muertos. Es un riesgo, si, pero ya poco se puede hacer, son las reglas del juego, soy auror y debo cumplir con las ordenes que me encomiendan.

Aunque estás puedan matarme.

--------------------------

11:00 PM

Los primeros efectos secundarios han comenzando a manifestarse, el rostro del profesor Dumbledore esta completamente empapado en sudor, clara muestra de una elevada fiebre.Tomo un paño y lo sumerjo en el agua que Harry trajo hace un par de horas atrás, horas en la cual el agua ya no es tan fría como antes.

-Harry despierta – llamo Daniel a su amigo quien dormía en una silla cercana al igual que Minerva quien fue la primera en despertar – hay que traer agua helada – anunció a ambos quienes asintieron.

-Está bien – preguntó Harry preocupado tomando la fuente

-Solo es la fiebre – contesto este sin mirarle – es normal no hay de que preocuparse

-Bien – susurró este para luego salir de la habitación seguido de la profesora Mcgonagall

Iba hacer una larga noche.

11:30 PM

Entre Harry, quien trae agua fresca cada diez minutos, Minerva, quien trae paños limpios y yo que nos preocupamos que la fiebre no pase a mayores ya eso sería un verdadero problema.

-¿Sentirá dolor? – preguntó Harry dejando la fuente en el suelo nuevamente

-Eso no podría respondértelo – susurró Daniel – y por favor Harry no me preguntes más después de que regresas por agua fresca

-Estoy preocupado – se defendió este sentándose en suelo cansado – y no puedo evitar hacer preguntas

-Pues haz el intento – menciono ya cansado de tanto interrogatorio por parte de Harry

-De acuerdo – suspiro este – profesora – le miró – el colegio ha sufrido ataques estos años

-Te sorprenderá al saber que no – respondió ella pensativa – a pesar de la vuelta de Voldemort nunca ha pasado nada...

-Que extraño – susurró Harry pensativo – Hogwarts es un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quisiera atacarlo y más en el estado que estaba el profesor

-Lo que más me parece extraño – comentó Daniel retirando un paño de la frente del profesor para colocar otro – es como Ron pudo hacer una poción tan efectiva como está...

-Si es cierto – recordó ahora Harry – de echo si hubiera querido podría haberle matado de forma muy fácil...

-No me refiero a eso – le miró este – la elaboración de la poción no lo puede hacer cualquier estudiante de séptimo año...debe ser un gran estudiante y entendido en la materia

-Alguien debió ayudarle – meditó Harry - ¿Snape? – susurró mirando a Minerva y ante la mirada interrogativa de ella aclaró – usted cree que él pudo hacerle algo así al profesor – preguntó este de forma alarmada

-No lo creo – negó ella – él sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

-Está vivo – preguntó nuevamente no escuchando lo que le decía su profesora

-Bueno... – comenzó ella para un leve quejido saco a los tres sus pensamientos.

-Que sucede – preguntó Harry mirando a Daniel quien miraba al profesor – que dice – preguntó nuevamente

-Silencio – le regaño este guardando silencio

_Ron...él...mató...a Harry_ – susurrando en forma agitada producto de la fiebre misma – _lo asesino...lo veo...en sus...sus...ojos..._

Segunda dosis.

12:00 Media noche.

Tomo del velador la cajita para sacar de el la segunda dosis; la esperada cura para la enfermedad del profesor Dumbledore, de un tono azul marino. Con la ayuda de la profesora Mcgonagall, quien le levanta un poco la cabeza al profesor para que pueda tomar la poción, lo más seguro es que estos murmullos de él sigan por las próximas horas.

-Estará recordando algunas cosas – preguntó Harry luego de un momento de silencio

-No lo creo – susurró Minerva – no perdió la memoria, quizás solo este reviviendo algunos momentos.

-Y si le preguntamos algo – propuso Harry

-No creo que sea una buena idea – comentó ahora Daniel – podríamos alterar al profesor y agraviar su fiebre y eso sería aún peor que la misma enfermedad

-Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó la profesora – es mejor no hacerles preguntas – mirando de forma cautelosa a su antiguo alumno quien asintió en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Hace mucho que no le veía sonreír.

Desde que le conozco, son contadas las ocasiones en las cuales se le puede ver sonreír, y es que la sombra de su pasado le ha pesado y sigue pesando cada día más y más, casi hasta un punto donde hasta el más fuerte puede caer de forma irremediable.

Pero él no ha caído.

Y es que el deseo de poder estar junto sus hijos y la madre de estos le da fuerzas a Harry desde donde no las hay. Tiene un objetivo claro desde el momento en que salió de ese hospital muggle con algunos vendajes, heridas sin cerrar y casi tambaleándose a causa de los dolores en su cuerpo; recuperar todo lo que una vez le arrebataron de una forma u otra; su familia.

01:00 AM

El cansancio ya comienza a mostrar sus primeros síntomas en cada uno de nosotros, bostezos, algunos murmullo entre sueños de quince minutos entre otras cosas. En más de una ocasión he amagado un bostezo y más aún cuando estoy sentando a una cómoda silla al igual que Harry y la profesora que están en las misma condiciones.

-Voy por agua – anunció Minerva saliendo del letargo

-La acompañó – se ofreció Harry levantándose de su silla antes de que se quedara dormido – no quiero dormirme – comentó

-Antes de que salgas – le llamo Daniel – Harry puedes acercarme ese vaso – le pidió

_-No está muerto_ – murmuro el profesor entre sueños – _está...está vivo_

-Sigue repitiendo lo mismo – susurró Harry acercándose hasta su profesor mientras le llevaba el vaso a Daniel – profesor me escucha soy Harry

_-Vivo...esta vivo_ – repetía Albus nuevamente

-Necesitamos hacerle preguntas – dijo este mirando a Daniel quien negó enérgicamente – por favor... – suplicó – es algo que nos puede ayudar mucho

-De ninguna manera – se negó Daniel de forma rotunda – puede empeorar la salud del profesor o es acaso no escuchaste a la profesora Mcgonagall – le reprochó y antes de que Harry pudiera defenderse se escuchó a Dumbledore nuevamente.

_-Minerva_ – susurró el director del colegio – _Minerva_ – repitió de nuevo pero esta vez con el asomo de una pequeña sonrisa

Nos miramos.

Cada uno con la una ceja levantada en señal de desconcierto, cada vez que nombraba a Harry lo hacía con cierta angustia y desespero pero al nombrar a su colega de labores lo hizo con mucho calma y tranquilidad. Dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el profesor quien nuevamente nombraba a la profesora con una sonrisa a flor de piel al tiempo que nuevamente nos mirábamos con Harry intrigados no sabiendo muy bien que era lo que pasaba...no pasarían ni cinco segundo cuando en mutuo acuerdo dijimos.

-Sin comentarios – dijeron ambos – hagamos como si esto no hubiera pasado nunca – añadió Harry mientras Daniel asentía en silencio.

-No se suponía que me ibas a ayudar Harry – comentaron desde la puerta

-Lo siento – se disculpó Harry evitando nombra a la profesora

-Bien – susurró ella dejando a un lado la fuente para tomar los paños – enseguida vuelvo – comentó

-Bien – respondió Daniel – evitemos nombrarnos – susurró este

-Y no puedo hacer preguntas – comentó Harry en un susurró – por favor antes de que regrese Minerva

-Silencio – le regaño este ante la mención de la profesora pero ya era tarde

_-Minerva_ – susurró de nuevo Albus – _mi alumna_ – comentó ahora con una visible sonrisa en los labios

-Basta – dijo Daniel – tenemos que evitar decir más nombres – le advirtió este – no sabemos si es peligroso hacer esto...además aún falta una dosis

-En cuanto tiempo más – preguntó Harry mirando la hora

-Cuatro horas – respondió este – solo nos queda esperar para la última dosis

-De acuerdo – suspiró este cansando

-Es mejor que duermas – propuso – aún nos queda mucho tiempo para que esto termine – mirando a Harry quien asintió en silencio

-De acuerdo – aceptó este para luego acomodarse en una silla

-Harry – le llamo Daniel antes que este cerrara los ojos – todo saldrá bien – le aseguró a lo que este solo sonrió

Confiaba en Daniel.

A pesar de que pensé en que no volvería a confiar en nadie, por lo que había pasado con Ron en el bosque, Daniel desde el primer día se ha ido ganando mi confianza.No todas las personas son iguales y eso es algo que nunca olvidaré. Espero que cuando despierte vea a un sonriente Albus Dumbledore, tal y como siempre le he recordado en los momentos de agonía. Toda la verdad por fin saldrá a la luz...aunque...

Aún falta mucho.

Aún falta mucho camino por recorrer.

Más del que me hubiera imaginado.

**Continuará...**

_**En el próximo capitulo...next...next...next...next.**_

-"¿Nuevos mortifagos? – inquirió Draco de pronto – a que te refieres...hay una iniciación"

-"Profesor – comenzó ella mirándole – sé que esta recuperándose poco a poco pero me siento en la necesidad de preguntarle esto... – hizo una pausa y luego continuo tras un largo suspiro – necesito saber más sobre la muerte de Harry "

"En cuanto le tome en brazos pareció despertar un poco, ya que al verme solo se limito a sonreír y murmurar algo en mi oído que me dijo petrificado.

-Gracias papá – susurró para luego volver a caer en la inconciencia"

-"_Lo serás siempre y cuando tengas a tu alrededor a las persona que quieres – volvió a decir esta vez con más suavidad que antes apartando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro – aunque algunas de ellas no estén a tu lado – añadió al ver que ella iba a decir algo"_

-"¡¿Qué más sigue¡Cuando lo único que falta es que te encuentre con él en tú cama¡Y no precisamente durmiendo!"

-"Matrimonio"

bueno antes de terminar con el capitulo quiero decir algunas cosas que quizás con el tiempo se tornen un poco confusas. Ya que dentro de poco habrá un quiebre donde se sabrá quien es el verdadero Voldemort, aunque ya muchos de ustedes ya saben o tienen sospechas de quien es. Y con ese fin es casi el próximo capitulo que aún no sé cuando lo subiré, donde los pequeños detalles son los más importantes.

Primero la túnica de Harry; pueden que muchos les pique la cabeza de cómo puede mantenerse una prenda por tantos años, algo, que para la historia misma no es muy relevante, más bien es un elemento que tomará inicio en donde Ron sabrá que su pasado por muy oculto que intente mantenerlo, volverá. Eso, en conjunto con el puñal que aún posee Harry.

Segundo cuando Draco ve a Harry; es un hecho que hará ver al rubio que no todo era lo que parecía, sobre con Ron, en lo cual dejará ver sus pensamientos en cuanto la muerte de Harry. Y por supuesto un pequeño detalle que casi en ningún comentario me lo han hecho ver, y que en los primeros dos capítulos se hacen ver.

Y por último con respecto a algunos detalles sobre Ron...creo que desde unos dos capítulos hacia delante se podrán comprender.

Bueno esperando que el capitulo haya sido del agrado de todos, me voy. De nuevo gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar Review!!!!

**Capitulo Octavo: Pequeños detalles: Gracias...¿Papá?**


	8. Pequeños detalles: Gracias¿Papá?

TRAICIÓN 08

Holas.

Si, lo sé, lo sé, no tengo una excusa convincente para disculparme…..solo una, universidad. Pero aún así no pienso dejar de actualizar, de eso no hay porque preocuparse. Bueno con respecto a este capitulo……¿Creo que ya quedo claro en unos pequeños fragmentos lo que se trata?¿cierto? Bueno hay otros pequeños detalle que no son difícil de descifrar. Así que ya no los aburro más y disfruten como siempre de este capitulo…….

**TRAICIÓN.**

**Capitulo octavo:**

"**Pequeños detalles: Gracias….¿Papá?"**

**Nada es mío (bueno la historia, si.). personajes de JK Rowling.**

Oscuridad.

Nada ya era posible ver, estaba inmerso en un lugar completamente oscuro donde no había ni una pizca de luz, caminaba por ese lugar sin saber muy bien a donde iba en realidad, apenas si podía ver mis piernas y mis manos y mucho menos mi nariz. Nada.

Era como caminar con los ojos vendados.

A pesar de que estaba completamente seguro que los tenia abierto no podía evitar sentirme como un completo ciego sin sentido alguno. Aunque en realidad hace mucho tiempo deje de ser un ciego, sobre con respecto a Ron.

Seguí caminando por un buen tiempo a paso lento ya que temía que hubiera alguna especie de agujero y me cayera por este.

Quería despertar.

Despertar de este sueño tan extraño y del cual no veo absolutamente nada, es peor que quedarse sin luz en una noche de invierno ya que a veces cuenta con la tenue luz de la luna.

Luz.

Había una luz muy distante frente a mi y que por la distancia a penas si puedo verla, camino hasta ella sin miedo a que en el camino me cayera por algún agujero como me pasaba hace unos minutos atrás, solo camine hacia ese lugar sin importar nada y más aún cuando algo en mi interior me que era lo correcto.

Calor.

Algo inundaba todo mi ser a medida que avanzaba hacia esa pequeña luz y donde poco a poco se iban formando unas siluetas, tres para ser más especifico. Por un segundo se me paso por la mente que podían ser enemigos pero aquella calidez que me llenaba no me permitió cuestionar esa posibilidad, solo seguí caminando.

Harry – me dijo una voz femenina con una infinita dulzura – no tengas miedo – siguió diciendo ella con una voz que se me hacía tremendamente familiar aunque no lograba recordar a quien pertenecía.

Solo queremos hablar – habló un hombre...por oscuridad que hubiera a mi alrededor siempre reconocería esa voz

Vaya que haz crecido – habló la tercera silueta – parecer ayer cuando eras un bebé

Eran ellos: Mis padres y mi padrino.

Me quede parado frente a ellos viéndoles por completo; a los ojos, observándoles. Sabía que era un sueño pero aún así no pude resistirme para darle alcance y abrazarles con todas mis fuerzas, sobre a mis padres a quienes llevaba años poder por fin abrazarles, aunque solo pudiese hacerlo en sueños.

Tranquilo – habló su padre a su oído en un susurró – hijo – le miró a los ojos sonriendo

No tenemos mucho tiempo – interrumpió Sirius a su lado – y menos tú

A que te refieres – le miró este intrigado

Ron – menciono su madre mirándole a los ojos, ojos que por suerte se oscurecieron al escuchar a su ex amigo – Voldemort y tu magia

Sabemos por todo lo que has pasado – comenzó James en un suspiro – sabemos que haz sufrido como nadie por lo que te hizo Ron pero no pueden sentir odio por él.

Porque – le miró este – no solo me engaño a mi sino también a los demás, engaño a Hermione a la persona a quien según el amaba y eso no lo justifica

Por supuesto que no – le reconoció Sirius – pero ese odio que sientes no es normal, te esta haciendo daño cada día que pasa y más aún cuando es con tu magia.

Hijo – le llamo Lily con cariño algo que hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera – tu cuerpo no resistirá por mucho tiempo más si sigues explotando de esa forma...tienes que controlarte a como de lugar.

Como – preguntó este – como puedo controlar algo que se me escapa así de mis manos – explicó casi con desesperación contenida.

Con la ayuda de Remus – le sonrió ella nuevamente – estoy segura que él te va ayudar...lo ha hecho desde siempre y eso tu lo sabes de sobra.

Confía en ti mismo hijo – le animo James sonriéndole – estoy seguro que cuando hayas tenido un domino con tus sentimientos ya sean buenos o malos podrás recuperar todo lo que amas – le sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez con cierta picardía – bien guardadito te tenías a tus hijos

¡James! – le regaño su esposa – no es el momento

De eso me entere cuando salí del hospital – sonrió Harry un tanto apenado

Bueno ya tienes algo por lo cual no debes rendirte – comentó su padrino sonriendo – ahora – suspiró – tenemos que irnos y tu tienes que despertar

Esperen – les detuvo al ver que la pequeña luz se hacía más intensa – como esta mi tía

Aún no me acepta – respondió James – pero por lo menos cruza palabra con tu madre

¡James! – regaño nuevamente Lily en la lejanía y luego oír unas carcajadas de su padrino y su padre

¡Recuerda! – alcanzó a oír de su padrino - ¡En los pequeños detalles hay una gran verdad, suerte!

"Pequeños detalles"

En ese instante en donde la luz era casi insoportable casi no le di mucha importancia a ese mensaje, aunque estaba más que seguro que más tarde lo recordaría en más de una ocasión.

¿Harry? – le llamaron mientras le movían con lentitud – Harry despierta ya son más de las diez

¿Qué? – reacciono este incorporándose de golpe de la silla en la había permanecido dormido toda la noche – y Dumbledore – le preguntó preocupado – como esta – preguntó nuevamente

Hace cinco horas le aplique la poción final – respondió Daniel con calma – la fiebre ha pasado y se le nota más tranquilo

Que bien – sonrió este mirando con alivio a su profesor – y Minerva – susurró con cuidado temiendo que Albus le escuchará

No te preocupes – rió este con gracia – ya no habla nada de nada

Me alegró – rió también Harry para luego acercársele

Un paso.

Solo un paso tuve que dar para darme cuenta que Albus Dumbledore estaba bien y no era porque Daniel lo confirmara con seguridad sino más bien por su magia.

La magia que siempre había existido gracias al profesor había vuelto al castillo dándole esa calidez a hogar que siempre ha tenido y nunca debió irse de aquí.

Se recuperó – susurró este llegando hacia su profesor – esta recuperado

Eso es difícil de saber Harry – le miró Daniel – no porque haya aceptado bien la poción quiera decir que se recuperar así como así.

Lo sé Daniel – le miró ahora Harry sonriendo – lo siento...es difícil de explicar pero mira – le explicó – tú estuviste aquí mucho tiempo cierto cuando joven – le preguntó a lo que este asintió – no se te hizo raro que este lugar lo sintiera como un segundo hogar a pesar de estar aquí todo el año

Algo así como la calidez del hogar – inquirió este a lo que Harry asintió – si – respondió – el profesor – le miró

Así es – le sonrió este – por eso lo sé Daniel, sé que esta bien

Yo también lo siento – mencionaron desde la puerta

Cuando despertará – le preguntó este a su amigo

En una o dos horas – meditó este

Entiendo – susurró este pensativo – tengo que ir al ministerio – anunció a lo que Minerva le miró analíticamente – no diré nada – se defendió este – solo a Remus que es con quien necesito conversar

Aún te quedan dos días de descanso – inquirió Daniel

Estoy bien – le aseguró este caminando hacia la silla donde había dejado su chaqueta – volveré en una hora o dos

De acuerdo – respondió Minerva – cuidado

Lo sé – le sonrió este para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Recuperado.

Por fin estaba recuperado de esa maldita enfermedad que le provoco Ron hace cuatro años, por fin sentía que estaba avanzando aunque sea un poco, estoy más que convencido cuando el mundo mágico se entere de eso, hasta el mismo Voldemort en su tumba va a sentir miedo.

No tengo dudas de eso.

En cuanto llegó al ministerio le preguntó a algún conocido por Remus, claro no sin antes haberme tomado la poción, se que esta en la sala de duelos...aunque en realidad no me extrañaría encontrarle allí.

¡Expelliarmus! – oyó Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta, sonrió, era él – no quisiera ser esa roca – pronunció este entrando a la sala que había sido cambiada mágicamente por un lugar pedregoso – puede hablar contigo Remus – le miró con seriedad

Claro Harry – le miró este guardando su varita, acto que tranquilizó al moreno quien dio un suspiró de alivio – pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero pedirte disculpas por el golpe que te di ayer...no debí excederme

Las disculpas debería darlas yo – le miró ahora Harry con sinceridad – yo no debí arriesgarme así...fui un irresponsable...ahora Draco esta sospechando y...lo siento – suspiró

Todos cometemos errores – le sonrió Remus con calma – no te preocupes

Remus – nombró este mirándole fijamente – sé que ya me lo habías ofrecido pero necesito tu ayuda para controlar esta magia que cada vez que me enfurezco explotó sin remedio – confesó – necesito que me ayudes como cuando recién nos conocimos en aquel tren – le sonrió

Sinceridad.

Prácticamente era la primera vez en la cual Harry sonreía así, se sentía agobiado por todas las noticias que había recibido del golpe en menos de un día y eso para alguien como él, ya era demasiado sufrimiento.

No me caracterizaba por ser muy expresivo sobre todo cuando murieron mis mejores amigos pero me acerque hasta él para abrazarle con fuerzas, gesto que Harry no rechazo, sin ser concientes, ambos habíamos sufrido ya demasiado, por lo menos yo estaba comenzando nuevamente con esperanzas, pero Harry aún se encontraba inmerso en esa oscuridad.

Te ayudaré – le susurró este en el abrazo – haré todo lo posible para que alcances y superes el nivel que tiene Ron y cuando lo hayas logrado...podrás controlar tu magia te lo prometo

Gracias Remus – susurró igual forma este – "Mis padres tenían razón" – pensó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos e inconscientemente miró al techo como queriendo mirar el cielo

Que linda escena – ironizó alguien a sus espaladas – no interrumpo cierto – dijo nuevamente en el mismo tono.

Nos giramos.

Nos encontramos frente a un Ron sonriendo de una forma tan arrogante que podría jurar que era Malfoy en sus peores tiempos. Estaba vestido de forma informal; una camisa blanca en conjunto con unos pantalones negros un tanto gastados, permanecía de pie frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados, en uno de los cuales tenía una tela negra que le cubría desde la muñeca hasta un poco más debajo del codo. Era idéntica a la que uso ese día en el estadio de Quidditch.

Ronald – murmuró Remus ante que hablara Harry – que sucede – le preguntó sonriéndole de igual forma que este

Necesito usar la sala – repuso este poniéndose serio de repente – y necesito ocuparla solo – mirándoles de forma indiscreta

Nos estás echando – preguntó ahora Harry de forma irónica

Tómalo como quieras Evans – le miró este con rencor – además me estaba dirigiendo a Remus

Que dices – inquirió este a punto de dar un paso hacia delante y golpearle de no ser por la intervención de su amigo quien le tomo sutilmente del hombro – Remus – susurró

Vamos – dijo este sin mirarle – si quieres practicar solo, solo tenías que decirlo directamente Ron...

Gracias – le sonrió nuevamente y más aún al ver pasar a dos aurores por su lado con caras de muy pocos amigos – por cierto – añadió a sus espaldas – Hermione necesita verles en la sala de reuniones al parecer es importante

Nos vemos – se despidió Remus siguiendo con su camino al igual que Harry quien tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no arrogársele encima a su ex amigo

Es un imbecil – susurró Harry una vez afuera – no entiendo como Hermione no se ha dado cuenta de nada...

Yo creo que sí – menciono este a su lado – solo que no se ha atrevido a decir nada – meditó – vamos...si es verdad lo que dice Ron hay que darse prisa en llegar a la sala – le apuro Remus.

A pesar de la intervención de Ron.

A pesar de lo que pudo pasar en esa sala de duelos, puedo decir con total seguridad que recupere nuevamente al amigo de mis padres, mi madre tenía razón, él era quien podía ayudarme en todo esto, tal y como siempre lo ha hecho desde que me conoció.

Como pudo cambiar tanto – susurró Remus sacándoles de sus pensamientos – nunca imagine que pudiera hacer algo así...

Nadie pudo saberlo – le sonrió Harry sin detener el paso – por cierto – le miró intrigado – siempre ha entrenado solo – preguntó

Siempre – aseguró – o por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Hermione – recordó – sino mal recuerdo nunca ha tenido un duelo con ella...ni siquiera por practicar o recordar viejos tiempos

Entiendo – susurró este – tú crees que pueda alcanzar el mismo nivel que él – le miró este de forma seria deteniéndose en la puerta de la sala de reuniones

Si – le sonrió este son seguridad – además – rió un poco – eres hijo de James y Lily – añadió – y eso ya es mucho decir...entra – le ánimo

Bien – sonrió Harry de igual forma

James – habló Hermione tan solo al verle entrar – pensé que aún te quedaban días de reposo – le miró

Dos días – señalo este sonriendo – vine un momento a conversar con Remus – explicó – y nos encontramos con Ron quien tenía la noticia de que había una reunión

Que bueno que estás aquí – susurró Hermione invitándole a sentar alrededor la mesa donde estaba sentado Draco, Luna y John – bueno – comenzó – supongo que la presencia de John en esta sala no les he indiferente – mirando a todos quienes asintieron en silencio – hace un par de días que es un infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort para darnos algunos detalles y sobretodo mantener a raya a Terry

Lo haz arrestado – preguntó James

No, no lo he hecho – dijo ella ante la mirada interrogativa de James – es mejor dejar que Voldemort piense que tiene todo bajo control – hizo una pausa y continuo – John – le miró – dinos lo que has descubierto

Claro – sonrió este levantándose de su lugar – bueno – comenzó – ayer por la noche se mantuvo una reunión que duró aproximadamente cinco horas, en esa reunión estuvieron todos los mortifagos del escuadrón alfa reunidos con Voldemort al parecer arreglando los últimos detalles para recibir a los nuevos mortifagos.

¿Nuevos mortifagos? – inquirió Draco de pronto – a que te refieres...hay una iniciación

No – negó John – son mortifagos del exterior...agrupándose durante años y consiguiendo nuevos adeptos...no es fácil decirlo pero todo indica que quieren hacer un ataque masivo

Contra el ministerio – inquirió Remus sorprendido a lo cual el auror solo asintió – porque – preguntó

Voldemort sabe – habló ahora Hermione – que si nos borra del camino tendrá la puerta abierta para que nadie se le oponga

Cuantos días tenemos – susurró James sin mirar a nadie en concreto

Tres días – contesto John en un susurro – se reunirán a cincuenta kilómetros de Hogsmeade a las seis de la tarde.

Algo en mi nuevamente se activo.

Por mi mente paso la imagen de mi tía Petunia muerta frente a mi, vi su colgante, su carta en la cual me decía que me amaba. Vi su tumba, vi la tumba de los padres de Hermione.

Y nuevamente sentí odio...odio que por suerte pude controlar ante una mirada discreta de Remus quien me negó con la cabeza, tenía que controlarme aunque en realidad no supiera como...trate de hablar para así deshacerme de esas imágenes que tanto me atormentaban.

Son muchos – preguntó al aire

Demasiados – susurró este

Supera al ejercito que tenía Riddle – inquirió nuevamente a lo que este asintió – esto va a hacer peor que en el colegio – susurró para si mismo aunque Draco ya lo había escuchado perfectamente

La idea es – habló Hermione – poder tenderles una trampa para así por lo menos diminuir el posible ejercito de Voldemort...aunque aún no sabemos como

¿Funcionará la estrategia que usaron con el primer Voldemort? – preguntó James mirando a Hermione quien le miró de forma interrogativa – la de bloques – explicó

Como sabes eso – preguntó Draco mirándole fijamente – eso fue hace cinco años y que yo tenga entendido tu no participaste de ella

Lo escuche – le miró este de forma retadora – además no es mala idea

Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Luna quien no había comentado nada durante toda la reunión – truco viejo nunca falla...además Voldemort no sabrá nada a menos que nuestro querido espía Terry lo sepa.

No lo creo que lo haga – menciono Hermione sonriendo – ahora debe estar en la celdilla de alta seguridad y solo las personas indicadas lo saben

Ahora lo mejor es descansar lo suficiente – comentó Remus – mientras ellos no sepan nada todo saldrá bien

Bien – se levantó Draco – entonces solo los tres primeros escuadrones estarán en esta misión – y mirando a su amiga añadió – supongo que mi querido cuñadito no vendrá ¿Cierto Hermione? – le sonrió

Aunque hubiera querido no irá – respondió ella – tiene un viaje de urgencia dentro de tres días – menciono – y no le he comentado nada – mirando a su amigo quien solo asintió.

Sin decir más, salimos del lugar.

De solo pensar que era el doble del ejercito que tenía el antiguo Voldemort me preocupaba de sobre manera, sino hubiera sido por la protección que me brindaron Hermione y Draco lo más seguro es que no hubiera salido con vida de esa guerra.

Temía por Hermione.

Sabía de sobras que es una gran bruja, sino de las mejores, pero aún así tengo miedo de lo que le pudiese pasar. No quería perderla antes de encontrarla. No quería.

Todo saldrá bien – susurró Remus frente a mi en la cafetería – Hermione es fuerte – murmuro este leyendo el pensamiento de su amigo

Lo sé – sonrió al verse descubierto – pero no puedo dejar de temer por ella – explicó pensativo – además...yo...no sé...

Tres días es mucho tiempo – le dijo este – quizás no es el tiempo suficiente para controlar tu magia...pero si para mejorarla...si Ron pudo salir en dos años como un auror con honores de la academia después de Hermione...tu también puedes.

Aún no puedo creer eso – rió Harry con las manos en su cabeza – Remus tu nos conociste en Hogwarts...Ron era un alumno a quien cada una hora tenía que recordarle que hiciera sus deberes y normalmente los hacía la noche anterior o incluso durante la mañana en un pergamino que dictaba poco de ser "presentable" – ironizo – y eso que Hermione era quien nos regañaba siempre por eso...y créeme que no creo en eso de "las personas cambian" – rió

Sea como sea – le miró Remus – con o sin preparación eres un gran mago y eso muchas veces Hermione te lo dijo en su momento

Si es cierto – meditó

Vamos – anunció poniéndose de pie a lo que este imito – lo mejor sería ir a Hogwarts para comenzar con el entrenamiento, mira que aún no hay alumnos en el colegio

Albus – susurró al lado de Remus quien le miró de extrañado – Albus

Que sucede – preguntó

Remus – le llamo sonriendo mientras le tomaba del cuello de la túnica con tanta emoción que por la cabeza del licantropo paso la idea de su amigo le iba a besar o algo así – el profesor se recuperó.

De verdad – inquirió mirándole a lo que este solo se limito a sonreír aún más – genial – susurró para luego abrazarle en señal de apoyo, Remus sabía a la perfección cuanto significaba para él, el que el profesor Dumbledore estuviera con sus cinco sentidos funcionando, definitivamente para Harry ese era una apoyo más que extra – tenemos que ir ahora – menciono sonriendo a lo que Harry solo volvió a asentir

No podía estar más feliz.

Por fin una pieza de todo este maldito rompecabezas volvía a su lugar como siempre debió estar y eso era algo que Remus comprendió al verme así. Caminamos por los pasillo para llegar hasta un trasladador que nos llevaría directo a Hogwarts pero cuando estuvimos frente a uno y a punto de partir me di cuenta de que algo no iba a funcionar.

Remus – le miró – creo que es mejor por la chimenea

Porque – le devolvió la mirada intrigada por lo que este solo se le quedo viendo fijamente por largo rato y cuando por fin pudo comprender el motivo de su amigo de negarse a usar el trasladador solo pudo sonreír – entiendo – susurró – su magia

Si – susurró mientras se alejaban de los trasladadores para usar una chimenea – vamos – le dije mientras se introducía en ella

Vamos – susurró este también introduciéndose dentro de ella.

Con cuidado.

Así es como salí de esa chimenea, la experiencia esos aparatitos no era muy dulce que digamos, algo había en ellas que hacía que las personas en cuanto salieran se resbalaran, pisaron algún libro, juguete o caldero, que eran las cosas con las que normalmente, por lo menos yo, me había encontrado saliendo de una chimenea.

Era una suerte haber salido en la oficina de Dumbledore así la caminata y la espera para Remus iba a hacer menor, después de todo, el profesor era una persona muy importante para él.

Y como no serlo siendo que era más que un simple profesor para nosotros.

Estaba sorprendida.

La conocía desde que éramos niños como no saber cuando estaba alegre, triste, angustiada o sorprendida como lo estaba ahora, sostenía con fuerza un pedazo de pergamino que le había entregado una vieja lechuza de quien sabe donde, eso verdaderamente no me importaba, y más aún cuando lo que verdaderamente me importaba estaba frente a mis ojos.

Ella.

Ella era lo única que me importaba ahora y siempre, que lastima que ella no siento lo mismo por mi, si tan solo me amará un poco de lo mucho que la amo yo, quizás, quizás, quizás sea capaz de abandonar todo para estar a su lado. Aunque se de antemano que eso nunca sucederá, aún ama al padre de sus hijos, al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo, aún lo ama, aún ama ese maldito recuerdo...

¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió ella asustada mientras guardaba la carta en uno de los bolsillo de su túnica – pensé que te habías ido Ron

No – negó el pelirrojo sonriendo – estaba practicando un poco ¿Y tú?

¿Yo? – se señalo claramente nerviosa o eso pareció notar su amigo al levantar una ceja en señal de desconcierto – ordenando algunas cosas antes de irme...tengo que ir por los niños y después ir donde el profesor Dumbledore – informó rápidamente sin dar muchos detalles

Aún no se recupera – inquirió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con elegante una que Hermione pensó que no era propia de él – después de tantos años dudó mucho que lo haga

Quien sabe – comentó sin mirarle – la esperanza es lo último que se pierde – le sonrió para luego acercarse a su amigo y darle un beso en la mejilla – cuídate – sonrió a modo de despedida

Tu igual – susurró quedándose solo en aquella sala – espero que algún día pierdas esa esperanza Hermione – comentó pensativamente.

Porque sino...

Vas a sufrir mucho...mucho.

¡Vamos Harry! – exclamo Remus en los jardines del colegio junto a Harry, después de haber comprobado por si mismo que Albus Dumbledore estaba recuperado – ¡Arriba!

Ya estoy de pie – soltó este incorporándose del suelo por cuarta vez, definitivamente la noticia le había animado tanto que Harry nunca pensó que iba a tener tanta energía

Y es que eso es lo que irradiaba.

Energía.

Tan solo atravesar el umbral de la puerta y verle despierto sonriendo como en aquellos años de antaño, hizo que Remus saltará a abrazarle, algo bastante gracioso a decir verdad y por lo que Minerva casi lo saca a patadas del dormitorio alegando que el profesor necesitaba era descanso y un alboroto como el que merodeador estaba armando. Estaba casi seguro que toda esa energía terminaría por lanzarme al lago junto al calamar, tenía que hacer algo por que sino estaría en graves problemas.

Levantándome una sexta vez del suelo corrí por el jardín ante una gran cantidad de hechizos que Remus conjuraba como si diera la hora, en cuanto estuve a su izquierda me dispuse a atacarle aunque a penas si pude pronunciar el hechizo porque mi antiguo profesor fue más rápido, era un muy potente, lo sabía.

No se como.

Con un simple movimiento pude esquivarle sin problema alguno al tiempo que agarraba mi varita con fuerza para atacarle, ataque que por suerte resultó y que dio en el blanco haciendo que saliera expulsado hasta la orilla del lago, donde, con rapidez le di alcance.

No quise lastimarte – sonrió mirando a su amigo quien solo negó con la cabeza

La sexta es la vencida – rió Remus aún en la orilla del lago – pero aún falta mucho – le recordó

Lo sé – asintió este para luego extenderle la mano para que se reincorporara, algo que Remus aceptó aunque no del todo bien.

Volaba.

De pronto mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo del jardín, pase por encima de Remus casi en cámara lenta para luego sentir un frío que se coló por todo mi cuerpo, ahora recordaba lo que era caerse en ese lago, lago que por cierto tenía cierto habitante un tanto fácil de irritar.

Sumergido.

Deje de escuchar las risas de Remus al ser atrapado por el calamar gigante quien me arrastro varios metros bajo la superficie, era una suerte tener la varita a mano, con un hechizo que estoy seguro que no le lastimo más de lo normal logré liberarme de él, ahora tenía otro inconveniente, me había arrastrado tanto que mis pulmones a penas si tenían aire, no podía conjurar nada, absolutamente nada... no sé si era mi imaginación pero sentí que alguien me jalaba del cuello con fuerza para luego arrojarme con fuerza al duro césped del jardín.

¡Harry! – exclamó Remus arrodillándose a su lado - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado – demonios es mi culpa – se dijo

No lo es – le sonrió este escupiendo agua – hay que considerarlo con un recibimiento del calamar – rió

Quizás – susurró este – estás en condiciones para continuar – le preguntó

Siempre – aseguró este levantándose y recoger su varita del suelo y apuntarse con la misma para secarse la ropa rápidamente

Comencemos – anunció Remus mirándole – ahora si es en serio – le advirtió a lo que Harry solo se limito a asentir en silencio

No iba a hacer fácil.

Tenía que recuperar y aprender cosas en menos de tres días, no había tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para el cansancio que ahora se agolpaba en mi cuerpo, después de todo debería estar en reposo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo físico y mucho menos mágico. Pero eso ya poco importaba ya.

Por lo menos para mi.

Paro cardiaco.

Y juro por lo más sagrado que si estuviera enfermo del corazón ya me hubiera muerto de un infarto al ver a Hermione aquí, claro, el profesor le había enviado una carta avisándole sobre su estado de salud, me apegué a la ventana para evitar la visión que daba a los jardines en donde se encontraban Harry y Remus entrenando, aunque desconocía por completo el estado en el cual se encontraba el primero, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando terminaría la poción multijugos.

Tomando una de las sillas del lugar tomo asiento al lado del profesor mientras sonreía con alegría, y no era para menos, lo más seguro es que ella también habría estado esperando este momento.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó ella observándole

Mejor, mucho mejor – sonriéndole con tranquilidad – debo decir que sino hubiera sido por Daniel yo no me hubiera recuperado – mirándole al igual que Hermione, quien reconoció aquel chico que se encontraba cerca de la ventana un tanto nervioso

Tu no eres el representante de la academia de aurores – inquirió ella a lo que Daniel solo pudo asentir sin emitir sonido alguno, estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que pasaba a las afueras del castillo específicamente en los jardines – gracias – le sonrió

De nada – pronunció por lo bajo sonriéndole un tanto cohibido

Profesor – comenzó ella mirándole – sé que esta recuperándose poco a poco pero me siento en la necesidad de preguntarle esto... – hizo una pausa y luego continuo tras un largo suspiro – necesito saber más sobre la muerte de Harry

Colapso.

Era un colapso nervioso lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, sentí como una gota de grueso sudor caía desde mi frente hasta llegar a mi barbilla, seguida de otra muy parecida y a la vez fría que hacía que pegara leves respingos que por suerte nadie logro notar.

No te hagas más daño Hermione – le miró con tristeza – ya suficiente haz sufrido por esa muerte

Una muerte que ni siquiera sé si es verdad – susurró ella y lo que pareció un lamento – nunca encontraron su cuerpo...no encontraron nada... – volvió a decir esta vez con amargura y un dolor contenido – no puedo vivir así profesor usted lo sabe mejor que yo.

No puedo – le negó nuevamente sin quitar su mirada de ella – no puedo decirte lo que pienso porque eso solo traería más dolor a tu corazón y yo no quiero eso

No me importa – aseguró ella de forma segura y dura – no me importa con tal de saber la verdad

Lo único que puedo decirte – mirándole seriamente pero sin quitar su usual dulzura y comprensión en su voz – es que mi juicio es tan personal que quizás para ti sea extraño, lo mismo que puede ocurrir con tu juicio si lo escuchó ¿Cierto? – preguntó a lo que ella asintió – Hermione, aquí la única clave que hay son las personas que estuvieron ese día en el bosque...ellos son los únicos testigos de ese enfrentamiento

Necesitaba oxigeno.

No desconfiaba del profesor, pero el solo saber que Hermione podía sospechar algo me ponía los pelos de punta, y más cuando sospecha por donde quería llegar el profesor Dumbledore con toda esa plática que le estaba dando a ella.

Pero, Voldemort supuestamente murió – meditó ella – a Harry lo dieron por muerto, y hasta ahora no han encontrado su cuerpo y Ron... – calló mirando a su antiguo profesor quien solo se limito a sonreírle, miró ahora a Minerva quien estaba al otro lado de la cama y luego miro a Daniel quien se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el cuello. - ¿sabrá algo? – inquirió

Es él único que vio lo que realmente sucedió ese día – explicó – Hermione – mirándole detenidamente – yo no soy quien para darte una supuesta respuesta a todas tus inquietudes, aquí la única persona que puede hacerlo es Ron, nadie más

Nunca ha hablado ese tema conmigo – comenzó – dice que es muy doloroso para él recordar lo ocurrido – meditó

Solo dile que para ti también lo es – recomendó – no porque él lo haya vivido signifique que duela más o menos...además es tu amigo

Si lo es – sonrió ella un tanto más tranquila – solo espero que me conteste

Lo hará te lo aseguro – sonrió

Paro cardiaco, oxigeno y gran camilla.

Todo eso necesitaba ahora, producto del gran estruendo que se había formulado en los jardines. La primera persona en reaccionar fue Hermione quien rodeo la cama del profesor Dumbledore para acercase a la ventana en donde me encontraba, la ventana no era pequeña por lo que no pude evitar que ella se asomará para ver lo que ocurría. Me giré de igual forma para ver hacia el exterior donde Harry y Remus estaban boca abajo a varios metros del uno del otro, algo que me preocupo al ver que casi no se movían.

Sentía como un sudor frío bajaba por mi espalda producto del nerviosismo y más aún al ver como poco a poco ambos se iban reincorporando del suelo, era una suerte que Hermione aún se diera cuenta de quienes eran los que estaban peleando. No pude evitar dar un suspiro de alivio al divisar que los efectos de la poción aún regían en Harry.

Quienes son – inquirió Hermione mirando a su dos profesores quienes se miraron entre si

Es Remus – respondió Albus ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su colega quien le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro – me pidió permiso para practicar un poco, solo eso

Entiendo – susurró no muy convencida o eso es por lo menos que escuchó Daniel – bueno – suspiro mientras se alejaba de la ventana – tengo que irme...

Otra vez.

Un nuevo estruendo se oyó pero esta vez no del jardín sino más dentro del castillo, seguido de un olor casi asfixiante que inundo la habitación, miré nuevamente hacia el exterior, donde Harry seguido de Remus corrían con velocidad hacia el interior del castillo.

Que fue eso – inquirió Daniel sacando su varita al ver que la situación era mucho más grave que un simple estallido

La sala de pociones esta abierta – inquirió Hermione a lo que Minerva asintió con pesar ya suponiendo lo ocurrido – lo niños – susurró saliendo rápidamente de la habitación seguidos de Daniel y Minerva.

Corría.

Algo en mi interior me decía a gritos que esa explosión era mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos, en cuanto llegue al aula su puerta estaba fuera de su lugar, el olor era insoportable, tanto que incluso llegué a recordar cuando Snape nos hacía limpiar esos calderos mal olientes como castigo a Ron y a mi.

Entré al aula sin pensarlo dos veces, apenas si lograba ver algo, solo mucho humo y mal olor, con ayuda de mi varita ilumine un poco el lugar pero lo suficiente como para ver una escena que lo más seguro nunca podré olvidar.

Angustia. Miedo

Una enorme angustia y miedo me embargaron al ver a mi hijo James en el suelo inmóvil y junto a él, Jane, quien intentaba hacer reaccionar a su hermano. Me acerque a ellos con rapidez al tiempo que tomaba a Jane en brazos por lo que ella trato de soltarse de mi agarre pero al ver que era yo, se tranquilizo.

Tranquila – susurró – los voy a sacar de aquí – dijo mientras Harry salía con dificultad del salón producto de las sillas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar - ¡Remus, toma a Jane!

¡Jane! – exclamó este sosteniendo a su ahijada - ¡Y James! – inquirió

Aún sigue dentro – explicó este con la intención de entrar nuevamente mientras divisaba a la distancia a Hermione y los demás venir hasta ellos – voy a buscarle – le informó a su amigo quien le miró alarmado

¡James espera! – exclamo este pero este no lo hizo caso - ¡demonios!

Más humo.

Al parecer el humo se había intensificado porque veía el lugar un tanto borroso producto del humo, algo que no me impidió llegar hasta donde se encontraba James aún inconsciente. En cuanto le tome en brazos pareció despertar un poco, ya que al verme solo se limito a sonreír y murmurar algo en mi oído que me dijo petrificado.

Gracias papá – susurró para luego volver a caer en la inconciencia

Trague saliva.

Sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de James al tiempo que mis palpitaciones se aceleraban con tal fuerza que dolía, dolía pero no por el hecho de estar sometido en esta aula con olor que poco dejaba respirar, sino más bien, dolía, por el solo hecho de oírle decir en un susurró "Papá", dolía del solo hecho de la emoción que me embarga, a pesar de no saber el porque de esa confesión...a menos que...que...

¡Diablos! – exclamo Harry al llevarse una mano a su frente y notar como su cicatriz se hacía presente – genial – susurró mientras tomaba de su túnica una botellita para abrirla con algo de dificultad, y bebérsela rápidamente, sabía que no podía perder más tiempo del necesario.

Nuevamente corrí.

No podía perder más tiempo y más cuando a quien llevaba en brazos era mi hijo, esquive algunas sillas y mesas, para luego salir de esa cortina humo que pesar de estar disolviéndose poco a poco aún era bastante asfixiante para cualquier persona. En cuanto salí de allí en encontré con Remus quien me miró aliviado, al parecer él se había dado cuenta del fin de la poción. Miré a mi alrededor aún un poco desorientado por humo y por el olor, dándome cuenta que no estaba ni Hermione y mi hija.

Fueron al hospital – respondió Minerva leyéndole el pensamiento a su antiguo alumno – anda ve, tienes que alcanzarla ¡corre! – exclamo sacando de su letargo a Harry quien se puso en marcha seguido de Remus.

Usa la chimenea de la oficina – recomendó este siguiéndole en su carrera – es más seguro

No – negó este subiendo las escaleras de caracol con su hijo en brazos – tengo una idea mejor – comentó mientras sacaba su varita

Ni lo intentes – le advirtió este preocupado – y menos cuando el castillo está muy bien protegido

Confía en mi – le miró con seguridad – yo sé lo que hago.

¡Harry! – exclamó este al verle desaparecer de pronto con James - ¡con un demonio! – gritó molesto mientras se dirigía a la chimenea para darles alcance, Harry Potter iba a escucharle.

Tambaleé al llegar.

Di unos cuantos pasos tanto hacia atrás como hacia delante para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio que había perdido cuando llegué. Miré el lugar de un lado hacia el otro dándome cuenta que había funcionado, me había trasladado aún cuando el hechizo protector del profesor estaba nuevamente en pie, de algo tenía que servir mi descontrolada magia.

Doblo en una esquina para recorrer un nuevo pasillo, pasillo donde se encuentran varias personas, en su mayoría niños con sus padres. No necesito observar demasiado al ver una mujer con el cabello castaño, paseándose de un lado hacia el otro donde su rostro reflejaba solo angustia, sin querer y la vez sin dejar de caminar hacia ella, sonreí, muchas veces vi esa expresión cada vez que me sucedía algo.

Hermione – le llamó este en un tono un tanto agitado aún por la adrenalina – tranquila, solo esta inconsciente – añadió al ver que ella iba a hablarle – donde esta el médico – inquirió

Adentro – indico ella mientras tomaba ahora a su hijo en brazos – voy a dejarlo – dijo mirándole a lo Harry asintió

En cuanto cerró la puerta. Me dejé caer en una silla cercana.

De pronto la emoción paso hacer angustia.

El solo pensar que alguno de ellos pudo haber muerto producto de esa maldita explosión en aquélla aula, me aterró, no podría soportar un golpe como ese, ya suficiente había tenido estos cinco años como para perder a algunos de mis hijos, hijos que aún no me conocer y que siempre me han dado por muerto.

James – le habló alguien a su lado por lo que este se giró para ver a Remus quien le miraba impaciente - ¿Cómo están? – preguntó al fin

Bien – suspiró este inclinándose sobre la silla – siguen inconscientes... – informó y antes de que su amigo le regañará añadió – no tuve otra opción – dijo a modo de disculpa – no podía permitir que James se hiciera algún daño extra producto de alguna posible caída en esa chimenea...

Fue tu magia cierto – inquirió este sentándose a su lado, dándole a entender que ya no estaba molesto. Harry solo asintió – ya veo – murmuro

¿Daniel? – preguntó

Hogwarts – respondió a su lado – quiso comprobar lo que había en ese caldero – informó – voy por un café ¿Quieres uno? – preguntó nuevamente levantándose de su lugar

Si – contesto, viendo a Remus caminar por el pasillo hasta desaparecer al doblar en una esquina – Hermione – indicó levantándose de su lugar con rapidez para hacérsele - ¿Cómo se encuentran? – inquirió preocupado, pero no lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas

Bien – sonrió ella de lado un tanto triste – solo están dormidos – dijo sentándose en una silla seguida de James – es mi culpa – se dijo

Es no es cierto – negó este ofreciéndole un tímido abrazo que ella aceptó – no es tu culpa que ellos se hayan metido en esa aula, son niños Hermione – sonrió – los niños son traviesos...solo fue un evento mal afortunado, no es tu culpa y no es culpa de nadie...

Debí ponerles atención – siguió Hermione – y no lo hice – se recrimino

Hermione – susurró Harry deshaciendo levemente el abrazo para mirarle con una sonrisa suave – quizás no te conozca muy bien – mintió – pero sé que eres una buena madre que estoy seguro que daría su vida por ellos ¿O me equivoco? – le miró

No, no te equivocas – murmuro – daría mi vida por ellos...pero me siento muy culpable por estar allí cuando le sucede algo a las personas que amo y duele, duele mucho – añadió

Eso no se puede elegir – aconsejo este sabiendo a quienes se refería concretamente – no siempre estamos en el lugar indicado... ni con las personas correctas – susurró – solo hay que ser fuertes

Lo he sido durante mucho tiempo, James – sonrió – pero no sé hasta que punto lo seré

Lo serás siempre y cuando tengas a tu alrededor a las persona que quieres – volvió a decir esta vez con más suavidad que antes apartando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro – aunque algunas de ellas no estén a tu lado – añadió al ver que ella iba a decir algo

Gracias – soltó de pronto Hermione abrazándole aún con más fuerza.

Solo sonreí.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa boba se asomara en mi rostro al recibir el abrazo de Hermione, solo me limite a abrazarle de igual sin evitar decirle que no tenía nada porque agradecerme. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero si se que lo suficiente como para que escuchásemos una leve "tos" muy mal disimulada. Nos separamos para ver a un Remus Lupin sonriendo con dos cafés en cada mano.

¿Café? – inquirió Remus aún sonriendo - ¿Hermione? – le miró

No, gracias – contesto

¿James? – volvió a decir

Gracias, Remus – contesto este mientras recibía el vaso con una sonrisa que Remus pensó que ese inocente café podía ser usado en su contra de una forma un tanto cruel - ¿Está caliente? – preguntó Harry sin quitar su sonrisa ¿sádica?

Más o menos – se atrevió a decir con cierto temor en su voz que por suerte no percibió Hermione ya que estaba al pendiente del doctor que salía ahora de la salita donde estaban James y Jane.

¿Cómo están? – preguntó ella en cuanto le tuvo enfrente

Bien – sonrió él con amabilidad – Jane aún permanece dormida sin ningún problema...solo algunos golpecillo que no representan un problema

¿James? – habló ahora Remus olvidándose por un momento del café asesino que tenía su amigo

James despertó – informo – de echo solo venía un tanto mareado, seguramente por olor y el encierro – meditó – solo una pequeña cortada en la ceja...lo más seguro que al momento de caer se lo hizo

Podemos pasar a verle – inquirió Remus a lo que él asintió.

La primera en pasar fue Hermione, seguido de Remus y por último yo. Era una salita espaciosa, pintada totalmente de blanco, algunos sillones para las visitas que daba al frente de dos camas separadas por una mesilla de noche. Algo que en cierta forma me recordó a la enfermería de Hogwarts. En la primera cama se encontraba James, que tal y como nos habían dicho estaba despierto con una sonrisa que denotaba que estaba más que bien, algo que inconscientemente me hizo suspirar.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Jane quien estaba aún dormida en la cama continua cerca de la ventana, en un principio me angustie al verle así, pero luego de mirar su rostro complemente relajado como si tuviera un dulce sueño, me hizo sonreír con alivio.

Eran niños con mucha fuerza.

No estás molesta – preguntó James a su madre quien negó con la cabeza – ¿Segura?

Segura – afirmo ella acariciándole el cabello con suavidad – solo me interesa que estén bien – le aseguró

Si – asintió – hola – saludo al darse cuenta de que habían dos personas más en la habitación

Hola James – saludó Remus acercándose a su ahijado mientras Hermione se acercaba a Jane – como te sientes

Bien – respondió este – no me duele nada – mirándose

Eso es bueno – siguió este con una sonrisa – pero la próxima vez tienen que tener más cuidado.

Remus – habló Hermione en modo de regaño – no insinúes que habrá una próxima vez ¿Quieres?

Lo siento – se disculpó apenado – aunque la vez que lo mencionaste sucedió el incidente en la madriguera ¿Recuerdas?

El destrozo de la cocina – inquirió James de forma inocente

No, el del jardín – dijeron ambos ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry – James – susurró su madre – necesito ir a casa un momento, luego los vendré a buscar ¿De acuerdo? – le miró a lo que este asintió – descansa – le sonrió

Si – volvió a sonreí James

No pude evitar derretirme con la sonrisa de Hermione.

Una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, ya por suerte no quedaba ni un rastro de esa tristeza que le había inundado hace algunos minutos. Aunque, aún podía percibir cierto temor, y no era precisamente por el accidente de los niños, sino más por otra cosa. Moví mi cabeza en forma negativa, quizás solo haya sido mi imaginación.

O quizás si.

Por sin darme cuenta Remus se había acercado a mi con una sonrisa mientras daba leve palmadas en la espalda en forma de apoyo para salir del lugar sin decir ni media palabra. Me había dejado solo con mi hijo. Alguien va a sufrir en la próxima luna llena. Con algo de temor me acercó a James quien aún mantiene su sonrisa, una que solo un niño de cinco años puede expresar producto de su niñez e inocencia.

Estás mejor – le preguntó este como quien no quiere la cosa

Mucho mejor – siguió James con su habitual sonrisa – muchas gracias por ayudarme – soltó de pronto tomando por sorpresa a Harry quien tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de contestar en medio de balbuceos.

De...de...de nada – soltó a duras penas – no...es necesario...agradecer – sonrió en un fallido intento por mantener la calma.

Si lo es – dijo – es necesario

No lo va a hacer – comenzó – si para la próxima se cuidan... aunque preferiría que no hubiera una próxima vez – meditó al recordar a su Hermione

Prometo que nos cuidaremos – le aseguró James refiriéndose a él y su hermana – aunque Natalie y Josh son parte de algunas travesuras – confesó un tanto pensativo que hizo sonreír a Harry.

Por lo menos inténtelo – comentó a lo que James asintió – bueno tengo que irme – anunció

Nos visitarás como la otra vez – inquirió un tanto emocionado

Tengo algunos asuntos por cumplir pero lo intentaré. Te lo prometo – sonrió – cuídate.

Bien – dijo a modo de despedida.

No sé con que expresión salí.

Pero debió ser una expresión muy graciosa, porque en cuanto me encontré con Remus fuera de la habitación, lanzó una carcajada que dudó mucho que no lo haya escuchado tanto James como los demás pacientes en el hospital. Sin decir nada caminamos hasta aparecernos a las afueras de Hogwarts donde no pude evitar dar un suspiro que al parecer fue un tanto angustioso ya que Remus se me quedó viendo un tanto extrañado.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras caminaban por un pequeño camino para llegar a los jardines

James – resopló este un tanto resignado algo que preocupo a su amigo quien le interrogo con la mirada – me agradeció por haberle ayudado en esa aula...me reconoció – aclaró – cuando le cargaba recuperó por un instante la conciencia, me vio, sonrió y...bueno...y...

¿Y? – le ánimo a seguir Remus concentrado en sus palabras

Me llamo...¿papá? – aclaró suspirando de forma melancólica – la poción había terminado, en ese momento caí en la cuenta del porque te notaste tan alarmado cuando volví a entrar ¿Cierto? – sonrió a lo que este asintió con una leve sonrisa

Te habló de algo más – inquirió

Nada – confesó – se volvió a desmayar nuevamente por suerte tenía un poco de poción

Ya veo – susurró pensativo - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le miró preocupado

No lo sé – suspiró – cuando hablé con él no me menciono nada...ningún comentario – meditó

Entonces lo olvido – meditó – no es difícil hacer creer que fue una especie de sueño

Eso no funcionará – negó este – él lo sabe...no sé como explicarlo pero sabe quien soy realmente...aunque me sorprende que me haya reconocido siendo que nunca me ha visto – susurró esto último con al de tristeza

No te sorprendas – sonrió mientras le abrazaba por los hombros – te ha visto en algunas fotografías a escondidas de Hermione...claro que eso solo lo sabe Draco y yo...alégrate – le ánimo este – sin que le hayas demostrado nada te quieren y eso es lo único que cuenta.

A pesar de eso.

Aún había mucho en juego.

En casa.

Quizás por miedo al dolor no dije ni pregunte nada. Ilusamente acepte lo que los demás decían, ciegamente confié en las personas a mi alrededor, aceptando cada palabra de ellas sin reprochar nada ni a nadie. Aunque siempre existió esa pequeña gota de duda, es gota que recorría mi parte más lógica de mi y también de mis sentimientos, esa gota que me decía sublimemente que no todo era lo que parecía.

Un testigo.

Pensé que no existía tal testigo...pero me equivoque. Si existía, que siempre estuvo a mi lado aunque este parecía sumido en otro mundo. Un mundo que ya no quiero que exista entre él y yo, y por ello que es el momento de saber realmente que ocurrió en ese bosque.

No necesito detenerme a pensar en que lugar se encuentra. Se que esta en su habitación como es habitual.

¿Ron? – inquirió encontrándose con los usuales pergaminos con escritos de Quidditch - ¿Estás aquí?

Si, Hermione pasa – escuchó la voz de su amigo haciendo que ella entrara a la habitación para encontrarse con él frente a una maleta con varias prendas de vestir

No sé supone que tu viaje es en tres día – recordó algo extrañada

En realidad en dos – corrigió este sonriéndole – sabes que si no lo hago ahora terminaré haciendo la maleta el mismo día en la mañana y cuando hago eso, normalmente se me queda alguna cosa

Si es cierto – susurró pensativa – eh...Ron necesito hablar de un tema muy delicado – comenzó

Claro – aceptó mirarle mientras buscaba algo bajo su cama – y de que tema sería – siguió hablando mientras comenzaba a salir de la cama - ¡Auch! – exclamó golpeándose en la cabeza - ¡demonios! – susurró adolorido

Estás bien – inquirió preocupada

Si...por lo menos no moriré – bromeó restregándose la nuca con su mano – que ibas a decirme – le miró

Bueno es sobre... – comenzó con una vaga sonrisa al escuchar nuevamente un comentario de su amigo – no sé muy bien por donde comenzar – titubeo a lo que este le miró extrañado pero sin borrar su sonrisa, una como en los viejos tiempos según Hermione

¿Tú? – señaló con gracia – no sabes por donde comenzar una conversación...una vez me dijiste por el principio, tal vez a ti también te funcione ¿No crees?

Quizás – susurró sonriendo – a mi también me gustaría que tú comenzarás por el principio Ron – le miró a lo que este le interrogo con la mirada sin quitar su sonrisa – Harry – soltó.

Hermione – bufó este molesto borrando su sonrisa mientras se incorporaba del suelo y se sentaban en su cama – sabes perfectamente que no me gusta hablar de ese tema...me hace mucho daño...hablar de eso – susurró

A mi también me hace daño Ron – dijo de vuelta observándole – pero necesito saber que paso en realidad ese día en el bosque...que paso con Harry...

Que quieres que te diga – alzó levemente la voz – lo mismo que le conté al profesor Dumbledore, Remus y a ti...y lo que todo el mundo sabe Hermione...dime que explicación quieres

Que me relates que sucedió – le pidió – que me des una respuesta lógica a todo esto Ron...no sabes cuanto le he dado vuelta a ese día donde todo queda en nada, nunca me has dicho de tu propia boca que fue lo que paso...quien me lo contó fue Remus no tú – señalo antes de que este hablará

Hermione – suspiró con cansancio – esta bien...te diré lo que paso – aceptó – te diré lo que le he dicho a todo el mundo mágico hace cinco años y que voy a seguir diciendo hasta el día en que muera... estábamos en el bosque, entre conversaciones nos adentramos en el, cuando se hizo tarde y quisimos volver nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos perdido...sin esperarlo nos encontrábamos con Voldemort...

Como llegó hasta ustedes – inquirió ella mirándole con firmeza

Apareció de la nada Hermione – aclaró un tanto molesto – ¿En que querías que llegará? En escoba con un lienzo rosado flameando al viento con letras doradas diciendo:"Soy Voldemort, el amo y señor del mundo, ámenme" – ironizó

Esto es serio – le reclamó ella – es estúpido que haya aparecido de la nada, nadie puede aparecer o desaparecer de Hogwarts y tú lo sabes

Estúpido o no, es la verdad – afirmó – tratamos en enfrentarle pero me dejo fuera de combate de forma instantánea...

¿Tan pronto? – indagó nuevamente, algo que ya comenzaba a molestar a su amigo

si, Hermione, muy pronto – le miró esta vez plantándole cara ya de pie frente a ella – no es precisamente un cariño lo que me hizo...quede con varias fracturas ¿Lo recuerdas?

No era él.

Su mirada. Ya no era la misma de cuando le conocí, esa mirada traviesa con la tuve que lidiar la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts, fue reemplazada por una fría, calculadora, y llena de secretos que por más que intento no puedo descifrar.

¿Por qué tanto interrogatorio? – inquirió con una ceja levantada

Necesitaba una explicación – menciono pensativa

¿Una explicación? – ironizó riendo – bueno...ya te di mi "explicación" – volvió a decir con el mismo tono mientras hacía comillas con los dedos - ¿Contenta? – le miró nuevamente.

No – negó – no estoy conforme con lo que me has dicho, siento que hay lago más.

¿Algo más? – sonrió – que "más", puede haber Hermione...por mucho que nos cueste aceptarlo, Harry murió hace cinco años en aquel bosque y contra eso ya nada se puede hacer, ahora tienes que vivir por los niños y vivir por mi ti misma.

Draco siempre me ha dicho eso – susurró pensativa

Draco – nombró Ron con cierto recelo hacia el rubio

Ron – le regaño de vuelta su amiga

Lo siento – se disculpó apenado – es solo que siempre haz estado a su lado, siento que todos te hemos ayudado en todo lo que has necesitado

¿Todos? – sonrió ella – perdóname Ron pero quien estuvo a mi lado durante la muerte de Harry siempre fueron Draco y Remus, y tú familia...pero ¿Tú? – le miró – mi mejor amigo que se fue una semana antes de que nacieran James y Jane

No fue mi culpa – se defendió dando vueltas por la habitación – yo no tengo la culpa que el viaje haya sido programado en esa fecha, además apenas si llevaba un año en el equipo y por nada del mundo podía fallar.

Es más importante el Quidditch – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

Por supuesto que no – aclaró – solo que en ese tiempo no tenía la libertad para decidir absolutamente nada

¿Sabes? – le miró Hermione con una sonrisa triste – a veces pienso que recibo más cariño de otras personas que de ti

¿De quien? – ironizo nuevamente - ¿¿Evans?? – inquirió

Si, de él – confesó – es un buen ejemplo

¡Genial! – exclamó cruzándose de brazos – ¡Es perfecto! ¿Te interesa?

Quieres dejar los celos de lado – recomendó – James es un buen amigo en el cual puedo confiar

Ya veo – meditó mirando hacia el suelo por unos segundos para después mirar a su amiga a los ojos con una sonrisa que Hermione consideró que no era de él - ¿Así que no te interesa?. Bien, te he encontrado – comenzó a enumerar – muy abrazados en una de las camillas del hospital, jugando como un par de niños en la sala de reuniones, y luego, nuevamente abrazados ¡en la casa! – exaltándose - ¡¿Qué más sigue?! ¡Cuando lo único que falta es que te encuentre con él en tú cama! ¡Y no precisamente durmiendo!.

Silencio.

Eso fue lo que inundó la habitación después de la fuerte bofetada que le había propinado al que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo. Quedó con la cabeza levemente girada hacia un lado mientras un poco de cabello le tapaba levemente los ojos, ojos que no me miraron, sino más bien quedaron clavados mirando el suelo del cuarto.

Te lo advertí, Ron – le reclamó – te advertí seriamente sobre tus comentarios.

Creo...creo voy adelantar mi viaje – susurró este sin dirigirle la mirada

Me parecer – susurró ella - ¿Sabes? – habló a sus espaldas ya que este se había girado para seguir arreglando sus maletas – pensé que podría hablar con mi mejor amigo, sincerarme y que tu igual lo hicieras...pero me equivoque.

Ya lo has dicho todo – comentó dándole la espalda – ya no hay ningún secreto que descubrir – mintió, pero pretendió hacerlo parecer verdadero.

Si lo hay – respondió con una triste sonrisa – aún hay un secreto del cual no sabes y que...

Y que solo sabe Draco – completó este riendo levemente – por favor Hermione, me sé ese discurso desde hace mucho tiempo

Lo sé – susurró – es algo que muy pocas personas saben...

¿Qué? – se giró observándole con atención sin quitar esa sonrisa que a su juicio le hacía parecerse al padre de Draco - ¿Qué más Hermione? – comenzando a alterarse

Harry y yo – comenzó sin prestar atención a Ron – una vez terminado el colegio...nosotros...nosotros íbamos a casarnos – confesó mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cuello y tomar una cadena que siempre poseía para mostrársela a su amigo.

Nunca...nunca te había visto esa cadena – susurró

Siempre la he llevado conmigo – sonrió ella con tristeza – este era el anillo de compromiso, Harry también poseía una cadena con un anillo – soltó

¿Siempre lo traía puesto? – inquirió con un pequeño hilito en la vez viendo como su amiga asentía con pesar

Eran de sus padres – continuo refiriéndose a los anillos – pero eso ya no importa – sonrió

Porque demonios no me dijeron nada – reprochó de repente – cuando comenzaron su noviazgo, llevaban una semana juntos a escondidas de todos y sobre de mi! ¡su mejor amigo! ¡y ahora me dices que estaban comprometidos!

Fue porque en ese tiempo estaba Voldemort – explicó y quiso añadir algo más pero se contuvo, ya no valía dar explicaciones y menos para Ron - ¿Sabes? Olvidalo, nunca debí decirte nada, siempre es la misma discusión. Suerte en tu viaje Ron, si quieres podemos hablar a tu regreso y cuando estés más calmado. – y no dándole tiempo de nada se marcho de la habitación dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Matrimonio.

No solo había asesinado a mi mejor amigo, sino que prácticamente he convertido la vida de la mujer que amo en una mentira de la cual yo y solo yo, soy el responsable. Y más ahora al saber que maté al padre de sus hijos, a su prometido, a su futuro esposo. La persona que compartiría la vida de Hermione por muchos años más, una ilusión que destruí sin siquiera proponérmelo, solo quería ganarme el corazón de ella, compartir sus penas y sus alegrías todo el tiempo posible, pero nada resulto como lo soñaba, y solo por el hecho que ella mantiene la absurda esperanza de encontrar algún día con vida a Harry...

Con vida.

Dicen que sigue con vida o por lo menos eso es lo que dice Malfoy, cuando supuestamente le vio en el funeral de los tíos de este. Quizás solo fue su imaginación, nadie regresa de la muerte. Nadie, y menos él.

Los muertos, muertos están.

Y no vuelven.

Nunca.

**Continuará ……**

Lamentablemente no tengo un fragmento concreto para el noveno capitulo, solo el momento de la verdad se acerca, tanto para Harry, como para Draco.

Dentro de la semana voy a tratar de hacer responder algunos review…..y cualquier tipo de duda o sugerencia.

Sin más que decir. Nos vemos.

Cierto……con el noveno capitulo…quedan avisados que voy a demorar….espero que no tanto como en este….pero lo haré, espero que lo comprendan.

Cuidense y gracias nuevamente por todos los review.


	9. La verdad duele más que la mentira

"**IMPORTANTE."**

**Notilla****; Ningún personaje es mío, excepto la historia, todo es de JK.Rowling**

**Notilla 2****: Para la confusión de personajes los "(/)" significaran un cambio de personaje. Mientras que los cambios de escena serán "/ / / / ". **

**Notilla 3****: En algún momento se encontraran con ambos símbolos. Allí se notara un pequeño cambio de narrador. La verdad es que era necesario para un buen entendimiento de esa escena en especifico. Y por último...**

**Notilla 4****: Disfruten la lectura (mil y un disculpas por el tremendo atraso) y nos leemos abajo. **

**TRAICIÓN.**

**Capitulo Nueve:**

"**La verdad duele más que la mentira"**

Era el día.

Un día en cual muchas cosas podría cambiar de un momento a otro, o por lo menos eso es lo que me hacía entender el profesor Dumbledore después de cada entrenamiento con Remus. Y tenía mucha razón. Esta no era una simple misión como las demás, esta era aún más peligrosa que todas ellas por el simple hecho de que un pequeño paso en falso puede costarme muy caro. Un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar, no ahora que he vuelto.

-Piensa muy bien en lo que haces – le decía Daniel en el umbral de la puerta mientras este se colocaba su camisa – evita encontrarte con Voldemort ...el mismo profesor te lo dijo ayer, aún no estás listo.

- Lo sé – susurró este abrochándose la camisa – aunque por ahora no pienso encontrarle – mintió al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para buscar su túnica

- Eso espero – susurró pensativo – debe ser Remus – comentó al escuchar unos ruidos en el primer piso – enseguida vuelvo

- De acuerdo – dijo quedándose nuevamente solo.

No encontrarle.

Eso es lo que he dicho durante estos tres días de entrenamiento; que no buscaría por ningún motivo a Voldemort para vengarme, por más palabras que me dijeran Remus y el profesor Dumbledore, no podía cumplir con mi palabra, no podía, algo mucho más fuerte dentro de mi se negaba a eso. Si iba a esa misión era por un objetivo; vengarme.

- ¿Estás listo, Harry? – inquirió alguien a sus espaldas

- Casi... – contesto este reconociendo la voz de Remus – solo tengo que tomar la poción y nos vamos

- Bien – siguió este – mientras voy por ella...hay alguien que quiere conversar contigo.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó dándose la vuelta por completo para quedar frente a frente a Remus y su acompañante...su pequeño acompañante.

Mi hijo.

Sin darme cuenta lleve mis manos hacia mis ojos, topándome con el frío marcos de mis gafas, ciertamente no podía creer que él estuviera frente a mi, así, sonriéndome como si me conociera de toda la vida, como si estos cinco años no hubieran pasado. Miré a Remus esperando una respuesta, respuesta que nunca llegó porque sin darme cuenta se había escabullido por allí. Y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya tenía a James enrollado entre mis piernas impidiéndome el escape, aunque nunca lo haría, no ahora que siento que estoy recuperando un poco de lo mucho que me quitaron.

- Estabas vivo – susurró James en el cuello de su padre cuando este se puso a su altura – estás vivo...

- Lo estoy, lo estoy – repetía Harry sin poder ocultar su emoción al abrazar a su hijo – como sabías que Remus...

- Lo supuse – confesó ahora – observándolo detenidamente – eres como te describía mamá – sonrió

- No sabes lo que hubiera dado por estar su nacimiento – susurró – ni siquiera sabía que existían junto a tu hermana cuando me dieron por muerto.

- Mi hermana está aquí – señalo James la puerta – Remus nos iba a llevar a casa de tía Tonks.

- ¿Está abajo? – preguntó este incrédulo a lo que su hijo asintió en silencio sin quitar su sonrisa – desde cuando – preguntó...

- Desde ayer – contesto este – no lo sabe mamá – aclaró al ver el rostro de su padre – voy por ella.

- Claro, ve – le sonrió a lo que este salió de la habitación.

Suspiré.

Aún no podía creer lo que pasaba; escuche varias voces en la planta baja, una de ellas era Daniel que por su tono de voz discutía con Remus, lo más seguro de lo peligroso que era exponer a los niños y más todavía a puertas de una misión. Pequeños pasos se escucharon subir por las escaleras. Me quedé inmóvil, casi sin respirar esperando ver a James entrar a junto a Jane.

Tuve que acomodarme nuevamente las gafas para cerciorarme que estuvieran en su lugar, por un leve segundo vi aparecer a Hermione detrás de mi hijo, parpadee un par de veces para darme cuenta que solo era mi imaginación, frente a mi se encontraba mi hija, observándome detenidamente con un brillo que supe reconocer como emoción, el mismo brillo minutos antes había logrado ver en James. Y tal, como ocurrió con él. Solo atine a ponerme a su altura para corresponder su cálido abrazo alrededor de mi cuello, seguido también de mi hijo quien se sumo a ese abrazo grupal.

- Hija – susurró este ahogando un sollozo.

- Pensé que nunca te conocería – murmuro al igual que James en el cuello de su padre – mamá dijo que habías muerto en el colegio donde estudiaban ¿Mintió?

- No – negó este deshaciendo lentamente el apretado abrazo de sus hijos, un abrazo que no quería soltar pero que era necesario para explicarles lo sucedido – mírenme – les dijo a ambos – su madre no les mintió, es solo que ella no sabe lo que realmente sucedió conmigo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaron ambos a lo que Harry sonrió

- Aún no están listos – negó nuevamente – por más que les intente explicar no lo entenderían.

- Se lo dirás – inquirió Jane

- Eso quisiera – susurró pensativo – pero hay muchas cosas que juego y no quiero ponerlos en peligro, ni a ella ni a ustedes – les miró y al ver que iban a replicar añadió – no quiero perderlos ahora que los encontré, no ahora

- Nosotros tampoco – confesó su hija volviendo a abrazarle por el cuello al igual que su hermano.

- Les prometo que pronto esto se solucionará – les aseguró Harry a sus hijos quienes asintieron

- ¿Se puede? – preguntaron desde el umbral de la puerta – pequeños es hora de irnos, sino su tía Tonks me matará y se quedarán sin un padrino – bromeó

- Vayan – aconsejo Harry al ver que estos negaron – nos volveremos a ver

- Lo prometes – le miró su hija con un brillo en los ojos

- Lo prometo – le sonrió – vayan

Un abrazo más.

Con ese abrazo se dirigieron donde Remus, quien solo se limito a sonreírme de forma cómplice. Mientras ellos bajaban, este me mostró un frasquito que atrape en el aire; era la poción multijugos. Sabía de antemano que ese frasquito significaba algo más que la misión próxima, sino también algo mucho más importante que eso.

Tenía que volver con vida.

Por mis hijos, tenía que volver.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Esa tumba.

Como quisiera que ya no estuvieras en este lugar, en teoría, no lo estás. Nunca encontraron ni tu ropa, ni tu varita, ni tus gafas, ni mucho menos tu cuerpo, nada. Esa lápida representa que ya no existen, por lo menos para el mundo mágico, porque para mí, aún vives. Sé que pensar así me hace daño, lo sé, pero prefiero pensar eso a entregarle flores a un cuerpo que no está bajo la lápida con la inscripción "Harry James Potter Evans".

Ya han pasado cinco años.

Los mismos cinco años casi seis que van a cumplir nuestros hijos, James y Jane. Porque tuvo que pasar de este modo. Porque. Una pregunta que me hice el día en que Ron y Remus me dieron la noticia que habías muerto junto a Voldemort.

Voldemort.

Estoy a pocos minutos de enfrentar una nueva misión que por como se ha dado la situación es la más peligrosa de todas. Un paso en falso de cualquier auror, podría costarnos la vida. Pero no tengo miedo, ya no. Desde que supe que los Voldemort y los mortifagos habían vuelto, te hice una promesa aquí, justo ahora donde estoy parada, frente a esta ingrata lápida.

Te vengaré.

No importa quien sea Voldemort.

Me vengaré.

Nunca me lo dijo. (/)

Por lo menos no directamente.

Y no necesito que lo haga para saber lo que ronda su mente. Desde que todo esto comenzó, solo tiene una sola cosa en mente. Una búsqueda. Una búsqueda hacia la venganza. Lo sé, y lo veo ahora mientras ella esta parada frente a la inscripción de Harry. Ya se ha hecho una tradición venir a este lugar antes de cada misión, y no la culpo, la entiendo. Quizás la entiendo mucho más que el mismo Ron. Su mejor amigo. Él mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Quince minutos para las seis.

Ya es hora. Nadie quería reconocerlo pero esta es una de las más importantes misiones que hemos tenido hasta el momento. Sabemos que un error podría perjudicarnos. Solo tenemos que esperar el momento oportuno.

- Hermione – le llamo este en un susurro – nos queda poco tiempo, hay que irnos.

- De acuerdo – susurró ella de igual modo – vayamos. – mirándole a lo que su amigo asintió.

- La cuidaré – murmuro mientras daba una última mirada a la lápida.

Eso también forma parte de esa tradición.

Espero que no sea la última vez.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Era muy pronto.

Lo sé.

Pero esta idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza de forma casi torturadora, y es que la sola idea que esto sea verdad. Era irreal. Sacado de una película muggle de terror. No aguantó más, tengo que comprobar que mi teoría es cierta o no. Pese a que esto pudiera hacerle daño a más de una persona.

- Permiso – anunció su llegada – puedo pasar profesor Dumbledore.

- Daniel – le saludo este con una sonrisa – adelante pasa – dijo – pensé que la academia estaría como refuerzo en la misión.

- Lo estaba – sonrió este sentándose en una silla cercana – ayer se decidió que por precaución lo más conveniente es que nos quedáramos en el ministerio.

- Hermione siempre piensa en todo – comentó sonriendo el director – y no me sorprende, siempre ha sido así. – añadió – por cierto – mirándole – que te trae por aquí.

- Necesitaba hablar con usted – soltó a lo que Dumbledore le hizo un ademán de que continuara – es una verdad que he tratado de reconstruir estos últimos meses y que creo que por fin he logrado hacerlo.

- Le temes a la verdad – sonrió tristemente de vuelta el director

- Temer no es la palabra que usaría – suspiró Daniel con resignación – sino más bien, es de solo que pensar que esa sea la "verdad" – argumentó – es...es macabra.

- Y eso sería con respecto a... – le interrogó con la mirada, Daniel no necesitaba responderle, el mismo director ya lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.

- Ronald Weasley – sentenció Daniel – siempre lo supo.

- Faltan cinco minutos – menciono Albus Dumbledore mirando el reloj de pared – ya es tarde

- Entiendo – susurró este incorporándose de la silla – ya es hora. – se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Daniel – le llamo el profesor Dumbledore antes de que este cruzara el umbral de la puerta – a veces la verdad duele mucho más que la misma mentira.

- Harry busca venganza – le miró, por primera vez a los ojos del anciano profesor.

- Hermione también – le miró de vuelta – desde que Voldemort volvió, ha estado buscando eso y Harry pronto comenzará buscarla también.

- Que tan pronto – inquirió este temiendo la respuesta

- Posiblemente hoy – suspiró – no será nada fácil para él.

- Ya no se puede hacer nada – murmuro a lo que Dumbledore negó

- Desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no se puede hacer nada – comentó.

Tenía razón.

Desde que ese puñal se clavó en Harry que ya nada se pudo hacer. Aunque ahora que todo tiene un poco más de sentido, aún falta algo, ese puñal no es el principio de la historia. No. Hay un principio que envolvió a que el mejor amigo de Harry tomará esa decisión, no fue simplemente por Hermione, algo manipulo sus sentimientos. Alguien.

Quien.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cuatro minutos. (/)

Solo faltaban cuatro minutos y ya toda la zona estaba resguardada por escuadrones. Más de cien aurores estaban expectantes a la señal de Hermione quien se encontraba dentro de lo que cabía: tranquila, aunque su mirada reflejaba totalmente lo contrario. No necesitaba ser un experto para saber a quien miraba casi sin pestañar. Lord Voldemort. Ese ser que volvió para revivir un pasado que nunca sano. Que nunca se superó. Sonrió. Harry se mueve incomodo desde su posición. Él también no quita la vista de encima de ese ser. Ambos tras una misma venganza. Ella por él y él por lo único que tenía relación con Lily, su tía.

Tres minutos. (/)

Ya oscureció. No puedo quitar esta sensación en mi pecho, la misma sensación que tuve cuando mataron a Harry. La misma opresión en el corazón, claro indicio de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir. Observo a mi compañera, Hermione. No le ha quitado la vista de encima a Voldemort quien se encuentra sentado en un tronco de forma elegante, sintiéndose el amo y señor del mundo. Ella va tras Voldemort, su mirada de determinación me lo dice. Observo ahora a mi otro compañero, James. Se ve inquieto. Definitivamente James Evans sabe mucho más de lo que pretende saber, pero aún así, no sé porque me inspira confianza, algo raro en mi, no soy de confiar en personas extrañas en la primera oportunidad. ¿Porque con él si?

Dos minutos. (/)

Todo esta muy silencioso. A excepción de las carcajadas de los mortifagos que se encuentran a unos metros hacia delante. Pero no les presto atención, toda mi concentración esta en él. Voldemort. Hoy es el día, hoy cobraría algo que su predecesor me arrebato hace cinco años. No me importa quien sea, si es o no es el original. Era Lord Voldemort y eso es más que suficiente para mi. Mi respiración se agita y Draco me lo hace saber tomándome la muñeca, solo le agradezco con una sonrisa triste. Lo sabe, sabe lo que pienso hacer, pero no me detendrá, ni siquiera él.

Un minuto. (/)

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había nada, era la hora, la hora de cobrarle la muerte de mi tía, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, pero lo mataré, lo hice una vez hace cinco años. Puedo y quiero volver hacerlo pero esta vez, es personal. Quizás no pueda enfrentarme a Ron pero por lo menos enfrentaré a Voldemort. No hay nadie me pueda detener, ni siquiera Remus.

Un estallido.

Esa fue la señal.

Fue casi simultaneo. En cuanto se escuchó el estruendo habían aparecido los nuevos mortifagos. Definitivamente la estimación que habíamos hecho estaba equivocada, era mucho más de lo presupuestado, a pesar de eso, mantuve mi varita firme. Solo un segundo me detuve a buscar a Hermione con mirada. Sonreí. Estaba con Draco. No había problemas, durante todo este tiempo me había dado cuenta que mientras estuviera con él, ella no correría ningún peligro.

Camine con decisión hacia donde se encontraba un desconcertado Lord Voldemort. Al parecer no se lo esperaba.

A mi paso dejó con facilidad a varios mortifagos inconscientes, mi concentración está centrada en él y solo en él. Vagamente escuchó la voz de Remus llamándome, no hago caso, sigo caminando.

Solo falta unos metros.

No otra vez. (/)

No, de nuevo esta presión en el pecho que me esta quitando el aire, sin pensarlo me tambaleo al tiempo que cierro los ojos, estoy mareado. Siento como Hermione hace pasar uno de mis brazos por sobre sus hombros mientras me abraza por la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurra a lo que este asiente - ¿Seguro?

- Lo estoy – susurra intentando liberarse pero ella no lo hace – de verdad

- Estás débil – le dice

- Seremos blanco fácil – murmura Draco nuevamente pero esta vez consiguiendo abrir los ojos – déjame

- Siempre me has ayudado – habló ella hechizando a un mortifago – ahora cállate Malfoy y déjamelo a mí – le sonrió a lo que este pese la situación se rió.

- De acuerdo – susurró sacando nuevamente su varita – pero sé defenderme solo, aún tengo mi dignidad de Slytherin, Gryffindor.

- Como quieras – sonrió ella.

Había escapado. (/)

Solo fue un instante en el cual me distraigo para observar a Draco quien había perdido el equilibrio mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el pecho. Al parecer no recibió ningún hechizo porque se incorporó ayudado por Hermione, habían sonreído por un comentario de ella y una respuesta de él. Solo en ese momento y Voldemort junto a dos mortifagos más habían huido del lugar.

(/) / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / (/)

Una verdadera persecución se llevó a cabo por el oscuro bosque, cada elemento de él era un obstáculo que Voldemort y sus hombres sorteaban con facilidad, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días. Sobre todo para su líder; ágil, elegante y certero en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada giro y salto que daba. Una velocidad que de no ser otorgada por sus años de Quidditch. Harry ya los hubiera perdido desde hace mucho tiempo. Trataba de mantenerlos a la vista era la única posibilidad de darle alcance; no perderle la huella.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando menos se lo espero, cayó de bruces al frío suelo del bosque. Había tropezado con una rama caída. Pese a ello, se levantó y siguió corriendo, esta vez escuchando todo a su alrededor; el sonido de las ramas, el viento, los animales e incluso el leve sonido de fondo que proporcionaba la batalla entre mortifagos y aurores.

Hasta que lo escuchó.

- ¡Una trampa! – bravo este con furia - ¡¡Caímos en una estúpida trampa!! – gritó nuevamente, esta vez mirando a uno de sus vasallos - ¡Boot debió advertirme! ¡Ese era su trabajo!

- No creo que sea su culpa, señor – susurró uno de ellos – quizás le descubrieron

- ¡Es imposible! – exclamó nuevamente esta vez haciendo que sus ojos brillaran a través de la mascara - ¡¡Con un demonio!! ¡¡Debí enterarme de esto!! ¡Soy de primera fuente en ese estúpido ministerio!

- "Primera fuente" – se preguntó Harry oculto entre los arbustos

- S-Señor – habló el más bajito de los tres – debe calmarse...a-además tiene sangre en la frente.

- ¡Tú no das ordenes rata cobarde! – gritó sacando su varita para apuntarle en la garganta – otra frase como esa y serás historia ¿Entiendes?

- S-si mi señor – susurró el que parecía ser Colagusano quien se había arrodillado ante su señor – lo lamento.

- Malditos aurores – murmuro limpiándose la sangre que estaba a punto de caer desde su barbilla

- Mi señor lo más conveniente es quitarse la mascara – habló el otro mortifago – solo por precaución – añadió al ver la mirada de este

- Creo que tienes razón – susurró – después de todo nadie nos siguió.

Muchas veces el destino es curioso y muchas veces, cruel. Pero cada acción tiene su consecuencia, y cada acción tiene un motivo más complejo que la misma consecuencia.

Solo que a veces nos damos cuenta de la peor manera.

Allí detrás de los arbustos, Harry James Potter Evans, vio esa mascara del mal caer ensangrentada con un sordo sonido en el suelo, aún no veía su rostro ya que este le había dado la espalda. Con sus manos tomo la capucha de su túnica y la desplazó hacia atrás, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, dejando así ver su cabello. Posiblemente confundible con el negro ya sea por la noche que había teñido el cielo azul. Ese azul oscuro que había ahora, solo se comparaba con sus ojos; fríos, calculadores, llenos de odio, rencor y poder. Ese cabello que siempre fue tan característico de una sola persona. Esa persona que hace cinco años atrás había apuñado sin remordimientos a su mejor amigo. Esa persona que hace cinco años atrás convirtió la vida de Harry Potter en un infierno. Él.

Ronald Weasley.

Lord Voldemort.

- Maldición – susurró este tanteando la zona afectada de la cual salía la sangre a chorro y que caía libremente desde su frente siguiendo su camino por el ojo derecho hacia su mejilla para caer al suelo por su barbilla - ¿Qué es tan gracioso Malfoy? – le miró al ver una mirada de burla de su vasallo.

- Quien lo diría – habló este sin quitar su sonrisa – ante eras un fiel Gryffindor que seguía a Potter y ahora... – observándole con gracia

- Cállate – le miró de forma amenazadora – o te juró que te haré tragar tus palabras, recuerda con quien estás hablando

- Lo siento, señor – se disculpó

- Bien – susurró mientras se aplicaba un hechizo cicatrizante – es hora de irnos, Boot me debe más de una explicación.

Sin decir más y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres desaparecieron del lugar, dejando allí solo una cosa: La mascara.

Temblaba.

No de miedo, ni rabia, ni odio, ni mucho menos de alegría. Solo temblaba mientras caminaba hacia donde, anteriormente, había estado él, su mejor amigo, al que consideró siempre como un hermano. Ahora, ya nada quedaba, solo tal vez, esa mascara que le restregaba en la cara que nada es como parece. Que ya nada era igual.

Cariño. Odio. Hermandad. Rencor. Compañerismo. Dolor. Amistad. Sufrimiento.

Tantos sentimientos, que no cabían. Su cabeza giraba a toda velocidad, se sentía confundido, ahogado. Su corazón dolía, tan o más fuerte que ese día en el bosque prohibido.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo tomándose el pecho con dolor, contendiéndose a más no poder. Sus más oscuros sentimientos querían salir y toda esa magia que por tanto tiempo estuvo contenida, es decir, cinco largos años...

- ¡¡DRACO!! – grito Hermione al ver desplomarse en el suelo a su amigo seguida de una fuerte explosión a lo lejos del campo de batalla.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – exclamó Remus llegando hasta ellos para ayudar al rubio.

- ¡Llévatelo! – ordenó ella – ¡Está muy débil!

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo este llevándose a Draco.

Solo maldiciones nos cubrían. (/)

Prácticamente nos encontramos atravesando el mismísimo túnel de la muerte, iluminado solo de maldiciones verdes que venían de todas las direcciones. Era una verdadera suerte poseer la fuerza un poco más de lo normal sino, no sé como estaría sacando a Draco de aquí para llevarlo a unos trasladadores que habíamos dispuesto para esta misión.

- Remus – susurró Draco a unos metros del trasladador.

-Draco – le observo este mientras le ayudaba a caminar – tranquilo, estamos llegando

- ¿a dónde? – preguntó

- Trasladador – menciono el licantropodo haciendo que el rubio sacará fuerzas de quien sabe donde para soltarse de su amigo.

- ¡Déjame! – exclamó furioso – esto aún no termina – susurró mientras caminaba con un tambaleo continuo – tengo que ir.

- ¿a dónde? – inquirió este siguiéndole – estás débil y necesitas atención.

- Estoy bien – aseguró.

- Lo siento mucho – le dijo – pero te tengo que llevar conmigo – tratando de tomarle del brazo pero este se soltó nuevamente.

- ¡No! – exclamó – tengo que sacar esta maldita duda de una vez por todas.

- Harry – susurró este para luego recibir una mirada de su amigo

- Lo sabes – no era una pregunta, Remus Lupin lo sabía – dime – cogiendole del cuello de la túnica – Harry esta vivo ¿Cierto? – le miró casi como si quisiera leer su mente pero los ojos de Remus decían mucho más que su boca – esta vivo – sonrió – lo sabía – se dijo.

No intente detenerle.

Y es que ya nada se podía esconder cuando la verdad salía a la luz y Draco lo sabe, sabe que muchas cosas cambiarán. Solo atino a quedarme parado mientras Draco se interna en el bosque a duras penas, con un tambaleo que aún persiste, con su varita en la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se toma el pecho en el lado del corazón, como si aquello le guiase a encontrar el camino correcto.

La verdad. (/)

No sé con exactitud si este camino me llevará hacia la verdad, hacia esa tan ansiada verdad que me propuse encontrar desde el día en que vi a Harry Potter a en el funeral de los Durleys.

No sé a ciencia cierta a donde voy, si esto que parece una verdad es una realidad o una trampa de Voldemort. En lo único que puedo ahora son en estas sensaciones que conforme avanzo esta opresión va disminuyendo.

Es gracioso.

Quien diría que Draco Malfoy se estaría guiando por medio de sensaciones, posiblemente si me hubieran dicho cuando puse en pie en Hogwarts hace doce años atrás lo hubiera tratado de demente eso con recomendarle una estaría de un año a un siquiatra muggle.

Todo esta tan oscuro.

Redirijo mis pasos hacia un pequeño claro donde la luz de la luna casi completa se filtra con sutileza por entre las hojas de los árboles. Es extraño, siento una energía muy pesada a mi alrededor, es casi idéntica a la que libero el día en que habíamos vencido a Voldemort. Pero es muy débil, posiblemente imperceptible para cualquier mago, pero para mi no. Observo el lugar con cautela, nadie me asegura que alguien no me haya seguido hasta acá, debo ser prevenido. Aunque todo parece estar muy en calma.

Algo llama mi atención.

Es un bulto tirado en suelo, casi no se ve, ya que esta cubierto por un par de hojas. Me acerco con cuidado...es un hombre...cabello castaño...es...

- ¿Evans? – se dijo este mientras se acercaba a su compañero – James...James despierta – le movió sin resultados.

Que hacía James en este lugar.

Luego se lo preguntaría, ahora lo importante es ayudarle. Observo a mi alrededor si hay alguien. Al no haberlo tomo mi varita para lanzar algunas chispas y esperar los refuerzos, pero ante de eso. Había algo mucho más sorprendente de ver.

Su cabello antes castaño paso a un negro azabache desordenado, su rostro cambió de forma radical, no era uno jovial como siempre se mostraba sino mas bien uno más duro y golpeado fuertemente por la vida. Y la cicatriz en forma de rayo era clara muestra de eso.

La cicatriz de Harry Potter.

- H-Harry – susurró este en una extraña mezcla de emoción y desconcierto – no puede...ser – volvió a decir – esta vivo – sonrió – claro...ahora tiene sentido – se dijo sorprendido al no darse cuenta antes – su cercanía con Remus...con Hermione... ¡Diablos! – incorporándose como si el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry quemará – Ron...él...no...no...es...

- ¡¡HARRY!! – escuchó de pronto. Era Remus - ¡Harry!

- Nos veremos – susurró este para luego sacar su varita y lanzar unas chispas rojas al cielo.

Donde se habrá metido (/)

Espero que no le haya pasado nada, aunque pedir algo así, sería un milagro, además de testarudo es un buen actor, nos juro por todos los magos que no buscaría bajo ninguna circunstancia a Voldemort y lo primero que hace es meterse a este bosque al igual que Draco; ese es otro cabezota, es una suerte que lo este buscando Hermione.

Miró el cielo.

En pocos días habrá luna llena. Mi maldición con la que he tenido que convivir casi treinta años, por suerte las personas que tengo a mi alrededor me hacen soportar ese día de manera más sana.

¿Chispas Rojas?. Debe ser él.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Remus mientras corría hacia el lugar donde habían lanzado las chispas hacia el cielo - ¡James! – volvió a decir esta vez cambiando el nombre por precaución - ¡¿Estás bien, Harry?! – arrodillándose para ver a su amigo quien abría levemente los ojos – Harry...que sucedió.

- V-Voldemort... – balbuceo este – me mato.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo este no entiendo nada - ¿De que estás hablando?

- Voldemort...si...si me...me asesino – se sonrió este ya perdiendo el poco conocimiento que le quedaba – no...no era una...mentira...es la verdad.

- ¿Verdad? – inquirió nuevamente – ¿De que verdad me hablas?

- Voldemort – volvió a decir, esta vez desmayándose por completo

- Diablos – se dijo mientras le cargaba – aguanta Harry...aguanta.

¿Verdad?

De verdad me estaba hablando Harry, y porque Voldemort...porque lo que dijo. No lo entiendo. Porque la verdad era Voldemort.

Quisiera entenderlo.

Pero por ahora. Es mejor no saberlo.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Estaba mareado. (/)

Y es que la luminosidad de la habitación provocaba ese efecto en mi, casi por inercia me lleve la mano hacia mi frente esperando palpar mi cicatriz, después de todo, los efectos de la poción multijugos hace bastante tiempo ya había terminado. De echo me atrevería a decir que era de madrugada.

- Que... – iba a decir al no encontrar su cicatriz

- Tranquilo – susurró alguien – nadie te vio.

- Gracias Remus – sonrió este aliviado – ya estaba preocupado – susurró incorporándose levemente y notar que no sentía ninguna molestia.

- No tienes nada grave – informó su amigo al ver la expresión de Harry – y como no tenerlo cuando solo fue un desmayo. – le miró, esta vez con un semblante serio.

- A que te refieres – inquirió este esquivándole la mirada a mas no poder.

- ¿Qué sucedió en ese bosque? – preguntó Remus, no quería alargar una conversación que según el licantropodo, no era necesaria - ¿Por qué seguiste a Voldemort? Nos prometiste que pasara lo que pasara, no le buscarías

- No tenía otra opción – susurró este con la mirada en un punto fijo del blanco suelo de la habitación – él...es un asesino – volvió a decir pero esta vez más para él que para su amigo

- ¿Qué sucedió? – volvió a preguntar al ver que Harry no había contestado - ¿Por qué te encontré desmayado?

- No puedo decírtelo – susurró nuevamente esta vez apretando con fuerza las sabanas que le cubrían

- Descubriste algo – le miró Remus tomando una silla para sentarse a su lado y buscar su mirada que permanecía perdida en algún punto de la habitación

- No puedo Remus – dijo bajando la cabeza con frustración – y no es porque no confié en ti – le miró preocupado – es solo que...no puedo decirte algo que...ni siquiera aún puedo creer...

- Creo...que te entiendo – susurró este recordando por un instante a sus amigos pero movió la cabeza con fuerza. Aún tenía dudas – Harry – dijo llamando su atención – cuando te encontré...porque mencionaste que Voldemort si te había asesinado – observándose detenidamente

- Lo siento – susurró este mientras negaba – no puedo...

- De acuerdo – suspiró mientras se levantaba de su lugar – voy a avisar a Ginny que ya despertaste...nos vemos – se despidió caminando ya hacia la salida cuando la voz de su amigo le hizo girarse – dime – observándole

- Discúlpame – susurró apenado

- No hay problema – le sonrió de lado para luego salir.

No puedo.

No puedo ni siquiera mencionármelo a mi mismo...no puedo creer que él...no. como quisiera que todo esto fuera una maldita pesadilla, quiero despertar...despertar y que todo fuera normal.

- Permiso – hablaron haciendo que Harry pegará un respingo y de paso, la realidad le restregara en la cara que él no era el único involucrado. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – susurró avergonzado. Nunca pensó en Ginny, en su familia

- Es de esperarse – le dijo mientras anotaba cuidadosamente en una tabilla – de echo el desmayo solo se atribuye a cansancio

- Cuando podré irme – preguntó sin mirarle, no podía, se sentía desbastado

- Ahora mismo – indico ella – fue de los pocos que no sufrió nada de gravedad

- Entiendo – susurró

- Bueno – dijo con una sonrisa – ya se puede ir...eso si, descanso – le recomendó – nos vemos y cuídese – se despidió ella mientras se retiraba

- Nos vemos – susurró este

Porque tuvo que suceder esto.

Porque tanta gente tiene que sufrir...y todo por mi culpa. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, quizás él nunca hubiera...hubiera hecho...eso.

- Evans – le llamaron a sus espaldas

- Draco – suspiró cansadamente, no quería ver a nadie - ¿Qué quieres?

- Despertamos de mal humor – se burló este al notar el tono de voz de...¿Harry? – le voy a sugerir a Ginny que para la próxima te de un relajante

- A que viniste – le miró molesto mientras terminaba de colocarse su túnica – no estoy de ánimos

- Que genio – susurró – solo vengo a informarte las cuentas del día, Evans – soltó

- ¿Qué cuentas? – inquirió este casi de forma seca

- Hay varios caídos mortifagos – informó cruzándose de brazos – otros fueros capturados y enviados a prisión, en nuestro bando no hay caídos solo heridos y algunos suertudos como tú ilesos – agregó al verle caminar hacia él con intenciones de salir de la habitación – aunque están pensando seriamente en hacerle un examen a los mal genio – bromeó este al tiempo que James pasaba por su lado dispuesto a salir de allí – y por último – alzando la voz para que le escucharan – la madre de tus hijos esta a dos puertas a la derecha.

Frío.

Eso fue lo que recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar la última frase de Draco. De pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza junto a ello mi respiración se acelero. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? No me volteé, solo mantuve sujeto el picaporte con fuerza.

- De que hablas – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que llegó a oídos del rubio

- Quien te encontró primero fui yo – comenzó, también en un susurro – quien diría que la poción multijugos sería tan reveladora – comentó para luego continuar – lance chispas al cielo porque escuche como Remus te llamaba... – suspiró para luego girarse y ver como Harry no le miraba, solo mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta. – lo presentía...pero nunca quise darle mucha importancia...ya muchas personas estaban sufriendo y no quería que mi esposa también lo hiciera.

- Yo... – iba a decir, pero no podía, no le salían las palabras.

- Potter – soltó Draco con melancolía – cara rajada – dijo medio en serio medio en broma.

- Malfoy – susurró este aún sin mirarle pero con una pequeña sonrisa – doscientos quince es la dirección de red "Flú", nueve y media...huroncito. – soltó de igual manera. Después solo giro el picaporte para salir de habitación dejando a un Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

- Imbecil – susurró este.

Por lo menos había comenzando bien. (/)

Aunque había algo extraño en él...se veía desconcertado, como si quisiera darle una explicación a lo inexplicable. Como si quisiera darle una explicación más terrenal a un fenómeno que en algún momento perdió toda racionalidad. Tengo tantas preguntas por hacerle. Nos llevábamos bien, antes de que toda esta pesadilla comenzará, pero no por eso, voy a correr a abrazarle.

No.

Draco Malfoy aún posee algo de dignidad.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"La madre de tus hijos".

Quedé paralizado cuando escuché en aquella habitación esa frase. Me había visto sin la poción multijugos. Ya sabía una parte de la verdad...que sucedió en el pasado para que sucediera esto. Que paso. Tengo que quitar eso de mi mente...necesito saber como esta Hermione, nunca me perdonaría si algo malo que sucediera.

- Permiso – susurró este asomándose por entre la puerta, viendo a una Hermione en una cama con algunas vendas y muchas pociones en una mesilla a su costado - ¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió

- Bien – respondió ella – ¿Y tú?

- Me dieron de alta – informó – aunque debo descansar...me avisaron que se capturaron varios mortifagos.

- Así es – asintió Hermione – aunque el plan no resultó del todo – dijo pensativa

- ¿Por qué? – le miró este intrigado – ningún auror resulto caído.

- Asuntos personales – menciono

- Con quien – inquirió nuevamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Voldemort – susurró

- Buscas...

- ¡¡Mamá!! – exclamaron mientras ingresaban a la sala e interrumpían a Harry, quien vio correr a dos niños hasta la cama, subir y abrazar a su madre. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele? ¿Y esas vendas? ¿Cuándo sales?

- Les dije que entraran sin escándalos – murmuro Draco entrando a la habitación

- Queríamos verla – dijo James sin soltar a su madre al igual que su hermana

- Además tu demoraste – le miró Jane regañándole – no terminabas de conversar con la enfermera – concluyó ella, llevándose una mirada de todos

- Que es tan gracioso, Evans – le preguntó Draco molesto al ver como este se sonreía

- ¡Tío! – exclamaron ambos niños bajándose de la cama para ir hasta él, quien ese momento estaba sentando en un silla, permitiéndoles que se sentarán en sus piernas - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jane con preocupación, tanta que Draco solo se limito a levantar una ceja de forma analítica

- Si – respondió este un tanto nervioso al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre él – ya me dieron de alta

- Hermione – habló Draco – cuando sales de aquí

- Mañana, según Ginny – contesto ella

- Podemos quedarnos con el padrino – inquirió Jane señalando a su padrino

- Draco – le miró ella a lo que este asintió – de acuerdo, pero ningún comentario a Ginny sobre su padrino – observándole con gracia – y tú – señalando a su amigo – no quiero ninguno de tus comentarios cerca de ellos – señalando ahora a sus hijos

- Lo prometo – se sonrió este – bueno, los dejo. Tengo que hacer

- Yo igual – habló Harry dejando a sus hijos con Hermione – nos vemos – se despidió

- Nos vemos tío – se despidieron ambos niños al tiempo que este cerraba la puerta tras de si

- No sabía que te tenían tanto cariño – murmuro Draco una vez fuera

- Nueve y media – dijo a modo de despedida comenzando ya a caminar hacia la salida.

- Aún no termina el día – suspiró el rubio con cansancio

Esto recién estaba comenzando.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Una hora.

Era todo un record para mi cuando la enfermedad se estaba apoderando de mi ser. A penas si podía mantenerme de pie por quince minutos. Luego. Agotamiento. Si no hubiera sido por Daniel y Harry, quizás en cuestión de meses ya hubiera muerto.

- Profesor Dumbledore – le llamaron desde la entrada a lo que este se giró ya que estaba observando los terrenos.

- Harry – susurró este sorprendido, no esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó al notar que se había formado un incomodo silencio.

- Siempre lo supo – susurró observándose fijamente mientras caminaba con lentitud hasta quedar frente a su profesor – siempre supo que estaba vivo, que Ron me había asesinado, su enfermedad y...y los mortifagos...y... – decía con amargura pero no podía seguir.

- Lo intuía – explicó este con calma – y me costo mucho tiempo aceptar la verdad.

- Esa no puede ser la verdad – se negó Harry moviendo su cabeza de forma frenética casi brusca – él...no puede ser...en que momento – le miró

- Pensé que ya no querías respuestas – le miró este fijamente

- ¡¡Ahora las quiero!! – explotó al fin provocando pequeñas grietas en los vidrios algo que sorprendió al director - ¡Quiero respuestas!

- Desde cuanto aprendiste a manejar tu magia – le miró este sorprendido

- No he aprendido – soltó con fuerza este apretando los puños – pero puedo hacer mil pedazos esta oficina en un segundo si no me da respuestas

- No me corresponde – negó el profesor – solo él puede hacerlo...

- Con permiso – susurró este dándose media vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí lo más rápido posible

- Harry – le llamó Albus deteniendo su paso – veo en ti...la delgada línea de la justicia y la venganza – le dijo a sus espaldas - ¿De que lado estás?

Seguí mi camino (/)

No quiero escuchar más, estoy confundido. Solo quiero, salir de este lugar lo más rápido que pueda...quiero arrancar estas dos sensaciones que no me dejan en paz ni un maldito segundo. Justicia o Venganza.

Tenía razón.

¿De que lado estaba?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Espero que todo salga bien.

Como quisiera que mis suposiciones no estuvieran acertadas. Que él no fuera Voldemort. La persona de cual Harry juro vengarse pero por el otro...solo quería justicia. Llevó esperándole más de una hora y aún no aparece, lo más seguro es que te hablando con el profesor Dumbledore.

Ha llegado.

Lo sé porque en el piso superior se escuchan ruidos. Quien sino. Subo al segundo piso para verle. Por ningún motivo quiero que haga una estupidez como el otro día.

- Harry – le llamó este parado en el umbral de la puerta

- No quiero hablar – susurró este recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo – quiero estar solo – soltó.

- Sucedió algo grave – se atrevió a preguntar

- Voldemort – susurró nuevamente

- De acuerdo – murmuro dispuesto a dejarle solo, iba a hacer lo cuando este le llamo – dime – le miró

- Gracias por las pociones – suspiró – no sé como no te cansas de hacerlas

- Tuve un buen profesor – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y un buen amigo

- Ojalá yo hablará de Snape así – rió este relajándose en el proceso – creo que por eso nunca le hice a las pociones, solo por compromiso.

- ¿Snape? – inquirió este – Severus Snape – le miró a lo que este asintió

- ¿Lo conoces? – le miró asustado a lo que este asintió – vaya – susurró

- Que sucedió con él – inquirió este

- No lo sé – negó este – desapareció después de la batalla con Tom...nadie supo nada de él...lo último que recuerdo que lo estaban persiguiendo por pertenecer a nuestro bando

- Mortifagos – intuyó Daniel pensativo – vaya...debe ser uno de los pocos que conoce cada detalle de esa época.

- Si, tienes...tienes...razón – murmuro - ¡Claro! – exclamó incorporándose para levantarse de su cama e ir hacia un estante donde tenía varias carpetas. Busco y busco casi de forma desesperada en cada una de ellas, hasta que por fin dio con la que buscaba – aquí esta

- ¿Qué cosa? – le miró confundido acercándosele. Era una fotografía del antiguo profesor de pociones, sobre ella las letras "Desaparecido" y "Posiblemente vivo" se hacían presente - ¿Qué estás pensando? – inquirió este preocupado por las locas ideas de su amigo.

- Creo que...necesito hacer un viaje – susurró Harry sin quitar su mirada de la fotografía de Snape

- ¿Qué? – le miró este sorprendido – espera – habló tomando entre sus manos la carpeta – estas conciente de lo que acabas de decir.

- Por supuesto – asintió Harry muy seguro de lo que quería hacer – necesito encontrar a Snape...nunca pensé decir esto pero necesito su ayuda

- ¿Sabes donde está? – le preguntó Daniel hojeando la carpeta

- Puedo comenzar por el último lugar en el fue visto – se dijo este pensativo

- Pero han pasado cinco años – le recordó este – yo me arriesgaría a preguntarle al profesor Dumbledore a confiar en esta carpeta.

- Quizás...pero no es prudente – susurró – según esto – señalando la carpeta que sostenía su amigo – Severus quedo exento de cualquier cargo en torno a los mortifagos y estos lo han perseguido por años por traicionar a su "amo" – ironizó

- ¿Y el ministerio? – le miró nuevamente – no puedes desaparecer así como así.

- Hablaré con Hermione – contesto yendo nuevamente hacia el estante y sacar algunos pergaminos y sentarse en el escritorio – le diré que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes...después de todo...en un mes más habrá una nueva misión. – le informó a Daniel mientras trazaba algunas líneas que su parecer era un especie de mapa – aunque primero tengo que hablar con Draco

- ¿Draco? – le miró Daniel quizás por tercera vez con desconcierto – ahora si, que no entiendo nada, explícate – pidió

- Me vio sin la poción – suspiró Harry – le di la dirección y vendrá por la noche

- No hay manera de...mentirle – inquirió preocupado a lo que su amigo negó – ya veo...por lo menos tienes la confianza que va a cuidar de Hermione y tus hijos mientras no estás.

- Y mientras no estuve también – sonrió este – no sé si alegrarme o llorar – bromeó

- No te preocupes – le apoyo dándole un apretón de hombros – todo saldrá bien. Ahora tienes el cariño de tus hijos.

- Si, es cierto – susurró – aunque ellos son los que más preocupan, mágicamente no tienen con que defenderse.

- Tienen a Remus, Hermione, y Draco – le tranquilizó – están seguros...

- Espero – suspiró Harry mientras se dedicaba a hacer su mapa con un llamativo titulo que hizo reír a Daniel..."Buscando a Cabello Grasiento Snapyy" – viejos tiempos – se excuso.

Si todo resultaba bien.

Posiblemente ese horrible tono que tenían sus ojos desaparecerían por completo; Ese tono verde oscuro en una mezcla de odio y culpa, me daba escalofríos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lord Voldemort.

Lo conocía hace muchos años y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba furioso, no molesto, furioso. Y ahora lo estaba con su vasallo quien permanecía frente a su amo. Arrodillado, manteniendo su cabeza agacha, era la única manera de demostrar y pedir perdón. Un perdón que muchas veces él mismo había conseguido casi pidiendo clemencia.

Quien me hubiera visto.

Yo, Lucius Malfoy pidiendo clemencia a este muchacho que tengo a mi lado. Este muchacho que hace años atrás llegué a su punto débil para poder tenerlo como nuestro líder, nuestro nuevo líder.

- Se lo juró – decía el hombre casi de forma lastimosa – yo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que planeaban...es más la próxima misión es preparada para el mes siguiente, mi señor, usted lo sabe. – le miró

- Lo sé – susurró este – te acuerdo Boot – declaró sacando un pequeño suspiro de su hombre – vete...pero – añadió antes de que se levantará – cualquier movimiento extraño, debes avisarme

- Si señor, lo haré – le dijo este levantándose seguido de una reverencia y luego salir de la estancia.

- Qué cree que esta sucediendo – inquirió Lucius colocándose frente a su amo

- Tengo dos posibilidades – aclaró este pensativo – una; es que hayan descubierto a Terry y la otra...

- Hay un espía mezclado con nosotros – susurró este ante la señala positiva de su amo – ¿Cuál es la opción más real?

- Ambas – dijo Voldemort

- Señor – murmuro una tercera persona que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio – será muy difícil averiguar quien es...

- Si, es cierto – le miró este sonriendo al notar un pequeño escalofrío de su mortifago – desde ahora seremos más cuidadosos en cualquier movimiento que hagamos.

- Si señor – hablaron ambos – con su permiso – habló Malfoy – voy a poner al día a los recién llegados – y con una reverencia salió.

- Colagusano – le habló Voldemort una vez se quedaron solos – como va la búsqueda

- Acaba de llegar el escuadrón destinado a la búsqueda, señor – informó este – aún así no han encontrado nada...llegaron a la conclusión que esta muerto.

- No lo creo – meditó este seriamente – lo más seguro es que este escondido en algún lugar, probablemente con los muggles...no te preocupes – le miró sonriendo – por el momento suspenderemos la búsqueda de ese traidor...nunca ha sido un estúpido, no los expondrá sabiendo el riegos que corren...por el momento no es una de mis preocupaciones

- Entendido, señor – asintió Colagusano – les informaré para que vuelvan a tomar sus posiciones normales. Con permiso – dijo haciendo una reverencia y al igual que Malfoy salir de allí.

Después de todo (/)

Él tiene mucho más que perder que yo, si se atreve a aparecer.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Era hora de saber la verdad.

Una que jamás nos atrevimos a buscar, en especial yo, simplemente por miedo de encontrar una desgracia mayor. En lo personal fui un cobarde por no haber, ni dicho, ni hecho nada. Temí encontrar algo que más tarde nos lamentaríamos todos. Era macabro pensar en esa posibilidad, así que solo optamos por lo más fácil y en ese momento menos doloroso.

Aceptar...

La muerte de Harry Potter.

Y negar que...

- Ron te asesino – inquirió Draco Malfoy a un Harry Potter inmóvil; solo iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea. Había llegado hace diez minutos y esa fue la única frase que se le ocurrió formular - ¿Cierto? – le miró.

- Si – soltó este – y casi lo consiguió – siguió. Esta vez con la mirada fija en el crepitar de las llamas – observas esa daga – comentó sin mirarle. Estaba en la mesa de centro, allí, pasiva, nadie pensaría que pudiese hacer tanto daño – me apuñalo cerca del corazón y otras partes del cuerpo, luego me enterró junto a ella. Cuidado es filosa – le advirtió al escuchar como la daga era removida de su lugar y depositada en las manos de Draco.

- Como sobreviviste – habló este sorprendido – podrías haber muerto desangrado.

- No lo sé – sonrió este dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda y buscar en un estante una cajita – los doctores muggles dijeron que era un milagro, perdí mucha sangre.

- ¿Muggle? – inquirió Draco devolviéndole la daga a Harry quien la guardo en la cajita y coloco nuevamente en el estante.

- Por ningún motivo podría aparecerme en el mundo mágico, era peligroso y en eso me ayudó mucho Daniel – comentó

- ¿Daniel? – le miró pensativo – el muchacho de la academia – inquirió a lo que Harry asintió – ya veo – susurró.

- Durante y después de mi recuperación estuve reuniendo información sobre ustedes...la verdad es que en la primera persona en que pensé acudir fue en Hermione, pero al enterarme que estaba viviendo con Ron descarte esa idea, no pensaba arriesgarla, más aún cuando supe la existencia de mis hijos – suspiró e hizo una pausa – tiempo después – continuo – acudí a Remus quien junto a Daniel me han ayudado este último tiempo.

- Porque lo hizo – le preguntó Draco un tanto impaciente – era tu amigo...casi hermano.

- Posiblemente por Hermione, siempre le sentí pero lo ignoré – suspiró

- Ron siempre quiso lo que tú más odiabas – comentó – fama, dinero, reconocimiento...

- "_Y poder"_ – pensé este con tristeza – puede ser un poco de todo la causal, no lo sé – resopló.

- Quien más sabe esto – le miró Draco – además de Remus y Daniel.

- El profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Mcgonagall, Hagrid – paró un instante ante de mencionarlos posiblemente se llevaría un buen golpe del rubio pero debía arriesgarse – mis hijos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó este - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Un par de días – confesó aliviado por dentro al no verse amenazado físicamente – hubo un incidente en Hogwrats donde ellos estaban involucrados.

- Hermione me comentó algo – meditó este – como se lo tomaron.

- Bastante bien – susurró – no saben lo que realmente paso – añadió al ver las intenciones del rubio de protestar – no lo comprenderían

- Te entiendo – susurró Draco – ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Le dirás la verdad a Hermione?

- No puedo, es peligroso – negó este alejándose de la chimenea para encarar a Draco – no puedo permitir que ella y mis hijos corran peligro.

- ¿Peligro? – le miró – ¿Con Ron? – sonrió no creyendo en lo dicho por el pelinegro – por favor Potter; es absurdo.

- No. Si él se llega a enterar que estoy vivo, tomará represalias en contra de ella – aclaró – no ahora que sé de que es capaz ese asesino!! – exclamó

- ¿De que hablar? – le miró este confundido - ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? – preguntó nuevamente.

- No puedo decírtelo – negó de nuevo tomando distancia del rubio – solamente no quiero que nadie salga lastimado...eso es todo Malfoy.

- No creas que tu familia es la única que puede salir lastimada, Potter – le dijo tomándole del hombro del forma brusca al ver que Harry le daba la espalda. – mi familia también...recuerda que Ginny es mi esposa...

- Es por eso que esto debe ser un secreto – le aclaró este dándole un leve empujón a Draco quien se limitó a suspirar de forma cansina

- Como quieras – resolvió Malfoy – debo irme...ya es tarde. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo...y espero que me estés diciendo toda la verdad, ya hemos sufrido mucho.

- Lo sé – susurró este en un suspiro mientras observaba como su compañero de labores preparaba la chimenea para viaje de regreso – Draco – le llamó.

- Dime – le miró con la mano ya con polvos "Flú"

- Gracias – sonrió este – por cuidar de Hermione y mis hijos estos años.

- De nada, Harry – sonrió de vuelta – ahora que sé la verdad sobre Ron, no me arrepiento de haberlos cuidado...hasta mañana – se despidió para luego introducirse en la chimenea y posteriormente desaparecer entre las verdes llamas.

Aún no sabes toda la verdad. (/)

Ahora más que nunca Hermione y mis hijos necesitarán toda la protección para defenderse de él. Cuando se sepa la verdad, no dudará en terminar lo que dejó inconcluso en el bosque prohibido, lo hará y sin importarle nada y nadie.

- Pensé que iban a abrazarse – comentaron burlescamente desde las escaleras – seria tierno – rieron.

- Nunca fuimos los mejores amigos – comentó Harry mirándole de la mala gana a su compañero

- Pero es tu amigo – siguió Daniel cruzándose de brazos – yo diría tu mejor y verdadero amigo...hizo mucho por tus hijos y no por nada es el padrino de uno de ellos. – argumentó.

- Si, tienes razón – suspiró al pie de las escaleras – voy a dormir – subiéndolas – mañana hay un viaje por hacer.

- ¿Viaje? – le miró Daniel dándole alcance ya en el segundo piso - ¿Te vas mañana?

- Sí – respondió – no puedo perder más tiempo...ya hice un pequeño mapa donde se ha visto. Me tomará una o dos semanas...hablaré con Hermione mañana antes de irme

- Que le dirás – inquirió – me has dicho que no es fácil de convencer

- Asuntos personales – resolvió Harry encogiéndose de hombros – la conozco y sé que no indagará más allá.

- Si tu lo dices – le dijo – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió entrando a su habitación.

Puede que funcione (/)

No por nada Harry convivió con Hermione durante siete años. Aunque aún me preocupa su actuar, hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar, no sé exactamente lo que espera encontrar en ese viaje, ya de por si, esta muy confundido hasta desorientado.

Y Ron.

Ahora que la verdad ha sido confirmada, el ministerio no es un lugar seguro, prácticamente estamos conviviendo a diario con el enemigo. Después de Draco el segundo hombre de confianza de Hermione es él. Tiene acceso a todo y a todos. Los aurores de la tercera división.

Luna.

Si pensé que corría peligro por estar con un asesino, ahora, es aún peor. Pero no puedo, no puedo decir nada, no puedo traicionar la confianza de Harry de eso modo. Hay demasiado en juego.

No pienso arriesgar eso por ella.

No tengo por hacerlo.

Y nunca lo haré.

Jamás.

Continuara...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Holas!! **

**Como ya hable antes...miles de disculpas. Por fin tengo algo de tiempo para terminar el capitulo. Capitulo y villano que muchos sabían de antemano quien era. Ahora como bien dice este capitulo, Harry hará un viaje en cual se encontrara con más de una sorpresa, que dicho de paso, no comentaré mucho acerca de eso en el proximo capitulo solo algunas referencias. El proximo capitulo retomaremos ese miedo interno que tiene cierto chico de traicionar la confianza con su amigo por culpa de la enamorada de Ron. Más algunas conversaciones entre Dumbledore y Draco, este último con presentimientos a causa de un comentario de Harry. **

**No prometo nada acerca de cuanto demorare en terminar el siguiente capitulo. Solo que haré todo lo humanamente posible por no demorar mucho, es lo que más deseo.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo. Espero recibir muchos Review que es lo único que me motiva a sacar adelante ( con sudor y lágrimas ) los capitulos. **

**Nos vemos. **

**Cuídense muchos. **


	10. Te pido un favor

**TRAICIÓN**

**Capitulo Diez:**

"**Te pido un favor"**

**Notilla; Ningún personaje es mío, excepto la historia, todo es de JK.Rowling**

Nunca pensé que saber la verdad fuera tan...doloroso.

Al principio no quería respuestas, no las necesitaba, su acción valía más que mil palabras y eso era más que suficiente. No valía explicación alguna y si la había, solo haría oídos sordos a ella. Con el transcurso del tiempo y a medida que se iban desvelando situaciones comencé nuevamente a cuestionarme, dentro de esa gran mentira solo habían más mentiras y engaños, era una especie de telaraña, hilvanada minuciosamente para que toda persona que caiga allí nunca encontrará una respuesta concisa y solo se viera envuelta en engaños. La mentira perfecta...convirtió mi vida en un infierno y de paso la vida de las personas que amo. Pero nada es para siempre y la verdad siempre sale a la luz de un modo u otro...cada pieza está tomando su lugar haciendo la verdad cada vez más clara.

Aunque...no puedo creerla.

Me niego a creer en esa realidad en la cual ya nada tiene sentido y que francamente no sé en qué momento dejo de tenerla. En qué momento él se transformo sin siquiera darnos cuenta, sin ver una mirada o una sonrisa, nada, simplemente sucedió.

Esta no es la verdad.

Y pienso buscarla aunque me tome una eternidad. Sé que él la sabe...él es el único que me puede decir cómo y cuando se formo esta telaraña de mentiras. Solo espero no arrepentirme nuevamente en esta búsqueda.

No lo soportaría.

-¿Molesto? – inquirió Harry tocando el marco de la puerta de la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba Hermione quien al verle sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿No sé supone que debería estar descansado? – le miró sonriendo, enarcando una ceja.

-Debería, James, debería – sonrió ella parada en la cabecera de la gran mesa acomodando algunas carpetas – pero antes necesito hacer una pequeña reunión sobre la misión de ayer, lo más seguro es "alguien" quiera una explicación del porque quedó fuera – le miró fijamente a lo que Harry asintió en silencio – ¿Y tú? ¿a dónde vas? – observando el bolso que portaba el auror.

-De eso venía a hablar contigo, Hermione – comenzó un tanto nervioso – tengo que hacer un viaje por asuntos personales

-¿Ocurrió algo? – inquirió ella acercándosele preocupada

-Nada grave – sonrió este tranquilizándola – solo necesito colocar algunas cosas en orden...quizás me tome una o dos semanas, claro si me autorizas y no te molesta – observándole.

-No me molesta, para nada – dijo enseguida – después de todo la próxima misión es en un mes y durante ese plazo no quiero exponer a nadie...Voldemort debe estar sospechando sobre un posible espía dentro de sus filas o que nosotros descubrimos al suyo – aclaró

-Gracias – sonrió este – te prometo que estaré de vuelta lo antes posible.

-Solo procura solucionar tus problemas – le ánimo Hermione – y cuidarte – finalizo acercándosele para abrazarle algo que sin duda, Harry, no se hizo de rogar.

Daría todo para que no supieras lo que sé.

Ya no quiero hacerte sufrir ya suficiente tienes al convencerte de esa mentira que inventó tu mejor amigo. No quiero que sufras ahora por una verdad que puede ser aún peor que el mismo engaño.

Sin siquiera esperarlo me refugio en tus brazos tal y como lo hice minutos antes de comenzar la que sería la última batalla con Tom o Voldemort. Si no supiera que estarás bien protegida no me iría por tantos días.

-Tú también cuídate – susurró – volveré.

-Lo sé – murmuro ella aún en el abrazo. Abrazo que hubiera durado un poco más de no ser por la "tos" de una persona con serios problemas bronquiales.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó el recién llegado sujetándose del marco de la puerta – lo siento, estoy algo enfermo – sonrió mirando a la pareja algo sonrosada

-Ya nos dimos cuenta, Draco – habló Hermione irónicamente a lo que su amigo solo se encogió de hombros. – solo le deseaba buena suerte a James.

-¿Buena suerte? – frunció el ceño el rubio desconfiado, actitud que luego cambio a amenazante - ¿Te vas? – exclamó escandalizado

-Por unas semanas – afirmó este esquivando la mirada gris del ex Slytherin – asuntos personales – aclaró

-Ya veo – murmuró Draco pensativo – espero que vuelvas pronto, Evans.– soltó

-Lo haré – sonrió este a medias, la mirada del rubio comenzaba a asustarle

-Bueno – soltó Hermione – voy por algunas carpetas...suerte James – anunció besando la mejilla de Harry a modo de despedida y darle un golpe no tan cariñoso al rubio quien se quejo levemente por su brazo – te lo mereces – le regaño

-Tal vez – le sonrió este viéndola salir de la sala y cuando lo hizo dirigió su mirada hacia Harry quien por todos los medios trataba de esquivarle la mirada - ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó sin rodeos mientras se le acercaba – piensas escapar Potter. – susurró tomándole por el cuello de la camisa ya que estaba vestido de forma muggle

-Nunca lo haría – dijo esta vez mirándole a los ojos – necesito respuestas – se explicó aunque eso no fue suficiente para Draco

-Respuestas ¿Sobre qué? – volvió a preguntar sin dar indicios de querer soltar al pelinegro – no soy estúpido y sé que algo sucedió en ese bosque durante la misión, buscas respuestas a algo que viste ¿No es cierto? – le miró de forma analítica

-No puedo decírtelo – negó este empujando levemente a Draco para sacárselo de encima – se me hace tarde – anunció intentando salir de la sala pero su compañero de labores se lo impidió – déjame pasar – pidió de la forma más paciente que consiguió sacar

-Dime la verdad – le dijo Draco con firmeza – porque no me la contaste toda anoche, habla Potter – más que una petición era una orden

-No lo haré – volvió a negarse – solo puedo decirte que cuides a Hermione en mi ausencia...sobre todo de Ron.

-¿De Ron? – le miró sorprendido – otra vez con eso...Ron será un asesino pero no sería capaz de lastimar a la mujer que ama

-Draco – habló este con una leve sonrisa – Ronald Weasley, dejó hace mucho tiempo de ser; el jugador perfecto, el mejor auror de la academia, el amigo de todos, mi mejor amigo, el hermano de Ginny y tú cuñado. Con permiso – soltó haciéndose espacio para salir de la sala dejando a Draco Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.

¿Acaso era posible? (/)

Podía ser posible que estuviera frente a nuestros ojos y nosotros no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Podía estar tan cerca y nunca sospechamos nada.

-¿Acaso vivimos en una mentira?

-¡Evans! – exclamó Draco saliendo de su trance completamente fuera de sí - ¡Potter! – volvió a gritar esta vez corriendo para salir de la sala – Remus – topándose con él en el umbral de la puerta - ¿Has visto a Harry?

-¿Sabes de él? – le miró desconfiado a lo que este asintió de forma torpe – no, no le he visto pero Daniel me dijo que se había ido a un viaje

-Si, lo sé – dijo mirando hacia todas las direcciones – estuvo aquí hace un momento, no puede ser – se dijo tomándose la cabeza

-¿Sucede algo malo? – le miró preocupado el licantropodo

-Nada – soltó con la mirada más que perdida – necesito sentarme – susurró yendo hacia la mesa y tomar asiento en una de las sillas, dentro de poco comenzaría una reunión

-Draco – le llamó Remus en un susurro - ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó

-Si, lo estoy – asintió este sin mirarle - ¿Sabes a donde fue? – inquirió refiriéndose a Harry

-No – negó – y Daniel tampoco sabe mucho.

-Ya veo – susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta donde ya comenzaban a llegar lo distintos representantes del departamento.

Iba a hacer una larga reunión.

--

Debo estar loco.

Porque demonios tuve que prometerle algo así a Harry cuando me he propuesto no tener ningún tipo de relación con ella más que de trabajo y nada más. Claro, lo primero puedo cumplirlo, después de todo sacar información favorable a nosotros es algo que no tiene mayor esfuerzo ni dificultad pero lo segundo. No. Por ningún motivo...no pienso hacerlo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Maldición...

--Flash Back--

_-Vas al ministerio_ – le había preguntado hoy en la mañana - _¿Estás seguro que encontrarás a Hermione?_

_-Sé que está allí_ – me aseguró este muy confiado – _Por cierto Daniel...necesito pedirte algo_ – me miró al tiempo que se colgaba un pequeño bolso en uno de sus hombros

_-Claro_ – le dije animándole a que siguiera, ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho – _que necesitas._

_-Información...presiento que Terry no es el único infiltrado en el departamento_ – confesó visiblemente preocupado

_-De acuerdo, eso no se pide como favor, después de todo siempre hemos buscado información_ – le miró un tanto incrédulo a su petición, aunque aún faltaba una segunda parte.

_-Lo sé_ – sonrió – _pero hay algo más y es un poco más personal_ – había dicho un poco más preocupado – _no sé si conoces a Luna Lovegood_ – me preguntó, quise decirle que sí, pero de mi boca no salía nada y solo tuve que hacer un movimiento, para mi horror, negativo – _ya veo_ – susurró – _pues necesito que te acerques a ella...según Remus ha sido el juguete preferido de Ron por mucho tiempo _

_-¿Y? _– le interrogué con un ligero temblor que por suerte no fue visible para Harry

_-No quiero que sufra y él siga haciéndole daño_ – concluyó – _es una excelente amiga y necesito que te ganes su confianza y que de algún modo trates de sacarle de la mente a ese imbécil._

_-Porque yo _– le miró aterrado por la petición de mi amigo – _porque no Remus que es quien más la conoce._

_-Podría, pero el decirle el porqué y mi viaje podría ser para peor _– me miró – _además confió en ti. Lo harás. _– preguntó. Hubiera preferido decirle que no, pero no podía, tenía que hacerlo. Por más difícil que sea.

_-Lo haré_ – afirme a lo que este sonrió.

_-Gracias_ – susurró este mientras se acercaba a la chimenea para trasladarse al ministerio – _Una última cosa, Daniel. _– me dijo – _Prométeme que la cuidarás._

_-La cuidaré. _– ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás – _te lo prometo._

Luego de eso, desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

--Fin Flash Back--

Que hago ahora.

Que hago con este sentimiento que me niego a aceptar y hasta el momento estaba no aceptándolo, y ahora, Harry me pide esto. Pero por el otro lado, debo hacerlo...alejarla de las garras de Ron, no quiero que siga sufriendo por alguien quien solo la usa por un momento y luego la bota.

-¿Daniel? – le detuvieron tomándole suavemente por el hombro – ¿Eres tú? – sonrieron al reconocerle

-Luna – susurró este moviendo la cabeza para salir del trance en el que estaba sumido – ¿Vas a la sala de reuniones?

-Así es – asintió – al parecer Hermione va a decidir qué es lo que va a hacer durante estas semanas

-Ya veo – susurró pensativo – no te lastimaron durante la misión – le miró de pronto Daniel

-No mucho – respondió ella tranquilizándole con la mirada algo que sorprendentemente para él no fue incomodo. Doblaron en una esquina para caminar el último pasillo que llevaba a la sala de reuniones donde ya se encontraban Draco y Remus, este último haciendo un seña de bienvenida ya que el rubio se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó al licantropodo

-Bien Luna, un poco cansado – sonrió – ¿Y tú? ¿Ron no te ha hecho nada?

-No – contesto posando su mirada en sus anotaciones

-Debes alejarte de él – comentó Draco tan solo escuchar la mención del pelirrojo – es muy peligroso para ti

-Quisiera hacerlo – mirándole de forma triste – pero lo quiero mucho – confeso sacando un suspiro de resignación en Remus, uno de rabia en Draco y otro de pena en Daniel, este último pegando un bote al escuchar el eco de una discusión que conforme se iban acercando la intensidad de este era mayor

-¡No tienes ningún derecho! – exclamaba uno de ellos - ¡Y tú lo sabes, Hermione!

-Boot – mascullo Draco intentándose parar de su lugar pero detenido por Remus – no pienso permitir que la trate así – le dijo.

-Hermione sabe resolver este tipo de situaciones – menciono este con tranquilidad – confía en ella

-¡Escúchame bien! – decía Hermione ya en el umbral de la puerta - ¡Fue una misión de emergencia! ¡Además tú no estabas aquí en el ministerio! – le miró ella detenidamente – si mal no recuerdo solicitaste un día libre – soltó de pronto al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, sacando así una sonrisa en Draco.

-Te lo dije – susurró Remus al rubio quien asintió sonriendo

-Ahora Terry te recomiendo que te sientes y escuches de los avances que tuvimos en esta misión – le aconsejo y pese a la mueca de su compañero ingreso totalmente a la sala y saludar a los demás de manera cordial – Bien – comenzó sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa como era de costumbre – creo que estamos todos.

-No – comentó Draco un puesto más de donde estaba su amiga – falta Evans – dijo en un intento de sonrisa que fue aplacado por la mirada seria y firme de ella.

-Si – susurró observando la mesa en general – James Evans me pidió unos días...necesitaba hacer un viaje para solucionar unos problemas personales, regresara en una o dos semanas – explicó – ahora volviendo a lo nuestro – continuo – resulto bastante beneficiosa, según los distintos informes que han revelado que no tuvimos ninguna pérdida dentro de los aurores pero si dentro de los mortifagos, quizás no fueron significativas y realidad eso no es lo que estábamos buscando. Sino más bien capturarlos y llevarlos a Azkaban.

-Qué tipo de mortifagos murieron – interrogó Terry en la otra punta de la mesa

-En su mayoría jóvenes posiblemente recién iniciados – explicó Draco – los demás mortifagos que fueron enviados a prisión fueron de una edad intermedia ni de poco o de mucha experiencia.

-Lamentablemente – habló Remus ahora – no tenemos a ningún mortifago llegado desde exterior, la mayoría huyo luego de que Voldemort lo hicieran junto algunos del escuadrón alfa.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? – inquirió Terry nuevamente – la próxima misión es el próximo mes

-Lo sabemos – continuo Hermione ahora – es por eso que durante estas semanas no haremos ningún movimiento muy brusco...Voldemort debe estar sospechando sobre algún posible espía

-¿Lo tenemos? – interrogó Boot sorprendido

-No – se adelantó Draco – simplemente nos llegó la información de que hubo movimientos un tanto extraño por parte de algunos mortifagos que en ese momento estaban siendo vigilados

-Ya veo – susurró este pensativo no muy convencido de la palabra del rubio

-Por ahora – volvió a decir Hermione – solo nos dedicaremos a trazar cuidadosamente el plan de ataque...

-Sería conveniente reunirnos la próxima semana para ver los avances – comentó Luna quien había solo estado de espectadora – pronosticar posibles avances sería una irresponsabilidad

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luna – le apoyó Hermione y antes eso nadie se opuso – ¿De acuerdo? – interrogó recibiendo varios gestos afirmativos – bien, entonces la próxima semana a la misma hora, pueden retirarse – concedió.

No confiaba en él (/)

Técnicamente tenemos a un mortifago en nuestras filas en buscar de información para dársela a su señor. No sé porque aún Hermione no ha hecho nada, por lo menos sacarlo de su puesto por dudoso comportamiento. Definitivamente hay veces en que no la entiendo.

-Hermione – le llamo Draco luego de que todos se hayan ido - ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? – le preguntó preocupado

-Sobre Terry – indagó a lo que este asintió – completamente...lo peor que podemos hacer es encarcelarlo, si lo hacemos levantaremos sospechas y Voldemort sabrá que esa información no salió de su vasallo sino de otra persona.

-Aún así es muy riesgoso – continuo – con ese traidor aquí perfectamente puede estar planeando algún ataque al ministerio, no por nada llegaron todos aquellos mortifagos que en la época de Riddle habían estado escondidos – explicó – puede haber un ataque.

-Si es así – le miró ella – aún tenemos tiempo...si nos precipitamos podríamos caer en una trampa. Tranquilo – le sonrió

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – inquirió – vas a descansar

-Si, pienso ir donde Ginny a buscar los niños – suspiró ella – y luego a descansar el resto del día

-Lo necesitas – argumentó ante la mirada seria de su amiga - ¿Qué? – exclamo confundido.

-No creas que he pasado por alto esos ataques que te dieron durante el combate – señalo preocupada – no son normales.

-Lo sé – susurró incomodo – pero no lo digas a Ginny, es capaz de encerrarme en una habitación como conejillo de indias para hacerme exámenes y sabes que no tengo paciencia para ello – explicó casi aterrado a la idea.

-De acuerdo – sonrió ella – pero cuídate.

-Lo haré – le aseguró – tengo que irme...necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ¿Dices que ya está recuperado? – inquirió incrédulo.

-Así es – asintió Hermione – recuerdas al muchacho de la academia, Daniel – le preguntó a lo que este asintió – fue él quien descubrió una cura.

-¿De verdad? – exclamó Draco sorprendido – vaya...es increíble, varios magos le vieron y casi lo diagnosticaron como incurable.

-Ya ves que se equivocaron – le sonrió – se me hace tarde...dales saludos de mi parte – le pidió mientras salía de la sala con varias carpetas bajo el brazo.

Daniel.

Él había ayudado a Harry cuando este estaba semiconsciente en un hospital muggle, y debo suponer quien realiza las pociones multijugos. Interesante. Me recuerda a él. Espero que este vivo y más ahora cuando tiene una razón para existir.

Igual a la que tuve yo.

--

"No le temas a la verdad"

Esas fueron las palabras exactas de Remus antes de salir de la reunión, donde reconozco que me quede viendo a Luna completamente embobado. Posiblemente tiene razón y tema mostrar verdaderos sentimientos hacia la rubia. Pero por el otro lado el sentimiento de lealtad hacia Harry es más fuerte y no puedo pasarlo a llevar así como así. No puedo traicionarlo con la mujer del que fue su mejor amigo, sería desleal hacer algo así, pensara que me aproveche de la situación de cuidarla.

-No puedo – murmuro para sí mismo sin darse cuenta que no caminaba solo por el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería.

-No puedes que – le preguntaron a su lado haciendo que pegase un respingo que no fue visible para su acompañante – no puedes ir a la cafetería – inquirió nuevamente.

-No, no es eso Luna - ¿Cafetería? Y desde cuando había aceptado ir. Bueno eso ya poco importaba – estaba pensando en voz alta...cosas mías – sonrió

-Entiendo – le sonrió de vuelta sin detener el paso – por cierto cuando pasarás definitivamente al departamento – indagó.

-Aún no lo sé – contesto Daniel encogiéndose de hombros – posiblemente el próximo mes

-Tienes que hacer un papeleo – comentó ella con calma

-¿Muy extenso? – inquirió este

-Un poco – comentó Luna – deberías comenzar desde ahora.

-Sí, eso haré – murmuro preocupado. Ahora tenía que preocuparse de su traslado, definitivamente ese día iba de mal en peor.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte – se ofreció ella – no tengo mucho que hacer durante estas semanas. Además serás parte de la división.

-¿Me ayudarías? – inquirió este, no podía ser tal malo ¿O sí?

-Claro – le miró con una sonrisa que Daniel no pudo considerarla a la mar de bella - ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos hoy? – propuso a lo que este solo pudo asentir.

-Bien – susurró este.

Daniel. Solo es para tu beneficio como auror.

Solo eso.

--

Tantas dudas.

Y tan pocas respuestas. Inconscientemente todos los involucrados hicimos un mudo pacto para nunca más hablar o mencionar algo relacionado con la muerte Harry. Pacto que sagradamente y sin saber porque habíamos respetados...sobre todo por Hermione y por los, en ese entonces, futuros bebes. Pacto que no siempre se respeto, a pesar no decir abiertamente lo que pensábamos, siempre en nuestros pensamientos comenzamos a cuestionarnos lo sucedido. Eso. Y la posterior enfermedad del profesor Dumbledore a un año de la muerte del "niño que vivió".

Albus Dumbledore.

Si hay alguien que puede darme respuestas. Ese alguien, es él, Albus Dumbledore. La persona que dicho de paso...me ayudó en un momento en donde mis sentimientos y mi razón peleaban a cada momento del día. Ese día en cual por poco me convierto en la persona que mi padre siempre quiso ver. Un mortifago. Pero que yo nunca quise ser. Ganándome con ello su más profundo odio y rencor, no solo hacia a mí, sino también hacia la persona que me había demostrado, que me había mostrado y enseñado que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia para con el resto, se encontraba un Draco Malfoy muy diferente...Uno capaz de amar y ser amado.

-¿Quién es? – preguntaron en cuanto Draco toco levemente la puerta roble

-Draco Malfoy – anunció este

-Draco – se escuchó con sorpresa mientras le invitaba a pasar dentro de la habitación, invitación que el rubio no tuvo que escuchar dos veces para ingresar – vaya...que sorpresa – le recibió el anciano profesor con una siempre cálida sonrisa en su rostro – no pensé que te vería tan pronto por aquí... ¿Te lo dijo Hermione?

-Así es – susurró este gratamente sorprendido al ver a su antiguo profesor completamente repuesto – iba a venir hace un par de días...pero hubo unos inconvenientes ya no se pudo... ¿Y usted? – inquirió estrechándole la mano a modo de saludo para después acercar una silla y sentarse en ella – ¿Cómo se ha sentido? – le miró con curiosidad.

-Mejor – respondió Albus sin quitar su sonrisa que tanto recordaba el ex Slytherin – de hecho ya puedo mantenerme de pie por más de una hora sin que más tarde me venga un mareo y termine en el suelo. – le confesó con gracia a lo que el mismo Draco se permitió una leve sonrisa. – pero supongo que no vienes para escuchar mis malestares o mis antiguas quejas ¿Cierto? – le miró de vuelta, algo que el auror no pudo negarse con una leve sonrisa nostálgica – ya lo sabes – menciono como quien dice el clima ganándose una mirada sospechosa de su ex alumno – ya veo. – susurró.

-Usted...siempre lo supo – susurró el rubio no sabiendo como comenzar con la conversación – siempre supo todo lo que había pasado en ese bosque...y... ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? – soltó de pronto perdiendo la paciencia algo que no paso por alto su profesor quien solo se limito a sonreír.

-Tampoco vienes a eso – le sonrió Albus nuevamente – aunque...sí, siempre lo supe o por lo menos tuve un presentimiento...no es fácil mentirme ¿Sabes? – sonrió a lo que Draco hizo lo mismo – pero si no hice o dije nada fue simplemente porque sentí que las cosas debían seguir su curso normal...aunque este signifique que todo se vuelva un infierno.

-No lo entiendo – negó este no creyendo a las palabras de su ex profesor – se da cuenta que Hermione ha convivido con un asesino cinco años...si se llega a enterar que Potter está vivo...podría...puede...

-Tranquilo muchacho – le aconsejó – aún no es el momento...yo sé porque te lo digo – confesó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Profesor – murmuro Draco observándole fijamente luego de un pequeño silencio en cual cada uno de los hombre había quedado sumido en sus propios pensamientos – su enfermedad no fue accidental ¿Cierto?

Solo sonrió.

No debía darme más explicaciones que esa simple sonrisa. Aún recuerdo cuando un día antes de la supuesta muerte de Harry, el mismo profesor Dumbledore me había dicho en una conversación. "Nada es coincidencia, solo verdades". Ahora lo entiendo...no solo lo supo el día en que Ron estuvo en su oficina relatando lo sucedido en el bosque al día siguiente. Lo supo...desde hace mucho tiempo...vio lo que ninguno de nosotros vio antes, con la consecuencias que ya todos sabemos.

Otro silencio. Más incomodo que el anterior, solo por el hecho que el profesor Dumbledore no haya quitado su mirada en mí. Sabe que es lo quiero decirle y por lo cual he venido hasta aquí.

-Tiene razón – suspiró Draco – tampoco vine para saber eso...aunque voy a tener que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no golpear a Ron cuando vuelva de su viaje – comentó este haciendo que Albus sonriera de forma triste, sonrisa que el rubio no percato para suerte del anciano – es solo que...no...no sé como...la verdad es que no sé a ciencia cierta por donde comenzar – expresó con cierta frustración contenida desde hace un rato.

-Siempre he pensado que es bueno comenzar por principio ¿No crees? – sonrió este a lo que Draco imitó al recordar esas mismas palabras que había usado con Hermione días atrás.

-Si – aceptó permitiéndose un nuevo suspiro como fórmula para relajarse – es extraño – comenzó fijando su mirada en un punto de la habitación, específicamente la ventana – intenté negármelo...creyendo que solo era un estupidez y que solo era una coincidencia sin saber si realimente era una coincidencia...

-Draco... – le iba a decir pero el rubio le interrumpió...

-Lo sé – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada – las coincidencias no existen...pero...ahora, todo es distinto...El día en que asesinaron a Harry...ese día caminaba por los pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, iba a encontrarme con Ginny cuando...cuando ocurrió.

-¿Ocurrió...qué? – le ánimo el profesor para que siguiera con su relato

-Una opresión...en el corazón – murmuro Draco que en un acto inconsciente llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho – tan fuerte y desgarradora que me quito el aire...caí al suelo sin llegar a perder la conciencia...intente pedir ayuda pero de mi garganta no salía sonido alguno...no sé exactamente cuándo tiempo paso...pero pasado un tiempo del dolor disminuyó dejándome casi sin fuerza producto del mismo dolor que sentí en ese momento – hizo una pausa para luego seguir, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia su profesor – fui donde la enfermera pero dijo que no tenía absolutamente nada...no quise replicarle nada, solo seguí normalmente. Hasta ahora.

-Ha sucedido más veces – Draco asintió, no era una pregunta sino una confirmación del mismo mago - ¿Cuándo?

-Después de la primera misión que tuve con James o Harry – confesó – en realidad se manifestó a través de un sueño...me desperté sobresalto, sudando y confundido. Desde aquella vez, nunca se había vuelto a repetir. Y ahora, en una de las últimas misiones...durante el combate sentía la misma opresión, la misma sensación que hace cinco años...esa misma opresión que me llevó hacia el bosque donde sin saber Harry había perseguido a Voldemort. Que segundos después hubo una explosión que hizo que me cuerpo colapsase y me desmayará. – finalizó recordando cada detalle mientras le relataba lo sucedido al profesor Dumbledore quien estuvo atento a cada palabra del auror- ¿Qué significa?

-Quisiera decírtelo... – comenzó – pero...no puedo – le negó ante una mirada resignada sabiendo de antemano que cuando Albus Dumbledore no podía dar información, no se le podía obligar.

No puedo culparle.

No es un secreto que el mismo profesor Dumbledore guarda eso. Secretos. Y lo sé con solo mirarle que oculta más cosas de las cuales aparenta saber. Una cualidad que el mismo Potter ha adoptado, sé que aún me oculta información. Y el no decirme que Ron fue el culpable de la enfermedad del director de Hogwarts hace cuatro años, es una de ellas. Solo espero no encontrarme con sorpresas que más tarde nos cuesten muy caro.

-Sabe donde fue Potter – le preguntó Draco al recordar la salida "urgente" del ojiverde – en la mañana estuvo en el departamento conversando con Hermione para que ella le diera permiso para ausentarse por una o dos semanas... – explicó ante la mirada interrogativa del hombre a su lado – "Asuntos personales" – ironizó el rubio

-No lo sé – negó este – de hecho no sabía absolutamente nada – añadió un tanto pensativo – quizás solo quiere poner su mente en orden.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió este sin esperar respuesta alguna por lo que siguió hablando – sinceramente...no sé qué es lo que oculta él, me dijo cosas muy extrañas sobre Ron – meditó – y no las entendí.

-No las entendiste – le miró este buscando la mirada de su ex alumno – o no las quieres entender. – sonrió al recibir una mirada apenada de Malfoy

-Ambas – confesó mientras se levantaba de su asiento – debo irme...aún me quedan cosas por hacer en el ministerio – comentó – me ayudó mucho hablar usted...y más ahora cuando las cosas no han sido fáciles y muchas otras están por cambiar. Gracias

-De nada, Draco – le sonrió el profesor Dumbledore – pronto todas las piezas van a encajar...

-Lo sé – asintió estrechándole la mano, esta vez a modo de despedida – es cierto... – recordó – Hermione le envió saludos... – menciono un tanto avergonzado por no recordarlo en cuanto entro a la habitación – nos vemos. – se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir. Apenas si tomo el picaporte cuando escuchó la voz del profesor llamándole.

-Dígame – habló Draco sin darse la vuelta

-Recuerda que... – comenzó – Esto recién está comenzando.

-Lo recordaré, señor – susurró girando la perilla para salir finalmente de la habitación.

Y como no saberlo.

Como no saber que esto recién está comenzando siendo que con la aparición de Harry, la verdad va a salir a la luz por mucho que intenten detenerla, va a salir. Como tuvo que ser hace cinco años como cuando caímos en una vil mentira y que el dolor nos impidió ver más allá de las palabras que salieron de boca de Ron, y de las cuales ilusamente confiamos plenamente.

Ya no.

Ya no más mentiras.

--

James Potter.

Realmente ese niño posee una excelente mezcla de sus padres; la inteligencia y astucia de su madre en cuestión de salir airoso de alguna travesura siempre en conjunto con su hermana, y por supuesto, ese gen de los Potter para meterse en problemas, y no solo por eso, sino también por su físico. Aunque aún le falta mucho para ser un merodeador como su abuelo. Y es que la manera de inspeccionar mi habitación era un poco…llamativa; prácticamente tenía medio cuerpo asomado por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Me buscabas? – susurró a espaldas del niño. Remus podría jurar que si su ahijado fuera un gato, en estos momentos estaría pegado en el techo.

-¡Padrino! – exclamo el niño – no me asustes así – le miró este

-Lo siento – sonrió este – no fue mi intención – se disculpó al ver a su ahijado de brazos cruzados, clara muestra que era hijo de Hermione – para que me buscabas – pregunto.

-¿A ti? – inquirió James viendo ahora a su padrino cruzarse de brazos - ¡Claro! Si, te buscaba para…para…bueno padrino te buscaba por una buena razón…

-Debe ser para venir solo – comentó – y por red "Flú", cuando tu madre te lo tiene prohibido o ya olvidaste el revuelo que causaste al entrar en una reunión privada en el departamento.

-Fue un accidente – le recordó – y quería ir a su oficina pero pronuncie mal las apalabras – se defendió.

-Sí, eso le sucedió a tu padre – comentó este viendo como los ojos de su ahijado brillaban

-Hablando de él – comenzó James como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Quieres saber donde fue? – inquirió sonriendo antes el asentimiento del pequeño niño – quisiera decírtelo pero no tengo la más remota idea donde fue – confesó un tanto triste al ver los ojos de desilusión de su ahijado.

-Nos dejó de nuevo – inquirió James con tristeza

-No digas eso – le reprocho Remus colocándose a su altura – le ha costado demasiado llegar a ustedes para dejarlos así como así – le recordó – además – añadió – no digas de nuevo porque la primera vez no fue por su propia voluntad

-Lo sé – susurró pensativo algo gracioso en un niño de cinco años, por tratar de comprender asuntos que por el momento no estaba preparado - ¿Tú sabes quién le hizo daño a papá?

-¿No lo entenderías? – respondió Remus desarmado por la pregunta de James - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre donde esta Harry?

-No sería muy obvio – le miró

-Posiblemente – meditó el licantropodo – ven – le indico – te llevaré de regreso, porque supongo que Hermione no sabe nada acerca de esta "visita" ¿Cierto? – le miró de reojo la sonrisa de inocencia de su ahijado – me lo imagine y tú hermana debe estar cubriéndote las espaldas

-Porque siempre sabes todo – le preguntó James divertido con la situación

-Posiblemente porque también tuve tu edad – le miró sonriendo – dame la mano – pidió a lo que este obedeció.

Sin esperar más nos aparecimos

Tuve que agarrar a James para evitar que se cayese de bruces al suelo en cuanto estuvimos en la sala de la siempre acogedora casa de Hermione. Observe a mi alrededor como todo poseía un orden y una elegancia casi irreal, aunque viniendo de ella no me es de extrañar, siempre sea caracterizado por ser una persona responsable y ordenada.

-Parece que no se dio cuenta de mi ausencia – comentó James lo más bajo posible

-No lo creas jovencito – hablaron a sus espaldas - ¿Qué te dije sobre la red Flú?

-Es un medio de transporte mágico – le miro sonriendo - ¿Qué es capaz de conectar a las personas miles y miles de kilómetros? – inquirió de nuevo, esta vez viendo de reojo a su padrino en señal de auxilio, al ver que solo sonreía de forma nerviosa lanzó un suspiro resignado – Qué es peligrosa y que soy muy joven para usarla – recitó casi de memoria – lo siento

-Está bien – le sonrió ella cálidamente – por lo menos estabas con Remus – observando al licantropodo quien sonrió – pero él no te salvará de un castigo – observándole – ahora almorzar – añadió al que su hijo iba a protestar

-Es injusto – murmuro este mientras se encaminaba a la cocina – padrino – le miró – quieres quedarte con nosotros.

-Quédate Remus – apoyo Hermione a lo que este no pudo negársele

-Gracias. dijo caminando a la cocina

-¿Y Tonks? – le preguntó Hermione de pronto.

-Tenía un control – contó mientras saludaba a Jane – no quiso que la acompañara y la verdad es que me pongo un poco nervioso – confeso – tú sabes porque – le miró a lo que ella asintió. Aún la licantropía de pesaba sobre sus hombros

-Todo saldrá bien – le animo ella sacando unos platos del mueble, acto que James aprovecho para hacerle un gesto a su padrino quien comprendió.

-Hermione – comenzó este – sabes a donde fue James

-¿James? – le miró extrañada - ¿No estaba contigo? – inquirió dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hijo quien dio un suspiro de cansancio que hizo reír a Remus.

-No me refiero a este James – observando a su ahijado – sino al otro, Evans.

-Así, él – murmuro – tuvo una diligencia que hacer y me pidió una semana o dos para ausentarse – informo - ¿Por qué preguntas? Pensé que ya lo sabías

-Si pero no me dijo a donde – dijo lo más convincente que pudo.

-Tío James tiene familia – inquirió Jane recibiendo su plato de comida

-¿Tiene? – preguntó Hermione sirviéndole ahora a Remus y su hijo, este último solo se dedico a lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a su hermana quien solo le ignoro

-Se podría decir que si – respondió el licantropodo tratando de controlar sus nervios – aunque no creo que sea el motivo de su viaje – se dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás

-Ya veo – susurró Hermione sentándose a la mesa

Adultos. (/)

Porque se complican tantos la vida, no lo sé, no es muy difícil contarle a mi mamá que papá este vivo pero él y mi padrino insisten en no decirle la verdad. Después de todo mi mamá aún no lo quiere, lo sé, por todas las fotografías que posee de ellos juntos cuando iban en el colegio.

No es muy difícil llegar un día a casa y decirle a ella que volvió porque esa persona mala no lo mató por completo, además esa persona también murió y ahora no tiene porque esconderse más. Nadie corre peligro. O no.

Adultos.

Quien los entiende.

--

Como había llegado aquí.

Realmente quisiera saberlo. Se suponía que íbamos a la cafetería a conversar sobre mi traspaso a la tercera división de Aurores, los tramites, papeleos, protocolo entre otras cosas pero con el transcurso de los minutos los "planes" poco a poco se fueron modificando, por supuesto estamos en una cafetería pero no en el ministerio sino más bien en el callejón diagon y por supuesto el tema de conversación es muy distinto al original, de hecho, demasiado distinto y fuera de todo contexto de una de una reunión de trabajo. Pues ¿Cuál? Nada más ni nada menos que de Ron Weasley. Un tema para nada favorito ni mucho menos de mi agrado. Con decir que le deseo lo peor de lo peor francamente es decir poco.

No me cabe en la cabeza como una persona puede tratar a otra como la cosa más insignificante del mundo, como si no valiera absolutamente nada. No lo entiendo y quizás jamás haga. Como Ron después de comportarse como un desagraciado se atreve a tan siquiera a pedirle perdón y decirle a Luna que la ama. No lo comprendo, llevamos cerca de una hora y media, y reitero, aún no lo comprendo.

Cuanto ha sufrido por su culpa.

Y ella aún así lo quiere y le sigue perdonando días tras día por más miserable que este la trate, ella le sigue queriendo. Podría tener a cualquier hombre habría que ser un verdadero estúpido para no enamorarse de Luna.

-Luna – le miró Daniel dejando de lado su taza de café ya vacía en la mesa – tienes que olvidarte de él, solo te está haciendo daño.

-No puedo olvidarlo – negó ella – cada vez que lo intento llega de nuevo y caigo

-Entonces no lo dejes entrar – dijo ponte firme y déjale en claro que no eres un juguete al cual puede optar cada vez que quiere – explico – Luna – le llamo esta vez tomándole las manos con las suyas propias – eres una mujer preciosa – confeso sonrojándose y sonrojando a su compañera – alegre, cariñosa…no dejes que él acabe con todo lo bueno que tienes en tu corazón

-¿Y si no lo logró? – inquirió Luna con intenciones de soltarse de Daniel pero este no le dejo – y si caigo de nuevo en su juego.

-No vas a caer – negó este mirándole a los ojos – Porque yo no te voy a dejar caer – le sonrió – y no me digas que no me involucre – advirtió – porque lo voy a hacer aunque tú no quieras.

-Gracias – susurró cabizbaja

-No me las dé – susurró – lo hago porque quiero – añadió al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar aún cogiendo la mano de Luna quien le miró interrogativamente – Vamos

-¿Adónde? – inquirió al ver a Daniel pagar la cuenta

-No soy bueno en desactivar la Red Flú pero puedo hacer el intento – le habló – le habló este guiñándole un ojo a su compañera quien sonrió - ¿Te parece?

-Me parece que… - le miró – que sería mejor cambiar la dirección y hacer un hechizo anti-apariciones – comentó sonriéndole.

Solo pude hacer lo mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba conociendo a la verdadera Luna, la cual todos en el ministerio decían que brillaba por luz propia pero se veía apagada por esa relación tormentosa con el pelirrojo, y me gusta mucho verla de esa manera, quizás me este gustando más que el día en que la conocí. Aunque la imagen de Harry diciéndome que le traicione al involucrarme con la mujer de Ron no me deja tranquilo. Más aún cuando él mismo me dijo que la cuidara, que la alejara del pelirrojo de una vez por todas. Claro, no es mejor manera de hacerlo pero no puedo evitarlo.

Malditos sean la Razón y el Corazón.

¿En quien confió?

**Continuará…**

Aún hay alguien allí…

La verdad es que no sé cómo explicar este inmenso retraso, si tengo una palabra para definir mi atraso es "Estudios". Me llevan muchísimo tiempo y cuando estoy frente a un PC es 1. Para algún trabajo 2. Me conecto pero solo por algunos minutos. Bueno trataré lo más que pueda de no atrasarme más de lo debido. Y no. Por ningún motivo pienso dejar la historia inconclusa, primero por respeto a ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar algún comentario y segundo por respeto a la misma historia. Además, aunque aún no la termino ya estoy pensando en otro proyecto pero lo más seguro es que sea para el próximo año.

Bueno debo irme. Nos vemos en cualquier momento. Cuídense.

PD: una cosilla más…por favor sean tan amables de presionar el botoncito muy bonito con las letrillas GO. Me gustaría que opinaran como va historia y que necesite en los próximos capítulos que si bien no están escritos en una página de Word, lo están en mi mente.

De nuevo cuídense y dejen sus comentarios.

Nos vemos.

Y de nuevo mil y una disculpas por atraso.

PD de ultimo minuto: algunas cosas no salen bien en la pagina tratare de mejorarlo para el proximo capitulo que estoy a punto de terminarlo quizas en una semana más. nos vemos y dejen review


	11. Un recuerdo vale más que mil palabras

**TRAICION****.**

**Capitulo Once:**

"**Un recuerdo vale más que mil palabras"**

**Notilla; Ningún personaje es mío, excepto la historia, todo es de JK.Rowling**

Será posible.

Acaso hemos convivido con un verdadero monstruo durante cinco años sin siquiera darnos cuenta de nada; ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ningún indicio que estuviera sucediendo algo anormal frente a nuestros propios ojos. Esa será la verdad o solo son conjeturas de palabras vagas sin ningún tipo de evidencia. Se de antemano que las coincidencias no existen pero pareciera que caer en su lugar al formular esa escabrosa realidad, nuestra realidad, donde nuestra confianza fue ciega y nos dejamos atrapar por sus palabras en una peligrosa telaraña de la cual, hasta ahora, no podemos salir.

¿Y él?

Porque este viaje tan repentino y sin aparente asunto más que el "personal", nadie sabe a donde fue ni siquiera Remus quien siempre ha sido su apoyo incondicional y al cual recurrió para poder volver a integrarse nuevamente a nuestro mundo. Que sabe èl que nosotros no. Acaso sospecha lo que mi mente se niega a aceptar o lo que es peor ¿Lo sabe? Quisiera tener respuestas pero no las obtendré hasta que él regrese, ya ha pasado una semana desde su ausencia y no hemos tenido noticias. ¿A quien busca? Ya no quiero seguir en esta disyuntiva más aún cuando alguien está a punto de echar abajo la puerta de mi oficina.

-Luna – gruño el rubio - ¿Por qué golpeas de esa manera?

-Tienes que ayudarme – habló ella agitada posiblemente por el reciente esfuerzo que hizo – Ron…

-¿Está aquí? – le interrumpió este sintiendo como un ligero temblor se apoderaba de él pero trato de disimularlo

-Está en la sala de duelos – anunció – y ahora está a punto de matar a Daniel!! – exclamó

-¿Qué dices? – le miró Draco sin poder creer lo que la rubia le decía – vamos – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí para comenzar a correr en dirección a la sala de duelos – Ve donde Hermione y avísale – le recomendé

Ron.

Se suponía que llegaba en tres días de su viaje por su equipo incluso llegué a pensar que no iba a volver en una semana como mínimo después de la discusión que tuvo con Hermione el día antes de la misión. Algo nada muy mal y todo pareciera que fuera ese pelirrojo el causante. Y Daniel, ahora que pienso con más detenimiento, él y Luna últimamente se le han visto juntos, y si fuera así, es lo mejor, Luna ya ha sufrido mucho por culpa de ese maldito. Falta poco, solo es cuestión de doblar esa esquina y correr dos metros para llegar solo espero que no haya ocurrido una tragedia.

Era increíble.

Pensé encontrar una nube de polvo producto de los hechizos que seguramente se estarían lanzando a diestra y siniestra pero no. Sencillamente era algo mucho peor. Daniel permanecía suspendido en el aire inmóvil mientras sus manos las llevaba hasta su cuello, cualquiera pensaría que se estaba ahorcando él solo, claro sería más creíble si estuviera en el suelo y no ha cinco metros de altura, eso, acompañado con que Ron permanecía de pie impávido ante mi llegada con el brazo derecho extendido y su puño levemente empuñado. No, no era un sueño.

Era magia sin varita.

Nunca pensé que volvería a ver ese tipo de magia y más aún en quien menos me lo esperaba, debo admitir que Ron es un excelente mago pero de allí a usarla en otra persona con claras intenciones de hacer daño, es otra cosa. La última vez que vi eso fue en Harry aunque este no lo dominaba por completo muchas de esas demostraciones de magia se hacían manifiesto cuando este perdía los estribos destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

-¡Ron suéltalo! – exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos al notar que a Daniel le quedaba poco oxigeno en sus pulmones - ¡Lo vas a matar!

-¡No te metas! – gruño Ron sin siquiera mirarle - ¡Esto es un asunto entre Spencer y yo!

-¡Suéltalo! – repitió este acercándosele cautelosamente - ¡No ves que apenas si se puede defender!

-¡¡Lárgate!! – exclamó de nuevo Ron esta vez girando su cabeza para observarle con furia contenida

-¡Te lo advierto, Ron! – le amenazó Draco sacando su varita de la túnica pero antes de poder tan siquiera empuñarla en contra de su cuñado este de la arrebato con un suave movimiento de su mano izquierda – demonios – susurró sorprendido

-¡EXPELLIASMUS! – gritaron a espaldas de Draco quien aún más sorprendido que antes vio como el hechizo simplemente rebotaba en el cuerpo del pelirrojo y salía disparado hacia otro lugar - ¡Qué diablos! – murmuraron – Draco que sucede aquí – le preguntaron a su lado

-No tengo la menor idea, Remus – susurró el rubio mirando detenidamente a Ron quien no disminuía su agarre con contra del castaño

-¡Ron! – le llamo el licantropodo - ¡Lo estás asfixiando! ¡Suéltalo!

-¡VAYANSE! – gritó Ron

-¡SUELTALO AHORA MISMO RONALD WEASLEY! – grito una voz femenina, fuerte y autoritaria - ¡TE ADVIERTO! ¡SUELTALO!

-Como quieras – susurró mirándole de reojo para luego bajar su brazo derecho y liberar la tensión que poseía en su mano – deberías elegir mejor a tus futuros aurores, son muy débiles

-No fue justo – soltó Luna una vez con Daniel quien había caído de forma brusca al suelo – le quitaste su varita

-Yo tampoco la tenía – sonrió Ron con sorna – estábamos en igualdad de condiciones en mi opinión no entiendo ¿Cómo vas a aceptar a sujetos tan débiles en tus escuadrones, Hermione? – mirándole – pensé que hacías un mejor trabajo – volvió a decir esta vez comenzando a caminar hacia su mejor amiga.

Arrogancia (#)

Es lo único que puedo apreciar en su actitud desde esos pantalones negros gastados, su camisa con mangas cortas negra hasta sus ojos azules ligeramente oscurecidos un tono que los últimos meses siempre ha poseído. Aunque eso es lo menos comparado con su magia, magia sin varita una que nunca antes se la había visto ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le reclamo Hermione a su amigo quien solo mantenía esa sonrisa irónica por un momento le pareció estar viendo al antiguo Draco – pudiste haberle matado

-Lamentablemente no lo conseguí – respondió con descaro – no tengo mucho tiempo debo registrarme como auror activo, permiso

-Remus ayúdame – pidió Luna al licantropodo – hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

-De acuerdo – susurró caminando hacia dos jóvenes – cuidado con su cuello – decía.

-¿Estás bien? – le miró Draco preocupado al no ver reacción en su compañera

-Si, no te preocupes – le sonrió – te puedes encargar – mirando a Daniel recuperando poco a poco su color normal

-Si – respondió este y viendo las intenciones de su amiga por seguir al pelirrojo añadió – Ten cuidado – le miró a lo que ella asintió.

Cuidado.

No sé porque asentí, no debía temerle a Ron, es mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos once años porque debía tener cuidado de él. Jamás me lastimaría por muy enojado u ofuscado que estuviese. Aunque los últimos sucesos me hacen desconfiar de él, sus arranques de enojo, celos estúpidos y ahora lo de Spencer. No sé que pensar de él.

No necesito caminar demasiado.

Apenas si doblo en una esquina logro encontrarle, va caminando a paso lento por el pasillo al parecer sabe que le iba a seguir hasta aquí. Le llamo a lo que este detiene su paso para darme la espalda camino hacia él y quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué paso allí dentro? – le preguntó sin rodeos

-Un duelo – habló encogiéndose de hombros – llegué estaban hablando, lo rete a un duelo y él acepto, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Normal? – le miró incrédula al ver la frialdad con que el pelirrojo le relataba lo sucedido – estabas tan furioso que perfectamente le pudiste a ver roto el cuello

-Ya lo dije – sonrió nuevamente esta vez con diversión – si tu no hubieras llegado quizás lo hubiera logrado – explicó

-¿Te estás escuchando? – exclamo alarmada – estás hablando de matar a una persona, Ron, como puedes hablar así como así. Pero eso no es todo. – tomándole del brazo al notar como el pelirrojo tenía intenciones de marcharse – desde cuando aprendiste a usar magia sin varita

-Hermione – le miró con gracia – fui el mejor en la academia de aurores – dijo – claro después de ti – añadió golpeándole amistosamente el hombro – ahora tengo prisa – reanudando su caminata mientras Hermione se quedaba parada en medio del pasillo sin poder reaccionar a ninguna de las palabras de su amigo.

Ese no es el Ron que llegué a conocer.

El Ron que conocí jamás se le cruzaría matar a una persona menos si era un compañero de trabajo ni mucho menos a un aspirante con menos experiencia que él. Si ya se comportaba extraño antes del viaje ahora es aún peor. Y su mirada, fría, sin expresión, como dos cubos de hielo sin ningún tipo de sentimientos en ellos.

Donde quedó Ron Weasleys

--

Ya no más.

Ronald Weasleys esta vez me va a escuchar, no pienso permitir que haga conmigo lo que él quiera, ya no, es hora de cortar esta relación de raíz, no voy a dejar que controle todo lo que hago o deje de hacer. Es hora de demostrarle que conmigo no se juega. Sé donde encontrarle el lugar donde jamás debí haberle permitido la entrada cuando llegó al ministerio.

-Sal de mi oficina – reclamo Luna entrando a su oficina echa un vendaval – no te quiero aquí

-¿Segura? – le miró coqueto el pelirrojo sentando en el escritorio mientras se entretenía levitando con su mano un florero – muchas veces me dijiste lo mismo y siempre me terminaba quedando ¿Recuerdas?

-Eres un maldito – susurró ella con rabia contenida – cómo pudiste hacerle daño a Daniel

-Daniel, claro – suspiró dejando el florero en su lugar para luego jugar con una lámpara de la misma forma – es un imbécil que no merece ser auror, además porque te preocupas tanto por él – observándole detenidamente – acaso te gusta – soltó - ¡Contéstame! – le grito dejando caer con violencia la lámpara al suelo

-Y si así fuera que – le miró desafiante – tu y yo no tenemos nada.

-Eres mi mujer – aclaró dando un par de zancadas para tomarle de las muñecas – y no voy a soportar que te vayas con un crío.

-¡Suéltame! – empujándole con fuerza – no soy un objeto al que puedes buscan cuando quieres

-Y te seguiré buscando – le miró fijamente – te lo advierto conmigo no se juega

-Y conmigo tampoco – soltó sosteniéndole la mirada – ahora sal de aquí. – señalando la puerta

-Te vas arrepentir – le amenazó – tú y tu noviecito, lo juró. – encaminándose hacia la puerta

-Jura lo que quieras – dijo Luna – y no intentes ir a mi casa porque no entrarás

-Porque estás tan segura – sonrió Ron con autosuficiencia – siempre me has dicho lo mismo y siempre entró.

-Ya no tengo una chimenea y está protegida antiapariciones – anunció – Daniel me ayudó.

-Siempre tengo mis trucos – soltó girando la perilla de la puerta para luego salir por ella y de paso encontrarse con Draco quien estaba a punto de tocar

-Luna – le llamó el rubio preocupado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó

-No, no lo hizo – suspiro ella con cansancio - ¿Cómo esta Daniel?

-Para eso venía – dijo – ya recuperó la conciencia y quiere verte – informo

-Bien, vamos – sonrió a medias

-De acuerdo – asintió dándole espacio a Luna para que saliera pero al hacerlo tropezó con algunos vidrios rotos de la lámpara - ¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió

-Fue Ron – contó – estaba fuera de si

-Ya veo – susurró – vamos – caminando fuera de la oficina de Luna para dirigirse a la enfermería – por cierto Luna, como sucedió todo esto. – le preguntó.

-Estábamos en la sala de duelos – comenzó – estábamos hablando cuando él llegó exigiéndome que lo acompañase me negué y se molesto, Daniel me defendió y comenzaron un duelo que Ron lo termino abruptamente cuando le arrebato la varita y comenzó a asfixiarlo, no pensé que llegara a esos extremos.

-Lo ha hecho antes – inquirió Draco

-No, jamás – negó ella – parecía otra persona cuando ataco a Daniel de esa forma sinceramente Draco – mirándole – creo que lo hubiera matado si Hermione no llega a tiempo – confesó.

No puedo evitar que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo.

Y es que la sola idea de que hoy Daniel pudo haber muerto me aterra sino hubiera sido por él yo en estos momentos seguiría al lado de ese monstruo no sé que haría si le hubiese pasado algo más grave. Estos últimos días ha sido un apoyo muy importante para superar y hacerle frente a Ron quien me dio fuerzas para plantarle cara hoy fue él y no otra persona. Quizás de verdad este comenzando a ver a Daniel como algo que un simple amigo pero si Ron si entera intentara lastimarlo y quizás esta vez si logré matarlo como insinuó con Hermione y conmigo.

No lo soportaría.

-Como estás – le preguntó a Daniel una vez en la enfermería

-Como si me hubieran ahorcado – bromeo este en un susurro – me duele cuello – comentó al intentar voltear la cabeza para ver quien acompañaba a Luna

-No te muevas – aconsejó la voz de Draco – la poción tardará en hacer efecto

-Gracias – susurró desviando la mirada hacia su amiga quien negó – podría haber terminado con el cuello roto o quizás muerto

-No digas eso – le reprocho ella – lo importante es que estás bien – le sonrió.

-Si, tienes razón – susurró de nuevo – ahora tendré que cuidarme las espaldas para que intente matarme otra vez – comentó en tono de broma pero al ver la mirada preocupado de Luna intuyo que algo no andaba bien - ¿Sucede algo?

-Ron la amenazó – soltó Draco – no te sorprendas que lo sé – observando a la rubia – tipos como él suelen hacer eso, permiso debo hablar con Hermione – retirándose del lugar dejando a ambos aurores solos

-Daniel…yo – intento decir pero este la calló suavemente con su dedo índice

-Creo que ya tuvimos una conversación acerca de esto ¿No? – le miro sonriendo – y te dije que no te iba a dejar sola pase lo que pase…eres…lo más maravilloso e importante que me ha pasado desde que llegué a este lugar – confesó con cierto rubor en las mejillas pero el brillo en los ojos de su compañera le hizo olvidar cualquier vergüenza y entregarse por primera vez a ese sentimiento que tantas veces había negado por miedo a traicionar la confianza de su amigo. No tenía porque temer, estaba haciendo lo correcto. – Te amo – susurró

-Yo también – le respondió Luna con una de esas tantas sonrisas que había aprendido a contemplar durante esa semana, esa bendita semana en la cual podía ser libre.

Ninguno se dio cuenta

Pero mientras se besaban, Remus Lupin permanecía en el umbral de la pequeña habitación en la cual se encontraba Daniel por fin algunas cosas estaban comenzando a colocarse en su lugar, solo faltaba una cosa para que el puzle se completará.

La llegada de Harry Potter.

--

Un día de descanso.

Quisiera no tenerlo pero él insistió en que lo necesitaba por lo menos un día, claro al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión. Hemos entrenado un semana sin descanso alguno, levantándonos muy temprano para dormir muy entrada la madrugada. Si definitivamente este es un día de descanso, tanto para mí como para él y su familia. Su familia. Aún recuerdo cuando pregunté por él en ese pequeño local del pueblo pensé que me habían dicho una broma de mal gusto…

--Flash Back--

_Acababa de llegar._

_Y estaba muerto de hambre técnicamente no había comido nada la noche pasada, la mañana y parte del día, había caminado casi toda la noche para aligerar el paso y no perder tiempo y estaba agotado, posiblemente me hubiera desmayado de algo de no ser porque tope con este pueblo que mi mapa no tenía inscrito por ningún lado. _

_Apenas si logré llegar a un pequeño local._

_Me senté en la ultima mesa para evitar las miradas curiosas de los niños que a esa hora almorzaban con sus padres, sin querer comencé a recordar a mis hijos, había sido un imbécil, no me había despedido de ellos por lo menos decirle que iba a volver en dos semanas pero no fui un desgraciado que se fue así sin más, quizás estarían pensando que los abandone o algo por estilo._

_-Le sirvo algo, señor – me preguntó un señor de edad que más tarde me daría cuenta que era el dueño del local, trabajaba con sus hijos que se encargaban de cocinar y atender la caja._

_-Almuerzo – pedí casi con desesperación o eso expreso mi tono de voz._

_Mientras almorzaba revisaba el mapa._

_En esos momentos me di cuenta que había tomado del escritorio el mapa equivocado, este mapa solo mostraba los pueblos habitados por magos y no muggle algo que al momento de comer no tome en consideración pero que luego lamenté profundamente al darme cuenta de mi gran error, prácticamente estaba perdido, sin ningún techo donde dormir y con dinero para tres días. Mi suerte en esos momentos no podía ser peor._

_-Maldición – susurré frustrado _

_-Sucede algo – le miró el dueño del local _

_-Creo que me he perdido – murmure con desgana – a este paso nunca lo a encontrar._

_-A quien – inquirió este recogiendo la mesa – quizás pueda ayudarle por este local han pasado personas por lo menos una vez a la semana._

_-No creo que esta persona haya pasado – suspiré, Snape apenas si podía soportarse a si mismo como para venir a este lugar y más solo – aunque no pierdo nada con preguntarle – medité – conoce a Severus Snape.- le mire._

_-Severus – meditó el señor por unos minutos estaba a punto de irme cuando de repente pareció recordar - ¡Por supuesto!- exclamo haciendo que pegara un respingo – como no lo voy a conocer viene todos los fin de semanas con su familia._

_-¡Genial! – exclame con emoción sin darle mucha importancia a sus últimas palabras – sabe donde vive. – pregunté de nuevo comenzando a colgar mi bolso en mi hombro._

_-Al otro lado del pueblo – comentó – es la única casa en ese lugar de dos pisos._

_-Ya veo – susurré pagando la cuenta para luego darles las gracias y emprender la caminata fuera del local, estaba a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque algo "clic" en mi mente, rememorizando las últimas palabras del señor. - ¿Tiene una familia? ¿Está seguro? – pregunto de nuevo casi histérico._

_-Por supuesto – afirmo él para luego ingresar a la cocina._

_-Severus Snape con ¡¡Familia!!_

--Fin Flash Back--

Y no lo creía incluso cuando hable con su hija.

--Flash Back--

_Ya había atravesado todo el pueblo._

_Y estaba frente a la casa que el dueño del local me había descrito minutos antes que mi mente se bloqueará al recibir la información que Severus Snape tenía familia. Tal y como lo dijo; una casa de dos pisos, color nieve y con un pequeño pero hermoso jardín de margaritas. No sé cuantos minutos me quedé embobado viendo la casa pero si lo suficiente para que una pelotita rosa viniera rodando hacia mi seguida de su dueña, una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años vestida con una faldita rosa y su cabello castaño tomado en una pequeña coleta. _

_-Es tuya – le pregunté colocándome a su altura mientras sostenía la pelota entre mis manos _

_-Si – respondió ella con una sonrisa – gracias – me dijo en cuanto se la entregue – busca alguien _

_-Si, pero dudo mucho que viva aquí – suspire con frustración era, en esos momentos, prácticamente imposible que él viviera en este lugar – pero dime ¿Vives aquí mucho tiempo? – le pregunté _

_-Desde que nací – respondió – o eso me contaron mis padres _

_-Ya veo – susurré – tal conozcas a un señor que me dijeron que vivía por aquí, se llama Severus Snape ¿Lo conoces?_

_-Claro que si – asintió sonriente – es mi papá _

_Debía estar escuchando mal._

--Fin Flash Back--

Por suerte no fue así.

--Flash Back--

_Prácticamente__ me llevó a arrastras a la casa._

_Cuando pude salir de mis pensamientos pude darme cuenta que la pequeña niña ya me había llevado al interior de la casa, algo que por supuesto que me extraño, de ser "hija" de Severus, esté le prohibiría que conversara con algún extraño y mucho menos llevarlo al interior de la casa como sucedió conmigo. Aunque claro, los niños son difíciles de controlar. Aprecie como a duras penas subía con sus piernecitas las escaleras que daban al segundo piso donde desapareció por el pasillo, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso pero si el suficiente para observar el interior de la casa que ya de por si era hermosa por fuera pero por dentro era bellísima._

_Muchas flores._

_Colgadas en cada esquina de la casa de la daba un toque primavera, cortinas de un suave color crema que junto a la decoración delicada y suave le daban un ambiente fresco y relajado; quien quiera que viviese en ese lugar sentiría que vivía en una nube muy esponjosa y cómoda. Sin querer me deje embriagar por ese ambiente imaginándome lo distinto que hubieran sido las cosas si Ron no se hubiera dejado manipular por juegos sucios de Voldemort cuando éramos estudiantes, lo más probable es que mis hijos estarían jugando en ese césped que te invitaba a recostarte por horas, quizás no existirán mortifagos y mucho menos estaría en este lugar buscando a una persona que por ningún motivo viviría aquí. _

_-Buenas tardes – me preguntaron desde las escaleras - ¿Qué desea?_

_-Busca a mi papá – me interrumpió para mi suerte la niña unos escalerones más arriba que su madre _

_-¿Es cierto? – inquirió observándome fijamente _

_-Bueno…yo busco a Severus Snape – comencé un tanto incomodo por el improvisado interrogatorio – pero creo que me equivoque – dije con intenciones de salir de ese lugar_

_-No – contesto la mujer que poseía el mismo color de cabello de su hija – no se equivoco, él vive aquí _

_-De verdad – le miré incrédulo y no era para menos, no todos los días te enteras que el profesor más espeluznante y que te hizo la vida imposible solo por el hecho de existir, tuviera una familia - ¿Vive aquí?_

_-Si – contesto la pequeña niña - ¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar, mamá? – le preguntó a su madre quien negó _

_-No, gracias – dijo ella sonriéndole – suba – me pidió a lo que yo, aún sorprendido, camine hacia las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas detrás de las dos mujeres quienes me llevaron hasta el final del pasillo. – Espere – me dijo entrando con su hija al interior de la habitación que al parecer era un estudio. Intente agudizar el oído para escuchar algún indicio de Snape pero falle en el intento o estaban hablando muy bajo o habían hechizado la habitación. – Puede pasar – me insto dejando el espacio suficiente para entrar al interior de la habitación que efectivamente era un estudio._

_Era él._

_De eso estaba seguro; estaba allí parado frente de su escritorio vestido enteramente de negro como era de costumbre, aunque __había algo distinto en él; su mirada, si algún día sus ojos destilaban frialdad y enojo, ahora lo único que podía ver en ellos era calidez e incluso podía haberme atrevido decía que veía felicidad. Definitivamente si alguien en el pasado me hubiera dicho que vería a Severus Snape así, lo más probable es que la hubiera acompañado personalmente a San Murgo por un tiempo indefinido._

_-Me dejarían a solas con el señor – pronunció este sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-Claro – dijo detrás de mí la mujer quien al parecer hizo una señal a la niña quien asintió – te esperamos abajo – anunció a lo que Severus asintió._

_-¿Quién es? – inquirió Severus tan solo cerrarse la puerta. No me esperaba menos de él. _

_-James Evans – me presenté sin vacilar – acabo de llegar al pueblo, un señor me dijo la información de que usted vivía aquí y por lo visto no se equivoco – concluí observando el estudio que era bastante acogedor – y puede dejar de apretar su varita en el bolsillo, no soy mortifago – añadí de sopetón sorprendiendo a mi ex profesor_

_-Es mago – susurró este_

_-Si – asentí sonriendo – me sorprende que lo pregunté hasta ahora, después de todo la única forma de saber de usted es en el mundo mágico _

_-¿Qué quiere de mi? – inquirió desconfiado – viene del ministerio._

_-No para nada – negué solo vengo por una razón – le miré – necesito su ayuda_

_-Mi ayuda – me miró con cierto sarcasmo – apenas si te conozco porque piensas que voy a ayudar a un desconocido._

_-Créame__ que no soy un completo desconocido para usted – le miré de vuelta sin evitar una sonrisa – de echo creo que conoce mi vida mucho mejor que yo mismo. _

_-Mientes – susurró dando unos pasos hacia mi – debería sacarte a maldiciones de aquí _

_-Pero no lo hará – negué – si lo hace comenzarán a sospechar y pondría su pellejo en riego y por lo que he visto en esta casa…creo que no lo desea _

_-Dame solo una – dijo – solo una razón del porque debo ayudarte siendo un extraño para mi._

_-Porque usted conoció a los padres de este extraño – solté – porque mi padre junto a sus amigos le hizo la vida i__mposible en Hogwarts y porque mi madre le ofreció su amistad cuando nadie más se la daba – explique mientras observaba como a cada palabra su rostro se iba quedando sin expresión alguna _

_-Potter – susurró – estás vivo – logró articular._

--Fin Flash Back--

Y vaya que lo estaba.

Y la muestra clara de ello fue el hilo de sangre que brotó de mi labio inferior al recibir un certero puñetazo de Severus que me hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y la verdad es que no esperaba menos de él después de todo nuestra relación hasta ese momento no era precisamente color de rosa como profesor alumno después de varios años sin verse pero necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento y no me iba a ir de esa casa hasta recibir algunas respuestas.

--Flash Back--

_Antes de recomponerme de ese golpe Severus ya me había tomado del cuello de la camisa obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, acto por supuesto era extraño ya que veía todo muy borroso, no tuve que pensar demasiado para darme cuenta que él había deshizo los efecto de la poción multijugos. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – me miró con molestia _

_-Ya te lo dije – susurré a duras penas producto del golpe – necesito tu ayuda…necesito saber la verdad sobre Ron _

_-No sé de lo que me hablas – susurró soltándome con brusquedad _

_-No sabes – reí – y como sabías que estaba vivo cuando mi "muerte" fue después de que tu desapareciste de la faz de la tierra – comenté. _

_-Viniste al lugar equivocado Potter – dijo – la única persona que puede darte respuestas es el mismo Ron y no yo _

_-Mientes – susurré con cierto rencor que no pensé usar con él _

_-Que no seas capaz de aceptar los hechos no significa que debas buscar otra explicación a tus problemas – susurró – por como te veo siento que saber la otra mitad de la gran historia ¿O me equivoco?_

_-A que te refieres – le observe con recelo_

_-Por favor – sonrió – no me digas que no sabes el nuevo cargo de tu gran amigo – me miró un segundo en el cual desvié la mirada dándole la razón a Severus quien solo sonrió aún más _

_-Ron es Voldemort – pronunció pero con tal suavidad que las palabras se colaron por mis oídos en forma torturadora hasta llegar a mi cerebro y sentir despertar nuevamente ese odio que sentí en el bosque aquel día._

_-¡¡No lo es!! – exclame con tal fuerza que una ventana exploto - ¡Es imposible!_

_-Aún no puedes controlar tu magia – me dijo con tranquilidad – no me sorprende aún debes recorrer por un largo camino para poder ejercer control sobre ellos, claro con voluntad propia – sonrió – si te calmas te contaré la historia…solo una parte._

_-De que me hablas – susurré con molestia – me vas a contar como Ron se convirtió en Voldemort – ironice _

_-No – negó cruzándose de brazos – por lo menos hasta que aceptes la realidad – confeso – pero te voy a contar quien entro en la mente de él._

_-Tom – susurré sintiendo como la rabia poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse _

_-No – negó de nuevo – no fue él pero debes saber que las personas no son envenenadas se dejan envenenar por otros dejan expuesto sus sentimientos para otros se aprovechen de ello, pero tampoco los convierte en victimas, Harry. – menciono sorprendiéndome casi nunca me había llamado por mi nombre – Todo comenzó un mes antes de su sexto curso…_

_-En ese tiempo yo no estaba con Hermione – mencione pero guarde silencio al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Severus – lo siento, continua _

_-Gracias – ironizo – Faltaba una semana para que tú y Hermione fueran a pasar el resto de la vacaciones de verano a su casa, él estaba en el callejón diagon junto a su -familia paseando, este se había separado del grupo para ir una tienda de Quidditch cuando se interno en unos corredores muy alejado del resto se encontró de pronto coN- Lucius quien lo había seguido hasta allí..._

_-Que le dijo – inquirí sin querer._

_-No fue demasiado – había sonreído Snape de forma triste – solo le dijo una sola frase que basto para provocar dudas en si mismo – suspiró – que en un trío el único que sobraba era él._

_-Que estupidez – solté levantándome de una silla que había hecho aparecer Severus – y solo por eso…él…_

_-No seas ingenuo – sonrió este – Ron no creyó en él…pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de la cercanía que mantenían tu y Hermione durante todo el curso eso sumado a que Lucius siempre estuvo en contacto con Ron…él lo había dejado entrar y cada día más creía en cada palabra que profesaba él…_

_-Hasta navidad – susurré con pesar._

_-Esas vacaciones Lucius le propuso un plan – continuo – uno que se ejecutaría si algo le sucediera a Voldemort…_

_-Matarme – inquirí pero él lo negó _

_-Él tomaría su lugar mediante un ritual de magia antigua – confesó – el plan de matarte surgió unos días más tarde, eso, y tratar de deshacerse del profesor Dumbledore _

_-No puede ser – susurré sujetándome la cabeza con fuerza parecía que iba a estallar con tanta información de solo imaginar a Ron con Voldemort en esa época me apretaba el corazón de manera cruel._

_-Tu querías la verdad ahora no te quejes – menciono Snape con poca delicadeza que me enfureció e hizo aventármele encima mientras le tomaba por el cuello. – Que querías Potter una historia en la cual Ron fue poseído por Voldemort…por favor no seas ingenuo, acéptalo de una buena vez!! – exclamó _

_-¡No! – exclame sin soltar su cuello pero sin ejercer presión alguna, no tenía fuerzas, estaba desbastado – ¡Maldición!_

_-No hay otra opción – volvió a decir este incorporándose del suelo mientras yo seguía allí sin poder reaccionar – solo te queda enfrentarte a él y en ello si te puedo ayudar _

_-¿Cómo? – murmure sin siquiera mirarle _

_-Ayudándote__ a controlar esa magia – escuche – sin ella es imposible que puedas hacerle frente pero también a que la próxima vez que veas a Ronald no sea con esa mirada que tienes ahora._

_-¿Qué mirada? – le observé con atención _

_-Culpabilidad, miedo incluso me atrevería decir que no sabes exactamente lo que buscas – explicó dejándome de una pieza aunque aún faltaba tu tiro de gracia – tal vez ya te lo dijeron Potter pero siempre es bueno recodarlo – añadió – si enfrentas Ron de esa forma lo más probable que esta vez sí logre matarte y créeme que esta vez se cerciorara de tu muerte. _

_-Entonces me ayudarás – le miré sorprendido _

_-Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar – respondió – pero no lo hago por el idiota de tu padre sino por tu madre._

_Peor hubiera sido sino no me hubiera ayudado._

--Fin Flash Back--

Desde ese día que estoy aquí.

Debo decir que es bastante extraño ver compartir de esa manera a Severus con su familia, si aunque no lo crean posee una. Nataly Marrie, su esposa, una bruja mestiza que conoció hace más de siete años, se casaron un año antes de que estallara la batalla final con Voldemort, durante ese lapso se mantuvieron separados por los constantes ataques y el por nivel de inseguridad que se mantenía en el mundo mágico. Después de eso tuvieron a pequeña niña Ámbar es apenas un mes menor que los mellizos algo por supuesto me entristece pensar en mis hijos cuando veo a la niña jugar y reír con su padre quien ya de por si es bastante sobre protector con ella. No le culpo, yo estaría igual de preocupado por el bienestar de mi familia si estuviera huyendo de los mortifagos que lo único que quieren es ver la cabeza de Severus rodar por el suelo, después de todo, él posee demasiada información que podía delatar a Ron.

Ron Weasleys.

Si, en algún momento quise negarlo con todo mi ser, ponerme una venda en los ojos y no ver la realidad pero no pude hacerlo, era mucho más fuerte que yo y eso no me dejaba avanzar por completo durante las duras jornadas de entrenamiento que tenía con Severus.

--Flash Back--

_Era un día más._

_En realidad ya habían pasado dos días desde esa conversación con Severus en el estudio que luego de ese episodio me presentó a su familia que por suerte me habían acogido muy bien en su cosa ya de por si era bastante gracioso ver discutir padre e hija por tonterías, bueno en realidad ver discutir a mi ex profesor como si fuera un niño de cinco años era más que gracioso y más cuando de las discusiones siempre salía como gran triunfadora Ámbar. _

_Pero ese día era de entrenamiento._

_Ya era la decima quinta vez que él lograba tumbarme en el suelo con un simple movimiento de varita ante mi infructuoso intento por dominar la magia sin varita y hechizos no verbales, estar desesperado era decir poco en esos momentos apenas si podía concentrarme y la única imagen que daba vueltas mi cabeza era la Ron con la daga en la mano sin poder evitarlo me lo imaginaba al lado de Voldemort, ambos riéndose a carcajadas, sin ninguna dura Tom debe estar revolcándose de la risa en donde quiera que este, al final lo logró, logró convertir mi vida en un infierno._

_-¡Párate! – exclamó Severus _

_-Maldición – susurré incorporándome de nuevo aunque cada vez que me tumbaba me leva__ntaba más lento que la vez anterior – con un demonio._

_-Terminamos – concluyó este de pronto – toma tus cosas y regresa _

_-¡¿Qué?! – exclamé no sabía si había escuchado bien o Severus se había vuelto loco – De que diablos estás hablando – le miré_

_-Nunca podrás lograrlo si sigues negando lo evidente y si te sigues haciendo esa pregunta – explicó._

_-¿Qué dices? – le miré sin poder defenderme, estaba en lo correcto – dime que es lo evidente y pregunta me hago siempre._

_-Voldemort y Ron – soltó de pronto dejándome sin palabras – no puedes aceptar que ellos son uno solo…dime Harry quien mató a tus tíos – me miró fijamente y al ver mi duda solo se limito a sonreír - ¿Lo ves? No puedes contestar a esa simple pregunta. Aunque eso no es lo peor – menciono – no puedes tan siquiera llegar a imaginarte el decorativo tatuaje que tiene Ron en su brazo…porque no te preguntas ¿Por qué después de las vacaciones de navidad de su séptimo curso comenzó a usar una muñequera en todo su antebrazo? __Explícame ¿Por qué?_

_-Esa no es la… _

_-¿Verdad? – me miró con c__ierto sarcasmo tan característico de él – esta es la verdad Harry – descubriéndose el brazo para poder apreciar su marca del mal, acéptalo de una buena vez._

_-No puedo – le dije sosteniéndole la mirada, me era completamente imposible aceptarlo _

_-Quieres verlo con tus propios ojos – me preguntó con brusquedad dejándome nuevamente de una pieza – tengo ese recuerdo en un pensadero que he guardado estos años aunque no lo creas siempre sentí que me buscarías aunque nunca pensé que sería tan pronto. – comentó más para si mismo que para mi. – te atreves – mirándome, __fue casi automático, solo asentí sin siquiera saber a ciencia exacta si estaba preparado para enfrentar ese recuerdo._

_Era la hora de la verdad._

--Fin Flash Back--

Aunque ella misma doliera.

--Flash Back--

_Si tuve algún hueso roto apenas si lo noté_

_Había caído de forma poco sutil al frío suelo de lo que parecía una cueva (sin la compañía de Severus), era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que entrara una veintena de mortifagos que se encontraban en completo silencio frente a otra persona que se alzaba ante ellos de forma majestuosa, aunque claro, había otras dos personas a su lado; Ron y Lucius, este último un poco más alejado, de alguna forma era un simple espectador. _

_No pude evitarlo._

_Pero me acerque a ellos con lentitud como temiendo que me describieran siendo eso estúpido al estar en un recuerdo y sin quererlo me había convertido en un espectador más ¿De qué? Solo debía esperar. Me situé a unos metros de ellos dos; tanto Ron como Voldemort mantenían sus ojos cerrados mientras murmuraban cosas, que la distancia, no alcanzaba a oír, y no sé si deseaba oírlo._

_-Extiende tu brazo – siseó Voldemort abriendo sus ojos al igual que Ron – es hora._

_-Sí, señor – murmuro Ron mientras alzaba su brazo descubierto frente a él, parecía una película de terror, la varita de Voldemort tan solo hacer contacto con la piel de Ron comenzó a arder. Su gesto de dolor era evidente pero su sonrisa lo era más, esa mismo sonrisa de la cual jamás llegué a sospechar y que todos confundimos ilusamente._

_A pesar del dolor no grito._

_Mantenía la mirada fija en el tatuaje que estaba siendo grabada a fuego sobre su piel, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el proceso se completase. Aunque hubiera no podría haber hecho nada, solo observar como mi mejor amigo se convertía en lo que algún día el más odiaba; un mortifago. Y pensar que en ese entonces estaba junto a Hermione disfrutando en el castillo las vacaciones de navidad…que ciego fui al no darme cuenta antes de la realidad, esa maldita realidad que cobraba vida sobre el brazo de Ronald._

_-Ya terminamos – siseó Voldemort – ya eres uno de los nuestros._

_-Gracias – sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia ante su amo – es un orgullo llevar esta in__signia_

_-Lo sé – dijo este – muy pronto tú tendrás el lugar que te mereces y ten por seguro que ni siquiera Potter podrá con tus poderes, nadie te podrá vencer._

_-Es lo que más deseo, señor – respondió este colocándose, la que siempre usaría de ahora en adelante, una muñequera – con su permiso – anunció en cuanto Lucius se coloco a su lado – vamos, debo volver a casa – le dijo a lo que este asintió._

_-Lucius – le llamo Voldemort antes de que se vaya – el próximo será tu hijo – mirándole fijamente a lo que este asintió en silencio. Draco…no, no puede ser, el no puede ser su __cómplice pero debió saber sobre los encuentros de su padre y Ron, esto no está pasando_

_Me sumo tan profundamente en mis pensamientos que apenas si me doy por enterado que tanto Ron como Lucius pasan a través de mí para salir del refugio al igual que todos los mortifagos; la ceremonia a finalizado, muy a mi pesar. Cuando logró reaccionar me percato que ellos a penas si han recorrido un par de metros ya que alguien les ha detenido y ahora conversa con ellos en un tono bastante enérgico._

_-Déjanos__ pasar, Severus – decía Lucius, efectivamente era el Severus de esa época quien le obstaculizaba el paso a ambos…mortifagos – a menos que tengas noticias de mi hijo _

_-No te quiere ver – repuso este con hostilidad - ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – le preguntó a Ron quien sonrió con ironía – no ves que estás traicionando a tu amigos._

_-Ellos me traicionaron primero – rebatió Ron con odio en su voz – sobre todo Potter, él pagará por todas las que me hizo en el pasado – sonrió ante la mirada de Severus - ¿Qué pasa profesor? Tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer, pues vaya acostumbrándose, porque dentro de unos años seré el mago más poderoso del mundo y nada podrá detenerme, ni siquiera Potter._

_-Estás cometiendo un error – le dijo este pero Ron negó – si, lo estás cometiendo, acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que han pasado estos años, son tus amigos desde la infancia…_

_-Este es mi presente, profesor – le interrumpió descubriéndose el brazo donde la piel comenzaba a adquirir un color normal – y __también mi futuro, acéptalo, soy un mortifago y muy pronto el nuevo Lord Voldemort, ahora si me disculpa debo volver a mi casa, es navidad._

_-Hazte a un lado – intervino Lucius al ver que Severus no se movía por lo que finalmente reacciono y se hizo a un lado _

_-Feliz navidad, profesor – se despidió Ronald – nos vemos en el colegio – sonrió._

_Hubiera querido seguirlos, pero no pude._

_Estaba paralizado nunca pensé que vería tanta maldad en los ojos del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, por más que intentó buscar algo del verdadero Ron Weasleys no puedo encontrarlo, es como si nunca hubiera existido ese niño el cual se convirtió en mi mejor amigo en aquel vagón, solo podía apreciar odio, rencor y sobre todo maldad, ansias de poder y matar si fuera necesario para conseguir sus objetivos. Lo peor de todo es que ya tiene sus manos manchadas con sangre; mi sangre, las mis tíos y quien sabe cuantos otros._

_De nuevo me he sumergido en mis pensamientos._

_Está vez porque ahora si me percató que el recuerdo ha finalizado, encontrándome nuevamente parado a unos metros de Severus, quien observaba expectante, sin embargo, me quedó callado sin siquiera mover un musculo y no porque no quiera sino más bien porque no puedo; en ese entonces me encontraba confundido, las imágenes de Ron riendo junto a mí se hicieron presente como si el corazón me dijera que aún quedaba algo de bondad en él, pero las nuevas imágenes de su iniciación, de su mascara cayendo al suelo en el bosque, de él torturando a mis tíos y sobre todo su marca…me dieron la respuesta y con ello, la única verdad existente dentro de esa telaraña de mentiras._

_-Antes de que me respondas – comenzó al ver que subía la mirada – Draco, no sabía absolutamente nada, él vivió conmigo en ese periodo donde Lucius comenzó a tener contacto Ron – aclaró haciendo que un suspiro involuntario saliera de mis labios - ¿Y bien? – inquirió esta vez oscureciendo su tono de voz – ya encontrarte respuestas – siguió a lo que yo asentí, era ahora o nunca, después de todo era solo un hombre._

_-Ron es un mortifago – respondí, sintiendo por primera vez que lo que decía era verdad pero al parecer Severus esperaba otra respuesta adicional y no dude en dársela – y además..Ron y Voldemort son la misma persona._

_-Y quien mató a tus tíos – inquirió, vaya que sabía ponerme en aprietos pero pensaba dudar, ya no._

_-Ron Weasleys – respondí con seguridad, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de parte de Severus._

_-Continuemos con tu entrenamiento – prosiguió como si nada mientras guardaba su pensadero en el bolsillo de la túnica._

_--Fin Flash Back-- _

La misma persona.

Por más que quisiese huir de esa luz, ella siempre me perseguiría para mostrarme la verdad sobre mi mejor amigo, nada es para siempre y los días de Ron Weasleys están contados desde el día que dejó entrar a Lucius durante el verano. Es hora que las cosas vuelvan a su lugar, es hora que Ronald sepa que su pasado volvió desde la misma tumba y va sentir el miedo recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Y no, no busco justicia; porque creo que existe, no en este caso, tampoco venganza, porque no vale la pena gastar mis fuerzas en eso. Desde ahora solo busco una cosa. Sé para él será una humillación, la única palabra que gran Lord Voldemort nunca jamás diría aunque estuviese a punto de morir.

Perdón.

Ron Weasleys estará de rodillas frente a mí, pidiéndome perdón y no solo eso.

Suplicará.

Y solo por no ver salir de mi varita el destello verde que le arrebatará la vida.

La misma que él le arrebato a mis tíos.

Y a mi mismo.

**Continuará****…**

Lo prometido es deuda y por suerte he cumplido, por ahora, quizás es un poco extraño lo de Voldemort pero soy una creyente que la mente humana puede ser un lugar muy oscuro y que en cualquier momento puede hacer un "corto" circuito, siempre y cuando nuestra voluntad sea más fuerte que nuestros instintos, aunque siempre hay una posibilidad.

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios que he recibido, creo que son lo único que me hacen no dejar de lado por completo la historia y no terminarla sería una falta de respeto hacia ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar algún que otro comentario.

Sobre algún comentario del próximo capítulo, las cosas volverán a su sitio, dentro de lo que cabe, como por ejemplo el regreso de Harry, su encuentro con Hermione y sus hijos (La primera pronto sabrá todo, no se preocupen), algún encuentro con Ron, una conversación pendiente con Daniel y una sorpresilla bastante tierna, que incluye velas de colores y un par de niños dándole consejo de amor a su padre jejejeje.

Lo último antes de irme…denme a lo mucho dos semanas para poder actualizar como corresponde, tengo algunas problemilla en la universidad y necesito algunos espacios libre.

Bueno más por hoy, no olviden apretar ese botoncito GO para dejar sus comentarios (que por cierto no son muchos, estoy comenzando a pensar seriamente en hacer los capítulos más cortos). Bueno. Saludos a todos y cuídense mucho…y dejen muchos REVIEW!!

Nos vemos.

Ani: D


	12. Nadie más que ella

**TRAICION **

**Capitulo doce **

"_**Nadie más que ella".**_

Quizás en algún momento se me paso por la mente llegar a matarlo.

Pero escucharlo discutir con la mujer que amo con tal agresividad, hizo que por primera vez deseará verle muerto y no precisamente por una daga enterrada en su espalda, sino a golpes, mis golpes. Hago verdaderos esfuerzos para no entrar a esa oficina y así evitar convertirme en un asesino aunque a estás alturas y con lo que sé sobre mi pelirrojo amigo poco importa en lo que pudiese convertirme al asesinarlo.

- ¡No me sacarás tan fácilmente del departamento, Hermione! - gritó Ron saliendo de la oficina de la castaña que aún dentro de ésta le respondió.

- ¡Es mí última palabra, Ronald! - exclamo la que era la jefa de aurores.

- ¡Ya lo veremos! - volvió a decir el pelirrojo para luego cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo y tomar la dirección opuesta a la cual se encontraba Harry quien solo se quedó quieto sin decir palabra alguna.

Quise seguirle.

Seguirle y golpearle hasta que me dolieran los puños, ahora más que nunca me arrepiento por no abrir más los ojos y darme cuenta antes en lo que realmente te estaba convirtiendo Ronald Weasleys. En un asesino, en Voldemort. Y no simplemente por su nombre o su gran poder, que no dudo que posea sino porque poco a poco ésta perdiendo su corazón, poco a poco ese corazón se llenará de tanto odio y rencor que dejará de ser un humano. Sí, seguirlo era una opción pero tengo que ver a Hermione, no puedo soportar la idea de que está sufriendo y no solo por la discusión con Ron, sino por mi muerte y por mi egoísmo…por mi cobardía al no decirla la verdad.

Me prometí no decir nada.

No decirle que quien me había "asesinado" realmente era Ron y no Voldemort como todos habían creído; en un principio juré guardar silencio solo para protegerla de posibles represalias por parte del pelirrojo pero no puedo, ya no puedo más con este silencio que en vez de protegerla solo le causa más daño al creer en una mentira creada por nuestro amigo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás; giró la perilla de la puerta para empujarla suavemente hacia dentro e ingreso a la oficina para, de igual forma, cerrar la puerta. Apenas si logró formular un simple "Buenos días" cuando unos brazos se enrollan en mi cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello, lo siguiente que puedo distinguir es su cabello castaño seguido de un suave aroma, su aroma.

Temblaba.

Me siento como si entre mis brazos tuviera a una niña pequeña que lo único que busca es protección y es que a pesar de la imagen fuerte y decidida que siempre muestra, Hermione Granger es tan vulnerable como cualquier otra mujer. Es inevitable, la abrazo, con tanta o más fuerza que la ella está ejerciendo sobre mí; no puedo evitar sentirme la persona más despreciable del mundo, quizás no era totalmente responsable de su dolor pero me es imposible no sentirme culpable. Diablos. ¿Porqué debe ser tan difícil?. Como le confieso la verdad cuando ésta misma es tan o peor que la misma mentira de la cual ha sido presa estos cinco años. Por donde comenzar ¿Por el principio?. Como si ni siquiera sé cual es o más cuando ella representa otra falsedad aún peor que la anterior.

- Tranquila - le susurró Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma suave - estoy aquí - murmuro sin causar ningún efecto en la castaña que no paraba de temblar, en vez de eso comenzó a sollozar oculta en el cuello del ojiverde - Hermione - inquirió preocupado al percatarse que ella no respondía.

- Perdóname - susurró en su oído -nunca debí perder las esperanzas, nunca debí conformarme con lo que decían los demás, por suerte nunca te di por muerto.

- Hermione - susurró este no teniendo muy claro si era ella o era él quien ahora estaba temblando - de qué estás hablando - inquirió.

- Los niños me lo contaron - soltó ella en un débil susurro que de no ser por la cercanía de ambos, Harry nunca la habría escuchado - y creo que los niños nunca mienten.

"Los niños nunca mienten".

Porque esa simple frase explicaba tan claramente todo lo ocurrido, quisiera saberlo. Mi mente se desconecto en cuanto Hermione se alejó levemente de mí pero sin deshacer el abrazo, solo para observarme directamente a los ojos, hice el amago de esquivar la mirada pero no puedo y no porque ella me lo impidiera sino porque quiero que ella me descubra, si hay alguien que es capaz de reconocerme aunque mi apariencia fuera la más repugnante, esa es Hermione, solo ella esa capaz de mirarme a los ojos y ver quien soy realmente. Nunca me ha fallado y ésta vez no va a hacer la excepción. Solo una mirada me bastó para percatarme que ya sabe la verdad, quizás no toda pero buena parte de ella.

Quiere decirme algo, lo sé.

Pero antes de que sus labios formulen una palabra, soy yo quien ahora la hace callar colocando sobre sus labios un dedo en señal de silencio, ya no eran necesarias las palabras, nunca nos han servido para comunicarnos, ni cuando nos conocimos, ni mucho menos ahora donde el silencio dice más que mil palabras. Y sin palabras me acerco a ti para luego besarte; con miedo, con emoción, tal y como nos besamos por primera vez … quien iba a decir que nuestro amor nos haría sufrir tanto pero a la vez darnos dos hermosas alegrías.

Nuestros hijos.

-------------------------------------------

La Snitch dorada.

Aún recuerdo a James sosteniendo la pequeña pelotita dorada, allí, frente a mis ojos lagrimosos después de una discusión con Ron y donde su deporte favorito era decirme que Harry estaba muerto. Mientras su hermana me decía que no llorará más porque su padre iba a regresar pronto de un viaje. Claro, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera considerado tierno e incluso idealista pero no podía, no mientras la sonrisa de mis hijos y esa pelotita dorada me desvelaban una verdad oculta.

Su padre vivía.

Harry Potter estaba vivo.

Aunque en ese momento aún faltaba otra gran verdad y nuevamente la ocultaba esa pelotita, los ojos de mis hijos me lo decían a gritos, esa Snitch no era cualquier Snitch; era la misma que James Evans me había regalado en el juego de exhibición con Ron en ese instante en que le conocí. Sentí como mi cabeza daba vueltas, recuerdos e imágenes inundaron mi mente hasta por fin darle un sentido lógico, aquel que hace cinco años había perdido, era como si la esperanza nuevamente renaciera en mí, sentí que tantas noches de pesadillas por fin habían acabado y que literalmente me había reencontrado con Harry en otro rostro, era imposible de creer.

Hasta hoy.

Ahora que por primera vez estoy viendo a Harry Potter y no al rostro de James Evans, no puedo evitar sonreír dentro del beso, si hasta su nombre lo delata de manera grosera; su segundo nombre y apellido, que ilusa por no haberlo notado antes, todo eran tan claro; su comportamiento, su relación con los niños, si hasta con Remus su relación era igual!, que ciega. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a bajar de intensidad a pesar de no quererlo, no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero abrirlos y darme cuenta que solo es un producto de mi imaginación y sumergirme nuevamente en ese mar de desesperanzas y dolor. Aún así, soy fuerte y debo enfrentar la realidad por más dolorosa que está sea.

Castaños pero en el fondo Esmeralda.

Siempre han sido esmeralda y lo serán siempre a pesar de cualquier poción multijugos, lo sé por el característico sabor de ella y su intensa mirada color castaño que me dedica dándome a entender que esto es real que volvió nuevamente, con otro nombre, con otro rostro pero de que es él mismo Harry Potter de hace cinco años.

- Nunca más te volveré a dejar sola - susurró este - te lo prometo

- Eso ya no importa - susurró Hermione mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa - lo importante es que tú estés aquí - añadió deshaciendo el abrazo muy a pesar de Harry - ¿Cómo es posible? - observándole - Voldemort te … ¿Qué? - inquirió al ver la negativa del ahora castaño Harry

- Hermione, mírame - suplico tomándole de las mejillas con delicadeza - nosotros eliminamos a Voldemort ese día en los jardines del castillo y tú lo sabes - mirándole - tengo está conexión con él - tomándole ahora una de sus manos para dirigirlas hacia su frente donde se suponía que estaba su cicatriz - y sé que está muerto, Hermione - susurró,, pronto ella sabría la verdad - necesito que pienses con toda la lógica que posees - indico a lo que ella asintió - el primer día en que entre a este departamento e hice la prueba me heriste la espalda ¿Cierto?

- Cierto - afirmó ella recordando ese momento uniendo cabos rápidamente, demasiado para el gusto de Harry - Dios … tú herida, el hospital - susurró alarmada.

- Me apuñalaron - menciono este, era inevitable - los ojos de Hermione exigían una explicación o una afirmación de los innegable - una daga como único portador, él único testigo de mi muerte …

- Ron - susurró Hermione sin desviar la mirada de Harry, buscando algún rastro de inseguridad pero no … era la verdad esa que por tantos años intento buscar y que siempre estuvo allí, solo que nunca lo logré descifrar cayendo inevitablemente en un mar de mentiras - la daga que le regalaste en navidad - menciono a lo que Harry asintió mientras la extraía de su túnica y se la entregaba - ahora entiendo porque me dijo que la había extraviado - suspiró en un vano intento por contener las lágrimas.

- No llores - acercándosele para encerrarla en un abrazo - sé que todo esto es muy confuso, ya me pase dos años buscando respuestas y lo único que conseguí es dolor.

- Era nuestro amigo - sollozó ella - me mintió todos estos años … y el, él …

- Tranquila - le susurró - no pienses en eso - comentó no pudiendo evitar sentirse un completo imbécil … aún faltaba lo peor - Hermione hay algo que debo confesarte - comenzó y al parecer el silencio de Hermione continuo - pero ahora no, es algo que también deben estar presentes Remus y Draco.

- ¿Lo saben? - inquirió ella deshaciendo el abrazo nuevamente

- Sí - confesó de forma inocente - no quería que también se enterará Ron, además ya era un peligro que los niños lo supieran ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

- Unos días - comentó ella - nos escucharon discutir a mí y a Ron, ellos llegaron mostrándome la Snitch que ganaste ese día en el juego contra Ron, solo era cuestión de atar cabos - sonrió.

- Ya veo - susurró - aunque fue casi en vano hoy venía con la intención de decirte la verdad … maldición! - exclamó al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

- Estás bien - inquirió Hermione preocupado al ver como Harry se apoyaba en el escritorio, poco a poco el cabello de James Evans paso de castaño a negro, sus ojos castaños a esmeralda y por último su rostro volvía a hacer como el de Harry Potter - poción multijugos, hace cuanto la tomas - inquirió.

- Desde que estoy aquí - informo un tanto agitado - ¿Por qué?

- Es peligroso - le regaño no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de los labios de Harry - puede hacerte daño - le advirtió para luego percatarse que algo colgaba de su cuello; un anillo - aún lo conservas - observando el anillo con detenimiento - que ilusa … hace algunas semanas le pregunté a Ron si sabía de tú anillo, si lo había encontrado - confesó.

- Lo sabe - inquirió a lo que ella asintió - debió odiarme aún más cuando le confesaste que estábamos comprometidos - sonrió ya recuperando la compostura luego del ataque que había sentido - tú también lo conservas - menciono tocando con sus dedos la cadenita de oro.

- No puedo deshacerme de ella - susurró - mucho menos cuando este anillo perteneció a tu madre, los niños siempre preguntaron por ti … Harry, yo no … intentaba pero este la cayó con un suave beso en los labios.

- Lo sé - susurró sintiendo como idea asaltaba su mente de forma fugaz, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa iluminará su rostro - ¿Los niños están aquí? - inquirió y sonrió aún más al recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Hermione - ¿Tienes algo mue importante que hacer? - volvió a preguntar

- No, bueno algo - respondió ella - Harry, ¿En qué estás pensando? - le miro intranquila.

- No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy - comentó este sosteniendo el anillo de Hermione entre sus dedos al igual que el suyo propio.

Era un locura.

Pero estaba dispuesta a vivirla con él.

------------------------------------------

Era un suerte ser una persona ágil.

De lo contrario en estos momentos estaría en el suelo con varios papeles a mi alrededor producto del posible choque con Ron, quien venía completamente enfurecido: alarmado y molesto me pare en su camino impidiéndole el paso, no había que ser muy adivino para darse cuenta que venía de una discusión con Hermione.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?! - exclamó mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos azules ahora teñidos de una sola emoción: Odio. - respóndeme - sujetándole del brazo al ver sus intenciones de irse. Grave error. Con un fuerte manotazo retiro la mano de Draco para luego con su mano derecha usar su magia en contra del rubio tal y como lo hizo aquella vez con Daniel en la sala; asfixiarlo.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa - susurró este viendo como los papeles de Draco caían al suelo uno por uno.

- Maldito - susurró a media voz en un vago intento por deshacerse de esa presión imaginaria sobre su cuello - maldito cobarde … eso es lo que eres, nunca te atreviste a confesarle tu amor a Hermione y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo … no lo haces.

- Cállate - murmuró ejerciendo aún más presión sobre el cuello del rubio

- Ya no - sonrió este - debes saber la verdad … Hermione siempre amará a Harry y tú solo serás su mejor amigo.

- Potter está muerto - soltó; Draco que a pesar de su falta de oxigeno no pudo evitar tragar saliva, ni siquiera en la voz ni su mirada eran reconocibles

- ¿Estás seguro? - sonrió nuevamente

Solo un movimiento de mano.

Y lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor en la espalda producto del choque de está con la pared; como primer impulso tosí tratando de llenar mis pulmones con el oxigeno que anteriormente fue negado pero unos segundos después solo atine a reír, reír como nunca antes lo había hecho, consiente que Ron estaba parado frente a mí, no puedo, ni voy a evitar mirarle a los ojos mientras mis carcajadas son audibles.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - le miró este mientras el rubio se reincorporaba del suelo

- Solo la verdad - respondió Draco borrando todo rastro de sonrisa, sosteniendole la mirada a su cuñado a pesar que estaba intentando leerle la mente - debo ver a Hermione - anunció con satisfacción al poder bloquear su mente impidiendole la entrada a Ron - que tengas un buen día, cuñado.

Molestia.

Es lo último que logró notar mientras recogó mis documentos con un movimiento de varita, mi mayor temor en estos momentos era en el estado en que se encontraría Hermione, siempre era lo mismo; una discursión, Ron furioso sacandole en cara la muerte de Harry y ella … en lágrimas. Demonios. Como quisiera decirle la verdad, ni siquiera sé porque aún no se lo digo. Alguien va a tener serios problemas cuando regrese de su viaje de "asuntos personales". Porque no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar con este secreto.

Ahora golpeó la puerta de su oficina no recibiendo respuesta, con un suspiro entró a la habitación esperando encontrarme con una Hermione restregandose los ojos para ocultar cualquier signo de llanto. Pero no y en vez de eso … no hay nadie.

Ningún rastro de ella.

De forma fugaz dejó mis papeles encima del escritorio de Hermione para luego dirigirme a mi oficina donde estaban los niños, temía porque Ron llegará hasta allí para dañarlos y temía aún más porque ella estuviera en ese lugar; Al parecer había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Corro a través de los pasillos para llegar lo antes posible a mi oficina, a pesar que la habitación tenía un hechizo protector con Ronald Weasleys dando por allí no puedo fiarme. Ya no …

- James, Jane - inquirió en cuanto entró a la oficina. Solo silencio - ¿Dónde están? - volvió a preguntar sintiendose idiota por preguntar eso, era obvio que no estaban allí - rayos! - exclamó con intenciones de ir a buscar Ron y matarlo a golpes pero antes de tan siquiera acercarse a la puerta vio un papelillo amarillento debidamente colocado en el escritorio del rubio quien extrañado lo tomo entre sus manos para leerlo con el ceño fruncido …

_Draco._

_Me he llevado a los niños conmigo … necesito solucionar un asunto pendiente. Por favor, encargate de cancelar la reunión de hoy en la tarde para mañana a primera hora. _

_Descuida estoy bien …_

_Gracias_

_Hermione._

- ¡Cancelar! - exclamaba Draco en la sala de reuniones junto a Remus quien terminaba de releer la nota dejada por Hermione - ¡Hermione Granger cancelando una reunión!

- Primero Draco, calmate - le sugirió este doblando la nota nuevamente para entregarsela a su compañero de labores - y segundo, quizás no sea nada grave … ella sabe lo que hace

- ¿Nada grave? - inquirió este incredulo - Remus, acaba de tener una discusión con mi cuñadito y tu sabes muy bien que nada bueno sale de eso … nada grave, por favor - suspiró mientras arrogaba el papelillo sobre la mesa.

- Estás actuando igual a como Ron cuando estaban en Hogwarts - comentó el licántropodo - solo piensa si Hermione por fin quiere dar vuelta la página y seguir con su vida sin depender de nadie ¿Acaso no te alegrías? - le miró

- Por supuesto que sí - afirmó el rubio pensativo y son poder evitar sonreír añadió - pero quien no va a sentir ninguna alegría es Harry … por cierto ¿Volvió? - inquirió.

- No tengo idea - suspiró - es probable que llegué hoy en la noche, ya se cumplió el plazo.

- ¿Plazo? ¿De qué? - indagó este caminando de un lado a otro - "asuntos personales" - rió - los únicos asuntos personales que tiene resolver están aquí y en ningún otro lugar … te juró que cuando vuelva se las va a tener que ver conmigo … no sabes la pena que me da cada vez que lo mellizos me preguntan por su padre y yo no tengo que contestarle - confesó Draco. Hace pocos días que los mellizos le habían confesado la verdad sobre su conocimiento de la existencia de Harry, por lo que cada conversación con ese par de niños para el rubio habían sido una tortura

- Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien - le ánimo Remus levantandose de su lugar al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Que Dios lo escuche y el maldito diablo se haga el sordo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Daniel:_

_Estoy a punto de volver pero antes necesito que hagas algo por mí. ¿Recuerdas donde dejaste mí túnica de Hogwarts? Pues, necesito que la envuelvas en una caja cualquiera sin ningún tipo de remitente a nombre de Ronald Weasleys. _

_Es probable que llegué está noche. Nos vemos._

_Harry. _

Su túnica.

Desvió mi mirada de la carta, leída por segunda vez, hacia el pequeño paquete sobre la mesa, nunca me imaginé que Harry me pediría algo así por todas las futuras e inminentes consecuencias que esta dedición traería consigo, una de ellas y la más importante; Su Regreso y el confirmarle al propio Ron que estaba vivo. Sin esperar más, ató el paquete a la lechuza con solo una pequeña nota en ella: "_Ron Weasleys, Departamento de Aurores." _Sin más que hacer la dejó irse por la ventanilla de la habitación esperando que esta decisión no le vaya a costar muy caro a Harry. Con quien por supuesto, aún tengo una conversación pendiente.

Luna.

Bueno si Ron no llegó a asesinarme menos lo hará Harry. Creo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Profesor._

_Creo que ya llegado momento en que todo el mundo mágico sepa de su recuperación, si lo sé, esto implicaría que le mismo Ron Weasleys se enterará pero es un riego que hay que correr._

_Es probable que está decisión le sorprenda después de la última conversación con usted pero he comprendido que estoy causando el mismo dolor que Ron a las personas que amo al ocultar mi existencia. Es por ello que le pido que desvele su estado a todos, solo eso, yo me encargaré del resto. Se lo prometo._

_Harry._

Ya comenzado.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese par de amigos casi hermanos de la infancia se reencontraran nuevamente solo que está vez el cariño será dejado de lado para dar paso al rencor y a la maldad. Confió en que Harry haya aprendido de ese viaje que realizó, no solo para fortalecersele como mago, sino también como persona y que por fin se haya dado cuenta de que no hay dos personas con las cuales hay que luchar; solo una, el pequeño niño pelirrojo con el cual se encontró en su primer día como mago, su mejor amigo.

- Albus - le llamaron a lo que el anciano mago elevó la mirada para observarle - ¿Estás seguro que fue correcto?

- Si, Minerva - sonrió este echandole un vistazo nuevamente a la carta de Harry, recibida el día anterior - confió en las decisiones que Harry pueda tomar desde ahora.

- ¿Tú crees? - inquirió sentandose frente al mago - la última vez le note muy confundido

- Si, es cierto - suspiró este a tiempo que sacaba de uno de los cajones unas hojas debidamente alineadas - pero los viajes nos dejan experiencias y enseñanzas que nos cambian la vida, y esta vez Minerva - tendiendole el diario el profeta con un titulo considerablemente grande y en movimiento _**"¡¡El Gran Mago Albus Dumbledore RECUPERADO de su extraña enfermeadad!!"**_ - no va a hacer la excepción.

- Si, tienes razón - susurró ella - por una vez dicen la verdad - comentó en una vaga sonrisa que contagio a su colega.

Aunque la noticia no va a causar tantas alegrías … en algunos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort.

Durante mucho tiempo fui unos de los más fieles servidores de Tom, sus ideales acercar de los sangre sucia, muggles y quienes deshonraban a los magos puros; eran mis ideales y convicciones. Moriría y mataría por ellos, y esa fue una de las cuales por las cuales él me eligió como su mano derecha, un guardián de un poderoso y antiguo rito que conforme pasan los días y los años se hace más y más poderoso.

Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Sus ojos inicialmente azules ahora se han teñido de oscuridad, llenos de odio y poder absoluto. Y no, nunca intervenimos mágicamente en él que ahora es nuestro lider, solamente vimos lo que nadie se atrevió a ver y solo bastó un leve empuje para que ese odio contenido recorriera su cuerpo llenandose de el, casi como el aire mismo.

Su poder crece.

Y de manera más rápida de lo que pensé que crecería al parecer la suerte está a nuestro favor, dandonos noticias que solo hacen que el poder de Lord Voldemort crezca llegando al punto donde las palabras; sentimiento y amor, no existirán para nuestro señor. Y según este diario eso ocurrirá muy pronto.

- ¡Demonios! - bramó Ron al tiempo que hacía mil pedazos el diario que minutos antes, Lucius le había entregado - ¡Se suponía que esa poción casi no tenía cura, Malfoy! - le recrimino

- Al parecer un muchacho encontró la cura - susurró este - aunque el diario no hacía mención a ningún nombre

- Te das cuenta lo que puede significar - le miró a lo cual Lucius tuvo que tragar saliva pero con cierta gratificación - sabe que maté a Potter … debimos matarlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad - comentó dando largas zancadas por todo el lugar

- Señor, aún no sabe quien es realmente - habló - no creo que sea un real peligro para usted.

- Por supuesto que si lo es - murmuro Ronald cruzandose de brazos - ya se me ocurrirá algo para callarlo … permanentemente. - añadió - por ahora - dirigiendo su mirada hacia su vasallo - encargate de averiguar quien fabrico esa estúpida cura a la enfermedad del viejo ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, señor - asintió viendo como Ron se dirigía fuera de la habitación - señor - menciono deteniendo el paso del susodicho - es posible que haya sido Snape.

- No, lo dudo - contesto sin siquiera mirarle - te lo dije un día, él tiene mucho más que perder que todos nosotros juntos y lo sabe - y mirandole de reojo añadió - vuelvo enseguida.

Asentí.

Si algo he aprendido estos años con él, es que cualquier palabra mal formulada podría ser la última, aún recuerdo cuando recién tomo el mando de nosotros y un mortifago, de más experiencia, le enfrentó, lo último que pudo ver fue el resplandor verde salido de la varita del que era el nuevo Lord Voldemort.

Ronald Weasleys.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Prohibición de entrada.

Que estúpidez. Nadie puede prohibirle la entrada a Ron Weasley, ni siquiera Hermione, soy unos de los mejores alumnos que ha egresado de la academia aurores en generaciones y me dicen que no necesitan mi ayuda, que ingenuos. Necesitaran mucho más que una ayuda para vencerme.

- Se encuentra la señorita Granger - preguntó Ron al mago que tenía frente

- No se encuentra - anunció - se retiró hace algunas horas y no estará por el resto del día en el departamento.

- Dijo a donde iba - inquirió nuevamente con cierta extrañes

- No, nada - negó el mago - lo siento

- De acuerdo - murmuró mientras se giraba dispuesto a ir donde Remus, si había alguien que sabía cada detalle de la enfermedad de Dumbledore, ese era Remus Lupin.

- Disculpe, señor Weasleys - le llamó nuevamente el mago a lo cual se giró - se le dejó un paquete en su oficina.

- Gracias - susurró emprendiendo camino hacia su oficina que paradójicamente era la contigua a la de Draco Malfoy con quien hace unas horas había tenido una discusión, aunque está no era lo que más le preocupaba sino más bien las palabras del rubio.

"_¿Estás seguro?"._

Esa fue la pregunta exacta al decirle que Potter estaba muerto, a pesar del poco oxigeno que aún poseía tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír casi en una mueca de burla e ironía que hizo que mi poca paciencia se desvaneciera. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme a Potter con vida, la última vez que lo vi estaba en suelo, moribundo producto de la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de sus heridas sobre todo de su corazón traspasado por una daga.

Es imposible.

Ya despejando esa imagen de mi mente entró a la oficina donde efectivamente hay un paquete sobre el escritorio, en realidad es una caja blanca y pequeña con una notita sobre este.

_**Para Ronald Weasleys.**_

_**Te envió este presente para que nunca te olvides que siempre viviré**_

_**Y nunca podrás ocultarte ni de la verdad ni de mí.**_

Imposible.

Las probabilidad de que él estuviera vivo eran nulas … no, estaba moribundo, desagrandose, dando su último suspiro de vida cuando le enterré en ese claro … debe ser una broma … una maldita broma.

- Debes tranquilizarte - aconsejó Remus saliendo de la oficina de Draco - tal vez sean paranoias tuyas

- Si tal vez - susurró desviando la mirada del licántropo do hacia su _Vecino_ que salía de su oficina como un verdadero demente

_**- **_**MALFOY** - exclamo dando largas zancadas hasta llegar al rubio para tomarle, está vez con sus propias manos, el cuello, eso si, sin antes haber inmovilizado a Remus contra la pared.- ¡Te crees muy gracioso, maldito!!

- No sé de que me hablas! - se defendió zafandose de su agresor con toda la fuerza bruta que le permitió

- ¡No me engañes! - gritó con odio contenido al tiempo que se devolvía hacia su oficina, cerrandola de un buen portazo.

Su túnica.

Allí … vieja, rasgada, ensangrentada, SU túnica de colegio con la aún imponente insignia de Gryffindor estampada. Esto no está pasando, ¡¡él no puede estar vivo!! ¡Harry Potter no debe vivir!! NO DEBE VIVIR:

Su odio era incontenible.

Por segunda vez sintió su sangre arder desde lo más profundo de su ser y no solo eso, sino que la magia oscura, dormida por años, comenzaba a despertar formando parte de él, volviendolo, inevitablemente, más poderoso y por ende más despiadado que la última vez en que probó la magia oscura a través de ese secreto rito.

Uno que pronto se completaría.

**Continuará … **

**Por fin !!!!**

**¿Cuántos años fueron?? Creo que la única y real causa a la cual puedo atribuirle este retraso es a los estudios (y de los cuales aún quedan dos semanas). Aunque hay otra buena razón y de la cual merecen explicación.**

**Si no mal recuerdo en el capitulo anterior anuncie muchas cosas y de las cuales algunas apareceran en el próximo capitulo pero en teoría ESTE capitulo iba a aparecer mucho más adelante (en cuanto a harry y Hermione se refiere y por supuesto las circunstancias de su reencuentro) pero llevaba un par de hojas cuando me pregunté ¿y porque no hacerlo antes? ¿Por qué dilatar mas el encuentro? Y lo hice … me demore bastante, lo admito, pero que era necesario hacerlo además del giro que puedo darle a la historia será bastante llamativa. **

**Sinceramente no sé cuanto tiempo me tomará actualizar, lo único claro es que no será tanto como me demore en este. Bueno ahora debo irme que me toca una semana bastante dificil.**

**Cierto, cierto … FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO (ambos atrasados) los mejores deseos para todos en este año. Cuidense mucho.**

**Nos vemos.**


	13. Las verdades de un pensadero

**TRAICION**

**Capítulo Trece **

"_**Las verdades de un pensadero"**_

_**(Ustedes ya saben de quienes son los personajes)**_

Es extraño y a la vez cruel.

Como la vida nos hace caer de manera tan dura, quitándonos a un ser amado, dejándonos prácticamente a la deriva de nuestros recuerdos y sentimientos que a la larga solo nos hace sufrir más. Irónicamente la misma vida y los azares del destino nos devuelven lo que perdimos en el momento en que nuestras fuerzas se están agotando para superar dicha perdida, llenándonos no tan solo de felicidad sino también de dudas y confusiones, dándonos una perspectiva de nuestra vida mucha más real y cruel. Es aquí donde el dicho "nada es lo que parece" toma más fuerza al enfrentarnos a esta nueva realidad o más bien debería decir, verdadera realidad; el rostro que por tantos años conocí ahora no es más que un rostro extraño, su sonrisa que con el correr de los años se fue transformando y de la cual nunca logré explicación, ahora lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo todo y duele, duele despertar de ese sueño tan bruscamente …

Duele saber que has vivido con un desconocido por casi cinco años.

- Hermione - le llamaron desde la entrada de la oficina sacando de sus pensamientos a la jefa de Aurores

- Draco - susurró ella ordenando el papeleo que había dejado el día anterior - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo estoy? - le miró el rubio incrédulo - es debería preguntarlo yo ¿No crees? - observándole - Hermione te busque por todo el departamento pensando que el idiota de Ron te había hecho algo … me tenías preocupado - suspiró

- Lo siento - se disculpó ella conciente que su salida del ministerio había sido "rápida" - te deje una nota ¿La encontrarte?

- Sí - asintió Draco - pero "asuntos pendientes", por un momento pensé que quien escribía la nota esa James Evans - soltó provocando que un libro se resbalará levemente de las manos de la castaña quien lo sostuvo con firmeza y alivio que su compañero no se diera cuenta de su descuido - Ron te hizo algo para que salieras de esa manera del ministerio - le miró serio y dispuesto a ir a enfrentar al pelirrojo.

- Solo discutimos - habló ella - está vetado como auror y eso no le cayó en gracia - informó - ya sabes como siempre termina este tipo de discusiones con él - añadió a lo que Draco asintió.

- Pero esta vez fue distinto de lo contrario no te hubieras ido con los mellizos - comentó el rubio preocupado - a donde fuiste

- Tome una decisión - soltó Hermione - me fui de la casa, ya no quiero seguir viviendo en el mismo techo de Ron me cansé de las discusiones y peleas, no quiero que los niños vivan en medio de todo eso - contó ella de forma tan decidida y seria que Draco pensó que estaba frente a la Hermione del primer año en Hogwarts

- Me alegró que hayas tomado esa decisión - sonrió este - si te soy sincero deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo

- Lo sé - dijo - pero ahora tengo un motivo para hacerlo - comentó dándose cuenta de su error

- ¿Cuál motivo? - inquirió el rubio con cierto curiosidad hasta cierto punto hizo sonreír a su compañera

- Olvídalo - susurró ella esquivando su mirada de la del rubio quien se extraño de ese comportamiento - no tiene importancia

- De acuerdo - aceptó este encogiéndose de hombros para luego preguntar - ¿Y los mellizos? ¿Están aquí?

- Sí - susurró - están en la cafetería.

- ¿Cafetería? - inquirió Draco con cierto temor que Hermione no notó - Hermione, recuerdas la última vez que dejaste a los mellizos solos - comentó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa - tardaron dos semanas en limpiar la cafetería cuando explotó esa … esa …

- Televisor - nombró ella - no te preocupes, me prometieron que no harían ninguna travesura

- Hermione, sabes que ellos son muy curiosos y toman cualquier objeto para "experimentar" - comentó - además ayer en la tarde llegó otra televisor un poco más llamativa - añadió como quien dice el tiempo.

- Puedes ir a verlos - pidió a lo que Draco no dudó en asentir - gracias

- De nada - dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Draco - le llamó - para … para cuando programaste la reunión

- Una hora más - informó ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione - tú me dijiste que lo hiciera a primera hora además así tienes tiempo.

- ¿Para qué? - le miró está

- No me digas que te olvidaste del cumpleaños de los mellizos - habló a lo que la castaña negó - ¿Entonces?

- Mañana puedo encargarme - resolvió está - sabes que siempre ha sido así.

- Si tienes razón - meditó el rubio - además como todos los años será en mi casa y sin objeción alguna más ahora que decidiste salir de esa casa - sonrió - ahora vuelvo no quiero encontrarme con esa cafetería en llamas

- Bien - susurro ella mientras continuaba con lo suyo

El día apenas si estaba comenzaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nada mejor que un buen café.

No es que me moleste levantarme temprano, de echo lo hago a cada día pero esta en especial me fue casi un reto salir de mi cama a causa de los constantes antojos de Tonks, quisiera saber porque los antojos de las mujeres son tan extraños, desde la comida muggle exótica hasta mágica aún más extraña, lo peor de todo y de todo lo que piden al final solo terminan conformándose con una fruta!

- Padrino - escucho Remus Lupin al tiempo como alguien le tiraba del pantalón.

- James, Jane - susurró este al ver las caritas sonrientes de ambos niños - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - inquirió.

- Mamá nos dejó aquí - informó James - tiene una reunión y como nosotros aún no habíamos desayunado

- Ya veo - meditó el licántropodo recibiendo su café - ¿Dónde están? - preguntó.

- En esa mesa - respondió Jane caminando junto a su hermano donde tenían varias galletas, leche, fruta y helado.

- Su madre sabe que pidieron eso - inquirió este refiriéndose al helado a lo que los mellizos negaron - entiendo … ¿En donde estaban, no aparecieron ayer? - preguntó al fin

- Fuimos de paseo - comentó James llevándose su vaso leche a la boca - Oye! - reclamó al recibir un codazo muy mal disimulado por parte de su hermano - compras - aclaró el ver su error

- Todo el día - inquirió curioso, sus ahijados podían ser traviesos pero ni sabían mentir.

- Más o menos - contesto Jane escuetamente - ¿Cuándo llega papá?

- Debería llegar hoy - susurró notando que algo no andaba bien, la pregunta de Jane era como su comentará el tiempo y no como lo hacían antes; con anhelo y emoción, está vez era diferente

- ¿Qué le pasa al padrino? - preguntó James viendo como a lo lejos se divisaba a un Draco Malfoy muy agitado como si hubiera corrido miles y miles de kilómetros - se ve cansado.

- ¿Estás bien? - le ayudó Remus al ver como el rubio daba grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aire perdido

- G-Gracias - suspiró el recibir un vaso con agua - pensé que habían hecho de las suyas - mirando a los mellizos quienes le miraron ofendidos aunque aquello era bastante gracioso considerando que eran dos niños de cinco años

- ¿Hablaste con Hermione? - preguntó Remus sin poder ocultar su sonrisa - ¿Qué te dijo? - volvió a decir al recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

- Va a irse de la casa - informó - se cansó de las estupideces de Ron y al parecer estuvo buscando un lugar donde quedarse

- Entiendo - observando de reojo a los niños quienes solo se dedicaron a su desayuno, aparentando no saber nada - es una buena noticia - menciono.

- Y Potter aún no aparece - inquirió bajando la voz a lo que Remus negó - maldición - susurró - bueno … debemos irnos falta poco para la reunión - menciono a lo que el licántropodo se incorporo de su lugar - ¿Estarán bien? - preguntó a los mellizos quienes asintieron - de acuerdo, no hagan ninguna travesura - les advirtió

- En especial volar la cafetería - susurró Remus al rubio - cuídense - refiriéndose a los mellizos

- Nos vemos - se despidió James viendo como ambos adultos se iban alejando - vamos - hablándole a su hermana - papá va a estar en la reunión y ya quiero verlo - aclaró

- ¿Pasadizo secreto? - inquirió su hermana a lo que este asintió con una sonrisa - de acuerdo, vamos - se ánimo

- Genial - soltó dando un saltito de su silla al igual que Jane - vamos por la enfermería llegaremos más rápido - comentó como si fueran a una simple y entretenida excursión y en realidad para ambos hermanos así era.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Inquieto.

Era decir poco a como me encontraba en estos momentos, tenía la fuerte sensación que en cualquier momento entraría Harry por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, si, en cualquier minuto me iba a dar un infarto con cada persona que entraba a la sala y no solo eso sino que la presencia de Luna me hacía temblar considerando en la relación actual en la cual estamos involucrados.

Aunque hay otra cosa que me inquieta.

La constante mirada de Hermione sobre mí me pone nervioso; es como si supiera no solo lo que estoy pensando sino lo que sé y no precisamente con respecto a Ron sino a Harry. De acuerdo, quizás estoy algo paranoico y solo deba relajarme, si quizás sea eso, vamos Daniel respira profundo que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Remus sentándose al lado de Daniel quien asintió en silencio - te ves pálido.

- Estoy bien - murmuro tomando un sorbo de agua - algo nervioso.

- Por Harry - inquirió este a lo cual Daniel no pudo evitar tensarse - ya verás que todo saldrá bien solo debes ser sincero.

- No es fácil - hablando en susurros - no tengo idea de cómo reaccionará cuando se lo diga

- Lo entenderá créeme - le ánimo el licántropodo mientras se cerraba la puerta de la sala

- Bien - comenzó Hermione - antes de comenzar quisiera agradecerles su compresión al posponer está reunión que iba a realizarse ayer, surgió algo importante que no pude obviar y que necesitaba de toda mi atención - se explicó y al ver que no había ningún comentario continuo - bien, ahora vamos a …

- Permiso - llamaron haciendo que todos los presentes observaron hacía la puerta por donde tímidamente se asomaba James Evans - puedo pasar - preguntó ante la evidente mirada asesina de Draco que tuvo que ser detenido por Remus para evitar que el rubio se le cayera encima a golpes.

- Pasa James - habló Hermione con una sonrisa que solo pudo notar el licántropodo; algo raro había en ese dúo - bienvenido.

- Gracias - sonrió este entrando a la sala para luego tomar asiento al lado de Luna frente a Draco, Remus y Daniel, este último a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco al ver su presentimiento cumplido.

- Bueno - continuo - comencemos a fijar los últimos detalles de la próxima misión a realizarse la próxima semana …

O soy yo o algo extraño pasa aquí (*)

Porque ese intercambio de miradas fue como cuando estaban en Hogwarts cuando sin palabras podían hablarse y entenderse a la perfección. Fue como retroceder el tiempo y ver a Harry y Hermione nuevamente juntos aunque esa posibilidad es imposible, ella no sabe la verdad.

¿O sí?

Es extraño, no puedo evitar recordar cuando el profesor Dumbledore me comentó que no había mejor pareja en combate que ellos dos, que su forma de compenetrarse era única y que pocas personas podían saber lo que pensaba su compañero con solo una mirada que ni siquiera en las mejores y experimentadas parejas se daba ese nivel de conexión.

Pero si Hermione no sabe nada y Harry no ha hablado con ella como es posible que esa conexión este tan presente en ellos. ¿Porqué?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabe donde vivo.

El maldito bastardo sabe donde vivo, maldición, quien es el idiota que se está haciendo pasar por Potter, porque él esta muerto y contra ello no hay discusión alguna, Harry Potter está muerto y punto. Pero entonces quien me envió su túnica y ahora está corbata de Gryffindor con sus iniciales, no debe ser una broma de un imbecil, cualquiera puede tener una corbata y colocar las iniciales, si debe ser eso. Aunque aún queda algo más … si, es solo un papelillo pero con un contenido que no puedo obviar; una fecha … la fecha en la cual Hermione se casaría con Potter en el ministerio, su matrimonio.

- Señor - le llamaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos - no haga caso a esas notas, es ridículo, Potter esta muerto, usted mismo se encargó de que así sea.

- Lo sé, Lucius - susurró sin mirarle - pero ya son dos anónimos y me preocupa

- Si quiere puedo investigar - se ofreció a lo que el pelirrojo negó

- Quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta - menciono - además debemos prepararnos para nuestro ataque.

- No deberíamos posponerlo - propuso con cierta cautela - usted sabe que dentro de nuestras filas tenemos a un infiltrado y deben conocer nuestro plan - aclaró

- Sí, lo sé - sonrió Ron a través del reflejo de la ventana - y por eso mismo que pronto Hermione y los aurores fallaran, eso te lo puedo asegurar y ese infiltrado se arrepentirá de haber aceptado esa misión.

- Que tiene planeado - le miró Lucius con curiosidad

- Todo a su tiempo - volvió a sonreír - todo a su tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Siento como si el corazón se me sale del pecho.

Y es que los nervios se han apoderado de mí de manera alarmante a pesar de no entrecruzar mirada alguna con él quien ha estado atento a cada palabra de Hermione durante la reunión. De en cuanto intercambiando leves miradas con Remus pero que ha esquivado casi al instante, es extraño, se ve un tanto diferente, es una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza, no lo sé, ya no sé que pensar cuando me imaginó que dentro de poco tendré que decirle la verdad sobre Luna … maldición porque debe ser tan difícil.

- Hermione - hablaron casi al termino de la reunión - como podemos tener la certeza de que la ubicación del ataque es ese pueblo que es solo de muggle, digo, no son las victimas preferidas de Voldemort.

- Hace un par de semanas pensamos lo mismo y terminaron atacando Prive Drive - soltó Luna - ataques que no cayeron en gracia al ministro por sino lo recuerdas , Terry - observándole.

- Lo recuerdo - le miró este de mala forma - pero ese pueblo es casi insignificante

- Estoy de acuerdo con Luna - habló esta vez Daniel con la boca reseca - se subestimo al accionar de los mortifagos y terminamos con muchas perdidas.

- Por favor - se burló - apenas si sabemos si esos datos son correctos, claro a menos que tengamos un espía - observando a Hermione

- Bueno … - comenzó ella

- No hay espías - interrumpió James - es probable que pocas personas sepan esto pero estuve

fuera por un par de días - explicó mirando fugazmente a Hermione - reuní información que le fui enviando a Hermione donde la mayoría coincidía a esa lugar por lo tanto dudó seriamente que este equivocada - concluyó para luego mirar al que era el verdadero espía - eso responde a tu pregunta Terry.

- Si, Evans - menciono con cierta ironía.

- Aclarado esto - comenzó Hermione - les sugiero que se preparen para este lunes, descansen si es necesario, partiremos desde el departamento a través de trasladadores y por favor lleguen por lo menos una hora antes de la hora antes mencionada - recalcó - eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto el primero en salir fue Terry (*)

Poco a poco los aurores comenzaron a salir de la sala, algunos se detuvieron a conversar con Hermione posiblemente sobre algún punto especifico de la misión. Luna quien estaba a mi lado me dio la bienvenida solo como ella puede hacerlo con su usual alegría que siempre la ha caracterizado, instintivamente observó a Daniel quien solo huye a mi mirada para irse junto a la rubia; al parecer muchas cosas pasaron durante mi ausencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntaron bruscamente al ojiverde

- Trabajo aquí, Draco - le respondió este al rubio - me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado

- No te hagas el gracioso - bufó este - el plazo se cumplió ayer

- Tenía un permiso de una semana - informó - y hoy asistí a está misión, hola Remus - saludó al licántropodo quien asintió

- Era HASTA una semana - reclamó Draco obviando la interrupción de Remus - tal vez para ti sea poco pero para tus hijos es mucho quienes no hacen otra cosa que preguntar por su padre que está en un estúpido viaje.

- Fui a buscar respuestas - respondió este con tranquilidad - es por ello que necesito que nos reunamos en mi casa está noche a los nueve creo que es una hora prudente.

- Estaremos allí - habló Remus al ver que Draco iba a contestar de mala forma - no te preocupes

- Sí - soltó el rubio con cierta ironía - y yo me preocuparía por ver a tus hijos que están en la cafetería.

- Vamos Draco - tomándole de los hombros - nos vemos Harry

- Te juró - dijo Draco soltándose - que si no estuviera Hermione te rompería la cara - le amenazó para luego caminar junto a Remus - nos vemos Hermione - se despidió

- Nos vemos - dijo - Draco - le llamó - aún tengo cosas que ordenar, te importaría que los mellizos .. Esta noche …

- Claro que no - sonrió - además recuerda que el cumpleaños de los mellizos siempre se ha hecho en mi casa - soltó mirando de reojo a Harry quien sonrió levemente - pierde cuidado.

- Gracias - dijo ella - puedes ir por ellos creo que aún deberían estar en la cafetería.

- Ojala - susurró el rubio - acompáñame Remus

- Claro - dijo - nos vemos Hermione - se despidió el licántropodo dejando a Harry y Hermione solos en la sala

- Gracias - habló Hermione - no me esperaba esa pregunta de Terry.

- Ni yo - confesó Harry acercándose a la castaña - pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió - sonrió un tanto nervioso - hay algo que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le miró preocupada pero aliviada que aunque hubieran pasado los años podía saber que le ocurría a Harry.

- Aquí no - negó este - debe ser en mi casa - informó ante una mirada escéptica de la castaña - lo olvide - susurró - bueno en realidad van a ir Draco y Remus, aún hay algo que no saben

- Es sobre el viaje - inquirió a lo que este asintió - ya veo - murmuro - Draco estaba discutiendo contigo ¿Porqué? - le miró.

- Piensa que soy un mal padre - sonrió este - y la verdad es que por un tiempo llegué a pensar lo mismo - suspiró - sé lo que estás pensando pero soy culpable de eso.

- Tú no eres culpable de nada - le negó Hermione - yo soy la culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes de este engaño

- En ese caso ambos seríamos culpables - sonrió - ya que somos los principales involucrados

- Es eso un consenso - sonrió ella también

- Tal vez - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - sé que si seguimos discutiendo al final te daré la razón - comentó al tiempo que un extraño ruido se hacía presente - ¿Escuchaste eso? - murmuro a lo que la castaña asintió con un leve suspiro - ¿Qué pasa?

- No estamos solos - susurró caminando hacia el final de la sala; con un sencillo movimiento de varita hizo deslizar una rejilla dejando salir estrepitosamente a un par de niños sonrientes - te mencione que tus hijos son muy curiosos - observando al que era ahora su esposo.

- Un par de veces - sonrió este al ver a los niños incorporándose del suelo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

- ¿Qué hacían allí? - les preguntó Hermione a los mellizos quienes se miraron y volvieron a sonreír - James

- Los estábamos esperando - comenzó - y como no queríamos causarles problemas usamos este pasadizo, es seguro rápido y cómodo

- Un pasadizo - comentó Harry acercándose - no pensé que el ministerio tenía este tipo de conexiones - observando el pequeño "agujero", lo suficientemente grande para una persona adulta cabiese en ese lugar arrodillada - genial

- Harry - le regaño la castaña ante las risas de los mellizos - procura no animarlos mucho

- Lo siento - sonrió este cargando a ambos niños - aunque me sorprende que te hayas olvidado de las excursiones nocturnas cuando éramos estudiantes - le miró y rió junto a sus hijos

- Hablo en serio, James - habló observando hacia la entrada de la sala donde se encontraba otra persona - Ron - susurró

- Podemos hablar - inquirió el pelirrojo parado en el umbral de la puerta - a solas.

- Claro - murmuró dedicándole una mirada a Harry - te molestaría si los llevas a mi oficina, no me tardó - añadió a lo que este asintió en silencio - compórtense - observando a sus hijos quienes sonrieron de la manera más sincera posible.

Que lastima que Ron ya no sonría de esa manera. (*)

Observo como Harry se dirige hacia la puerta donde se encuentra parado Ron con ese toque de superioridad que aún no puedo justificar. Veo como sus miradas se cruzan de manera penetrante, puedo sentir el dolor y la rabia que siente Harry porque yo también lo siento en estos momentos después de tantos años de mentiras y engaños creo que es lo único coherente que puede sentir mi corazón. En apenas un segundo me quedó a solas con el que consideré mi mejor amigo por casi doce años, me acerco a la mesa para recoger las últimas carpetas de la reunión mientras espero a que Ron comience con la conversación, sé a lo que viene, por lo menos esa es una de las actitudes que si logré conocer de él; Sus disculpas.

- Hermione - comenzó a espaldas de Hermione quien solo tuvo que limitarse a escuchar - sé que lo que paso ayer fue muy grave, sé que me equivoque en todo lo que te dije o quise insinuar, últimamente no me he sentido muy bien y reacciono por cualquier estupidez … Hermione yo … lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? - mirándole por el hombro con una leve sonrisa - no, Ron, no quiero ni pienso perdonarte, ya no, esto se acabo - sentenció al tiempo que cerraba una de las últimas carpetas con fuerza y porque no determinación - ya me canse de todas estás peleas donde un descuido tuyo me provoca mucho daño ya he soportado mucho tiempo y quiero poner punto final a está situación.

- Si te refieres a que quiero volver al ministerio yo no …

- Ese es un asunto que está cerrado pero no me refiero a eso - le interrumpió ella - me voy de la casa - aclaró ante la mirada atónita del pelirrojo quien solo atino a abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir ningún sonido alguno - no quiero seguir viviendo contigo y menos que mis hijos escuchen todos los días nuestras discusiones.

- Son discusiones sin sentido alguno, Hermione - se excuso - no tienes que irte por consecuencias de peleas que ni siquiera te involucran a ti

- Por supuesto que me involucran a mi - rebatió dándole la cara - soy la jefa del departamento de aurores y tú constantemente tienes peleas con un auror, peleas que siempre son ocasionadas por ti y esa loca obsesión que tienes con Luna - explicó y añadió antes de que Ron hablará - déjala ser feliz con alguien que la quiere, ya le has hecho demasiado daño.

- Hermione, por favor - le suplico mientras le tomaba de los hombros - sabes que soy sincero cuando te digo que me equivoque y te pido perdón por eso … tú me conoces desde hace años

- Ese es el problema, Ron - le dijo ella soltándose de su agarre para luego caminar hacia la salida de la sala - ya no sé si te conozco - confesó ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo - mírate - señalo la cabeza - ya no eres como el Ron que yo conocí, alegre, bromista, descuidado, noble y leal ahora eres frío, calculador, arrogante, superior; perdí tu confianza hace muchos años Ron, desde el día en que nacieron los mellizos hasta ahora.

- Sabes que ese día no fue por voluntad propia que no quise ir - susurró este ahora dándole la espalda - tenía compromisos a los cuales no podía fallar

- Y preferirte fallarme a mi - sonrió ella - y también a los mellizos todos los años durante su cumpleaños ¿No te importa? - inquirió al verle negar con la cabeza - acaso tampoco de importa fallarle a Harry durante su aniversario

- Porque - susurro este con un ligero temblor que Hermione no notó - porque no aceptas de una vez por todas que Harry esta muerto y que nada ni nadie lo traerá a la vida nuevamente - argumentó dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amiga quien solo pudo ver oscuridad y algo que jamás pensó volver a ver en una persona …. - respóndeme - exigió.

- Porque lo amo - respondió ella con esa seguridad y valentía que tanto la caracterizaba y que con los años se habían quedado dormidos - porque siempre será el padre de mis hijos y no me importa cuanto años más llegasen a pasar siempre lo amaré - terminó y no dejando que Ron hablará más abrió la puerta y salió raudamente del lugar.

Muerto (*)

Harry Potter murió hace cinco años y ya no queda rastro alguno de él toda evidencia fue destruida, no hay testigos, no hay arma, no hay nada, solo el fiel testinomio de quien fue su mejor amigo de la infancia, nadie podría dudar de él, nadie. Murió heroicamente en un duelo con Lord Voldemort salvando así nuevamente al mundo mágico, esa es la única verdad. La misma verdad de la cual tendrá que convencerse Albus Dumbledore si no quiere terminar como su estúpido aprendiz.

Muerto.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Compórtense"

Regla número uno "Nunca confíes en la sonrisa más angelical del mundo" y es que nunca llegué a pensar que una guerra de cojines fuera precisamente eso, una guerra en la cual yo corro con desventaja y no, no crean que porque soy adulto soy capaz de ganarle a un par de mellizos de cinco años, todo lo contrario. Estoy perdiendo de una forma bastante vergonzosa, si esa es la palabra correcta de describirme; tendido en el suelo cubriéndome de cada ataque que James y Jane me propinan, aunque se preguntaran como diablos llegué a caer al suelo … excelente pregunta …

Regla número dos "Cuida tu espalda cuando uno de tus hijos te pide que anudes sus agujetas" Solo un ligero y certero golpe me mando al suelo, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba peleando una batalla perdida.

- ¿Qué hacen? - inquirió Hermione con una leve sonrisa - ¿Caíste en el truco de las agujetas? - mirando a Harry quien asintió - lo suponía.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó refiriéndose a Ron

- Quería pedirme disculpas por la discusión de ayer - contó - le dije que ya no creía en su palabra y que me iba de la casa, creo que le gusto mucho la noticia - suspiró - bueno y le dije algunas otras cosas que sentía y que hasta ahora no había podido decírselas.

- Te entiendo - susurró a su lado luego que los mellizos le dejaran levantarse del suelo - créeme que no me ha sido fácil contenerme cuando estoy frente a él pero debo hacerlo si no quiero que se entere de mi existencia.

- Me mintió tantos años - susurró con cierta rabia que Harry no pudo evitar que sintiera - aún me preguntó a donde quedaron todos esos años de amistad que nos unieron, como pudo romper ese lazo que nos unía.

- Quizás no era lo suficientemente fuerte - propuso este - son circunstancias que lamentablemente no podemos evitar, por mucho tiempo reflexione el motivo que tuvo para tratar de asesinarme pero por más que buscaba nunca logré encontrar una respuesta lógica y contundente.

- ¿Y ahora? - inquirió Hermione refiriéndose claramente al viaje. - Lo encontraste

- Algo así - menciono encogiéndose los hombros - eso es algo que discutiremos por la noche junto a Draco y Remus.

- De acuerdo - suspiró está refugiándose en los brazos de su esposo quien rió de buena gana - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Estás abrazando a un completo desconocido - contesto - es bastante extraño considerando que estás casada con Harry Potter y no con James Evans.

- No importa - susurró - sé que eres tú

- ¿Se van a dar un beso? - escucharon ambos saliendo abruptamente de su propio mundo encontrándose graciosamente con los mellizos cada uno apoyado en el escritorio sobre sus codos y sus manos sobre su mentón como si estuvieran viendo una película

- ¿Hermione estás allí? - llamaron desde fuera de la oficina, era Draco

- Más tarde - susurró Harry a los niños quienes asintieron con una sonrisa

- Pasa Draco - habló Hermione alejándose a una distancia prudente de Harry - ¿Qué pasa?

- Los estaba buscando por todas partes - dijo Draco refiriéndose a los mellizos - ¿Dónde estaban? - hablando ahora con Hermione

- Fueron a la sala de reuniones - le informó está - ingresaron por el pasadizo que conecta la cafetería con esa sala.

- Ya entiendo - murmuró - deberíamos cerrar ese pasadizo, si llegase caer en malas manos se podría filtrar información más aún cuando tenemos a un espía entre nosotros.

- No lo sé - menciono Hermione - quizás algún día ese pasadizo nos salve la vida en caso de cualquier ataque mortifago.

- Si, quizás tengas razón - susurró - bueno, quieres que me lleve a este par - observando a los niños quienes rieron

- Claro - dijo ella - mañana iré a verlos.

- De acuerdo - dijo - recuerda que debemos ordenar todo

- Padrino - habló Jane interrumpiéndole - puede ir a nuestra fiesta el tío James, por favor - pidió ella con una mirada que Draco, por muy molesto que estuviera, no podía negarse

- Eso deberías decírselo a tu mamá - mirando a Harry quien solo se limito a sonreír - pero si tu quieres que vaya, pues, irá - suspiro - vamos

- Nos vemos - se despidió Hermione

- Hasta mañana, Hermione - habló Remus quien se había mantenido al margen de la guerra de miradas entre Harry y Draco.

- Es probable que esta noche haya sangre - le sonrió Harry una vez solos.

- No seas exagerado - le regaño mientras volvía a su papeleo.

- Hermione - le llamo este - mencionaste que Ron tenía constantes conflictos con Daniel a causa de Luna ¿Cierto? - inquirió.

- Así es - asintió observándole - la mayoría de las discusiones fueron causadas por Ron, por ello mismo es que lo suspendí indefinidamente del departamento ¿Por qué preguntas? - mirándole con una ceja levantada

- Por nada - negó este - bueno en realidad es porque como tú los has visto estos últimos día … tu sabes si ellos … bueno … si están ¿Juntos? - preguntó al fin

- Harry - le miró ella - ¿Crees que te lo respondería? - inquirió a lo que este asintió - si realmente fueras James Evans tal vez lo haría pero eres Harry Potter - concluyó encogiéndose de hombros - lo siento - se disculpó al ver el rostro de falsa ofensa de Harry - pero si realmente lo quieres saber no debes preguntármelo a mí sino a él.

- Si es cierto - susurró - voy a hablar con él - incorporándose del asiento donde estaba - enseguida vuelvo

- Bien, Harry - le llamo antes de que abriera la puerta - nadie elige de quien enamorarse - le aconsejó a lo que el ojiverde asintió.

Creo que lo presentía.

Y hasta cierto punto ya sabía las consecuencias de dejar a Daniel como "guardaespaldas" de Luna, que no ha sabido más de sufrimiento, rechazo y malos tratos por parte de Ron. Si hay alguien que merece una segunda oportunidad, esa es ella, no tengo ninguna duda respecto a ello. Aunque hay veces en donde no puedo evitar pensar en las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas si Ron realmente te hubiera enamorado de Luna cuando tuvo la oportunidad, quizás, nada de esto hubiera pasado; lamentablemente no podemos cambiar el pasado, después de todo son nuestras decisiones las forman nuestro futuro y frente a ello poco podemos hacer.

- James - le abrió la puerta una sonriente Luna - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Estaba buscando a Daniel - menciono este viendo como el castaño se acercaba a la puerta - ¿Podemos hablar? - inquirió

- Claro - aceptó este - enseguida regreso - observando a Luna quien asintió

Debía ser un completo ciego.

Pero por suerte no lo soy para darme cuenta lo que es intercambio de miradas significa; lo que ese simple "enseguida regreso" dice más que mil palabras juntas, lo sé y lo entiendo, al igual que yo y Hermione solo buscan una oportunidad para ser felices, con un solo obstáculo en común, Ronald.

Mientras caminamos a un lugar más tranquilo observo de reojo como este murmura cosas, mueve la cabeza y juega nerviosamente con uno de los botones de su túnica, lo más probable es que este pensando en una explicación coherente.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - habló Daniel deteniendo la caminata que cada minuto se hacía más insoportable

- No lo sé - negó este observándole - dímelo tú, Daniel … ¿Hay algo que deberías saber?

- Depende a que te refieras - contesto el castaño alargado la conversación lo más posible

- Luna - soltó Harry con naturalidad - Hermione menciono que tuviste muchos problemas con Ron a causa de tu cercanía con Luna

- ¿Hermione? - inquirió un tanto extrañado - ella sabe que tú estás …

- ¿Vivo? Sí - sonrió - de echo lo sabe desde ayer aunque en realidad el crédito fue de los niños, ellos me facilitaron la tarea.

- Por eso desapareció ayer todo el día - susurró Daniel uniendo cabos con rapidez - y su dialogo en la reunión - concluyó

- Así es - suspiró este - aunque aún no conoce la historia completa sobre Ron - menciono con cierto misterio que Daniel notó y comprendió; ya lo sabía y al parecer lo había aceptado - pero aún me falta saber tú historia con Luna en este tiempo.

- Harry … yo - comenzó este no sabiendo muy bien cual era el comienzo de la historia - bueno … la verdad es que no sé muy bien por donde comenzar - acomodándose levemente el cuello de la túnica - yo … menamorédeLuna - soltó de carrera.

- Perdón - sonrió Harry - no te entendí nada

- Dije que … - dándose valor - me enamoré de Luna - confesó - sé que fue un error haberlo hecho y que Luna es la mujer del hombre que convirtió tú vida en un infierno pero no pude evitarlo cuando la vi … era … no lo sé … incluso en eso te mentí, la conocí desde que llegamos al ministerio y yo …

- Daniel, Daniel - le calmó Harry - mírame - ordeno al verle un tanto alterado - me confiesas que te enamoraste de Luna como si alguien te hubiera obligado a hacerlo y la verdad es que no elegimos de quienes nos enamoramos - añadió al recordar las palabras de su esposa - ni Ron, ni yo elegimos enamorarnos de la misma mujer sino créeme que todo hubiera sido muy distinto, quizás ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo está conversación.

- Pero Ron y Luna …

- ¿Ron y Luna? - interrumpió - Ron nunca fue dueño de ella, lo único que ha hecho es menospreciarla, si bien ella estuvo enamorada de él, él con sus actitudes y malos tratos fue matando poco a poco ese amor y si crees que me estás traicionando, estás equivocado, la diferencia entre tú y Ron, es que has sido honesto conmigo

- En cierta forma me presionaste - acotó.

- Pero tenías la intención de decírmelo - se excuso este - no sabes cuantas conversaciones de este tipo tuve con Ron pero siempre inventó excusas para no decirme la verdad y mira ahora en la situación en la que estamos.

- Pensé que te pondrías furioso - comentó Daniel - porque quizás se estropearía todo.

- Ya te lo dije - sonrió este - no podemos elegir, nunca podremos, además - tomándole de los hombros - sino fuera por ti jamás hubiera sabido que Ron usaba magia sin varita.

- Casi me mata - menciono sobándose el cuello al recordar el intento de asfixia por parte de Ron - por cierto … hablaste con Draco y Remus.

- Sí - susurró - sino es por la presencia de Hermione, Draco me hubiera lanzado una maldición aunque quizás está noche si lo haga - se dijo pensativo

- ¿Está noche? - inquirió a lo que Harry asintió

- Sí, les pedí que vayan al departamento - anunció - necesito hablarles sobre el viaje.

- Supongo que sabes algo importante - le miró curioso a lo que Harry asintió en silencio - bien, entonces prepararé todo - le informó.

- Gracias - susurró

- Gracias a ti, por entenderme - soltó Daniel estrechándole la mano a su compañero quien la acepto gustoso.

- Debo irme - anunció - nos vemos esta noche

- De acuerdo - asintió este

No estuvo tan mal.

Por lo menos no me lanzo una maldición aunque después de todas las que me lanzó Ron, hasta creo que soy inmune a ellas pero prefiero no tentar a la suerte … solo espero que esta noche nadie salga lastimado sobre todo Hermione, quien lo más seguro también este presente en esa reunión.

Definitivamente el día aún no terminaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Un recuerdo vale más que cualquier explicación"

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que me dijo Severus la noche antes mi de regreso y donde me entregó su pensadero en el cual se encontraban las respuestas que por tantos años busque con desesperación, y no, no me lo entregó para torturarme y verlo una y otra vez sino más bien para mostrárselo a Draco, Remus, Daniel y Hermione, por supuesto.

No es un recuerdo agradable, lo sé pero es el momento para acabar con está mentira que por cinco años nos hizo tanto daño aunque probablemente la imagen de Ron y Voldemort les cause dolor, sobre todo a Hermione, es lo correcto, hay veces que las decisiones tomadas nos dañan pero es un riego que hay que correr y yo ya tome una decisión, solo espero que lo entiendan y lo acepten.

- Potter - le llamo Draco frente a él con los brazos cruzados - te aconsejo que hables rápido porque estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda y está vez nadie me detendrá para darte tú merecido - amenazó acercándose peligrosamente al ojiverde quien no se inmutó.

- Aún falta alguien - respondió observando a Daniel quien asintió en silencio - ten paciencia

- ¿Paciencia? - ironizó el rubio - he tenido paciencia durante una semana y aún me pides más - le reclamo al tiempo que Remus le tomaba del brazo para evitar una pelea en la cual nadie saldría vencedor

- Cálmate Draco - concilió el licántropodo el tiempo que una gran llamarada verde anunciaba la llegada de otra persona al departamento.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamaron Draco y Remus al ver a la castaña llegar y situarse al lado del ojiverde donde Daniel observo desde una esquina como algo se completaba nuevamente y no lo decía por los anillos que esa noche brillaban más que nunca - Espera ¿Qué haces aquí? - habló el rubio no entendiendo muy bien lo que sucedía en ese lugar

- Desde hoy … vivo aquí - anunció ella - es una opción que me ofreció Harry ayer y la tome, no solo por mi seguridad sino por la de los mellizos.

- ¿Ayer? - inquirió Remus dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry quien asintió - Volviste ayer - afirmó

- Sí - susurró - regrese ayer muy temprano por la mañana con intenciones de decirle la verdad pero al parecer los mellizos ya se habían adelantado con una parte de la historia …

- En otras palabras los niños hicieron el trabajo por ti - interrumpió Draco - brillante - murmuró - sabes lo de Ron - dijo, aunque no era una pregunta sino una afirmación y Hermione lo sabía - ahora entiendo todas tus razones para salir de esa casa y te apoyo - le sonrió.

- Gracias, Draco - le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Harry - le llamo Daniel un poco más alejado del grupo - ya estamos todos, creo que lo mejor es que comiences con tu relato - aconsejo

- Tienes razón - habló mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para comenzar - Recordaran … en la misión anterior cuando salí detrás de Voldemort en ese bosque donde lo perseguí por varios minutos hasta llegar a un lugar desprovisto de árboles entre otras cosas.

- El lugar donde te encontré - acotó Draco ante el asentimiento de Harry

- En ese lugar - continuo - estaba acompañado por Lucius y Colagusano con quienes, en cierta forma, deshogaba su enojo por haber caído en esa trampa que nosotros le habíamos tendido más aún cuando estaba Terry y el mismo como primera fuente

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Remus contrariado - estás insinuando que hay otro espía en el departamento y que además es Lord Voldemort - le observó no creyendo en las palabras del hijo de James Potter - no puede ser …

- Producto … - continuando a pesar que todo se sabría en instantes - de algunos hechizos fortuitos le ocasionaron a Voldemort una herida en la cabeza que para curarla … tuvo que quitarse la mascara que cubría su rostro, en palabras simples … sé quien es Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Quién es? - susurró Draco tan o más expectante que todos allí - ¡Habla de una vez! - exclamo, sintiendo como su mayor temor se hacía presente con cada segundo que pasaba

- Es preferible que lo vean con sus propios ojos - menciono, dejando sobre la mesa un objeto identificable por todos - esa es la razón principal por la cual emprendí ese viaje después de saber la identidad de Voldemort, busque al dueño de este pensadero, no solo para comprobar sino también para aceptar la realidad.

- ¿De quien es? - preguntó Remus al ver que Draco había enmudecido de pronto

- Solo la persona correcta puede rescatarnos de la más absoluta oscuridad - citó Harry recordando las palabras que iban dirigidas a Draco, quien en un arranque de furia le tomo del cuello para golpearlo contra la primera pared que encontrarse

- ¡¿Estás demente?! - le regaño el rubio enfurecido - ¡Como te a través a exponer la vida de Severus así! - estallo sorprendiendo a Remus y Hermione - ¡Acaso no sabes que constantemente es perseguido por mortifagos!

- ¡Fue un riesgo que debía correr! - exclamo de vuelta separándose de su atacante con

brusquedad - pero Severus aceptó prestarme ese pensadero para que comprendan de una buena vez de la mentira a la cual han estado expuestos estos cinco años!! ¡Y si quieres ignorar eso! ¡Hazlo!

- Basta ya - habló Hermione quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión - Vamos a terminar con esta discusión después de que regresemos de ver ese recuerdo … y le daremos la oportunidad a Harry de explicarnos con más detalle lo que sea que veamos allí ¿De acuerdo? - inquirió ante el asentimiento de todos - Vamos Draco - le llamo

- Bien - susurró colocándose en posición - Daniel ¿No vienes?

- No es necesario - habló mirando a Harry - puedo hacerme una idea de lo que van a encontrar en ese recuerdo … vayan sin mi

- De acuerdo - dijo Remus, segundos después los tres aurores se internaron en el recuerdo.

Silencio (*)

Después de la conversación que sostuve con él en la mañana me sentí liberado pero completamente tranquilo puesto que aún faltaba una parte de la cual hablar. No tengo la certeza de lo que está en ese pensadero pero si sé cual el misterio que desvelará; el mayor secreto mejor guardado de Ron Weasley, su vida oculta detrás de una mascara y un nombre.

- Ya lo sabías - le afirmó Harry apoyado en la mesa a la espera del resto - ¿Desde cuando?

- Unas semanas - confesó Daniel - al principio solo fueron sospechas que con actitudes, circunstancias fueron tomando forma aunque tuve que recurrir al profesor Dumbledore ese día de la misión para confirmar mis sospechas - explicó - sospechas que son ciertas

- Sí - dijo este - no me sorprende que Albus lo sepa - sonrió - siempre, de alguna forma logra saber todo, nada se le escapa

- ¿Qué tipo de recuerdo es? - inquirió

- Es una ceremonia - explicó en el escondite de Voldemort, el verdadero, allí estaban grabando en el brazo de Ron el distintivo que lo convierte en … mortifago y donde se deja entre ver que él es el sucesor de Tom

- Ese era tu temor - comentó Daniel - si Ron realmente era o no un mortifago.

- No es fácil ver a tu mejor amigo con ese tatuaje - sonrió Harry con cierta melancolía - aunque confió en que Hermione se lo tome mejor que yo

- Severus te dijo algo más - preguntó al ojiverde.

- Así es - confesó - pero prefiero que ellos regresen - señalando el pensadero donde se encontraban Draco, Remus y Hermione. Solo se necesito de un minuto para que volvieran; todos apoyándose de lo más cercano que tenían a su alrededor pero si se hubieran caído eso era lo de menos comparado con las expresiones en sus rostros.

- Guiado por algunos antecedentes … - comenzó nuevamente al ver que nadie reaccionaba - pude dar con el paradero de Severus, necesitaba … auto convencerme de todo lo que habíhha visto, de que no era una ilusión, necesitaba saber en que momento había comenzado - hizo una breve pausa y continuo - de cual era el principio - este observó como Draco se sentaba en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con las manos - Me contó que poco antes de entrar a nuestro sexto curso, Ron y su familia habían ido al callejón Diagon, él se separo de sus hermanos para ir a una tienda de Quidditch donde en un pasillo alejado se encontró con Lucius … quien lo había seguido hasta ese lugar

- Porque a él - inquirió Remus

- Era la opción más cercana - continuo - además no me sorprende que le estuviesen vigilando hace mucho tiempo pero la cuestión es que si bien en un principio Ron le miró con desconfianza con el tiempo comenzó a creerle cada palabra, más aún cuando Hermione y yo nos hicimos novios

- Lo voy a matar - articulo Draco incorporándose del suelo para dirigirse a paso firme hacia le chimenea - Ron Weasleys se va a arrepentir.

- No lo intentes - habló Harry y al ver que el rubio no hacía caso, solo tuvo que recurrir a su magia para impedir su paso - en cuanto hagas mención de su condición … te matará sin pensarlo dos veces.

- También puedes - susurró Draco al verse empujado por una fuerza invisible

- Siempre he podido - corrigió - solo que nunca he podido controlarlo a voluntad propia … hasta ahora - añadió - Severus me ayudó en eso.

- Créeme que eso poco me importa - le desafió nuevamente - no pienso permitir que ese imbecil siga mintiéndonos! - exclamo en un nuevo intento por salir de allí solo que esta vez no fue ni Remus ni mucho menos Harry quien le detuvo …

- ¡Cálmate! - exclamo ella interponiéndose entre el rubio y la chimenea - no puedes ir y enfrentarse así como así a Ron … él ya no es el mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Hermione? - preguntó - que me quede aquí sentado sabiendo que hemos vivido en una mentira desde el día en que regreso de ese maldito bosque prohibido! Y que el responsable de todo esto es mi padre

- Y Ron que es ¿Una victima? - le miró ella - pues no Draco, no lo es y sabes ¿Porqué? Porque Ron se dejo envenenar por las palabras de tu padre, si realmente hubiese sido nuestro amigo habría cortado cualquier medio de comunicación con él y no lo hizo. Y si hemos vivido en una mentira ha sido porque nosotros mismos lo hemos permitido, estoy segura que todos en algún momento hemos dudado de las palabras de Ron pero nunca fuimos lo suficientemente valientes para expresarlo ¿O acaso siempre confiaste en él? - observando a Draco quien le desvió la mirada luego miró a Remus quien asintió en silencio - yo dude de él siempre pero el solo hecho de pensar que mi mejor amigo había matado a Harry, me aterraba pero ahora es distinto … debemos aceptar que Ron es Voldemort, el mismo que mató a mis padres, esa es la realidad, nuestra realidad - ante esto último solo pudo sonreírle a su esposo demostrándole así que todo estaba bien

- Él le ocasiono le enfermedad al profesor Dumbledore - susurró el rubio pero silencio era más que evidente - cobarde … sabía que Albus jamás creería tamaña mentira

- No hay tiempo para pensar en eso - habló Harry - hace un par de días le envié a Ron mi túnica de Hogwarts junto a una nota - confesó - ya sabe que estoy vivo.

- ¡Eres idiota! - exploto nuevamente Draco siendo contenido por Hermione - te das cuenta que con eso lo estás poniendo en sobre aviso, va a comenzar a sospechar más ahora que Hermione se fue de esa casa.

- No sabe que soy James Evans - argumentó ante la sonrisa irónica del rubio

- ¿En serio? - rió - te llevas de maravilla con los mellizos y siempre estás junto a ella - señalando a su compañera - ¿Qué no sabe que eres James Evans? Por favor.

- Algún día tendré que enfrentarme a él - dijo este - es algo inevitable debe ser así.

- Bien - susurró Draco - ahora me puedes decir como diablos le confieso a mi esposa que su hermano es un loco maniático y no, no cualquiera sino Lord Voldemort.

- Aún no es prudente - negó - mantenlo en secreto … solo por unos días ¿De acuerdo? - y a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo acepto

- Creo que lo mejor es irnos - comentó Remus - ya es tarde y mañana es un día largo

- Estoy de acuerdo - apoyo Hermione - Draco - le llamo - nos vemos mañana

- Claro - susurró el rubio apaciguando sus instintos asesinos - hasta mañana - se despidió de todos para finalmente desaparecer por entre las llamas verdes seguido finalmente de Remus.

Pudo ser peor.

Y Hermione así se lo hace saber a Harry con quien posteriormente, se va a dormir, no sin antes despedirse de mi. Es posible que esto haya sido el comienzo del final, un comienzo sin mentiras ni engaños y donde Lord Voldemort deberá morir, es la única opción que tiene Harry para vivir junto a su familia, una opción que por muy dolorosa que sea debe tomar de una manera u otra.

No sé exactamente, si las razones que trajeron a Harry de vuelta aún sean las mismas ya que además de su familia una segunda motivación era la venganza.

Una que no sé si cumplirá.

**Continuara ….**

**Esta vez no puedo excusarme con ustedes ya que estuve de vacaciones y al parecer mi imaginación también pero ahora están de regreso y más recargadas que nunca, eso si puedo prometerles. **

**Haciendo algunas cuentas mentales y eso y si nada extraño pasa …. Apenas si quedan cinco capítulos más o menos. A pesar de que estoy indecisa con respecto al final … así es que he pensado que me dieran su opinión sobre que tipo de final quieren??? **

**- Un final abierto … **

**- Un final completamente cerrado o normal.**

**- O un final cerrado algo así como casi esperado por todos ustedes …**

**La verdad es que no quiero dar mayores detalles sobre el final … no quiero influenciar a nadie, solo espero que ayuden un poco a decidirme ya que en cierta forma cada uno de ellos tiene un ingrediente especial.**

**Bueno debo irme … espero que hayan disfrutado con este capítulo y por favor dejen sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Esperen, esperen, esperen …. Deje a fuera una escena en este capítulo que lo incluiré en el proximo.**

**Bien ahora si. Cuidense mucho, nos vemos.**

**Ani :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	14. Debe morir

**TRAICIÓN**

**Capitulo Catorce:**

"_**Debe morir"**_

_**(Es necesario poner a quien les pertenece los personajes porque la historia es mía)**_

Que no daría.

¿Mi vida? Si, probablemente vendería mi alma al diablo solo para retroceder el tiempo y poder presenciar el nacimiento de mis hijos, haber acompañado a Hermione en ese momento tan intimo, tan de nosotros, haberle dado mi cariño y mi amor para así haber enfrentado, quizás, de mejor forma el parto. Haberle tomado la mano para hacerle sentir mi presencia, darle la seguridad necesaria de que nunca la dejaría sola y que siempre iba a estar allí sin importar nada ni nadie.

Lamentablemente nunca pude estar allí, contigo … escuchar ese primer llanto de vida contenida, jamás podré verlo y solo sé que puedo contentarme con verles allí; jugando junto a los demás niños, es extraño, es una dolorosa felicidad al pensar que estoy recuperando todo aquello que me fue arrebatado pero a la vez no puedo evitar recriminarme mentalmente por todo aquello que no viví.

- ¿Estás en un cumpleaños o en un funeral? - inquirió Draco de forma burlesca mientras le ofrecía un trozo de pastel que seguramente saco clandestinamente de la cocina - chocolate - informó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hermione, sabe que lo sacaste - le miró de reojo a lo que este negó - aún no lo reparten - dijo aceptando el pastel - te va a matar

- No es mi culpa - soltó llevándose una cucharada de pastel a la boca para luego continuar - quien entró a la cocina clandestinamente fue Remus, yo lo vi, se dejo chantajear y como siempre saque un buen pedazo de todo esto - concluyó con una sonrisa.

- Nunca vas a cambiar - comentó Harry en un suspiro

- Soy un Slytherin ¿Qué querías? - le miró - pero aún no me has contestado ¿Porqué esa cara? Estás celebrando un cumpleaños no un funeral - repitió

- Si te hubieras perdido el nacimiento de tus hijos, probablemente me entenderías - insinuó este con cierta tristeza en su voz - me perdí muchas cosas, Draco, demasiado.

- Nunca es tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido - aconsejo el rubio observando como todos los niños se sentaban en una mesa - además nunca llegaste a saber del embarazo de Hermione, ella lo supo una semana después cuando oficialmente te dieron por muerto.

- No es justo - susurró apretando el plato con fuerza - ni siquiera Ron estuvo ese día aunque sea para acompañarla.

- Tenía miedo, es obvio - comentó Draco dejando su plato ya vacío en una mesa cercana - hace poco que lo entendí - se explicó al ver el rostro del pelinegro que le expresaba un claro ¿entender qué? - Ron no estuvo ni en el parto de Hermione ni en ningún cumpleaños de los mellizos, siempre con excusas de trabajo, viajes y esas cosas pero lo cierto es que él siente miedo, remordimiento, piensa - dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacía los mellizos - James es tu viva imagen; Ron teme que un buen día le observe y te vea a ti reflejado en él, el hijo de Harry Potter.

- ¿Y Jane? - inquirió

- Verde - contesto - son tus ojos de alguna u otra manera los mellizos le recuerdan a Ron que tu vives, según él, en ellos, creo que ese es un motivo más que suficiente para no asistir.

- James - habló Hermione llamando la atención de ambos hombres quienes vieron como la castaña llevaba consigo dos platos con pastel - que les dije acerca de sacar pastel antes de repartirlo - le regaño mientras le daba un plato a Draco quien sonrió - ni siquiera Remus se ha aparecido por la cocina - argumentó al ver que el licántropodo se acercaba - aquí tienes Remus

- Gracias Hermione - sonrió este

- Enseguida vuelvo - anunció ella arrebatándole el plato a Harry quien no tuvo tiempo de replicar

- Te lo dije - habló Draco mientras le palmoteaba el hombro el pelinegro - siempre saco el mejor pedazo - afirmó alejándose

- ¿De que hablaban? - inquirió Remus a su lado

- Nada importante - suspiro - es extraño estar aquí

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - escucharon a Draco con cierta hostilidad y no era para menos siendo que era Ron con quien discutía - como te atreves a venir - bajando la voz para no llamar la atención de los niños.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones - susurró el pelirrojo - además es la casa de mi hermana menor, cuñadito

- Eres un …

- Draco, por favor - interfirió Hermione - déjame hablar con él - pidió - no quiero que nadie vea este espectáculo, no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir

- De acuerdo - susurró, alejándose sin antes dedicarle una mirada al pelirrojo poco amigable

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? - preguntó Hermione de forma fría, una que nunca antes había usado con él, hasta ahora.

- Quiero recuperar tu confianza - argumentó - y creo que está es una buena forma de comenzar.

- ¡Tío! - exclamaron los mellizos en cuanto vieron a Ron en el lugar - te vas a quedar - inquirió Jane jalándole la túnica

- Por supuesto que sí - le sonrió este cargando a la ahora niña de seis años - vaya, has crecido mucho - observándola con detenimiento, si, definitivamente Jane era igual a su madre.

- ¿Y yo? - reclamó James a su tío; si Jane era parecida a su madre, James lo era a su padre, ese solo pensamiento hacía que una leve punzada se alojará en su corazón, inconcientemente el temor de Ron se hacía realidad y que siempre temió a que Harry Potter se viera reflejado en su hijo.

- Tú también, James - le sonrió - creo que creciste un poco desde la última vez que te vi

- Remus dice que me parezco a mi padre - comentó no siendo conciente de las emociones distintas que sentirían Ron y Hermione - ¿Es cierto?

- Si, James - susurró este observando al niño, conciente de que tenía la mirada fija de Hermione sobre su cabeza - cada día te pareces más a tu padre

- ¿Te quedarás? - inquirió Jane abrazando al pelirrojo

- Si, Jane - respondió Hermione antes de que lo hiciera Ron - su tío se quedará - concluyó al tiempo que los mellizos se sonreían y salían corriendo del lugar con emoción

- No te pienso fallar - susurró observando a la que era la mujer de su vida, aunque no fue igual, su mirada solo mostraba desconfianza y hasta cierto punto asco …

- Lo siento - negó alejándose de Ron con indiferencia.

Como puede ser tan fuerte.

Como puede plantarse frente a Ron y mirarlo a los ojos sin bajar la mirada, es posible que yo a la primera oportunidad le hubiera cruzado la cara de un puñetazo pero ella, no, siempre con cabeza bien en alto sin demostrar inseguridad o miedo a pesar de lo que siente, yo lo sé, a mi no me puede mentir, se que está tan asustada como yo en como todo esto se solucionará.

- Toma - le ofreció Remus un refresco que Harry negó sin dirigirle la mirada porque la tenía encima de su ex amigo - sino te la tomas Ron descubrirá que James es en realidad Harry - insistió dándole a entender al pelinegro que no era jugo de naranja precisamente sino, poción multijugos

- Gracias - respondió tomando de un solo sorbo el contenido del vaso - sabe a limón - comentó observando el interior del vaso como si allí nunca hubiera habido poción multijugos

- Hermione - resolvió el licántropodo con agudeza - solo uso un hechizo para que no te sepa tan mal

- Debió haber sido naranja - haciendo una mueca de desagrado - no es muy buena la combinación, voy por un vaso de agua - anunció yéndose a la cocina que no estaba precisamente vacía, una persona, Ron.

- Pasa - le dijo Ronald apoyado en la mesa - no pienso maldecirte

- Solo vine por un vaso de agua - comentó sacando agua de la llave con sumo cuidado, no quería provocar un problema en el cumpleaños de sus hijos

- Los mellizos te invitaron - afirmó a lo que Harry solo asintió dándole la espalda mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua - generalmente los niños no confían en extraños.

- Tal vez no lo soy - soltó este maldiciéndose por dentro al ser tan estúpido e impulsivo - generalmente los niños son mucho más astutos que nosotros.

- Quizás - murmuro este, y antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo una lechuza toco el vidrio de la ventana para que la recibieran

- Permiso - anunció Harry conciente de para quien iba dirigida esa lechuza

Esa lechuza (*)

La misma que me trajo la túnica y esa nota de compromiso de Harry con Hermione, ahora venía con una pequeña y larga cajita junto a una nota, la tomó y la abro sin imaginar su contenido.

"_No es tu cumpleaños pero ya te la había regalado, es tuya, está tal cual me la dejaste en mi pecho antes de enterrarme … con vida."_

Siento como mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, las manos me sudan y pese a que trato de controlarlo, tiemblan y no sé porque. Aún con las manos temblorosas tomo la cajita para abirrita … allí, en su interior, inmóvil y casi inocente te encontraba el arma con cual supuestamente di muerte al mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

La daga … mi daga.

Con ese mango azulino con incrustaciones de diamante que ahora estaban sucias producto del polvo y barro; con esa hoja filosa que lamentablemente no alcanzo a atravesar por completo el corazón de Potter, una hoja que tiene su sangre seca, muestra equivoca del brutal ataque, si, esta tal cual a como se la lance a su pecho moribundo antes de enterrarlo supuestamente muerto pero no, ahora sé que eso es una mentira, está vivo. Harry Potter esta condenadamente vivo.

Vivo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - inquirió Draco al ver salir a Ron de la cocina, hecho una furia

- No tengo idea - concilio Harry disfrutando como los mellizos se preparaban para reventar la piñata una extraña tradición muggle bastante graciosa al ver a los niños luchar por un par de dulces - solo fui por un vaso de agua - encogiéndose de hombros - por cierto quien son esos niños nunca los había visto.

- Son niños de una escuela muggle - comentó - cuando no podemos cuidar de ellos los llevamos allí

- ¿Tú? ¿Llevándolos con los muggles? - se burlo, Draco Malfoy no podía cambiar tanto

- Te equivocas - le miró de mala gana pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso - es un lugar muggle pero casi todos los niños de allí son magos.

- Hijos de padres muggles - susurró permaneciendo con la mirada fija en los niños - con razón se sienten tan a gusto, increíble.

- Fue la mejor opción - menciono - aunque en un principio no me gusto la idea de Hermione por dejarlos en un lugar tan desprotegidos pero finalmente acepte.

- ¿Y él? - inquirió Harry por lo que el rubio tuvo que posar su mirada donde el pelinegro observaba casi sin pestañar

- ¿Alex? - inquirió - es un auror, está en el ministerio

- Nunca lo había visto - menciono

- Hace algunos años perdió a su esposa, el era jefe del segundo escuadrón cuando sucedió, mortifagos - aclaró - por su hijo Michael - señalando al pequeño niño de seis años - dejó el servicio activo y se dedico a la función administrativa, era lo más lógico y sensato - contó y al ver el ceño fruncido del "niño que vivió" sonrió, no era la presencia de Alex que lo molestaba era la CERCANÍA con Hermione lo que le enfurecía - ¿celoso? - inquirió saboreando las palabras

- Para nada - recalcó de inmediato pero un calor intenso que florecía desde sus entrañas lo ponía del mal humor

- Esta interesado en ella - comentó - es un completo imbecil pero es bueno de corazón y créeme que si tu no estuvieras vivo yo le habría apoyado si me hubiera pedido algún tipo de consejo amoroso.

- ¡Te lo pidió! - exclamo Harry seguido de varias miradas, incluyendo la de Hermione, que se posaron en aquellos dos hombres - respóndeme - susurró

- No - negó - nunca mostró interés por él peri si así hubiera sido ya sea por él o por cualquier otro la habría apoyado

- Gracias - soltó irónicamente

- De nada - sonrió este viendo como Hermione se acercaba a ambos - ¿Sucede algo?

- Puedes ayudarme a colgarla - enseñándole la piñata con forma de payaso - sin trucos - le advirtió por no mencionar magia.

- Prometido - juró el rubio yéndose a colgarla "sin magia"

- ¿Porqué gritaste así? - le preguntó Hermione a Harry - ¿De que hablaban con Draco?

- De Alex - menciono este con cierta ironía que la castaña pudo notar

- No me interesa - aclaró ella - nunca me ha interesado u cualquier cosa que te haya dicho Draco, no es verdad.

- Nunca le has pedido un consejo amoroso - le miró Harry a lo que la castaña negó con una sonrisa - ¿Segura? - insistió con cierta agudeza

- Segura - respondió - más bien él me pidió ayuda cuando tuvo que pedirle matrimonio a Ginny - confesó - fue bastante gracioso …

- Me lo imagino - sonrió este más tranquilo viendo como Draco discutía con su esposa por simular frente a los niños que se estaba ahorcando - nunca pensé verlo tan feliz, podría a ver tenido el mismo destino de su padre

- Pero no lo tuvo - afirmó Hermione - y Severus tuvo mucho que ver en eso

- Siento mucho haberles mostrado ese recuerdo - mirándola - sé que no fue fácil ver a Ron marcarse el brazo como un animal

- No te preocupes - negó ella - creo que ya sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar en ese pensadero - confesó ante la mirada desconcertada de Harry - durante la conversación con Ron en el ministerio pude apreciar algo que nunca había vuelto a ver, salvo con Voldemort - susurró - maldad solo había maldad en sus ojos.

- Tal vez - comenzó el pelinegro - siempre tuvo esa mirada y nunca antes nos dinos cuenta, Hermione.

Y vaya que Harry Potter, tenía razón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Increíble.

Quien iba a imaginar que el mejor amigo de Harry Potter se convertiría en Lord Voldemort y que su poder sería tan o más grande que del mismísimo Tom. Ese poder que ahora mismo se siente por todo el lugar, seguramente algo sucedió para enfurecerlo de esa forma después de todo la mejor forma de que su poder siga creciendo es esa; su odio y rencor son su mayor arma más aún cuando la existencia de Harry Potter puede ser una realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Colagusano asustado por los continuos temblores del lugar - es el señor.

- Sí - respondió Lucius con una sonrisa - algo importante sucedió debemos esperar a que salga de allí

- De acuerdo - asintió no muy convencido de las palabras de su compañero - ¿Crees que el tema de Harry Potter sea el causando de esto? - refiriéndose al temblor.

- Es posible - murmuró - aunque aún no sabemos quien es el gracioso que le envía esas notas - comunico el rubio al tiempo que los temblores poco a poco comenzaron a ceder para luego dar paso el silencio

- ¿Estará bien? - inquirió Colagusano observando como Lucius se acercaba a la puerta con la intención de abrirla, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla está se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un sudoroso Ron Weasley.

- Lucius - habló con una inusual voy ronca . Reúne a tus hombres para atacar el mundo muggle - ordenó escuetamente

- Señor, hay un ataque mañana y …

- ¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!! - gritó completamente furioso - ¡Ahora!

- Sí, señor - susurró Malfoy haciendo una leve reverencia con la intención de irse - Colagusano acompañe.

- Colagusano, se queda - ordeno nuevamente, observando al ex merodeador - tráeme el espía … sin reclamos - advirtió a lo que el aludido asintió - vamos a ver si puedes conmigo Harry Potter - murmuró Ron encerrándose nuevamente en la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celos.

No se equivoquen, no me refiero al episodio con Alex, ese es un tema hablado y cerrado además eso no era celos, para nada. Y lo que siento ahora tampoco lo son, por favor, es solo un niño de seis años como voy a sentir celos de un pequeño niño que apenas puede escribir su nombre completo. Y es que en la casa quedamos cinco adultos, los hijos de Draco y Ginny, mis hijos, una niña y un niño, sí, ese niño que no se despega de mi hija por nada del mundo y no, no estoy celoso, es ridículo, quizás solo sean buenos amigos como en algún momento los fuimos yo y Hermione, bueno lo somos … es decir, creo que se entiende ¿No?, aunque esa situación para ese niño y mi hija no es bueno … maldición.

Pero, no estoy celoso.

- Acéptalo Harry - le sonrió Hermione pasándole unos platos para que este los guardara en una estantería - tienes celos de padre, es normal y cuando Jane crezca, tenga novio y ….

- Espera - le detuvo este sosteniendo los platos con firmeza - ¿Novio? No te estarás adelantando mucho además ese niño …

- Thomas - interrumpió ella arrebatándole los platos por miedo a que Harry los soltará de improvisto - supongo que ya sabes su origen ¿Cierto? - observándole a lo que su esposo asintió en silencio - es un niño muy tierno y cuida de Jane cada vez que la llevábamos a la guardería

- ¿Y James? - le miró de vuelta - es su hermano que más protección necesita que la de su propio hermano y la nuestra

- Habrá ocasiones que su hermano no estará cerca y nosotros tampoco - argumentó caminando al otro extremo de la cocina para buscar más platos - además no tienes porque exagerar, Harry, son niños y no se van a casar si es eso lo que tu mente esta formulando - concluyó pero el pelinegro parecía tener algo más que decir.

- Son magos - soltó asertivamente - y se encontraran en Hogwarts, serán compañeros y amigos.

- Junto con los demás niños que viste aquí - añadió ella moviendo la cabeza cuando Harry Potter era obstinado casi nadie podía refutarle - es bastante posible que sean de la misma casa, eso no lo discuto, pero quizás con los años terminen siendo solo amigos.

- Lo mismo pensé de ti cuando te conocí - comentó Harry sonriendo - y mira donde estamos ahora

- Por lo menos a ellos no le persigue un loco psicópata - susurró - deja - soltó ante el intento de Harry por abrazarla por la cintura poniendo de barrera una pila de platos - puede vernos Ginny

- La probabilidad que entre Ginny u otra persona que no sepa de tu existencia es …

- Más del cincuenta por ciento - rebatió la castaña - así es que mantén tu distancia - le ordeno pero a pesar de eso Harry logró sacarle un pequeño beso de los labios segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta de la cocina dejando escuchar y ver a un carcajeante Draco Malfoy.

- Perdiste - susurró Harry recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el codo - te dieron alguna cosa extraña en el jugo, Malfoy.

- M-Muy gracioso Potter - rió el rubio sentándose en una silla - pero tengo el agrado de comunicarte que Jane ya esta comprometida con Thomas

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamo Harry alarmado y no dando tiempo al auror a explicarse salió de la cocina como alma que lleva al diablo.

- Y dice que no está celoso - sonrió ante una mirada de Hermione - juegos de niños, estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando de pronto Thomas le dice a Jane que cuando él sea grande se iba a casar con ella, le preguntó y todo eso y ella acepto, la verdad fue bastante gracioso - explicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Debiste explicarle eso a Harry - comentó Hermione con una sonrisa - creí que se iba a desmayar.

- Yo también … - apuntó para luego reír de buena gana mientras Harry ingresaba nuevamente a la cocina riendo muy al contrario de lo que pensaba Draco quien cesó en sus carcajadas - ¿De qué te ríes? - le miró curioso al ver al "niño que vivió" abrazar con naturalidad a la castaña - ¡Evans! - exclamó al poder decir "Potter" - respóndeme

- Nada importante - rió este con un ademán - solo que James le esta pidiendo matrimonio a tu hija

- ¡James! - exclamó el rubio saliendo de la cocina de igual modo que lo había hecho Harry anteriormente

- Ves, Hermione - le sonrió este ayudándole con los platos - Draco es celoso y yo no - concluyó

- Hombres - susurró Hermione

- Harry - susurró Remus asomándose por la puerta - está Daniel aquí, no hay buenas noticias

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Hermione saliendo de la cocina junto a Harry encontrándose con Daniel quien no tenía una buena expresión en su rostro - Daniel ¿Qué paso?

- Perdona por molestar - se excuso ante la negación de la jefa de aurores - pero hubo un ataque al mundo muggle muy cerca de Prive Drive mucho más tortuoso y salvaje que el último ataque, dejando sobrevivientes en … bueno, malas condiciones - informó a los cuatro aurores - aunque eso no es todo - murmuró

- ¿Qué sucedió? - inquirió Remus tan expectante como los demás

- Entre los cuerpos - comenzó - encontraron el cadáver de un auror, torturado y asesinado para luego dejarlo allí.

- John - susurró Hermione tomándose la cabeza - lo descubrieron

- ¿Cómo lo supo? - dijo el licántropodo - solo nosotros sabíamos que él era un espía.

- Debemos capturar a Terry - soltó Draco

- No es muy obvio - respondió la castaña - no podemos correr más riegos

- Es mi culpa - habló Harry quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación; observó a todos que esperaban su siguiente declaración - cuando él estaba aquí - refiriéndose a Ron - llegó una lechuza que yo había enviado junto a un paquete que contenía la daga y una nota, dándole a entender que estaba vivo

- Eres un imbecil, Potter - susurró Draco procurando que su esposa o los niños no escuchara nada - ahora entiendo porque salió de esa manera de la cocina.

- Silencio - ordenó Hermione - aún hay aurores en Prive Drive - mirando a Daniel quien asintió - tenemos que ir.

- Yo me quedó - susurró Remus - para que los niños no se preocupen

- Gracias - dijo este

- Voy a avisarle a Ginny - dijo Draco para acercarse a su esposa

- Perdóname - pidió Harry - no pensé que Ron iba a llegar a estos extremos

- No te preocupes - negó - no tenías porque saber su reacción

- Vamonos - anunció Draco

- Bien - asintió Hermione al igual que Harry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muerte

A donde quiera que vea sola había muerte, dolor … desesperanza, por un momento creí que Daniel exageraba al relatarnos la situación pero la verdad es que su explicación fue bastante simple para todo esto. Cuerpos y más cuerpos de muggles en una guerra que no es suya, que solo son victimas de un demente sin escrúpulos.

- Es un desastre - soltó Draco sacándose una mascarilla ya que para la policía muggle era un médico forense - no se conformaron con torturarlo y matarlos sino que los golpearon, le infirieron cortes, es más y si mi intuición no me falla a algunos los dejaron desangrase lentamente para luego darle el "golpe" de gracia - refiriéndose a la maldición - por lo menos no debemos inventar excusas estúpidas como la vez anterior.

- Hay algún sobreviviente - inquirió Harry

- Sí, pero fueron los primeros que trasladaron - comentó - me sorprende lo que hicieron, los dejaron morir en vida, hubiera sido mejor morir.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió extrañado

- Algunos perdieron la memoria - confesó - otros quedaron en estado casi psiquiátrico producto de las maldiciones, y otros con discapacidades de por vida, Harry, si eso no es morir en vida, no lo sé - suspiró - va a ser un largo trabajo.

- ¿Y Hermione? - preguntó al no ver a la castaña

- Debe estar por allí - susurró - esto la meterá en problemas - soltó ante la mirada extrañada del pelinegro - no sé si sabes pero arriba de Hermione hay otra persona que es quien en realidad se comunica con el ministro cualquier misión se le debe comunicar a él para que este al tanto de la situación.

- Debe rendirle cuentas a alguien - le miró a lo que el rubio negó - entonces explícate porque no te estoy entendiendo nada

- Escucha, la única vez que Hermione se reunió con él fue cuando Voldemort apareció - indico - y eso fue hace ya cuatro años, tú sabes que ella siempre ha hecho bien su trabajo y es por eso que casi nunca ha tenido que rendirle cuentas a nadie, aunque no hay que desconocer que esto es grave sobre todo cuando hace cuatro años se acordó no infiltrar a nadie por cuestiones de seguridad

- Si no se informo nada es porque Terry es un espía - recalcó.

- No vuelvas a mencionar eso - susurró caminando junto a Harry a un lugar más apartado - si se llegan a enterar que Hermione sabía que Terry es un espía, la situación de ella puede empeorar.

- ¡Draco! - le llamo Hermione a la distancia - ¡Ven!

- Voy - dijo; y corriendo se acercó a la castaña

- Es horrible - menciono Daniel a espaldas del moreno quien asintió - ¿Cómo tú mensaje pudo causar esto? - observando el lugar

- Ya sabe que estoy vivo - confirmó - es posible que el poder por fin lo haya consumido

- ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió

- Severus me dijo que el ritual consistía en un traspaso de poder - comenzó - aunque solo era una mínima parte, con el tiempo ese poder aumentaría a medida que el odio y la sed de poder creciera, al parecer mi regreso es un detonante.

- Esto no me huele bien - menciono el castaño - Ron va a sospechar de todos quienes estén cerca de Hermione y tú eres el primero en su lista

- Quizás el mejor - susurró pensativo - no podré ocultarme por mucho tiempo

- ¿Estás preparado? - le preguntó preocupado; había presenciado la magia de su amigo y su poder era enorme pero el de Ron era … aterrador.

- Creo que sí - afirmó en un suspiro mientras observaba como Draco se acercaba a ellos con un semblante preocupado - ¿Qué pasa?

- La llamaron del ministerio - informó - terminemos de agrupar los cadáveres para alcanzarla más tarde.

- De acuerdo - dijo Harry colocándose también la mascarilla - ¿Cómo pudo ordenar una cosa así? - susurró con rabia - en cuantas ocasiones defendió a Hermione de tus insultos sobre muggles

- No me ofendas - bromeó Draco pero al ver el semblante de su compañero, agregó - te olvidas que este Ron es muy diferente al que conociste en el expreso de Hogwarts.

- Aún así, no puedo creerlo - soltó

- Pues mañana, hay una misión - le recordó el rubio - y por como están las cosas no será precisamente un juego de niños.

- Draco tiene razón - habló Daniel - ahora que sabe de tu existencia, estará atento a cada auror que este cerca de Hermione

- No me alejaré de ella por miedo - aclaró este - y si tengo que descubrirme por ella, pues así lo haré - concluyó entregándole la carpeta donde estaba escribiendo a Draco

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó

- Con Hermione - resolvió

- Testarudo - suspiró Draco mientras Daniel asentía en silencio

-------------------------------------------------------------

Casi inmóvil.

Así es como permanecía Ronald Weasley en el centro de la habitación, seguramente pensando en que lugar se escondía Potter y que tan cerca de Hermione se encontraba, sea como sea, creo que yo tengo la respuesta, una bastante interesante. Sí las predicciones son correctas mañana será el día en el cual ambos amigos se verán las caras nuevamente, tal y como Tom Ridle lo dijo hace cinco años.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - habló de pronto Ron produciendo un leve salto del rubio - hiciste lo que te pedí.

- Sí, señor - dijo este saliendo desde las sombras donde se encontraba - todo está hecho, señor, no quiero molestarlo pero hace unos minutos me llegó una información bastante interesante … se trata de James Evans - soltó, llamando la atención de Voldemort que le observo de reojo - según un registro muggle James Evans, murió en un accidente automovilístico … hace diez años - concluyó.

- ¿Estás seguro? - inquirió con una extraña voz, Lucius solo asintió en silencio - puedes retirarte - ordeno - prepara a los mortifagos para mañana

- Como diga, señor - dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego salir del lugar

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Nada más.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Por qué demora tanto - preguntó nuevamente Harry a Draco en la oficina de la castaña - lleva casi una hora

- Tú, la estás esperando hace una hora - le reprocho el rubio y era muy cierto, porque Draco apenas si llevaba quince minutos esperando - no debiste venirte tan pronto, ella debe explicar con lujo y detalle cada paso que se dio para lograr infiltrar al auror fallecido.

- Aún así, creo que está demorando mucho - soltó un tanto frustrado por no poder hacer nada - ¿Cómo se llama esa persona?

- Brian Wolf - contesto - antes de que llegar era jefe del departamento luego lo ascendieron el mismo año que nosotros nos graduamos de la academia

- Ya veo - murmuró Harry un tanto inquieto - espero que entienda las razones de Hermione para haber infiltrado a alguien

- Las entenderá - dijo este - te lo dije, la única vez que llamo a Hermione a su oficina fue el día en que oficialmente apareció Voldemort, tiene plena confianza en ella, créeme, nada sucederá - le afirmó Draco sentado cómodamente en el escritorio de la jefa de Aurores - te quieres sentar, me estás mareando - reclamó el rubio - ya te dije que no pasará nada

- Ahí viene Hermione - anunció Daniel ingresando a la oficina seguido efectivamente por la castaña

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Harry una vez que Hermione cerraba la puerta

- Hable con Brian y le explique la situación y las razones por las cuales infiltré a un auror - explicó - lo tomo bastante bien, solo necesitaba mi versión de los hechos para luego tener una postura clara frente al ministro.

- Se va a culpar él - comentó Draco jugando con una pluma, su compañera asintió - no me sorprende - dijo recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la castaña y otra curiosa por parte del moreno.

- Sabe lo de Terry - preguntó Daniel asertivamente ante la inminente discusión

- No - informó - solo le comenté sobre un posible espía dentro del departamento pero que no teníamos un sospechoso.

- Te lo dije, Potter - soltó Draco levantándose de su lugar - no sucedió nada grave, ahora si me disculpas debo volver a casa y creo ustedes también - observando a Hermione y Harry.

- Es cierto - susurró Hermione - vamonos - observando a su esposo quien asintió

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca lo imaginé.

Cuando un pálido Draco Malfoy me había comunicado que algunos mortifagos estaban actuando en nombre de un nuevo Lord Voldemort, un dolor se alojo en mi pecho al recordar la muerte de Harry, con el paso de las semanas y los ataques, el dolor fue reemplazado por un odio que nunca pensé sentir por alguien. Al cabo de un año juré en esa tumba vacía que vengaría su muerte en su nombre, acto que luego reafirme con la muerte de mis padres.

Saber la identidad de Lord Voldemort comenzó a hacer una obsesión muchas veces me imaginaba su rostro, su edad, por un momento nos abrimos a la posibilidad que quien dirigía las tropas era Lucius Malfoy.

Que ilusos.

La respuesta estuvo frente a nosotros todo este tiempo y ni siquiera lo notamos, nunca conjugamos su comportamiento con Voldemort. Ahora es distinto

Por fin veré con más claridad a través de la máscara de Lord Voldemort y no reconoceré a ese gran mago oscuro con ansías de poder sino que por primera vez veré al verdadero Ron Weasley; no al niño-adolescente que conocí cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, veré al joven-adulto que "mató" a su mejor amigo, el joven que nunca confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos, mintió esperando una oportunidad que nunca llegaría, envenenó con la intención de esconder la verdad, traiciono a las personas que lo amaban por poder, control, fama y gloria eterna.

Y seguiría matando para conseguir más.

- Hermione - le llamó Draco desde el umbral de la puerta - ya estamos listos

- Andando - apresuró ella mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para seguir a su compañero luego de cerrar la puerta donde anteriormente observaba una antigua fotografía donde el trío dorando de Gryffindor terminaba su primer año, eran tiempos cálidos (dentro de lo que se podía) y alegres. Un trío que jamás será el mismo …

- No falta nadie - afirmó Harry en cuanto les vio venir - todos ya están en los trasladadores.

- Vamos - dijo sujetándose del trasladador al igual que Draco y Harry, este último y como siempre, solo le bastó una mirada para saber lo que estaba pensando la castaña

- Ni siquiera lo intentes - susurró este - prometiste vengar mi muerte pero estoy vivo y esto solo causará más dolor, no te expongas

- ¿Quién …?

- No tiene importancia - negó sonriendo - lo importante es que no quiero que corras peligro

- Mil veces te lo he dicho, Harry - no importa cuan peligroso sea cierta travesía, no te voy a dejar solo - concluyó mientras el trasladador indicaba que faltaban cinco segundos para partir.

- Olvidaba lo cursi que podían llegar a hacer - comentó Draco mientras recibía dos patadas antes de desaparecer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba preparado.

Si Hermione cree que me volverá a tender una trampa, está muy equivocada más aún cuando conozco nada detalle de ese ingenuo plan que diseño; ese estúpido espía fue una excelente fuente de información, sé cada movimiento de los aurores; de ella. Acabaré con esos idiotas para demostrarle quien es Lord Voldemort.

Chispas rojas … ya han llegado, puedo imaginar a los aurores siendo emboscados por mis hombres que atacarán con un único objetivo; matar.

A medida que avanzó puedo escuchar los estruendos de la batalla que cada vez son más intensos. Puedo observar como Hermione es protegida por Draco y Evans; ese entrometido que solo apareció para causarme problemas dentro del ministerio y con la mujer que amo … es increíble con que valentía lucha a pesar de verse en serios aprietos, siempre he admirado esa cualidad de ella.

- ¡Voldemort! - exclamaron sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos.

Hermione.

En mi distracción no me percaté que ella había notado mi presencia, ahora está frente a mi apuntándome con su varita con una determinación que nunca antes pensé volver a ver en ella. Me mira, pareciera que intentará ver a través de la máscara mi rostro, intento sostener su mirada como tantas veces pero esta vez me es imposible, lo único que logró ver reflejado en esos ojos es desprecio.

- ¿Porqué no me atacas? - preguntó está con cierta insolencia - terminemos de una buena vez con esto.

- No, Granger - sonrió este negando - esto se acaba cuando yo lo digo

- ¿Cuándo asesines más muggles? - le miró de nuevo, no era una ironía, era un reproche que Ronald noto - solo eres un cobarde que se esconde a través de un nombre de otro cobarde y una máscara que muy pronto caerá al suelo - dijo destilando rabia y un dolor que se hacía insoportable al no provocar ninguna reacción en el pelirrojo y en un impulso dijo - ¡Expelliasmus! - gritó pero el hechizo fue desviado gracias a la magia no verbal

- ¡Bom …!

- ¡Expelliasmus! - se adelantó otra persona lanzando a Voldemort unos metros hacia atrás - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, gracias James - susurró ella - puedo …

- ¿Controlarlo? - sonrió - déjeme decirle señora que usted puede controlarlo, no así sus impulsos - bromeó.

- Tú no lo haces muy bien que digamos - sonrió - ¡James! - exclamo el verlo convulsionarse en el suelo, era un Crucio …

No me importa quien es, si es muggle o mago, si mintió o no y mucho menos qu ya haya muerto, lo único verdaderamente importante es que debe morir ahora. Con una sonrisa observó como Hermione hace vagos intentos por lanzarme algún hechizo que rompa con la tortura pero es imposible, mis poderes son superiores pero antes de verle escupir sangre, con un rápido movimiento comienzo a golpearlo con cualquier objeto que tenga en frente.

Ya no siento mi cuerpo (*)

Lo poco que puedo sentir y presentir es que mi cuerpo está fracturado; los temblores ya no existen pero mi corazón parece que me va a estallar de un momento a otro. Sin duda alguna el poder de Ron es destructivo e incalculable aún así no tengo el coraje de enfrentarme a él, aún no.

"_**Ron mató a tu tía solo porque ella lo había descubierto" **_- Le había dicho Albus la noche anterior - _**"Te prometiste vengar su muerte, dejarás que su verdad se pierda".**_

"Expelliasmus". Esa voz.

- Albus - susurró Draco acercándose alarmado por los gritos de su compañera, observó como se arrodillaba ante un mal herido Harry - rayos! - exclamó al notar que las convulsiones no cesaban y comenzaba a brotar un hijo de sangre desde su boca - hay que sacarlo de aquí, Hermione - le habló - te necesito tranquila … no podemos perder tiempo.

- Sí - asintió y tomando su varita con fuerza lanzó unas chispas verdes al cielo en señal de retirada - hay que llevarlo al hospital.

- Y el profesor Dumbledore - dijo preocupado - es peligroso que este aquí

- ¡Vayanse! - exclamó el anciano mago - ¡Estaré bien!

- Confiemos en su palabra - añadió Hermione hechizando un trasladador - vamos Draco - le llamo y ante el tacto con el aparato desaparecieron seguidos de los Aurores que ante la señal de su jefa no tuvieron más opción que acatar con la opción. Dejando a un tropa de mortifagos aún con ansias de matar, un líder con su brazo deshecho producto del hechizo que le lanzó quien es el mago más respetado en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de él? - preguntó Lucius a lo que Ron negó pese a que todos los mortifagos ya tenían rodeado al mago

- Vayanse - susurró este - puedo encargarme del viejo

- De acuerdo - dijo - ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Es una orden! - exclamo y sin protesta alguna, obedecieron, dejando solos a Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore

- La última vez que te vi - comenzó Albus con tranquilidad - estabas en mi oficina dándome los detalles de la muerte de Harry Potter.

- No sé de que me hablas - susurró Voldemort

- Si, lo sabes - le sonrió - lo sabes muy bien, Ronald Weasley. Siempre lo haz sabido, creo que es tiempo que te quites la máscara para enfrentarte a Harry.

- ¡Potter, está muerto! - gritó con rabia - ¡Murió hace cinco años! ¡Porque demonios no lo quieren entender!

- Está vivo - afirmó el mago observando el cielo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo - y aunque estuviera muerto, siempre vivirá en el corazón de las personas que lo aman y en el caso tuyo en tu conciencia

- ¡¡Cállate!! - gritó nuevamente, porque de pronto se sintió tan expuesto ante el anciano mago, quizás es esto lo que sentía el antiguo Lord Voldemort cada vez que intercambiaban palabras - te mataré, juró que lo haré …

- No es conmigo con quien debes enfrentarte - repuso este caminando hacia uno de los trasladadores que había dispuesto Hermione - sino que con Harry - concluyó para luego desaparecer del lugar y está vez dejando solamente a Lord Voldemort.

Morirá.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto no es el cielo.

No solo las paredes blancas del hospital así me lo confirman sino también el suave tacto que provoca la mano de Hermione con la mía; verla dormida me recuerda la época de Hogwarts cada vez que me llevaban a la enfermería y donde ella se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada acompañándome. Con cuidado de no despertarla me incorporo de la cama, se ve hermosa, así, dormida. Quien me iba decir que esa niña que conocí hace doce años sería la mujer que amo.

- ¿Harry? - murmuro Hermione adormilada

- Sí - respondió este con una sonrisa

- Estás bien!! - soltó emocionada colgándose al cuello del padre de sus hijos - Dios, me preocupe tanto! - susurró contra el cuello del moreno - pensé que … que estabas …

- Estoy bien - interrumpió en un susurro - te prometí que nunca más te iba a dejar sola - le dijo al oído fundiéndose en el abrazo de su mujer.

- Lo sé, pero Ron - susurró - pensé que te iba a matar

- Pero no lo hizo - negó mirándole a los ojos - te amo - sonrió.

- Yo también - sonrió ella para luego acortar distancia y besarlo.

Llegué a pensar que lo perdería (*)

Verlo en el suelo convulsionando mientras que de su boca solo brotaba sangre producto de una hemorragia que Ginny a duras penas pudo controlar; me hizo temer lo peor, pensar que luego de encontrarle solo para perderlo de nuevo me era imposible de concebir.

Y pensar que quien causo este daño fue Ron … hoy fue la primera vez que pude verlo a los ojos y reconocer quien era.

- Lo siento - hablaron, sacando a la pareja de su mundo de ensueños para caer nuevamente al mundo real donde frente a ellos se encontraba un Ron Weasley demacrado y un semblante misterioso - parece que molesto.

- No, Ron - dijo Hermione un tanto incomoda, producto de la emoción se había subido en la cama de Harry, intento bajarse pero su esposo se lo impidió.- no molestas

- Ginny, me dijo que estabas aquí - comentó el pelirrojo observando a la pareja - pensé que estabas herida pero creo que me equivoque - susurró con amargura y sin poder contenerse ante la imagen, añadió con cierto desprecio - ahora entiendo porque te fuiste de la casa

- No sabes de lo que hablas - menciono la castaña

- No quiero oírte - interrumpió el pelirrojo sintiendo como dentro de él se quebraba algo, algo que probablemente nunca existió

- Ella no es la culpable, Ron - habló Harry, su compañera le miro sorprendida; no era James Evans quien hablaba - tú eres el causante de todo esto.

- No te metas - susurró Ron experimentando como su mirada se nublaba producto de la cólera

- Una vez me encaraste para que te confesará mis intenciones con Hermione - continuo - al parecer no delirabas - sentenció dándole la confirmación que su mente y corazón necesitaba

- Ron … - continuo - James y yo … estamos juntos - aclaró la castaña tomando la mano de su compañero, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo quien guardo un peligroso silencio.

- Permiso - soltó este dandose media vuelta y salir de la habitación con rapidez, dejando a la pareja un tanto desconcertada, de todas las actitudes posibles que podía haber adoptado Ron, optó por la que estaba en el último lugar de la lista mental de Harry.

- No debimos decirle eso - soltó Hermione con preocupación - su reacción no es natural, ese no es él Ron de siempre.

- Hace mucho que dejo de serlo - acotó el moreno pero la castaña negó

- No me refiero a eso - aclaró - no importa que Ron sea, por naturaleza es explosivo, estoy segura si hubiera recibido esta noticia hace algunos años atrás hubiera reaccionado de una manera muy distinta.

- Hace cinco años le dijimos lo nuestro - comentó Harry - y su reacción fue bastante normal, aunque no fue sincera - murmuro - Hermione - observandole - no sucederá nada recuerda que soy Evans quizás su reacción se debió a eso, ahora si hubiera sido yo … tal vez no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación - dijo en un tono de broma que Hermione no compartió del todo por lo que el pelinegro recibió un leve golpe al mismo tiempo que la puerta de habitación se volvía a abrir dejando pasar a Ginny quien hacía su ronda.

- No maltrates a los enfermos, Hermione - sonrió la pelirroja ante la escena - mira que pudo ser mucho peor

- ¿Estás segura que no tiene nada en la cabeza? - comentó la castaña, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de su esposo - porque está hablando estupideces

- No es cierto - susurró este haciendole gesto por lo bajo mientras Ginny se dedicaba a examinarlo. - estoy perfectamente cuerdo sino no me acordaría ni quien soy y mucho menos que ha pasado estos últimos días - concluyó levantando una ceja de forma sugerente a lo que Hermione se sonrojo. - ¿Cierto? - observando a Ginny.

- Tienes razón - dijo ella no sabiendo muy bien el origen de la discusión - bueno, todo ha evolucionado de manera favorable por lo cual no creo que sea necesario que pases la noche aquí.

- Me puedo ir - inquirió mientras Ginny asentía - genial - suspiro.

- No hagas muchos esfuerzos - le recomendó - aún estás débil, Hermione - mirándole - crees que puedas acompañar a James a su casa, no es conveniente que se vaya solo.

- Claro, no hay problemas - observando de reojos como Harry sonreía de manera muy mal disimulada - a menos que a James le moleste.

- No, para nada - negó sonriendo - siempre es grato llegar bien acompañado al hogar - soltó a sabiendas que le llegaría un buen regaño por parte de su esposa después de todo estaba Ginny presenciando el evidente coqueteo de James Evans hacía Hermione Granger.

- Te espero a fuera, James - dijo ella

Alguien iba a recibir un buen regaño (*)

- Me pareció ver a Ron – comentó Ginny una vez fuera de la habitación

- Si estuvo un momento pero luego se fue – contesto, apenas podía imaginarse lo que sucedería cuando la pelirroja supiera la verdad de su hermana – nos distanciamos – susurró

- Me lo contó – expreso pensativa – pero no me quiso decir porque – observandola

- Es difícil de explicar – dijo – Ron, ya no es el mismo – confesó con cierta amargura – ha cambiado demasiado, nuestras discusiones impedían una buena convivencia y no quiero exponer a mis hijos a ese ambiente

- Te entiendo – murmuró la pelirroja después de todo era madre también – aún así estoy segura que podrán superar sus diferencias porque no creo que sea algo imposible de conciliar ¿O sí? – mirandole a lo que la casa castaña asintió a duras penas. No era fácil.

- Estoy listo – habló Harry saliendo de la habitación – vamos – observando a Hermione quien asintió – gracias de nuevo, Ginny

- De nada – dijo ella – solo procura cuidarte para la próxima misión esta vez tuviste mucha suerte

- Lo sé – susurró pensativo.

Y pensar que pudo haberme matado.

Si no hubiera sido por la intervención del profesor Dumbledore en estos momentos sería hombre muerto y solo era James Evans. Es imposible negarlo más por las venas de Ron solo correr odio y venganza, nada más.

Cuando vuelva a enfrentarlo será diferente porque ya no lo veré como mi amigo sino como mi enemigo después de todo… la profecía de cumplirá por segunda vez, con un mismos resultado.

La muerte de Lord Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------

Un beso prohibido.

Uno que hizo que algo se quebrará en mi y derramará un liquido amargo por mis venas, reemplazando mi sangre por recuerdos que llegan directamente a mi corazón, provocando un punzante dolor que mi quita el aire de los pulmones… no puedo evitar que el odio inunde los más preciados recuerdos que tengo junto a Hermione, los mancha, los quema, borrándolos de mi mente y de mi alma. Ya nada puedo hacer. Si alguna vez ame a esa mujer ahora la detesto y la odio, a ella y todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter…

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó mientras observaba su reflejo en un inmenso ventanal - ¡MALFOY!

- ¡Sí, señor! – exclamo el rubio un tanto agitado producto de la carrera - ¿Qué desea?

- Reúne a todos – informó viendo a su vasallo por el ventanal – atacaras el ministerio de magia específicamente el departamento de los Aurores, Terry te dirá como entrar sin ser detectados

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo? – preguntó intrigado al no saber las verdaderas intenciones de su amo pero al ver que Lord Voldemort negaba se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente - ¿Quién?

- Esa es una misión especial para ti, Lucius – soltó oscureciendo ligeramente más su mirada si es que era posible – Mata a Hermione Granger

- ¿Qué? – inquirió entre sorprendido y alegre; se había completado, al fin – Señor, ¿Está seguro? Quiere que mate a la mujer que ama

- Eso es tiempo pasado, Lucius – confesó sin mirarle directamente – ahora limítate a cumplir con la orden que te estoy dando

- En seguida – y dándose media vuelta salió del lugar con una sonrisa que Ron no vio.

Debe morir.

No hay otra opción, lo único que me detenía para no haberla matado antes era el amor pero ya no, ya no siento más nada por ella y por lo tanto debe morir.

Al igual que Albus Dumbledore.

Al igual que James y Jane.

Al igual que Harry Potter

Y Al igual que… James Evans.

**Continuará…**

UF!! POR FIN.. pero no el fin.

Primero que nada muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí y segundo… y si mis calculos no me fallan quedarían dos capitulos + epilogo. Así es que y si es mucho pedir su apoyo para lo que queda de historia que a estás alturas no recuerdo muy bien cuando empezó

Casi se me olvidaba… muchas gracias a las personas que enviaron sus comentarios y también a las muchas otras que sé que leen las historias sin dejar su huella (me incluyó cuando leo algunos fic y no dejo comentarios por tiempo)

Bueno creo que tengo nada más que decir.

Nos vemos en otra actualización que espero de corazón sea pronto aunque todo está en mi mente y muchas veces cuesta que mente y manos se coordinen.

Saludos a todos.

Ani :D


	15. Decisiones

**TRAICIÓN**

**Capitulo Quince:**

"_**Decisiones"**_

_**(Es necesario poner a quien le pertenece los personajes porque la historia es mía)**_

Cuando daño ha provocado mi padre.

Ha cumplido con cada orden que el antiguo Lord Voldemort le ha ordenado; entrar y envenenar la débil mente de Ron solo fue un juego de niños en comparación con lo que vendría más tarde; convertirlo en mortifago para que luego ocupe el lugar de Tom solo fue un sádico plan para convertir la vida de Harry Potter en un infierno, en caso de morir, y de paso mi vida también.

Mi familia.

He tratado de ser fuerte estos últimos años ya que mi principal miedo era confirmar que mi padre estaba vivo y si este cobraría venganza en contra de mi familia por la "traición" que le hice a la familia Malfoy. Aún no lo ha hecho por lo menos no directamente pero el solo hecho de que él haya sido el gestor de haber involucrado a Ron en todo esto provocará en Ginny un sufrimiento muy grande; no sé como mi esposa tomará esta revelación… maldición ni siquiera sé como se lo tomará toda la familia Weasleys, ellos que lucharon con todas sus fuerzas en contra de Tom para que uno de los suyos los traicionara de esta forma… Dios, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sucederá en los próximos días.

- ¿Cuántas vidas tienes? – bromeó Draco una vez que Harry y Hermione llegaran desde el hospital al ministerio – ni siquiera yo me he ido al hospital tantas veces

- Está vez tuve suerte – comentó el moreno mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la oficina de la castaña y era abrazado por sus hijos – y que eso que solo era Evans.

- Harry – le reclamo Hermione recibiendo una sonrisa como disculpas – sino hubiera sido por el profesor Dumbledore sería mucho peor – comentó pensativa – ni siquiera sé si esta bien

- Fui a verlo – dijo Remus con tranquilidad – esta bien, no tiene ningún rasguño al parecer lo único que hizo fue hablar con él.

- Me alegró – suspiró aliviada – me hubiera sentido culpable si le llegará a pasar algo al profesor.

De que hablarían (*)

Acaso conversaron de mi muerte o de su mentira armada con sangre, conociendo al profesor Dumbledore lo más probable es que así haya sido. Aunque me preocupa las consecuencias de esa conversación y la posterior noticia del noviazgo entre Hermione y James Evans, su estabilidad emocional es como una peligrosa bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano explotará… al parecer alguien no sabe tocar la puerta, eso sumado el alboroto que comienza hacerse más audible.

- Mortifago!! – exclamaron afuera de la oficina colocando a todos sobre aviso – entraron desde las celdas, en el piso inferior – informó Daniel una vez abierta la puerta

- Fue Terry – murmuró Draco dispuesto a buscar al espía y matarlo pero Hermione se lo impidió – déjame hacerlo

- Cálmate – dijo – si fue Terry, conoce cada pasillo del ministerio podrían tendernos una trampa y eso es lo último que necesitamos

- Hay algo que no mencione – comentó Daniel con cierto hermetismo que a muchos incomodo – en cuanto aparecieron los mortifagos nombraron a una persona a la cual buscaban… - informó mirando a la jefa de Aurores – Lucius te busca, Hermione, tiene ordenes de matarte.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron – debemos sacarte de aquí – reacciono Harry; la bomba había estallado y el poder de Ron se había completado, tal y como una vez lo soñó Lord Voldemort – hay que ponerte a salvo

- No pienso huir – le miró su esposa desafiante – y si tengo que pelear con Lucius lo haré

- No, Hermione debes ponerte a salvo con los mellizos – aconsejó Harry – no lo vez – le miró a lo que ella negó – su magia ahora esta completa, se consumió por completo… si te llevan frente a él, no tendrá compasión, te matará.

- Potter, tiene razón – habló Draco – puede que a ti no te importe ponerte en riego y enfrentarte a mi padre pero no puedes hacer lo mismo con tus hijos.

- De acuerdo – accedió ella no muy convencida – pero donde piensan que nos ocultaremos, si Terry está con ellos sabe cada pasillo secreto de este lugar

- Menos uno – comentó James con tranquilidad algo que a los adultos les faltaba – el pasillo que une la cafetería y la sala de reuniones

- Excelente – dijo Harry – no perdamos más tiempo – abriendo la puerta de la oficina – vamos

Debíamos actuar rápido (*)

Si las ordenes eran claras el objetivo principal era Hermione y por lo visto mi padre era el elegido para ejecutar esa orden; matar. Si aún quedaba algo de bondad en Ronald Weasleys ahora no había nada, solo oscuridad.

Quien iba a pensar que este pasillo secreto nos ayudaría a esconder provisoriamente a Hermione y a los mellizos, este pasillo que tantas molestias nos ha causado ahora es una ayuda, por una vez la curiosidad de los hermanos Potter nos sacará de un apuro en vez de meternos en uno.

- Es preferible que no recorran el pasillo – decía Harry encabezando la caravana mientras los hechizos y explosiones se escuchaban más de cerca – podrían provocar sospechas.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – le miró Hermione doblando en una esquina, la última para llegar a la sala pero ya había alguien esperándolos a medio pasillo – Lucius – susurró

- Draco – le llamo Harry al suponer las intenciones de enfrentarse a su padre – cuídalos – pidió

- Tengo que…

- Aún no es el momento – soltó este – por favor, ayúdame – insistió a lo que el mago no pudo negarse porque en el fondo el moreno tenía razón.

- Bien – susurró – hay que tomar otro camino – sugirió observando a su padre de reojo, muy pronto ajustaría cuentas con él – Remus, Daniel necesito su ayuda para regresar por donde venimos

- Está lleno de mortifagos – comentó Remus – es peligroso

- Por eso necesito de su ayuda – argumentó Draco – vamos, retrocedan – ordeno mientras caminaban hacia atrás atentos a cualquier movimiento de Lucius quien permanecía inmóvil.

- No vas a seguirlos – inquirió Harry irónico una vez quedaron solos

- Solo le doy más emoción a la casería – dijo este sonriendo – sino sería aburrido.

- Así – dijo – y quien sería la presa, tú hijo, vaya Lucius no pensé que llegarías a caer tan bajo

- Sabes mucho para ser un recién llegado – comentó el mortifago – y un simple muggle muerto

- Que perspicaz – susurró – me sorprende tu capacidad investigadora pero no logras completar el puzzle

- Déjame pasar – amenazó apuntándole con su varita – sino quieres que termine con lo que comenzó mi amo

- ¿Tú amo? – rió Harry de buena gana – Por favor Lucius, solo intentas seguir las ordenes de Tom Ridle pero el poder de Ron es tan grande que en solo un chasquido es capaz de eliminarte.

- ¡¡Expelliasmus!! – exclamó pero Harry solo tuvo que usar su magia para repeler el ataque ante el asombro del rubio quien presencio como en un movimiento de manos la apariencia de James Evans cambiaba para transformarse en Harry Potter, el mismo que hace cinco años Ron había asesinado y que Tom Ridle predijo que volvería, al parecer no se equivoco, estaba vivo y por el color de su mirada dispuesto a cobrar venganza Estás vivo – susurró

- Si, lo estoy – sonrió – no gracias a Ron, claro – ironizó – dile quien soy y que lo estaré esperando en Prive Drive a medianoche, hoy

- Al parecer el odio no consumió solo a Ron, sino también a ti – comentó intentando provocar algún conflicto interno en el herido corazón de Harry Potter pero se equivoco, solo recibió una sonrisa del ex Gryffindor - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Si crees que entrarás en mi mente como lo hiciste con Ron, estás equivocado – aclaró el moreno

- Él se dejo manipular – sonrió – nadie lo obligó a tatuarse el brazo

- Lo sé – dijo con firmeza – frente a ello no puedo hacer nada, procura entregarle mi mensaje – recordó dándose la vuelta y regresar como los otros.

Era hora de enfrentarlo.

Sin máscaras de por medio, sin nombres de alta categoría que nos identifiquen solo seríamos dos ex amigos que por circunstancias de la vida se vieron enfrentados por el amor de una mujer. Puede sonar cursi pero es la realidad una que por las mentiras se ha vuelto dificultosa de ver pero no puedo seguir lamentándome por un pasado teñido de sangre, aún queda una oportunidad de remediar todo esto y no quiero dudar con respecto a la decisión ya tomada.

- ¿Qué sucedió – inquirió Draco en cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta de la oficina - ¿Porqué estás así? – volvió a preguntar al percatarse de la apariencia de Harry sin la poción multijugos.

- Ya lo sabe – suspiró; cerrando la puerta y hechizándola a pesar de que ya estaba hecho – le mostré quien era en realidad – aclaró pero su mirada pegada al suelo le dio la señal a Hermione que su esposo había hecho algo más.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó caminando hacia Harry quien le observó curioso, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones pero al ver la insistencia y ese brillo en los ojos de su esposa, desistió, por un momento pensó que podía engañarla – no puedes mentirme – soltó encogiéndose de hombros a lo que el moreno sonrió – dime

- Le mande un mensaje a Voldemort a través de Lucius – soltó – me reuniré con él en la casa de mis tíos.

- ¿Estás loco? – intervino Draco – hace menos de veinte y cuatro horas que te enfrentaste a él y mira como terminaste – observándole – además aún estás convaleciente

- No voy a enfrentarme a él – negó este – solo voy a hablar – confesó ante un ademán del rubio manifestando su disconformidad – es necesario… yo lo necesito

- ¿Porqué? – inquirió nuevamente – que caso tiene hablar con alguien que lo único que quiere es asesinarte porque ten por seguro que cuando te vea, lo va a intentar y por su poder, lo más seguro es que lo consiga – ironizo

- Lo dices por mí o por ti – le miró el moreno plantándose frente al rubio quien le sostuvo la mirada, nunca la había bajado y no iba a comenzar ahora – y por el poder que pueda poseer, no me importa

- Demuéstralo – desafió pero ante cualquier movimiento de Harry, Hermione se interpuso entre ambos hombres

- Si van a comenzar a pelear como el colegio – comenzó la castaña – háganlo afuera, no aquí donde están los niños – mirando de reojo a sus hijos quienes observaban, curiosos, la discusión entre los adultos.

- Permiso – entró Daniel – todos los mortifagos se retiraron… Hermione – le miró – te necesitan.

- Bien – susurró y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su esposo, habló – sé que aunque te pida que no vayas, irás igual – sonrió al igual que el moreno – solo ten cuidado – pidió preocupada.

- Lo tendré – susurró.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * * * *

* * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

Venganza.

Por mucho tiempo intente envenenar mi corazón con ese sentimiento, dejarme dominar por la irá y por el odio pero nunca pude conseguirlo, no sabiendo los lazos que me unen a él después de todo es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y por más que quiera no puedo sentir odio.

Pero a pesar de eso no puedo desconocer el hecho de que mi mejor amigo ya no existe que fue consumido por su propio odio y se lleno de el hasta transformarse en una persona despiadada y cruel, es por ello mismo y por el riego que eventualmente corre mi familia y yo que no tengo otra opción más que enfrentarme a él, irónicamente para cumplir de nuevo con la profecía que me marca hace más de veinte años.

Media noche.

Así me lo hacen saber las campanillas del reloj de pared de la sala de la casa de mis tíos, la chimenea es lo único que da un poco de claridad aunque terrorífica al hogar, es la única forma de no llamar la atención de los vecinos, no quiero tener problemas con muggles que seguramente pensarían que están robando en una casa deshabitada.

Parece ayer cuando vi a mi tía en medio de la sala inerte después de haber sido torturada y asesinada por Ron, su piel helada, sus ojos abiertos y su rostro sorprendido a causa de la maldición imperdonable.

Ironías de la vida, es increíble como apreciamos a las personas cuando ya no están con nosotros o estamos a punto de perderlas. Nunca antes me había sentido tan cómodo en este lugar como me siento ahora y es precisamente porque mis tíos no están… quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas pero la realidad es tan dura y "real" que da miedo, tan real como la persona que ha llegado y que ahora se encuentra en el inicio de la sala, iluminado por la tenue luz de la chimenea dándole un aspecto misterioso pero a la vez terrorífica.

- Así es que estás vivo – comentó, a pesar de su seguridad la voz de Ron Weasleys estaba temblorosa y Harry lo notó – cuanto me lo dijo Lucius no podía creerlo pero luego até cabos y encajó a la perfección.

- Siempre sabías de mi existencia – rebatió el moreno borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo – lo supiste desde el día en que recibiste mi primera carta, no me puedes engañar.

- Debiste morir – soltó este sin ningún tipo de tabú – no sabes cuanto lamento que está estúpida daga – sacándola de su bolsillo para lanzarla a los pies de su amigo – no haya sido más larga y filosa para haberte matado al fin.

- Aunque lo hubieras conseguido – comentó Harry desviando su mirada desde la daga hacia Ron – Hermione tampoco se hubiera enamorado de ti – observándole - ¿Porqué ibas a matarla?

- Ya no la amo – susurró Ron – y nunca pude enamorarla porque siempre estaba tu maldito recuerdo siempre allí presente y los mellizos… - sentía rabia y odio por todo aquello que representaba Harry Potter – Diablos! Te odio, Potter – acercándose hacia la chimenea, iluminando su rostro, antes cubierto por la oscuridad, dando paso a un Ron demacrado, deformado… era otro – siempre fue el mejor amigo, el estúpido amigo de Harry Potter, siempre te llevaste todo aquello que yo más deseaba, dinero, poder, fama y reconocimiento del mundo mágico, te llevaste a la mujer que amaba! – exclamó con ira contenida.

- Nunca quise nada de eso – explicó este – y tú lo sabes, lo único que deseaba era ser un mago normal como cualquier otro y con respecto a Hermione – mirándole – nunca fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para decirme que estabas enamorado de ella, simplemente lo ocultarte.

- ¡Igual que ustedes! – explotó y junto a ello un florero puesto en un mueble cercano, esto le preocupo al moreno, la magia de Ron se estaba descontrolando, no eran buenas noticias – me ocultaron su relación casi dos meses y no fueron capaz de decírmelo en su momento.

- Voldemort…

- ¡MENTIRA! – y sin previo aviso un rayo salió disparado hacia Harry quien a duras penas lo esquivo, no se esperaba eso.

- Nunca pensé que tu poder fuera tan destructivo – comentó este con cierto asombro, había superado el limite.

- Soy más poderoso que tú – sonrió el pelirrojo y observando el lugar con cierto humor que a Harry puso en alerta y sin esperar comentario alguno preguntó - ¿Porqué mataste a mis tíos?

- Tus tíos… - sonrió Ron con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica – te voy hacer sincero, Potter – comenzó – lo hice para intimidar a Hermione, en ese tiempo no sabía que estabas vivo – aclaró – es más, mi idea original era dejar con vida a Petunia y asesinar a tu tío y primo pero hubo un inconveniente de último minuto.

- ¿Cuál? – se atrevió a preguntar a sabiendas que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

- Ella había presenciado la muerte de su esposo e hijo – contó – ese era mi plan luego me iría con mis hombres para continuar en otras casas pero se produjo un descuido de los míos y Petunia me arrebató mi máscara – encogiéndose los hombros con tranquilidad a pesar de la incredulidad de Harry – vio mi rostro, Potter – se sonrió desviando su mirada hacia el centro de la sala – aún recuerdo su rostro incrédulo, pálido… créeme que nunca la hubiera matado pero tengo una sola regla – mirándole – todo quien vea mi rostro debe morir y ella lo hizo, no tenía opción.

- Eres un cerdo – susurró Harry sin desviar su mirada de la de Ron, quien sonreía – ella te descubrió y tú la…

- Asesiné, sí – asintió, no mostrando su arrepentimiento - ¿Porqué estás así? – le miró – sabes, Potter, deberías agradecerme por lo que hice, mira, tú odiabas a tus tíos.

- Eran mi familia – soltó ante una carcajada de su amigo quien negó.

- ¿Tú familia? – ironizó – por favor, una familia que te aborrecía, que te trato como un sirviente, te maltrataban, humillaban… una familia que te oculto la verdad acerca de la muerte de tus padres y verdadero origen – le hizo ver el pelirrojo – cuantas veces nos dijiste que tú única familia éramos nosotros, que tú único hogar era Hogwarts.

- Si, siempre lo dije – afirmó el moreno – pero a pesar de todas esas cosas horribles que pase, mis tíos eran la única familia cercana que me quedaba y tú la asesinaste… ¿Yo? ¿Agradecerte qué?

- Agradecerme que tuve piedad con tu tía – dijo – porque en vez de torturarla como a los demás, le hice el favor de matarla con una sola maldición – confesó saboreando cada palabra que profesaba – lo último que dijo; fue que me odiaba y que le causaba asco pero debo confesarte, Potter, que ella a mí me daba asco.

- Desgraciado – soltó y sin poder contenerse uso su magia sin varita para atacarlo, acto que Ron rechazó sin problemas.

- Magia sin varita – sonrió – siempre la has tenido en ti pero en vez de domarla, ella te doma a ti… que lastima con ese pobre poder dudó mucho que puedas vencerme, creo que nuestros poderes son incomparables

- Es por eso que ingresaste a la academia – afirmó este

- Así es – asintió – fue un juego de niños pero me ayudo a desarrollar los poderes que había heredado de Tom y que ahora no tienen limites, ya nada puedes hacer

- Si, puedo hacer algo – replicó este mirándole a los ojos – aún queda una opción… matarte.

- ¿Matarme? – sonrió con burla – no podrás hacerlo, no mientras sigas viéndome como Ron Weasley

- Eres Ron Weasleys – afirmó – eres Voldemort… eres un mortifago.

- Claro – murmuro el pelirrojo subiendo su manga izquierda para luego mostrársela a su mejor amigo con orgullo como su aquello fuera un trofeo aunque en realidad para Ron así lo era, ver la expresión del moreno valía más que cualquier cosa - ¿Te gusta? Me lo hice hace años, no sabes la satisfacción que sentí cuando me lo grabaron

- Abandonaste todo – murmuró – y solo por poder, ambición

- ¿Acaso hay algo mejor? – sonrió – sabes, Potter realmente sería muy interesante seguir conversando contigo pero debo irme… en otra oportunidad hablaremos

- Dos días – habló Harry antes de que Ron marchará – donde tú quieras… es tiempo de terminar con todo esto.

- Bien – aceptó – adelantaré mi ataque a Hogwarts, dos días, supongo que no será necesario decirte donde nos encontraremos – inquirió observándole fijamente a lo que el moreno asintió – misma hora, no llegues tarde

- No lo haré – repuso este con seguridad, observando como su mejor amigo cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del salón, no había marcha atrás.

Debía terminar donde todo comenzó.

Mismo lugar, misma hora pero… distinto final.

Me arrodillo.

Sé que tu dolor es grande pero también sé que tú molestia y enojo pueden cegarte olvidándote del verdadero motivo de tu sufrimiento. Cariñosamente te tomo de las manos que cubren tu rostro, intentas impedirlo pero mi obstinación es mayor y cedes, estás llorando, tus ojos aguados así me lo demuestran. Trato de sonreír para inspirarte confianza y seguridad, no es una noticia fácil menos aún sabiendo todo lo que ellos implica, lo sabes bien conoces el inevitable destino que podría sufrir tu hermano. Sonríes, es débil pero sin palabras me confirmas que estarás bien, que el dolor aún es latente en tu pecho pero que con el tiempo este disminuirá, eres una mujer fuerte.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – inquirió - ¿Está con Hermione?

- Se fue a vivir con él – respondió Draco y ante la pregunta interrogativa, añadió – es Evans.

- James – susurró Ginny – ahora todo tiene sentido por eso su relación con ella y los mellizos era tan cercana - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- No lo sé – negó su esposo sin soltar las manos de Ginny – en estos momentos deben estar reunidos Harry y Ron en la casa de los Durleys.

- Fue solo – dijo a lo que el rubio asintió – es peligroso.

- Solo es Ron – resolvió Draco incorporándose nerviosamente del suelo – todo saldrá bien, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Me ocultas algo más – interrogo incorporándose del sillón de la sala, conocía a su esposo y no podía mentirle – dímelo

- No es el momento – soltó este desviando la insistente mirada de su mujer.

- Debes decírmelo, Draco – insistió la pelirroja – por más difícil que sea no debes callar, me conoces, sabes que pase lo que pase seguiré de pie… no tengas miedo de decir la verdad.

- De acuerdo – susurró este y yendo junto al sillón se sentó al igual que su esposa que le observaba expectante – todo de lo que te acabo de contar es solo una parte de la historia; el "asesino" de Harry por parte de Ron, es solo una mínima parte de la verdad – y dando un último suspiro decidió contar con la historia que les mantuvo engañados por cinco años – recuerdas el año en que ustedes…

La noche aún no terminaba.

_Primer día_

_06:30 AM_

Nostalgia.

Recorrer nuevamente estos pasillos desiertos me hacen recordar los tiempos donde lo único que tenía que esconder era mi relación con mi actual esposa, parece ayer cuando escape por los jardines de este colegio después de la caída de Voldemort y no era porque estuviera huyendo de los aurores sino de los mortifagos que buscaban venganza y lo harían a través de mi familia. Las primeras noches fueron una pesadilla; vigilar y cuidar cada hechizo de protección era cuestión de cada día, con el tiempo todo fue calmando, me informaba a través de los diarios muggles, desapariciones, accidentes y fenómenos inexplicables eran mi foco de atención que con los años fueron aumentando hasta que la noticia de mortifagos se hizo presente por intermedio de la marca tenebrosa.

Ya casi amanece.

Sin poder evitarlo me encuentro con algunos alumnos madrugadores que al reconocerme me saludan con cierto recelo, es normal, a pesar de ser inocente mi pasado como mortifago está literalmente marcado.

Puedo divisar a Minerva en las escaleras no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi.

- Qué bueno verte, Severus – habló la subdirectora de Hogwarts

- Igualmente Minerva – respondió este con cordialidad – ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Mucho – asintió – Albus, te espera – señalando las escaleras

- Gracias – susurró para luego subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore.

Sino hubiera sido por la confianza y el apoyo de ese sabio hombre lo más probable es que hubiera terminado en Azkaban o peor aún, muerto. Hubo un tiempo en que negaba la posibilidad de formar una vida nueva pensando erróneamente en que una persona como yo no merecía ser feliz pero ahí allí estuvo él que con su sabiduría y sinceridad me ayudo a ver que no todo estaba perdido y que podía cambiar mi destino, siempre y cuando yo lo quisiera así.

- Pase – escuchó Severus al tocar la puerta – Severus, que alegría verte – le saludo el anciano mago con amabilidad ofreciéndole un abrazo.

- A mi también me alegra verlo, profesor – sonrió el ex profesor de pociones – aunque debo de reconocer que me sorprendió leer su carta más aún cuando el medio de transporte fue muggle.

- Pensé que tomabas resguardos – argumentó el director – es por ello que no me atreví a enviarte una lechuza no quiero poner en riesgo la seguridad de tú familia.

- Gracias, Albus – murmuró – pero para que mi llamo, en su carta no fue muy especifico, solo hacía mención a que necesitaba ayuda.

- Y la necesito – afirmó Albus sentándose en su escritorio y ofreciéndole un asiento a su visitante frente a él – como sabes la situación entre Harry y Ron pronto terminará – contó y casi acto reflejo Severus asintió – y al parecer la decisión del joven Potter, ya está tomada.

- Profesor – interrumpió - ¿Quiere que interfiera en su decisión? – inquirió – porque si es así, le adelantó que no lo haré – dijo pero Albus negó - ¿No? Entonces

- Draco – resolvió – él debe enfrentarse a su padre y todo indica que será muy pronto

- Él ha tomado buenas decisiones – contó – no tengo duda alguna que esta vez hará lo mismo, confió plenamente en su criterio.

- Aún así sería bueno que hablarás con él – menciono Albus con una leve sonrisa – por muchos años que pasen siempre necesitaremos el buen consejo de nuestros mentores.

- De acuerdo – susurró este; cada palabra de Albus Dumbledore, era cierta – supongo que deben estar en el ministerio – observando la hora – las siete

- Eres un hombre libre – dijo al notar la preocupación de su ex profesor – trae a tu familia, aquí estarán seguros

- Gracias, profesor – sonrió este.

Era hora de volver.

Al parecer Harry y Draco no eran los únicos que debían enfrentar su pasado porque a pesar de que nunca se lo dije siempre me sentí culpable por no hablar antes sobre los planes de Voldemort con respecto a Ron, no es fácil cargar con esto, quizás es una oportunidad para remediar ese pasado que tanto daño ha hecho, a todos.

Sin excepción.

_**07:45 AM**_

El trío dorado.

Así nos solían llamar cuando estábamos en Hogwarts el trío dorado de Gryffindor, sí, éramos inseparables superando los obstáculos; juntos. Con el tiempo, las adversidades pusieron aprueba la confianza entre nosotros donde siempre el único damnificado era Ron, que tonto, sin pensarlo éramos un peligro triángulo con puntas en forma de dagas, sin pensarlo junto a Hermione solo éramos un dúo, sin pensarlo caímos en la trampa perfecta de Tom Ridle.

Y ahora solo resta pelear.

Ojala hubiera más opciones, más caminos donde elegir pero muy a mi pesar sé que no hay y es por ello que tengo solo una opción, la más difícil pero que sin embargo es la correcta aunque ello implique que muchos deban sufrir, incluyéndome.

- Es la mirada que esperaba ver – comentó alguien a espaldas de Harry que permanecía de pie frente a un ventanal en la sala de reuniones – me alegro mucho.

- Severus – susurró este sorprendido de ver a su ex profesor no solo en el ministerio sino en el mundo mágico - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó preocupado al notar el peligro que ello implicaba – tú familia

- Está bajo la protección de Albus – indico – él me mando a llamar.

- Para qué – inquirió el moreno – es un riesgo innecesario, no es seguro.

- Lo sé – dijo – pero Albus cree que necesitan mi ayuda y que yo puedo proporcionárselas

- ¿Necesitan? ¿Yo? – Severus asintió - ¿Y quién más?

- Draco – afirmó – debe hacer frente a Lucius, no es fácil hacer frente al pasado.

- Es cierto – murmuró Harry

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó observándole; ese era el Harry que quería ver había tomado una decisión y la seguiría hasta el final – por tu expresión puedo ver que ya has tomado una decisión

- Algo así – susurró encogiéndose de hombros – aunque no sé si es la mejor opción, no es fácil… hacerlo.

- Si, te entiendo – suspiró Severus cogiendo una silla cercana para sentarse – debes estar tratando de imaginar ese momento pero algo en tus entrañas te hace volver a la realidad, nadie dijo que iba hacer fácil ni para ti ni para Draco

- Él aún no toma una determinación – expuso este – dudo mucho que sea igual a la mía después de todo es su padre.

- Confió en que Draco tomará la decisión correcta – comentó Severus con tranquilidad – aunque no discuto que debe estar un tanto asustado con toda esta situación

- Es posible – murmuró – sobre todo porque está casado con Ginny y Ron… es complicado

- Ya te reuniste con él – preguntó el jefe de la casa Sly, Harry asintió - ¿Qué paso?

- Ayer nos encontramos – comenzó – en la casa de mis tíos, me confeso que mató a mi tía porque había descubierto su identidad – relato con cierta tristeza que Severus sonrió y no porque lo disfrutará sino porque Harry logró al fin controlar sus emociones sin que nada explotará – me contó de lo orgulloso que estaba de ser quien era y finalmente nos citamos para enfrentarnos en Hogwarts mañana aunque él va a realizar un ataque masivo.

- No es una buena idea – se precipitó este preocupado – hay niños inocentes en ese lugar.

- No hay de que preocuparse – negó este – hablaré con Hermione para que tenga todo cubierto.

- Ten cuidado – le advirtió incorporándose para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla – debo hablar con Draco, nos vemos.

- Nos vemos – se despidió pero antes de que este cerrará la puerta le llamó – Gracias de nuevo

- De nada, Harry – sonrió este – recuerda que lo hago por tu madre.

Slytherin, siempre orgullosos.

_**08:00 A.M**_

_**Oficina Draco Malfoy – Ministerio. **_

Dolor.

Está es una de esas veces en que me odio a mi mismo por haberle hecho daño a la mujer que amo, el solo hecho de ver sus ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto me hace sentir un vacío en mí; después de mucho tiempo y derramadas muchas lágrimas se que do dormida en el sofá de la sala, emocionalmente estaba agotada, no es fácil asimilar que tu hermano, tú propia sangre es aquello por lo que tanto lucharon por exterminar; me odio mil veces por ser el causante de sus lágrimas porque este maldito destino tan vil y cruel. No lo entiendo y francamente no lo quiero entender.

- Hermione, no quiero hablar – habló, recordando la mala forma en que había tratado a su amiga y todo porque ella le había sugerido la idea de decirle la verdad a Ginny – discúlpame pero necesito estar solo.

- La última vez que dijiste eso, Ginny se la paso todo el día contigo – hablaron mientras ingresaba a la oficina de Draco; nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar esa voz.

- Severus – dijo sorprendido para luego abrazar afectuosamente a quien le hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva - ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso, tú familia…

- Tranquilo – sonrió este tomándole de los hombros – están bajo la protección de Albus en Hogwarts – aclaró - ¿Qué paso con Hermione? – preguntó al recordar la mención de la castaña en el "monologo" del rubio.

- Soy un cretino – se culpó – ella me sugirió ayer la idea de que le dijera la verdad a Ginny con respecto a su hermano, lo hice pero resultó un desastre y hoy en la mañana Hermione me preguntó como me había ido y le respondí de manera idiota – se explicó con cierta recriminación hacia si mismo – Ginny está pésimo y es por mi culpa.

- Eso no es cierto – negó Severus – hiciste lo correcto más aún cuando mañana habrá un ataque en Hogwarts donde Harry y Ron se enfrentarán.

- Potter te lo dijo – indagó a lo que Snape asintió – es un idiota, es peligroso…

- Sabes lo que ello significa – la miró – posiblemente tú tendrás que enfrentarte a Lucius.

- No puedo hacerlo – se negó el rubio rotundamente – no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a él

- Y tú familia – preguntó el hombre – puedes hacerlo – le ánimo – aún recuerdo el día en que llegaste a mi casa con heridas muy profundas que demoraron casi dos días en curarse – contó, Draco solo le escuchaba atento, como si estuviera reviviendo cada momento de ese día – ya una vez te enfrentaste a él por tu libertad ahora lucha por la de tu familia.

- Tengo miedo – confesó – no quiero llegar al extremo de matar a mi padre, ayer fue la primera vez que pude verle a la cara y sentí asco, es una sensación extraña; soy un Malfoy pero a la vez soy un destinado de la marca tenebrosa.

- Draco – suspiró Severus; Albus tenía razón – cuantas veces hemos tenido está conversación, la última vez estaba Ginny presente y casi te lanza una maldición por tu obstinación – comentó y sonrió junto a su ex alumno y amigo – eres un Malfoy, pertenecer a esa familia y siempre debes sentirte orgulloso de eso pero ello no implica que debas seguir o compartir sus pensamientos; es la razón por la cual somos únicos – aclaró – Harry no tiene otra opción porque Ron es Voldemort, quizás si solo fuera un mortifago o simplemente no estuviera involucrado en nada tal vez se podría hacer algo, tú tienes otra opción y lo sabes.

- Si, lo sé – se dijo; Severus observo como Draco se encaminaba hacia su escritorio para luego sentarse en una silla con pesadez como si sus pensamientos y contradicciones pesarán mucho más que su propio peso físico - ¿Cuándo terminaré de agradecerte? – sonrió el rubio con gracia; no se había equivocado, Draco Malfoy siempre tomaba buenas decisiones y está lo fue.

- Draco, abre la puerta sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias de mi varita – hablaron desde afuera donde se escuchaba la voz de Hermione.

- Quien lo diría – comentó Severus en cuanto el rubio se levantó para abrir la puerta – Draco Malfoy amenazado por Hermione – sonrió con gracia

Y aún no me ve con Ginny.

_**08:15 AM**_

Pobre Draco.

En estos momentos debe estar recibiendo el mismo regaño que yo recibí hace unos minutos, básicamente por haber concertado un enfrentamiento contra Ron en Hogwarts aunque a él lo van a regañar por un altercado que tuvieron al llegar al departamento, me pregunto que pudo haber sido como para que ella se pusiera así, espero que no sea nada grave porque sino también recibirá un buen regaño de mi parte aunque lo mío no será con palabras precisamente. Puede que Draco este hablando con Severus respecto a Lucius, si para mí es difícil enfrentarme a mi mejor amigo como debe ser enfrentarse a tu propio padre, que lo único que busca es venganza por no haber seguido la "tradición familiar", por todos los magos, en que va a terminar toda esta locura.

- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó al oír que tocaban la puerta - ¿Sí? Vaya… que sorpresa – habló al encontrarse con Ginny.

- Hola – saludo está ingresando a la oficina de Hermione

- Hola – habló nerviosamente, conocía los Weasleys y casi siempre sabía cuando algo tenían que decir o preguntar – Hermione vuelve enseguida fue donde Draco, no tarda, si quieres te dejo sola por si tienes algo importante que decirle – comenzando a salir de la oficina.

- No – habló ella – de hecho vengo hablar contigo, me dijeron que estabas aquí – explicó y parándose frente a la imagen de "James Evans", añadió – necesito hablar contigo, Harry Potter, ya sé toda la verdad.

- No sé de que me hablas – negó este pero la mirada de determinación de la menor de los Weasleys era muy difícil de doblegar por lo que el moreno no tuvo más opción que cerrar la puerta, silenciar la oficina y deshacer el efecto de la poción, todo mientras decía – voy a matar a Draco – observó a la hermana menor de Ron y no pudo evitar sonreír; Ginny Weasleys se había convertido en toda una mujer, fuerte y tenaz a pesar de todo el dolor que sus ojos demostraban, era conciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Suspiro, no sabía que decirle pero ¿Qué más se podría decir?

- Perdóname – soltó la pelirroja dejando al niño que vivió de una pieza ante tal confesión, de todas las posibilidades está no estaba en su vocabulario – siempre supe que había algo extraño en Ron pero nunca hice algún comentario pensé que solo era mi imaginación – explicó – si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a pasar…

- No te tortures de esa forma – habló el moreno abrazándola para reconfortarla – no podemos reclamarle al pasado debemos mirar hacia el futuro – susurró

- Aunque en ese futuro tengas que matarlo – murmuró sobre el hombro de Harry, quien solo guardo silencio – escúchame, no vine para hacerte cambiar de opinión porque tengo conciencia de quien es mí hermano y que tal vez no hay otra opción, solo quiero decirte que… no le guardes rencor.

- No lo haré – susurró este con cierto nudo en la garganta – es mi mejor amigo y guardo en mi corazón los mejores recuerdos – añadió y muy a su pesar por el odio contenido, sus palabras fueron sinceras – no da pena por Molly y los demás.

- No pueden saberlo – negó Ginny soltándose del abrazo del moreno – no quiero causarle un daño, no lo soportaría.

- Habrá una forma – se dijo pensativo, iba a preguntar algo más pero el insistente golpeteo de la puerta le hizo desistir dándole como única opción que la de abrir - ¿Qué sucede? – habló, recibiendo como respuesta un empujón; era Draco y sin mucho ánimo de dialogar.

- Idiota – soltó el rubio sin prestar atención a la tercera persona ahí - ¿Cómo se te ocurre planificar un enfrentamiento con Ron? – preguntó y sin darle chance a Harry para contestar, siguió – más aún en Hogwarts habiendo vidas inocentes.

- Es el momento correcto – se defendió este – no voy a esconderme como una rata mientras él sigue matando vidas inocentes, voy a enfrentarme a Ron, lo quieras o no.

- No estoy de acuerdo – reclamó el rubio – aún no es el momento, solo lograrás exponerte a ti y a Hermione.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo – habló Ginny sobresaltando a su esposo quien no se creía que quien estaba al frente suyo era su esposa – me duele decir esto pero es hora de terminar con la mentira que mi hermano creo – dijo con un aplomo que sorprendió a ambos hombres

- Ginny – susurró Draco, acercándose para abrazarla – lo siento – dijo apenado – por nada del mundo te hará sufrir.

- Solo fuiste sincero – murmuró ella

- ¿Quieren que me vaya? – preguntó Harry parado en la puerta, solo basto una mirada asesina de Draco para que guardará silencio aunque no por mucho tiempo – voy con Hermione – anunció

- Se fue – advirtió el rubio ante la sorpresa del moreno – me pidió que te avisará que iba a encontrarse con Ron en la casa de este

- ¿Qué? – exclamó acercándose a Draco - ¿Y tú la dejaste ir? – le miró no creyendo lo que escuchaba

- Ella confió en ti cuando hablaste con Ron – razono – ahora confía tú en ella – pidió – estará bien, no es capaz de hacerle daño por algo mando a mi padre a matarla.

- Pero…

- Tengo que ir – habló Ginny soltándose del abrazo de su esposo quien alcanzó a sostener su muñeca – debo hablar con mi hermano, puede que sea la última instancia para verlo a los ojos y preguntar ¿Porqué? Porque traiciono a su familia – aclaró, sin mirar a Draco.

- Confía en ella – repitió Harry sin ningún tipo de matiz gracioso en su voz – es su hermano – añadió, observando como poco a poco el rubio aflojaba el agarre de la muñeca de Ginny, quien sonrió a modo de agradecimiento para luego salir por la puerta que aún permanecía abierta – hiciste lo correcto.

- Eso espero – susurró Draco caminando hacia la puerta sin decir nada más; Harry miró el reloj de pared con resignación, a esa hora para mañana todo comenzará solo para terminar…

Para bien o para mal.

_**09:00 AM**_

Nueva mirada.

Desde hace ya un tiempo pude ver a Ron como realmente era; Voldemort pero ahora puedo verlo a los ojos teniendo él pleno conocimiento de que ya descubrí su asquerosa mentira en la cual nos sepultó a todos, sonrío con cierta ironía, al fin y al cabo la sombra de Tom Ridle sigue aquí, reencarnada en Ron, que ilusa, eso nunca ocurrió solo fue un ritual consentido por sus protagonistas para conseguir un fin común; la destrucción de Harry Potter, para su mala suerte, él no murió y ahora está de vuelta. Maldición, no puedo creer que la persona que tengo frente a mí, algún día fue mi mejor amigo, es inconcebible.

- ¿Dé que quieres hablar? – preguntó Ronald, sentado cómodamente en un sillón al lado de la chimenea mientras Hermione le observaba; de pie frente a él – supongo que ahora que sabes la verdad puedes hacerte una idea del porque lo hice – comentó con una sonrisa – Hermione negó - ¿No? Me sorprendes, Hermione

- No entiendo como traicionaste nuestra amistad – dijo ella borrando en Ron todo rastro de sonrisa

- ¡Te amaba, Hermione! – explotó este levantándose de su lugar pero sin llegar a acercarse a la castaña – Te amaba con todo mi ser pero tú optaste por Potter, me ocultaron su relación… me mintieron – argumentó.

- Teníamos nuestras razones – explicó ella con calma y paciencia lo peor que podía hacer era descontrolarse – tú nunca manifestaste algo por mí, siempre terminábamos discutiendo por idioteces y tú lo sabes – añadió – Ron, trato de reconocerte pero no puedo, solo veo a una persona ambiciosa que lo único que quiere es poder y que para conseguirlo fue capaz de asesinar a su mejor amigo.

- Aunque fallé – sonrió este con descaro – y solo para que vuelvan a formar su familia feliz – se burló – quise conquistarte pero tú embarazo y el fantasma de Potter siempre estuvieron presente.

- Dime algo – le observó Hermione con detenimiento – si realmente Harry estuviera muerto, los mellizos no estuvieran y yo me hubiera enamorado de ti – propuso – tú hubieras abandonado todo si yo te lo hubiera pedido, no más mortifagos ni Voldemort; solo Ron ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

- Créeme que muchas veces lo pensé – comenzó este tomando asiento nuevamente – y en ese momento la respuesta era una sola – mirándola – hubiera dejado todo solo para complacerte pero si me lo preguntas ahora – sonrió – no, no puedo hacerlo, el poder que circula por mis venas es… increíble, adictivo y exquisito, no lo abandonaría por nada del mundo – confesó – acéptalo Hermione, nunca más volverá el tonto Ron Weasleys.

- Lo prefiero a él – susurró ella con la garganta apretada – prefiero al Ron que conocí en el tren, prefiero al Ron bromista y despreocupado, prefiero al Ron valiente que defendía a sus amigos cuando estos tenían problemas, prefiero al Ron que siempre tenía una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, prefiero al Ron que se enorgullecía por su familia humilde y correcta, prefiero al Ron que era humano, quiero al Ron bueno y sencillo, de corazón puro y noble.

- Ese Ron, murió…

- Ese Ron, era mi hermano… - interrumpió una tercera persona que se apareció en el departamento del pelirrojo – que siempre estará en mis recuerdos y mi corazón.

- Ginny – susurró Ron incorporándose del sillón con lentitud - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Viendo en que te convertiste – echándole una mirada lastimosa – es una persona traidora, que trato de matar a su mejor amigo y de paso le dio la espalda a toda su familia que luchó con todas sus fuerzas por acabar con eso que tu mismo representas y te sientes tan orgulloso – hizo una pausa solo para acercase a su hermano y mirarle a los ojos con determinación – no puedo odiarte porque eres mi hermano pero eso no quita que me des asco – observándole con cierto desprecio que Ron solo pudo reconocer como él mismo cuando hablaba o se dirigía hacia un mortifago en sus tiempos en Hogwarts – Te quiero mucho – confesó – sé lo que va a suceder mañana y prefiero recordar los buenos momentos con quien fue mi verdadero hermano, Ronnie – concluyó y sin decir más tomo su varita para aparecerse nuevamente, no sin antes que Ron le llamará.

- No afirmes algo que sucederá – le advirtió pero como respuesta, Ginny negó con una sonrisa amarga, acto seguido desapareció con un suave "clic"

- Debo irme – habló Hermione sacando su varita al igual que Ginny – creo que haré lo mismo que tú hermana y solo guardaré en mi memoria y corazón los buenos momentos que pase junto a ti, adiós – y con estas palabras desapareció, dejando a Ron por primera vez con una sensación de soledad y vació que le hizo recordar que también era un simple y vulnerable humano.

No podía arrepentirse, su destino estaba escrito; matar a Harry Potter era su objetivo pero si tenía todo claro ¿Porqué sentía las palabras de Ginny en su mente? ¿Porqué se sintió la persona más despreciable del mundo?

Porque sentía culpa.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola a todos nuevamente.**_

_**Bueno el próximo capitulo será el definitivo, la verdad es que es un tanto extraño comenzar a terminar una historia que fue creado en un periodo un tanto conflictivo para mi y que ahora y producto de la madurez lo veo con lejanía, quizás es por ello que el matiz violento y oscuro de la historia ha ido bajando de intensidad.**_

_**Solo espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que dejen sus comentarios, los últimos de esta historia.**_

_**Cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Estoy trabajando en otra historia un poco más simpática donde el concepto principal es que pueden pasar, los días, las semanas, los meses, los años, personas, amigos, etc. Olvidarlos por completo pero hay algo que (los que tienen hijos podrán comprenderlos/ yo no los tengo :D ) un padre o una madre jamás olvidará… un hijo (a). Bueno es solo una pequeña intro de lo que será esta nueva historia. **_

_**No quiero quitarles más tiempo… nuevamente no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.**_

_**Ani :D**_


	16. Esperanza del corazón

**TRAICIÓN.**

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

"_**Esperanza del Corazón"**_

_**(Es necesario poner a quien le pertenece los personajes porque la historia es mía)**_

_**09:00 AM **_

De nuevo juntas.

Estás dagas que simbolizaban la amistad entre Ron y yo, y que solo se convirtieron en nuestra perdición; rojo y negro enfrentadas nuevamente en el mismo lugar donde comenzó a forjarse una vida torcida por la ambición y el poder, es hora de colocar las cosas en su lugar aunque ello implique asesinar a mi mejor amigo. Aún recuerdo los tiempos cuando mi corazón estaba envenenado por el odio y la venganza, imaginaba cada noche con este momento donde sin ningún tipo de remordimiento asesinaba a Ron, ahora es distinto, mi corazón esta tranquilo, soy conciente que en ese tiempo desconocía la verdadera identidad del pelirrojo y que por ende la solución de este conflicto era mucho más complejo.

Viene a buscarme.

Estamos atrasados, lo sé por sus pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera, si hay algo que aún me mantiene en pie; es ella, que a pesar de todo el dolor supo salir adelante junto a nuestros hijos, siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte, aunque sé que esa fortaleza puede ser vulnerada si sabes elegir las palabras correctas para expresarte. Le observó, esta parada en el umbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, está furiosa por el atraso de quince minutos que llevamos, me asustaría de no ser por el leve temblor que expresa su labio inferior una clara muestra de lo nerviosa que se encuentra pese a que ilusamente intenta ocultarlo.

- No temas – le tranquiliza el moreno con una leve sonrisa – nada malo sucederá

- No tengo miedo – repuso ella parada en el umbral de la puerta con firmeza una que por dentro no sentía en absoluto – estamos atrasados – anunció desviando el tema algo que por supuesto hizo sonreír aún más a su esposo

- Te conozco – sonrió acercándose a su esposa quien trato de alejarse pero este fue más rápido y tomándola de la cintura con suavidad, dijo – y ese gesto – acariciando con su pulgar el labio inferior de Hermione – indica que estás nerviosa – concluyó y ante esto la castaña no tuvo otra opción más que abrazar por el cuello a su esposo con desesperación – tranquila, estoy aquí – susurró en su cuello.

- No quiero perderte – confesó contra el cuello de Harry – no de nuevo, no lo soportaría

- No me perderás – dijo abrazándola contra si – te lo dije una vez y te lo diré mil veces, siempre estaré aquí, junto a mi familia.

- Te amo – habló Hermione

- Yo también – respondió y sin más ambos buscaron sus labios para besarse, no con la idea de que sería el último beso sino con la convicción que no sería el último.

Es extraño sentir la sensación de despedirse sin haberle dicho a esa persona todo lo que sientes y por ende quedar con un sentimiento de añoranza de no saber con exactitud si volverás a ver a esa persona al otro día y sobre todo con personas que no ves hace mucho tiempo pero que tienen un lazo afectivo muy fuerte. Es por ello que lo mejor es no guardar nada y simplemente decirlo.

Con o sin palabras.

_**09:30 AM **_

- _¡No pienso ser un asesino como tú, padre!_

Esa fue la frase exacta que cambio el rumbo de mi vida llegando a formar una familia con la mujer que hizo de mí una mejor persona sino hubiera sido por su paciencia, amor y cariño, quien sabe en lo que me hubiera convertido; quizás estaría muerto. Cambie mi destino como criminal a un mago sin culpas ni arrepentimientos aunque aquello implica ser preso de recriminaciones por parte de mi padre y la constante inseguridad cuando este desapareció, eso sin mencionar el rechazo y asco que le causo a la alta estirpe de los sangre limpia. Ahora es distinto, está de vuelta y debo enfrentarme a él, lucharé por el bienestar de mi esposa e hijos a como de lugar, no tengo miedo en un futuro decirle a mis hijos quien fue su abuelo, enseñarles que la sangre, apellido u otro calificativo de familia no debe implicar en nuestras decisiones y convicciones, que somos seres independientes y únicos.

- Me voy – habló Ginny a su espalda, este se giró y beso a su esposa con lentitud como si ese gesto curará una herida que en ambos era difícil de cerrar – haces lo correcto – menciono en un susurro mientras le tomaba por las mejillas con calidez – no eres igual a tu padre ¿Entiendes? – observando sus ojos grises que tanto le gustaban

- Si – respondió este recibiendo un beso en la frente de su esposa – nos vemos

- Cuídate – sonrió ella, camino hacia el umbral de la puerta y desapareció, dejando a su esposo con la sensación que debía volver a su hogar.

Tenía que volver, por ellos.

_**10:00 AM **_

_**Hogwarts – Jardines.**_

Tensión.

Quien iba a decir que los jardines serían una vez más el escenario donde se decidiría el destino del mundo mágico como hace cinco años; el bien y el mal en la última batalla pero que en verdad escondía un trasfondo tan complejo que solo sus protagonistas eran capaces de comprender. Me parece estar reviviendo lo sucedido hace cinco años; primera fila aurores… Harry, Hermione, Draco a pesar de que este trío era muy distinto a la vez pasada en su último integrante, por otra parte Lucius, Colagusano y Lord Voldemort este último con un rostro muy distinto, también, a la última vez, nunca pensé que el nivel de poder y ambición fuera tan grande en él, ingenuamente, creí que habría una posibilidad de cambiar el error cometido pero fallé… sus manos ya estaban manchadas con sangre y su corazón tan oscuro como la noche.

- Albus – le llaman a lo que este hace un gesto para advertir que estaba escuchando al tiempo que observaba por la ventana como ambos bandos se organizaban con rapidez – los niños están seguros en sus salas comunes y todos los accesos están cerrados.

- Gracias, Minerva – dijo sin despegar su mirada de los jardines; observó como Harry hablaba en susurros junto a Hermione; por un instante creyó ver como la castaña perdía el equilibrio pero fue tan milimétrico que ni siquiera el moreno ni nadie cercano se dio cuenta de ese detalle - ¿Porqué haces esto, Tom? – susurró, pero más que apelar al antiguo Voldemort, maldecía al destino por jugar de forma tan cruel con un grupo de jóvenes que solo eran víctimas de un juego y de la historia.

Chispas rojas.

Había comenzado. La señal estaba dada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los jardines se vieron invadidos por hechizos y maldiciones que solo tenían por objetivo asesinar todo quien no estuviera en su propio bando. Observo como Draco lucha con ahínco contra varios mortifagos que después de unos minutos caen abatidos por el rubio, observa, está buscando a su padre pero muy a su pesar, no necesita buscar más.

Lucius, ya le había encontrado a él

- Hijo mío! – exclamó Lucius con burla, viendo como su hijo se deshacía de su oponente con facilidad – me alegra verte – sonrió, está vez sin ningún tipo de máscara que cubriese su rostro

- A mí también – susurró – sobre todo cuando no poseo esa asquerosa máscara – escupió.

- Sí, claro- asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro – parece que se te olvido que una vez estuviste a punto de colocártela – afirmó – pero lamentablemente no lo hiciste y solo por… enamorarte – soltó como si esa palabra quemará en su garganta – cambiaste tu destino por una estupidez sin sentido

- ¡Nunca fue una estupidez! – exclamó el rubio – y mi destino nunca estuvo escrito, soy capaz de elegir por mi mismo lo que me conviene o no – explicó con aplomo, tanto que Lucius no pudo contradecir.

- Que pena – susurró, colocándose en posición de combate – quise darte una oportunidad para retractarte de tu error pero veo que no me dejas otra opción – apuntándole con su varita con decisión - ¡Expelliasmus! – exclamó. Y en consecuencia Draco salió disparado unos metros más allá – es una lástima, Draco – le dijo – hubieras elegido bien habrías logrado muchas cosas ¡CRUCIO!

No puedo echar marcha atrás (*)

Es mi padre, pase lo que pase siempre lo seguirá siendo; es con quien compartir mis primeros años de vida pero llegó un momento en que no pude seguirlo porque ello significaba saltar a un abismo sin retorno y donde mi esposa Ginny me había salvado con toda su paciencia y amor, que me hizo optar por una vida diferente. Tal y como Severus me dijo: Soy un Malfoy, estoy orgulloso de serlo pero ello no implica que deba seguir los pasos de un mortifago, es mi elección, es mi vida y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

- ¡Levántate! – gritó Lucius apuntándole con la varita - ¡Vamos traidor!

- No soy un traidor – susurró incorporándose lentamente aún con los espasmos de la maldición en su cuerpo – soy un Malfoy! ¡Expelliasmus! – exclamó, ahora quien voló por los aires fue Lucius.

La elección estaba hecha.

Eso es lo que reflejan los ojos de Draco al momento de acercarse a Lucius que a duras penas se puede incorporar a la lucha, no es fácil pero debe hacerlo…

- ¡Potter! – gritaron, sacando por completo al moreno de sus pensamientos, se giró tratando de enfocar a su oponente pero lo que vio la sangre se le congelará; tenía a Hermione - ¡Ven a buscarla! – le desafío el señor tenebroso

- ¡Suéltala! – exclamó tratando no acercarse más de la cuenta, no quería poner a prueba la paciencia de Ron más de la cuenta - ¡No tiene nada que ver en esto! – siguió

- Tienes razón – meditó este con una sonrisa en su rostro y apuntándole a la cabeza, dijo – AVADA…

- PROTEGO – dijo Harry, protegiendo a Hermione de una muerte segura - ¡Expelliasmus! – ataco por lo que el pelirrojo salió disparado hacia atrás permitiendo que el moreno se acercará a su esposa

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en cuanto llegó al lado de la castaña quien asintió – voy a seguirle – anunció

- Cuídate – susurró al tiempo que Remus llegaba hacia la pareja. Vieron como el moreno corría en busca de Voldemort que ya se había incorporado del suelo y comenzaba a internarse hacia el bosque prohibido.

El lugar donde todo comenzó.

Es sorprendente la velocidad a la cual Ron corre, a pesar de eso, sé a donde se dirige, atravesando y esquivando árboles con una agilidad digna de un jugador Quidditch. Sin reparo le sigo en la travesía un poco más rezagado, solo falta unos metros y habré llegado a ese claro, me detengo a puertas de llegar, muy a mi pesar quiero recordar ese trayecto que hice junto a Ron hace cinco años.

Recuerdo que ese día conversábamos acerca de nuestras vidas fuera del colegio, aunque solo quedaba un día; Ron planeaba acerca de trabajar o bien ser jugador de Quidditch, lastimosamente le mencione que quería formar una familia junto a Hermione después… la historia ya es conocida…

Allí está.

Parado frente a la que alguna vez fue mi tumba que yacía vacía y donde la hierva ha comenzado a brotar nuevamente; esta sonriendo con cierta burla ya tan característica de él. Se inclina para recoger un puñado de tierra, la observa por unos segundos para luego dejarla caer lentamente al suelo para dejar estirada la mano con restos de tierra sin duda alguna la escena es macabra.

- No entiendo – susurró Ronald sin mirar al ojiverde que durante el trayecto había tomado su apariencia normal – tú deberías estar aquí – mirándole – tus huesos deberían estar en está ¡maldita tumba! – explotó y junto a ello un rayo anaranjado salió disparado hacia Harry que no reacciono a tiempo.

- Y te arruine la fiesta – comentó con gracia mientras se reincorporaba pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y volvió a arremeter contra él, una y otra vez; golpes, hechizos y torturas era el repertorio de Ron quien no quería parar

- ¿Te rindes? – sonrió, disfrutando del continuo Crucio al que sometía al moreno; este negó – mala respuesta… ¡CRUCIO! – expresó, era tal el nivel de agitación de Harry que desde su bolsillo, cayó una de las dagas; roja – parece que quienes morir como la última vez… - dijo deteniendo el ataque hacía su amigo que aún convulsionaba en el suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía desde su boca – bueno… si quieres morir – cogiendo su daga del suelo – con mucho gusto le complaceré, señor Potter.

Merlín… mi cuerpo apenas reacciona.

Va a matarme…

Draco.

Se hubo un minuto donde sintió miedo puedo decir que ahora se ha borrado todo rastro de ese sentimiento, no por ello siente odio quizás solo sienta respeto. Lucius ha caído nuevamente al suelo con una sonrisa que reta a su hijo a matarle, se lo ha dicho constantemente, le esta provocando a ello pero él se mantiene sereno, calmo; quien diría que este hombre era el insoportable e insolente Draco Malfoy que por cuestiones de la vida supo lo que era el amor, cariño y amistad, él que sin pensarlo fue un apoyo fundamental en estos cincos años.

- ¡MATAME! – exigió Lucius nuevamente - ¡COBARDE!

- No lo haré – repitió sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita – soy auror – dijo mientras conjuraba una protección para impedir que escapará, ante esto Lucius no pudo evitar sorprenderse – y mi deber es entregarte a quien corresponda – concluyó bajando su varita

- No puedes hacerlo! – exclamó Malfoy viendo como varios aurores se acercaban - ¡Eres un cobarde! – gritó, siendo capturado – no eres capaz de matar a tu propio padre!!

- Por ello mismo, no puedo – se explicó, observándole – eres mi padre. Lo siento – habló viendo como su padre y otros mortifagos eran llevados a Azkaban. Era su decisión pese a que esta llevaba a su padre a una muerte segura pero prefería eso a él mismo mancharse las manos y soportar un remordimiento el resto de sus días. Se giró y divisó que Hermione le observaba preocupada, sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Pensó en decir que todo había terminado pero la imagen de Potter le hizo colocarse sobre aviso, acto que su compañera notó – Potter – susurró y sin decir más ambos salieron en busca del moreno, no sabían exactamente donde pero solo se dejaron guiar por las corazonadas – lo encontraremos – decía sin detenerse – como sea, te lo prometo – volvió a decir pero en el fondo sentía que algo no andaba bien, debían darse prisa.

El pasado no podía repetirse (*)

- Listo para morir – sonrió Ronald con el puñal dispuesto para asesinar - ¡Muere!

¡¡Muere!!

Habían salido de un camino estrecho cuando esa voz estridente les hizo apresurar su carrera encontrándose con la escena: Ronald acercándose al moreno mientras mantenía empuñada la daga dispuesto atravesar el cuerpo de su amigo que permanecía en el suelo con leves convulsiones producto de las maldiciones. Sin saber como, Harry saco desde sus ropas su propio puñal con la intención de atacar pero su tambaleo y cansancio le hacen fallar en su objetivo, dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo de enterrar su puñal en el abdomen del pelinegro ante la sorpresa de Hermione y Draco.

- ¡Harry! – gritaron ambos, viendo aterrados como el cuerpo del moreno amenazaba con desmoronarse pero se apoyaba con firmeza en el cuerpo de su amigo, quien le observaba con una sonrisa.

- Que precipitado – menciono el pelirrojo disfrutando como su amigo comenzaba a botar de nuevo sangre por la boca – pensaba atravesar tu corazón.

- Eres… un…

- Silencio – dijo – no querrás morir desangrado – haciendo presión para enterrar el puñal aún más de ser posible – no sabes cuanto espere por este momento – comentó y en un rápido y brusco movimiento retiro el puñal de cuerpo del moreno que cayó al suelo agonizante – sí, siempre supe que estabas vivo, algo me lo decía – explicó, jugando con la daga entre sus dedos – y tus cartas me lo confirmaron – observando como Hermione se acercaba al ojiverde y Draco se quedaba paralizado - ¡Sal de ahí, Hermione! – gruño apuntándole con la varita a la pareja.

- ¡Te odio, Ron! – exclamó la castaña enmudeciendo al pelirrojo - ¡Eres despreciable!

- No sabes cuanto te ame – dijo este centrando su atención en la castaña – pero si quiero que mi poder sea absoluto debo eliminarte ¡AVADA KREDABRA!

El tiempo pareció detenerse por completo; las hojas de los árboles dejaron de bailar al compás del viento porque sencillamente ya no soplaba. Desde el momento en que la maldición asesina dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la castaña, nada tuvo sentido para el ojiverde, que en su dolor físico sintió una bomba estallar en su corazón, quiso gritar pero su voz era acallada por su estado de conmoción al presenciar lo que sus incrédulos ojos apreciaban… una luz.

Un resplandor proveniente del vientre de Hermione se hizo presente; interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de la castaña y la maldición que en cuestión de segundos salió disparada hacia Lord Voldemort quien la desvió visiblemente sorprendido.

- Un escudo – susurró Draco observando que la pareja no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ron encolerizado; posaba su visión desde Harry a Hermione y luego hacia el vientre de ella – te mataré, lo juro – habló deshaciéndose de su varita para ahora tomar posesión de la daga, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la castaña que trato de defenderse… aunque.

Harry fue más rápido.

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se incorporo del suelo con su propia daga en la mano y se lanzó hacia Ron sin temor alguno, era eso o vivir en un infierno. Con agilidad esquivó el ataque de su amigo para conjuntamente dirigir su propio puñal en dirección al pecho del pelirrojo y de donde en un rápido y certero movimiento… lo apuñalo.

Percibió como la daga entraba en el cuerpo de su amigo, rápidamente rompiendo tejidos hasta llegar a su corazón en una explosión brusca y repentina de sangre que poco a poco comenzó a manchar no solo la camisa del pelirrojo, sino además, la mano del moreno… era sangre. Se sintió sucio… observó como el cuerpo de Ron se convulsionaba ante el ataque, estaba sorprendido o eso es lo que demostraban sus ojos.

- Lo siento – susurró Harry sujetando el puñal con firmeza – no tengo opción

- Así debe ser – se sonrió; el rostro de Ronald comenzaba a adquirir un tono pálido y sudoroso, de su boca comenzaba a brotar sangre, sentía que desfallecía – ahora sé lo que sentías… - cayó al suelo siendo sujetado por Harry que le tendió sobre la hierba mientras retiraba el puñal, provocando que la hemorragia creciera – Harry – llamó – quiero morir como Ronnie…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pelirrojo sonrió de forma sincera aunque fue la última expresión de felicidad que transmitió ya que sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse; su corazón dio el último latido producto de la sangre perdida, la mano que apretaba el hombro de su amigo cayó al suelo bruscamente, ya nada se podía hacer, la muerte de Ron Weasleys o Lord Voldemort era un hecho, eran las consecuencias de los actos.

Sangre (*)

Mi mano ensangrentada aún empuña esta daga que dio muerte a Ron Weasleys, siento nauseas, mi cabeza da vueltas, intento levantarme pero aún así no lo consigo… no puedo, me siento pesado. Observó a mi alrededor pero mi vista no puede enfocar nada… me llaman, escuchó una voz pero no puedo identificar quien es, solo siento que mi cabeza rebota contra el sueño y ahora… nada.

Solo oscuridad.

- ¿Harry? – escuchó el ojiverde, abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar – soy yo… Ginny, estás en el hospital.

- ¿Hospital? – repuso sobre exaltado – merlín… me desmayé – dijo tomándose la cabeza

- Producto de una perdida de sangre – informó, anotando en su tablero – solo estás aquí hace un par de horas pero saldrás mañana…

- Ginny – le llamó este al notar la insistencia de desviar un posible dialogo acerca de Ron – yo no…

- Harry – interrumpió ahora – hiciste lo correcto… en estos momentos ya todos saben la verdad.

- Nunca la sabrán – susurró – antes de morir dijo que… quería morir como Ronnie. – recordando sus palabras – y yo quiero que sea así.

- No lo harás – se negó la mujer; su voz estaba temblorosa, sus ojos vidriosos y su corazón destruido - ¿No lo entiendes? Estás ocultando la verdad de la misma forma que lo hizo Ron, esa verdad que tanto te empeñaste en descubrir y que ahora la ocultarás con una mentira que todos cargaremos sobre nuestros hombros.

- Ginny – susurró el ojiverde – tengo la convicción que Ron fue sincero con sus palabras, sé que algo cambio en él y que ese cambio fue gracias a ti – mirándole – no sé, exactamente lo que hablaron ayer pero estoy seguro que tus palabras llegaron a su corazón – se explicó – escúchame, no quiero que tú, tus hijos y ningún Weasleys sea señalado por ser pariente de la figura Voldemort… entiéndeme, por favor, no te quiero ver consumida por el odio porque soy un convencido que pase lo que pase Ron siempre será tu hermano, solo Ronnie.

- De acuerdo – susurró dudosa – aunque no estoy segura de poder aguantar con este secreto.

- Lo harás – le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – y solo porque sabes la verdad, guarda los buenos momentos con él, es lo único que nos queda.

- Bien – sonrió – debo irme, tengo otros pacientes – anunció; caminó hacia la puerta para salir pero Harry le llamo – dime.

- Lord Voldemort, esta muerto – comentó.

- Lo sé – le sonrió – y espero que no vuelva nunca más – y sin más que añadir salió de la habitación.

De alguna u otra manera el ojiverde confiaba en que las heridas se cerrarían con el tiempo, era un largo camino pero lo lograrían, juntos como siempre debió ser. Por lo menos Harry, creía en ello.

-¿Cómo que estás casada con Potter? – preguntaba Draco en la habitación donde la castaña estaba en observación – fue ese día en que desapareciste todo el día – afirmó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su amiga – vaya.

- Iba a decírtelo en cuanto terminará toda esta locura – se excusó – no pensé que Daniel te lo diría – menciono encogiéndose de hombros

- Solo lo hizo porque le amenacé – comentó ante la reprochadora mirada de Hermione – la cuestión aquí es que lo mantuvieron oculto a todos – acusó

- No seas melodramático, Draco – dijo ella sentada en su cama – no es mi culpa que seas despistado – añadió mostrándole el anillo – siempre lo tuve conmigo.

- Permiso – dijeron, era Ginny que traía unas cuantas pociones – estuve con Harry, ya despertó – informó

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó la castaña preocupada.

- Bien – informo, dejando los frasquitos en el velador – lo daré de alta mañana ¿Qué tienes? – preguntándole a su esposo que parecía molesto.

- Pregúntale a la señora Potter – soltó cruzándose de brazos, su esposa sonrió, se parecía a sus hijos cuando se molestaban – ella debe saber – siguió

- Estoy casada con Harry – suspiró ella mostrando su anillo a la esposa del rubio – está molesto porque no le conté antes.

- Ya veo – menciono distraída – ya lo sabía – soltó ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo y amiga – vi su anillo y el de Harry, no hay que ser experto para darse cuenta.

- Te lo dije – acuso Hermione al rubio que hizo un gesto de negación.

- No soy un experto – se excuso el rubio observando a ambas mujeres – de acuerdo, no soy muy observador en ese tipo de cosas, lo siento – se disculpó.

- Hombres – susurró Ginny - ¿Cómo te sientes? – cambiando de tema al notar la mirada de su esposo

- Bien – contesto aunque no muy convencida sus palabras – en realidad, no lo sé, todo fue tan rápido y extraño.

- Bueno, Hermione – menciono la pelirroja revisando unas hojas – según estos resultados al parecer no tienes nada grave, además de los cortes y heridas superficiales, todo es perfecto

- ¿Segura? – insistió.

- Lo único anormal – comenzó – es un aumento de algunas hormonas pero debe ser por el estrés sufrido, no te preocupes – le tranquilizó – debes descansar, te daré de alta mañana.

- Gracias – le sonrió – aunque me gustaría salir de aquí hoy

- Debes descansar – sugirió la pelirroja – estás débil, ya mañana te sentirás mejor.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntaron; era Daniel que traía consigo un periódico – Draco – llamándole a lo que el aludido se acercó al castaño que le entregó el diario – ya todos saben que Harry está vivo – susurró.

_SORPRENDENTE: HARRY POTTER VIVO!!! _– Leyó Draco.

_Durante está jornada se ha concretado un violento ataque al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, donde mortifagos y aurores se enfrentaron en los jardines de dicho colegio. Según testigos en un momento se vio al "niño que vivió" y Lord Voldemort correr hacia el bosque prohibido seguidos de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Allí se desencadenaría un feroz combate, en el cual y sin saber como, Ronald Weasleys perdería la vida por defender a su amigo, Potter._

_Lo que si es seguro es que Lord Voldemort pereció en el combate a pesar de desconocerse su identidad y no haber un cuerpo._

_Sin duda alguna está es una noticia en proceso…_

- ¿Qué paso? – interrumpió Hermione en la lectura del rubio - ¿Y ese diario? – mirándolo donde la portada era difícil de ocultar.

- Hablan sobre la caída de Voldemort – contó, llegando hasta la castaña para enseñarle el diario – la aparición de Harry, la muerte de Ron y la no aparición de un cuerpo del sucesor de Tom Ridle, solo basura.

- Basura que es verdad – comentó Daniel – al menos para el mundo mágico – argumentó al notar desconcierto entre los aurores – Harry quiere que esa sea la verdad – señalando el diario que Hermione poseía entre sus manos

- Está demente – repuso Draco – ya suficiente tuvimos con Ron, no cargaremos con otra mentira!

- ¡Draco! – regaño la castaña viendo a la pelirroja con preocupación

- Ginny… - susurró este al darse cuenta de su error – yo… lo siento.

- No te preocupes – negó – ya hablé con Harry sobre esto y estoy de acuerdo – confesó – con Ron, nosotros no sabíamos la verdad nos oculto muchas cosas, ahora es distinto, la sabemos y no estamos ocultado nada solo evitamos un daño mayor, Harry lo quiere así, Ron lo quiso así y yo también – observando a sus amigos quienes asintieron en silencio.

Después de todo, ellos sabían su verdad y el resto del mundo mágico podía pensar lo que quisiese, por una vez iban a pensar en ellos mismos, ya todo estaba hecho. En cierta forma, la verdad había sido dejada en ese bosque prohibido donde comenzó y acabo con una historia llena de odio, rencor y venganza, sentimientos y emociones que fueron opacadas por el amor y cariño incondicional de una hermana que con sus palabras justas y certeras penetraron el corazón duro y frío de Lord Voldemort.

Ron Weasleys.

No es fácil despedir a un amigo, sobre todo cuando este tomó un camino que no era el correcto donde se dejó guiar y envenenar por las personas equivocadas, que explotaron sus sentimientos más oscuros para convertirse en aquello que siempre odio pero que le proveía de aquello que siempre deseo: poder, dinero y fama. Hizo todo para conseguirlo, incluso asesinar a su mejor amigo.

Aquel que ahora observa, parado frente a la lápida, la más clara muestra de que está muerto, no es fácil de explicar; asesinó a su mejor amigo de la misma forma que él no pudo concretar pero acaso ¿Puede explicarlo? No puede y solo por el hecho de aún tener la sensación de sangre en sus manos, sangre de su amigo, la sangre de Ronnie.

- Aún no entiendo – susurró Draco al lado del moreno - ¿Por qué? Siempre quisiste desenmascarar a Ron frente al mundo mágico y cuando tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, la desechas.

- Es difícil de explicar – comenzó este viendo como todos ya se habían ido – cuando tome la daga y le apuñale, sentí que a quien estaba atacando era a Ron, solo a él, no Voldemort ni nada, solo a mi amigo y luego cuando me dijo que quería morir como Ronnie… quiero confiar en sus últimas palabras.

- A pesar de que sea un mortifago – habló, era duro pero era la realidad esa marca del mal era difícil de borrar – entiendo lo que dices pero no puedes desconocer todo lo que hizo, su vida fue marcada por Voldemort y ese ritual.

- Lo sé – susurró – y no lo desconozco, solo intento darle un descanso a ese Ron que conocí en el tren siendo unos niños, nada más – se explicó

- Bien – sonrió el rubio, a pesar de que todo estaba calmo aún había algo que le molestaba - ¿Por qué rebotaría la maldición? – mencionó – es como si sé hubiera activado un escudo protector.

- No lo sé – negó preocupado – al parecer es muy parecido a la protección que tuve cuando era pequeño y por lo cual Voldemort perdió sus poderes por primera vez pero Hermione…

- ¿Pequeño? – inquirió Draco observándole detenidamente – Hermione…

- No tengo idea – repuso este incomodo – además… es estúpido, no hay ninguna profecía, es decir, la maldición no pegó en Ron, salió desviada – analizó pero su acompañante hizo un gesto dudoso

- En realidad… - contó – la maldición iba en dirección a Ron pero este la desvió – confesó ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero – quizás no lo notaron porque estaban frente a él pero yo lo vi y Ron la desvió – le confirmó

- ¿Crees que sabía algo que nosotros no? – preguntó al rubio que solo se limito a encogerse de hombros

- Sea lo que sea – habló – se lo llevo a la tumba, Harry.

Ambos hombres se volvieron a mirar para luego observar la lápida del pelirrojo que había adquirido un tono más misterioso e interrogante que antes, sí había algo que confesar, ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, el secreto estaba guardado bajo esa lápida y era muy difícil de recuperar.

- Es hora de irnos – anunció Draco.

- Vamos – susurró este y dándose la vuelta dejo atrás la época oscura que tan malévolamente había construido Ron en complicidad con Tom Ridle – hoy es el día ¿Cierto? – caminando al lado de Draco que asintió – no deberías ir, solo te harás más daño.

- Mira quien lo dice – comentó sin tinte burlesco – debo ir, aún tengo una conversación pendiente con él – saliendo del cementerio donde podrían trasladarse – nos vemos.

- Iré contigo – dijo el moreno – asuntos pendientes – confesó

- Bien.

Azkaban.

No es el lugar más acogedor del mundo y no es para menos, sin duda alguna, la prisión es el lugar que ningún mago o muggle quisiera pisar en su vida; mi padre lo hace después de cinco años prófugo, sembrando en mi familia una cuota de inseguridad y miedo que ahora ya no existe. No solo envié a mi padre a la prisión sino también a una muerte segura; el beso del dementor es su condena y que cumplirá en una hora.

Mis pasos resuenan en los pasillos de estás frías celdas, todas repletas de mortifagos que esperan el mismo destino de mi padre, procuro no mirar a los costados, varios saben mi identidad y gritan con impotencia; traidor, esa es la palabra que suenan en mis oídos, la misma que mi padre gritaba cuando me enfrentaba a él en los jardines de Hogwarts. Doblo en la esquina para seguir a mi izquierda hacia un largo pasillo; no hay prisioneros, el único, se encuentra en la última celda.

Estoy aquí, parado frente a su celda; esta sentando en el suelo con sus manos engrilladas a unas cadenas que cuelgan de las paredes laterales, mantiene su cabeza agachas, nunca pensé verle de esta forma: humillado. Me armo de fuerzas y le habló a pesar del nudo que poseo en mi garganta.

- Padre – le llamó Draco, este subió su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y solo pudo encontrar en ellos fue humillación, rabia y odio, tal vez el rubio se equivocaba pero un segundo diviso que esos sentimientos no iban dirigido hacia él

- Vienes a presenciar mi muerte – afirmó Lucius con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro – que generoso eres

- Vengo a hablar contigo – soltó haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por su padre – sobre la vida que escogí…

- ¡Te arrepientes! – soltó este en una carcajada que resonó por todo la prisión – lamento… lamento decirte que ya es muy tarde – dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro

- No es eso – dijo, prosiguiendo con su relato – ese día cuando me negué a ser un mortifago, no me dejaste decirte ¿Por qué? – y añadió rápidamente antes de ser interrumpido – si, me había enamorado de Ginny, la amo… pero también había comprendido que el llevar la sangre o el apellido Malfoy, no significaba que debía seguir tu camino, tengo el derecho de elegir mi propia vida – contó, con una seguridad que él mismo creyó perdida – estoy orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, es solo que… elegí otro destino y si algún día debo decirles a mis hijos quien fue su abuelo, se los diré sin mentiras.

- Veo que Severus, te he enseñado bien – sonrió Lucius, sin quitar la mirada de su hijo que se mantenía firme

- Me ayudo mucho – confesó el joven rubio – sobre todo en la época cuando desapareciste

- Y pensaste que te buscaría para asesinar a tu familia – menciono con cierta ironía en su voz – que ingenuo – suspiró, Draco le observó curioso – un padre siempre estará orgulloso de la decisión que tome su hijo, sea cual sea… yo lo estoy – confesó, sin ironías ni burlas, solo con una sincera sonrisa que emocionó a Draco – nunca quise lastimar a tu familia y me alegro mucho que no hayas seguido mis pasos, ahora me doy cuenta de ello… cuida a tu familia; a tus hijos, tu esposa – sonrió nuevamente – tuviste mucha suerte de encontrarla, te salvó de un infierno.

- Gracias – susurró este, no tenía palabras para expresar todo aquello que sentía. Jamás imaginó escuchar esas palabras de su padre, entonces ocurrió; ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Porqué enviaba a su padre a Azkaban? – padre…

- No, Draco – negó este al notar las intenciones de su hijo – ya no hay remedio, cometí muchas atrocidades en el pasado y soy cómplice de lo ocurrido con Ron causando todo este mal.

- Ron… - susurró pensativo - ¿Porqué la maldición rebota en Hermione? ¿Porqué Ron la desvió?

- Profecía – habló Lucius – si Tom era destruido, vendría un sucesor que él mismo debía elegir, solo había una condición; ser amigo del elegido – contó – la opción era obvia; Ron, ya se tenía antecedentes de altercados entre ellos por lo que fui el encargado de avivar esos sentimientos oscuros y malignos, me sorprendí cuando supe que no había tenido resistencia alguna del pelirrojo. Después se decidió prepararlo, el ritual era solo parte de la profecía, se convirtió en mortifago y parte de los poderes de Tom fueron traspasados a Ron…

- Y el asesinato de Harry – interrumpió Draco ¿Acaso habían vestido al diablo en santo?

- Fue por voluntad propia – confesó – la profecía debía cumplirse cuando este desarrollara por completo sus poderes. Harry vivió, al parecer era el destino de ambos enfrentarse – comentó – la profecía en sí, no hablaba del sucesor de Lord Voldemort sino más bien de lo que vendría si este perecía a manos del elegido.

- Harry – susurró pero se sorprendió al ver que su padre negaba.

- Él ya cumplió con su profecía – dijo – habló del hijo que aún no nace; el motivo por el cual la maldición no mató a Hermione y la protegió – contó – en rigor está maldición debía matar a Ron para cumplir la primera parte de la profecía, luego… todo comenzaría nuevamente.

- Pero no se cumplió – concluyó Draco – Ron la desvió y fue asesinado por Harry

- Si – sonrió – al parecer Ronald tenía conocimiento de la profecía, no lo sé, es por ello que la primera parte no se ejecutó, rompió el círculo.

- Y ese bebé – dijo – será normal.

- Estoy seguro que será un gran mago – sonrió Lucius – es hijo de Potter, no te preocupes, dudo mucho que esa profecía vuelva a molestarlos, Ron está muerto.

- Sí – susurró, aunque no muy convencido.

- Hace frío – comentó Lucius aludiendo a los dementotes – es mejor que te vayas

- Lo siento mucho – se lamentó pero su padre negó – tal vez…

- Es mi destino – interrumpió – sé feliz

- Adiós – susurró y con una última sonrisa se despidió de su padre; se sentía tranquilo a pesar del dolor.

No importa cuan distintos seamos, no importa los errores cometidos y las discusiones; nuestros padres siempre estarán orgullosos de nosotros después de todo solo quieren nuestra felicidad.

Colagusano (*)

Vendió a mis padres e hizo que Sirius fuera a Azkaban, el mismo lugar donde ahora él esta, condenado al beso del dementor, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé lo que hago aquí, que busco… explicaciones ¿De qué?

Quisiera saberlo, sería más fácil si solo esperara a Draco en la salida, lamentablemente ya estoy frente a su celda. Es patético, en una esquina arrinconado como una verdadera rata.

- Peter – le llamo este, sin saber que decirle.

- Harry – habló, haciendo sonar los grilletes de sus muñecas al sentarse de forma correcta – que bueno verte.

- No puedo decir lo mismo – soltó – ya tienes una condena – confirmó – el beso del dementor.

- Ya lo sé – repuso este, haciendo que Harry se sintiera como un tonto - ¿Porqué estás aquí?

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé – susurró – no debería estar aquí – soltó – me voy.

- Perdóname – confesó Peter cuando el moreno ya se iba

- ¿Porqué? – dijo observándolo de reojo – por vender a mis padres a Voldemort o hacer que Sirius pasará doce años en este lugar, vamos, ¡Por qué! – exclamó, nunca antes lo había mirando a los ojos y solo pudo observar; dolor.

- Debí morir antes de traicionar a mis amigos – confesó con amargura – antes de dejar que sucediera todo esto con Ron después de todo, soy cómplice.

- Le pides perdón a la persona equivocada – negó – es a Remus, a tu amigo a quien debes pedir perdón

- Ya lo hice – dijo y al parecer de forma sincera, claro que lo era, Harry lo sabía, el licantropodo había venido antes del funeral de Ron – me equivoque, eche por la borda todos los años de amistad por un poco de poder, fui un cobarde.

- Adiós Colagusano – dijo el ojiverde dispuesto a marcharse pero algo le impedía moverse, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, debía perdonarlo, era la única forma de encontrar un consuelo, de cerrar esa maldita puerta de recuerdos para continuar, negó, nunca podría, la única forma de olvidar era nacer de nuevo, debía vivir con sus recuerdos tantos buenos como malos, era humano, así debía ser – Peter – le llamo al ver que había bajado la cabeza – te perdono – habló sintiéndose libre y pudo ver en los ojos de Peter la misma emoción.

De algún modo u otro se era libre al pedir, recibir y dar perdón, aunque se este a puertas de morir, es una forma de sentir libertad, quizás no física pero si del alma, Peter aprendió eso, la muerte ya no se sería tan oscura, ya no.

Me encuentro con Draco en la salida, sonrío, está tranquilo aunque tengo la extraña sensación de que quiere decirme algo, le miro, busco alguna señal pero me es imposible.

- Te cuento en el ministerio – habló tocando el trasladador

- De acuerdo – dijo imitando al rubio y luego desaparecer.

Las condenas pronto se ejecutarían.

- ¿Estás demente? – le preguntó Harry, una vez en el ministerio, habían llamado a Hermione, Ginny, Daniel, Luna y Remus, todos reunidos escucharon el relato del rubio donde encontraron un sentido lógico y coherente a toda esa locura – debes estar bromeando ¿Cierto? – volvió a decir

- Es lo que me confesó mi padre – argumento el rubio – estoy seguro que no me mintió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – habló ahora Remus apoyado en la puerta de la oficina de Hermione que permanecía sentada sobre su escritorio, pensativa; evaluando cada palabra dicha por su compañero, por muy increíble que esta parezca – puede estar engañándonos.

- No lo creo – negó este parado en medio de la oficina, Harry a su lado negaba a cada momento, no estaba convencido – puede que la credibilidad de mi padre no este por los aires pero yo le creo – explicó, sacando una sincera sonrisa de su esposa – sino es una profecía entonces ¿Qué? – preguntó a su alrededor – que explicación se les ocurre para que una maldición asesina que dio en Hermione – observándola – no la mató y rebotó en Voldemort que simplemente la desvió.

- No lo sabemos si lo hizo en conocimiento de la profecía – menciono Daniel sentado junto a Luna en el suelo – Lucius solo especulo sobre ese punto, ni siquiera sabemos que dice exactamente

- Ron sabía de la profecía – habló Hermione; observaba hacia la nada, atando cabos sueltos que quedaban en ese rompecabezas – un día llegó ebrio, hablando sobre la reencarnación porque él mismo iba provocar su muerte o algo así, no lo tome enserio pensé que eran cosas de ebrios.

- Si es así – dijo Luna - ¿Por qué la esquivo?

- Tal vez se dio cuenta que esto era incorrecto – comentó Daniel – tu lo dijiste – mirando a Harry – algo cambio en él y solo quería romper ese circulo vicioso en el cual tú mismo estuviste involucrado.

- Independiente de eso – habló Remus - lo que hizo Ron no estuvo bien, las profecías de algún modo u otro se cumplen – señalo – y lo más probable es que vuelva.

- ¿Ron? – inquirió Harry – incrédulo – es imposible… los muertos no pueden revivir – mirando a su esposa quien negó - ¿Qué?

- No puede revivir – acertó ella – pero puede reencarnarse, conciente o inconcientemente, Remus tiene razón, las profecías se cumplen a pesar que poco crea en ellas.

- Puedo decir algo – levantó Luna su mano como si estuviera en el colegio, todos asintieron – en vez de estar discutiendo sobre posibles muertos vivientes porque no simplemente le preguntan al profesor Dumbledore o mejor aún a Severus Snape, tengo entendido que esta en Hogwarts – concluyó, haciendo que todos se miraran un tanto incómodos, ella tenía razón, debían preguntar a las personas correctas.

- Yo voy – se encamino Harry hacia la puerta donde Remus le dio el paso.

- Voy contigo – dijo la castaña siguiéndole, debían buscar respuestas por el bien de todos.

Caminaban por los pasillos en un silencio tortuoso; sentían temor ante la idea de una nueva profecía, no querían que nuevamente que el terror y las inseguridades rondarán; el mundo mágico, sus amigos y por supuesto su familia, aunque, si esa profecía era verdadera quien sufría las consecuencias de ello sería ese hijo que aún no nacía.

- Hermione – habló el moreno parando en seco su caminata a unos metros de la oficina del director.

- Dime – observándole como su esposo se había quedado regazado - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó

- Estás embarazada – afirmó; después de todo era la única explicación de que su esposa estuviera con vida.

- No lo sé – dijo preocupada – y no tengo una explicación de cómo esa maldición no me mató.

- Hermione – acercándose para abrazarla; agradecería todos los días por tener con vida a la mujer que amaba – si realmente existe una profecía lo único que nos queda es confiar en que Ron rompió ese circulo – susurró sin aflojar su abrazo.

- Tengo miedo – confesó – sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar por que tú profecía con Tom se cumpliera y ahora…

- Tranquila – susurró este, le tomo por las mejillas para obligarle a mirarla – escúchame, sea cual sea la respuesta de Albus y Severus, enfrentaremos esto juntos. De acuerdo.

- De acuerdo – sonrió ella – sigamos – propuso a lo que su esposo asintió; caminaron a paso lento, juntos tomados de la mano, estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que sea, siempre lo han hecho y no flaquearían ahora.

Siempre sereno (*)

Esa es una de las cualidades que siempre han definido a Albus Dumbledore; serenidad, esa que me tranquilizó cuando todo parecía un infierno, aquella que le saco una sonrisa a Hermione el día en que Harry fue enterrado simbólicamente al no hallar un cuerpo y por supuesto esa serenidad que tantas veces calmo a Harry cuando este amenazaba con destruir la oficina. Está vez, no será la excepción; querrán respuestas que dado los acontecimientos ni siquiera yo seré capaz de contestar.

Están aquí.

Sin avisar su entrada, abren la puerta para ingresar al interior de la oficina donde se encuentran Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, el primero sentado detrás de su escritorio y el segundo apoyado en una pared. Por unos instantes solo hubo silencio, la pareja no sabía exactamente por donde comenzar.

- En caso – comenzó Severus observando el suelo – de que el descendiente del elegido no maté al sucesor del Lord Voldemort y este fallezca de otro modo, este renacerá – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pareja – su encuentro será inminente…

- ¿Quién es? – interrumpió Harry algo en su interior le decía que mientras menos antecedentes de una futura batalla tuviera, era mejor

- No lo dice – negó este – debes saber que en primera instancia uno de los mellizos era el elegido – confesó ante la incredulidad de la castaña – las circunstancias de ese día no permitieron el encuentro de los tres hace cinco años.

- Ya veo – menciono Hermione – íbamos a dar ese paseo juntos pero…

- Fuiste a dejar una carta a la lechuceria – terminó – es increíble – murmuro

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? – preguntó Hermione

- Puede sonar conformista – habló Albus – pero la única opción es esperar – y añadió antes de que le interrumpieran – no sabemos en quien reencarnara pero si puedo decirles que no será una mala persona, Ridle al principio no lo era

- Pero lo fue – replicó Harry – se convirtió en Voldemort.

- La vida y las decisiones que tomamos nos hacen lo que somos en el futuro – dijo sabiamente Albus, Severus sonrió – confiemos que está profecía se modificará con el tiempo, solo deben creer que así será.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio, tomarían las palabras del profesor y confiarían en que la vida encontraría la forma de proteger a ese niño inocente que nada tenía que ver, rezarían porque su camino no fuera tan duro.

Lucharían por doblarle la mano a esa profecía, confiaban en eso. Aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer pero creían en las últimas de su mejor amigo, creían en Ronnie y quien sabe, tal vez su corazón era más fuerte que el destino...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Once años después.

Parece mentira que hayan pasado once largos años, todo ha sido tan rápido; después de la conversación con el profesor Dumbledore nos dedicamos cien por ciento a nuestra familia y el nuevo bebé que en ese entonces solo tenía un par de semanas de gestación aunque la sombra de la profecía durante los siguientes años fue un peso con el cual tuvimos que convivir día a día. Pese a la insistencia de Draco y los demás decidimos no indagar más de la cuenta en la identidad de la reencarnación de Ron, pensamos que buscarlo solo adelantaría o empeoraría un proceso natural después de todo aún mantenemos la secreta esperanza que ese niño no se convertirá en el "elegido del mal", ni él no nuestro hijo tienen la culpa de una retorcida profecía.

- Papá – le llamaron desde el umbral de la puerta – ya todo esta listo – informó su hijo; James Potter con diecisiete años de edad, este sería su último año en Hogwarts junto a su hermana.

- Ya voy – saliendo detrás del escritorio - ¿Y Alex? – inquirió el ojiverde a su hijo.

- Ilusamente quiere arrebatarle la capa de invisibilidad – comentó riendo – aunque sería bueno que Alex se quedará con ella, Jane solo la utiliza para esconderse con Thomas – reclamo observando a su padre quien asintió molesto al tiempo que bajaban las escaleras.

- Vigílalos – habló Harry – para eso te di el mapa

- Harry – hablaron a las espaldas de ambos hombres – hasta cuando vas a seguir con esos celos absurdos.

- No son celos, Hermione – se volteó para ver a su esposa e hija – solo cuido de ella.

- Y James es tú espía – observó la castaña – Jane y Thomas solo son buenos amigos – argumentó mientras su hijo menor bajaba las escaleras y se situaba al lado de James

- Igual que James y Ámbar – soltó el menor de los Potter; alto para su edad, cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda.

- Silencio – gruño su hermano sonrosado

- Como sea – siguió Harry observando a ambas mujeres – aceptó que Thomas es un buen chico pero… no confió en él.

- Papá – habló Jane rodando los ojos molesta – conoces a Thomas hace once años y lo has aceptado; es un buen chico, no veo que tiene de malo pasar tiempo junto a él además estoy segura que tú y mamá pasaban mucho tiempo bajo esa capa – argumentó, causando unas carcajadas en James y Alex, y el sonrojo de la pareja – lo ven.

- Se nos hace tarde – anunció Hermione saliendo de paso – busquen sus cosas y Jane se queda con la capa, no hay discusión – informó no dando chance de replica por parte del trío de hombres.

- ¿Porqué nunca podemos discutirle a su madre y hermana? – se preguntó Harry, a su lado James contesto entre suspiros.

- Porqué las queremos – indagó y Alex cerrando la fila añadió.

- Mujeres – soltó provocando una mirada por parte de los otros dos Potter – primer día, primer día, primer día… - comenzó a cantar mientras salía de la casa dando unos saltitos.

- Vamos – anunció James comenzando a caminar.

- James – le llamó su padre dándole alcance – necesito decirte algo – mirando a los ojos, su hijo simplemente asintió – es el primer año de Alex en Hogwarts y tú sabes que…

- Pierde cuidado, papá – interrumpió el joven Potter – no ha sucedido nada en estos once años por estar expuesto en el mundo mágico ahora en Hogwarts no será diferente, te lo prometo – le tranquilizó – estás seguro que este será el año en que se conocerán – indagó observando como la mirada de su padre era un mar de dudas.

- No lo sé – negó este preocupado – nada es certero – siguió al tiempo que los llamados de su esposa se hacían presente – solo cuídalo – observándole al tanto que reanudaban la caminata junto a él - ¿Sabes? – habló, abrazándole por los hombros en un ánimo de alivianar la situación – no estoy seguro si yo te podré proteger frente a Severus – rió.

- Somos amigos – se defendió pero su sonrojo lo delataba descaradamente – sino preguntarle a él y te contestará lo mismo.

- Ya lo hice – confesó sonriendo – me dijo que muy hijo mío serás pero no permitirá que ningún Potter se acerque a su hija más de la cuenta – informó – deberías comenzar a hacer meritos, estás en su clase tal vez podrías…

- Papá – le interrumpió James avergonzado – no necesito hacer merito porque no hay motivos Ámbar es mi amiga – reiteró. Su padre sonrió… ese discurso lo había escuchado tantas veces, muchas de su propia boca cuando iba en Hogwarts.

- Lo que tú digas, hijo – dijo apurando el paso – pero un amigo no boicotea la cita de su amiga – comentó riendo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de la casa – el último cierra.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó James cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Jane – soltó su padre con inocencia – créeme yo también lo hice con tu madre por "buen amigo" – señalo – cuando en realidad estaba ocultaba que me moría de celos porque ella saliera con otro… aunque aún recuerdo el regaño – murmuro pensativo.

- Podrían darse prisa – habló Hermione no escuchando el dialogo entre su esposo e hijo.

- Falta una hora – dijo Harry – no hay prisa siempre hemos llegado temprano ¿Cierto James? – observando a su hijo quien asintió en silencio ya que sus energías se concentraban en su hermana quien tras un leve intercambio de miradas pudieron entenderse.

James y Jane.

Hace un par de meses tomamos la determinación de decirle la verdad sobre la profecía que recaía sobre los hombros de Alex pero que en primera instancia recaía en uno de ellos. No fue fácil. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y donde las respuestas eran escasas; no todo estaba dicho y la verdadera identidad del sucesor de Lord Voldemort no fue revelada, no podíamos hacerlo, aún era doloroso más aún cuando tenían el conocimiento que quien había eliminado al señor tenebroso era yo.

Desde ese día se comprometieron a cuida de su hermano menor en su primer año en Hogwarts luego se verá quien le vigilara tal vez la novia de James. Pagaría por ver la cara de Severus cuando se enteré después de todo a mí no me engañan con el discurso de "Solo somos amigos", no lo sabré yo. Aunque lo mejor es estar atento a la conspiración de mi esposa e hija, tengo la sensación que me ocultan algo con respecto a Thomas tal vez son novios y no me lo quieren decir… admito que molestaría al principio y guardaría mis instintos homicidas pero lo aceptaría, no soy celoso. Aunque James me lo hubiera dicho pero conozco a Jane y es probable que le este cubriendo las espaldas su hermano con Severus… tendré que pensar en otro plan y rápido porque estamos en el anden junto a los demás.

- Temprano como siempre – comentó Draco junto a su esposa – listo para el primer día – preguntándole a Alex quien asintió emocionado

- Y los niños – dijo Hermione al no ver a los hijos del rubio

- Con Remus – señalo Ginny

- Alex, ven – le llamo su padre alejándose del resto.

- No sucederá nada – le ánimo el rubio a su compañera que sonrió agradecida – tiene a sus hermanos, a mis hijos, la hija de Daniel y Luna que también cursará primer año, el hijo de Remus, y Severus está allí, está seguro.

- Gracias – susurró la castaña viendo como su esposo e hijo menor llegaban de manera cómplice – no me digas que tienes a otro espía – observándolos

- Prevención – afirmó Harry sonriéndole a su esposa quien negó.

- Saben lo que hacen – reclamó – no tienes porque controlarlos tanto

- Ilusos – comentó Draco – deberían aprovechar que quedarán solos – dijo levantando una ceja y recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en el hombro por parte de una sonrojada Hermione y una carcajada de Harry.

- Es la primera vez que estoy desacuerdo contigo – habló el moreno viendo como su esposa se sonrojaba aún más.

- Miren, el tío Severus – anunció el hijo menor del rubio; iba en compañía de su esposa, su hija y un pequeño niño de cuatro años llamado Brian Snape.

- Ellos si han aprovechado el tiempo y eso que Severus trabaja en Hogwarts – comentó Draco recibiendo como respuesta una mirada reprobatoria del grupo – lo siento – se disculpó observando el pequeño pero no desapercibido vientre abultado de la señora Snape.

- James está buscando problemas – susurró Harry a su esposa que dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo que se mantenía abrazado a la hija del actual profesor de pociones – espero que no haya heredado la ceguera de sus padres.

- Estoy segura que no – le sonrió su esposa.

James Potter.

Creo que al final de cuentas poco y nada podré hacer para evitar lo inevitable entre el hijo de Potter y mi hija Ámbar, siempre y cuando el ciego del moreno se de cuenta por si mismo de sus sentimientos porque no es de amigos echar por tierra la cita de una amiga. Vaya autocontrol tuve ese día para no maldecir al Gryffindor aunque días más tarde pude desquitarme castigándolo por un incidente que causo en mi clase; las ventajas de ser profesor.

- James – le llamo Severus observando como el moreno no se despegaba de su hija – mi hija no se va a escapar – comentó levantando su ceja.

- Lo siento – susurró este incómodo, soltando a su amiga con suavidad, cualquier movimiento brusco sería perjudicial para su vida – mi padre se encuentra por allá – señalo tratando de desviar la atención pero su sorpresa fue que sus padres les estaban viendo como quien ve una película muggle – maldición.

- Vamos Severus – le arrastró su esposa sacando del apuro a los jóvenes. Severus por no prestar atención al camino tropezó con un pequeño niño que a pesar de su contextura física no cayó ni tambaleo, se mantuvo firme y por un instante hizo una conexión visual con el profesor de pociones.

Solo una mirada.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma; hoy Severus Snape creyó en esa metáfora porque tan solo le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que el alma y el corazón de ese niño estaba siendo consumidos por la oscuridad pero no por sus circunstancias de vida sino por algo más, recuerdos y pesadillas de una vida pasada e incluso alguien que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Quise detenerle pero el niño se alejaba hasta perderse en la muchedumbre que ya comenzaba a despedirse producto de que ya se acercaba la hora de partir. Aún paralizado se despide a duras penas de los jóvenes no prestando atención a quien abrazaba, solo cuando tiene que arrodillarse para despedir a Alex se atreve a hablar pese a que el nudo de la garganta se hace más y más apretado.

- Cuídate – murmura al niño quien asiente no captando el mensaje oculto que implica esa palabra.

- Estaré bien – contesto este con seguridad – además usted será mi profesor – dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a Severus

- Así es – asintió, estaba al borde del colapso – sube, nos vemos en el colegio.

- Nos vemos – se despidió para luego y junto a sus hermanos y amigos embarcarse en el tren que lo llevaría a un destino ya marcado.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Harry que observó la escena entre su hijo y amigo con preocupación – Severus – le llamo tomándole por los hombros, parecía fuera de sí

- Lo vi – susurró este con la mirada fija en el tren que comenzaba a moverse – la reencarnación… - soltó llamando la atención de Hermione – es idéntico a él

- ¿Qué dices? – indagó la castaña angustiada ante las palabras de su ex profesor – estás seguro

- Sí – respondió – sus ojos son iguales al igual que su mirada… no hay dudas que es él

- ¿Qué haremos? – se preguntó Hermione observando como el tren poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer a la distancia. Harry a su lado solo la abrazo por los hombros esperando transmitirle seguridad algo que a los pocos minutos y cunado el último vestigio del tren pudo oírse y verse , sucedió - ¿Qué sucederá ahora? – mirando a su esposo que mantenía silencio

- No lo sé – negó este en un suspiro – no sabemos nada de ese niño, de donde viene, como ha sido su vida hasta ahora… creo que lo único que nos queda es esperar tal vez sucede algo que logre cambiar el rumbo de su vida y el destino de está profecía.

- Tú lo crees – dijo ella

- Quiero creer – le sonrió – después todo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Observaron por última vez el anden donde minutos antes se hallaba el tren para después salir de la estación con la esperanza naciente dentro de sus corazones esperando por fin doblando la mano al destino y evitar así que la época de oscuridad volviera al mundo mágico, pero si ello no era posible, lucharían nuevamente contra ese pasado que tantos males le habían ocasionado, además confiaban en su hijo y que este estaría protegido hasta que esa inevitable fecha llegase.

Pareciera ser una historia sin fin un circulo vicioso lleno de odio, rencor, venganza, amor y desamor pero en realidad solo refleja los más ocultos y retorcidos pasajes de la mente humana donde un pequeño evento puede desencadenar un camino oscuro y sangriento. Pero como le mencione a mi esposa siempre sucede algo que nos vuelve al camino correcto, lamentablemente para Ron Weasleys fue demasiado tarde ya que su hermana no pudo llegar a tiempo a su corazón. Y tal en este niño…

Aún quede una esperanza.

Sin odio, ni rencor, ni venganza y mucho menos…

TRAICIÖN.

**------------------------------Fin.------------------------------**

**Por fin!!!**

**No saben cuantas veces he tenido que cambiar el final de la historia.**

**Bueno antes de cerrar quiero agradecer a todos quienes pasaron por esa página independiente si haya o no dejado un comentario, de verdad se lo agradezco enormemente.**

**Con respecto al final considere que era lo más adecuado dejarlo en un ambiente de misterio aunque debo decir que está historia no tendrá continuación producto de que ya estoy embarcada en otro proyecto del cual pronto tendrán noticias.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo espero volver a leer sus comentarios en futuras historias. **

**Me despido esperando que les haya gustado esta historia que en los últimos párrafos intente plasmar la esencia de todo lo ante escrito.**

**Nos vemos. **

**No olviden apretar el botoncillo GO abajo. **

**GRACIAS!!!!**

_**Próximamente: "Se olvidan las personas, los amigos, tus sueños, tus esperanzas pero nunca el ser padres"**_


End file.
